Harry Potter and Big Sister
by Thepingman
Summary: It was 7 years since they first met, a little boy whose life was miserable in hands of his caretakers, and a girl on the search for her way home. Friendship fostered in short time, little boy always saw her as a bratty-yet-kind-hearted big sister. Then, the girl has finally found her way back home. Now, before 5th year of magic school he attended started, he meet her again.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

Summary: It was 7 years since they first met, a little boy whose life was miserable in hands of his caretakers, and a girl on the search for her way home. Friendship fostered in short time, little boy always saw her as a bratty-yet-kind-hearted big sister. Then, the girl has finally found her way back home. Now, during summer break between the forth and fifth years in school of magic, he meet her again.

**Disclaimer**: I owned nothing here.

**Prologue: First time they met**

It was a typical day for Harry Potter, an 8 years old boy that lived in a small town of Little Whinging, Surrey, England, a normal town for normal folks who lived a normal life day by day, hated the abnormality of all kinds, be it a bad weather or someone in the neighborhood became a nuisance to their children and subjects of hate and fear for their parents who always worried about their own spawn when they're away, which unfortunately for the messy black-haired skinny boy who wore oversized clothes and trousers with many tears and mends leftover from his cousin sitting on the swings of the town's park, he's the latter…

But truth to be told, that's what they thought, or rather, what his neighbor believed him to be… thanks to his cousin of the same age whom he lived with for his whole life, that, and his aunt and uncle are definitely not helping it either, they are ready to put a blame on him whenever something strange happened around them, no matter if blaming him actually make sense or not, he's always at fault. And then they started spreading rumors about him being a bad kid toward everyone around here.

And the effects were… well, just look at him now! All alone in the park in the middle of summer, while all children are playing with each other around everywhere in the park, just NOT NEAR HIM!

That's right, he's unwanted, uncared, no children wanted to be near him, whether at school or in the neighborhood, Dudley and his gang made sure it will stayed as such by bullying anyone who tried to associated themselves with him, furthermore, despite they're quite 'dumb' when it came to learning or thinking complicated things, his cousin still cunning enough to make sure that his victims will never once spilled what happened to their teachers or parents, cutting off any chance of putting his cousin to justice, with the most easiest way, making threat...

Even telling the adult by himself was out of the question too, considered his reputation was in ruin by his caretakers' hands, they were not only dismissed it as 'attention seeker' but threaten to punished him for trying to accused his cousin without proofs. And even when he was the one who has been bullied, despite having said proof in plain sight for them to see in form of black ring around his eye, broken nose, bruises, sprains, blood all over his body, they still always agreed that it was HIM who started it so he was at fault! Leading to punishment every single time…

And thus what little friends he once had during early elemental school was gone, one by one, feared that spending time with that bespectacled skinny boy who was cousin to the biggest school bully in the neighborhood will attract the attention of said bullies to him or her, they did it for the sake of safety of their lives, or, for the sake of easing worries of their parents, something young Harry could appreciated and accepted, albeit reluctantly due to small jealousy in his heart that he didn't have one, not even brother or sister who care for him… no one…

Adjusting his broken glasses which held together by a tape on his nose, Harry saw the setting sun and concluded that he must head back home before aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon decided to detain him in the cupboard without dinner for being late, or any other accusation they cooked up out of thin air again. He jumped down from the swings, sighing at the sight of the sun setting in the distance beyond the peak of the house to the west creating a spectacular view of orange ray shined through many gaps between brown branches of the tree standing between him and the glowing orb, no matter, he was in no mood to appreciate the beauty, and thus started to walked back home, well, his ONLY home.

Walking slowly toward the exit of the park, young Harry looked down on the floor the whole time, his mind thinking about his life up until now, deep in thought, despite it was what he would've faced for his entire life until he can graduated from school and started working to have enough money to find shelter elsewhere, away from his aunt and uncle… hopefully…

Since he didn't pay attention to where he was walking, confidence that he had entire neighborhood memorized, he ended up crashed into another person sending both parties to the ground, along with noise of lots of small, solid things which Harry couldn't saw clearly due to his glasses get knocked off, hitting the pavement repeatedly.

"Hey kid! Watch where you're going wills you?" A voice with strange accents screamed into the little boy's ears made him sloppily looked at the source, there, his emerald eyes catch a blur figure in purple and white laying on the ground few paces away, moving around frantically collecting something that he still couldn't made out what it was, until the figure yelled at him yet again.

"Kid! How long will you sit there like an idiot? Shouldn't at least say something?"

"My… glasses…" Harry finally spoke out, eyes widen when he realized that he dropped his only tool that could assist him in perceiving the world of color, thus quickly rummage through all the blurry figures lying everywhere around him in a slim hope that he'll lucky enough to stumble upon it, and that it didn't dropped down the drainage and get lost, because if it come down to the latter, he will be as good as blinded, and if he somehow found his way home, which will be guarantee to late because he couldn't see, aunt Petunia will complained about having to spend money for his personal uses, and uncle Vernon will be sure to locked him up in cupboard for week yet again.

The purple figure stopped her tirade, and then he saw a blurry hand in front of him holding something transparent before the voice spoke again. "This?"

He slowly grabbed 'the thing' in the girl's hand, well, he figured as such due to the voice was too feminine to be a boy and nearly let out a cry of joy because his glasses were still intact and not damaged more than what it already had! So he quickly put it on and says without looking at the one who delivered it. "Thank you! I can't see a thing without them."

A sighing was heard; causing Harry to looked up, and saw that in front of him was a girl with the strangest hair color he ever saw, not counting those people with weird fashion sense he came across from time to time when he goes shopping for his aunt, sometime even check handed with him as if they knew who he was, prompting aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon, if they were present there, to quickly shooed them away and interrogated him, or punished him by locking up in cupboard, as if it was his fault that they decided to be friendly with him!

But to be honest, that bright neck-length purple hair with a small braid hanging in the front was probably the only thing that was wrong about her, everything else, from her twitching eyebrows as if she was annoyed by something which probably be him considered where her purple eyes was currently staring at, to the small white cloak on her shoulders, a red ties, one-piece purple cloth with short skirt with oversized belt on her hip, white socks, black shoes and black fingerless gloves she wore, all just plain and normal.

"Hey! Now that you can see again kid, better look around and help me collect those that you knocked over, I don't have time all day!" The girl yelled, pointing at many small things scattered on the ground, with his vision cleared, he saw next to the girl was a small bag, around her and him was various animal figures used for decorations made of… clay? Plastic? He wasn't sure, but nonetheless, the mess was truly his fault this time, so he have no qualm helping her collected them, even it'll earn him a punishment for going home late if he linger around for any longer.

Then again, with or without this incident, young Harry realized that his uncle will probably locked him up anyway, due to him behaving 'too much good' during this entire week, they seemed to thought that no matter what he did, he deserved punishment from them anyway, so might as well not adding another girl on the list of people who despise him, even if he may never meet her again after today.

Two people working together are much faster than those who work alone was almost always the truth, not even five minutes later, the girl's animal figures are all secured in her bag, Harry let out a sigh of relieve when the girl decided to spoke to him "Not bad kid, at least you still have enough sense to know that when you've done something wrong, you should apologize or made amen, unlike that idiot…" she muttered to herself at the end of her sentence.

However, Harry could care less about her friend never apologized for his wrongdoing and thus focus on something more important, well, important for him, since he felt that this girl might have a few screw loose in her head to made her keep calling him 'Kid' without looking at herself that she too was a kid! So he voiced his opinion immediately. "Hey stop calling me kid please! You looked no older than me, so you're a kid too isn't…"

A black blur shot toward his face in an instant, Harry instinctively cut his words, closed his eyes prepare for something to hit his nose, or face, however the blow never came. So he slowly opened his eyes only to meet with the girl's right fist hovering just an inch next to him, as if she stopped it at the last second.

"A kid you thought…" the mysterious girl muttered darkly, slowly lowering her fist, before changing her tone to a little bit pitiful one in the next sentence. "Well, kid, you seemed to never see the world outside of this place and kind of thought that you've seen everything already, aren't you?"

'What kind of question is that?' Thought Harry in annoyance to get called 'kid' yet again, staring at the girl who slung her bag on her back, then started pacing around him slowly, her purple eyes twitching whenever it met with a sign of abuse that he got from his cousins, although he's just 8 years old, he still see that her eyes took a pitiful look on him.

Finally, when she was done, her purple orbs locked with his emeralds before asking inquisitively, her aggression dropped a few degree after seeing all those still yet-to-be-healed bruises and sprains all over his body that exposed out of his clothes. "What happened to you? You look like you've been running an obstacle course for whole week? Or perhaps you just go out into the wood and wrestling with a bear or something? Then again, there're no wood around here, perhaps you just came back from… what did they called 'camping' aren't you?"

Harry appreciated how she came dangerously close to the truth, well, considering his size alone, Dudley could probably passed up as a small bear too, but then he realized that the girl already strayed away from the former topic so he quickly correct that with the next one, hand rubbing the back of his head due to nervousness of speaking with this stranger. "Well, it kind of like that, but you're dragging me away from my question!"

The girl put her hands on her hip, staring him for a second before answer with a small smile. "Still bitter about getting called kid are you?" then she quickly continues without letting him a chance to say a thing. "…seems it's not normal to see someone with a slow-growing body is it?"

Now that the girl said it, Harry's mind ventured toward one documentary that he once watched during science class, about dwarfism, he then realized that the size of someone cannot used to implies his or her age every time, especially someone with abnormal condition, which seems to be the girl's case, so he nodded then proceed to asks. "Then how old are you?"

The girl however didn't listen to him, she was looking on his face for a while now, specifically, at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, he saw her face twisted into a frown, her nose sniffing as if she smelled something, only when he repeat his question that she snapped out of that and answer him, a little angrily as well. "What? You kid seem to never heard that it was rude to ask a woman of her age?" then she took a deep breath, calming herself down before telling him. "I'm 15… unbelievable isn't it kid?"

Harry couldn't help but agreed with her, considered that even standing like this, she was just a head taller than him at best! And if his teacher's son, who's college student that showed up at his school from time to time to do his 'research' was any indication, she still a few dozen inches shorter than what normal teen should be, and that still not taking her 'underdeveloped' parts into account yet!

A flash of light coming from over their head, causing young boy to looked up and saw the lamppost next to him has been lit up, right on time as it has been every day, at 6 P.M. which helped him realized that if this encounter was prolonged any further, maybe he'll have to sleep on a tree instead of cupboard! Or maybe it'll be a new semester before he could come out again!

Getting locked up in cupboard a few days is fine, but entire month? He has been there once, and it's not a pleasant experience no matter what other might say, so no, he won't let himself in that situation again…

So he quickly apologized to the purple haired girl. "I'm sorry for knocking you over, but now I must go!" without another word, he dashed back toward his house, leaving the girl and her collections in the bag alone at the lamppost, scratching her head while looking at the sight of Harry disappeared around the corner.

She then muttered to herself. "What's with that face? I'm not making face like I'm going to punch him didn't I?"

* * *

As usual, or rather, as he predicted, uncle Vernon was angry for him being late to come back home, he didn't even had time to explain as the enraged oversized walrus… well, his uncle threw him into the cupboard with a shout "No Dinner!" then stomping away from the door as if standing there for another second will infect him with an imaginary virus that was inside Harry.

While curling inside the cupboard under the stairs, Harry thought back toward the event that leaded to this punishment, at first, he felt that he should be angry at that weird purple girl, but even then, despite just 8 year old, he still know that if someone was to blame, it was him through and through. Her words still echoed in his mind, reminding him of that fact.

'Hey kid! Watch where you're going wills you?'

Yes, he was the one who has to blamed, since he's the one who move without seeing the path he was going, selfishly thought that the girl might did the same at the time notwithstanding. A dark thought then hit Harry, what did that girl might think of him? Did she saw him as freak that sudden ran off from conversation without any apparent reason? Or did she think he was weird as he thought of her as one due to her claim of age?

He then turned over his 'bed' while shaking those thought out, well, when he think about it, she probably just some sort of merchant selling miniature animal figure and cute stuff who just happened to passed by Little Whinging during her errands, it has to be the explanation of those things she got on her person! After all, even if someone obsessed with miniature animal figures, they should've enough sense to know that running around the street carrying something that small will guarantee to get the thing they liked stolen or lost easier than letting them sit on shelves back home… Well, the point is that, Harry is unlikely to encounter with her again, since this's in a middle of summer, and he just first met her now! So she shouldn't have lived around here wouldn't she?

Unknown to him, and the Dursley, there's one pair of purple orbs just outside the front door of their home, anger reflected in them the moment it saw the boy get thrown into the cupboard, and the walrus of a man yelling drove the point home of what's that all about, then they vanished into the darkness of night.

* * *

It was three full days before the Dursley finally let him outside again, and this time, it was because their entire family is going on vacation somewhere to the south, or so from what Harry could gathered and pieced together from Dudley's bragging yesterday, which summed up as he 'won' a prize that they could spend entire summer there for free until the next semester start, and that from what amount of luxury they provided, uncle Vernon could run his company from there via phone as well, assuming no major incident in his company brewed up.

Well, they didn't wanted him to go with them anyway, the bragging just served as rubbing it on his face that it was HIM that couldn't have the same luxury of summer break nor a chance of some happiness like them. However for Harry, it was a blessing… in a sense… that he didn't have to tolerate with many plans Dudley cooked up to make his life miserable, nor the shouting or unreasonable punishments from his aunt or uncle for another month or so.

Provided that he don't bored to death with his cat-loving neighbor before the end of the month that is.

Well, Harry himself don't have anything against felines in general provided that they didn't try to scratch him or made red lines that seeping out blood on his person, or tearing his clothes to pieces. But the way his neighbor, Mrs. Figg, thought about them which is what made his tolerance of cats and kittens at its limit, her obsession with the furry felines to the point of always showing him various cats she once owned in her farm (probably her house IS that farm, considered that many cats she had there.) and cats, cats every square inch of her house showing various affection toward him is not helping his case at all…

Some saving grace of her was, at least, she allowed him a few degrees of freedom to went outside her home as long as he always came back before nighttime, and she wasn't that strict apart from anything involved her cats either, so she's more or less tolerable for him.

Harry sighed while walking down the street of Little Whinging in late afternoon, hands holding a bag full with cans of cat food that Mrs. Figg asked him to brought, eyes darting toward many children of his age… his former friends included, playing, running around the pavement that rarely has any car passing by during this late hour, laughter and chattering sound reach his ears once in a while denoted their happiness during their long break from school, before he caught sight of certain someone…

There, carting trolley selling ice-cream to children and any pedestrians next to the park was the same purple haired girl he bumped into one week earlier. Still wearing the same dress, and the same hairstyle, though to be fair, with her hair barely reached her neck like that, it may be the only hairstyle she could have at all.

Harry knew that he wasn't with Dursley at the moment, and it still at least hour and a half before 6 P.M. that Mrs. Figg demanded him to be back, so he could linger around and talk to her, or perhaps buy himself an ice-cream with some pocket money he had, however, certain aspects of her that he caught a glimpse of during their first encounter scared him, unlike the scared of getting punished by his relatives, it more or less like a human scared of a ghost, scared of an unknown, an incomprehensible things beyond reasons, it was such things.

He was hesitated to walk up to her despite that friendly attitude toward those children crowding around her trolley, asking their parents to pay for the chilling cold sweet dessert to ease the heat of summer, some get what they wanted, some refused, his former friends were included in the small crowd as well. Harry couldn't help but noticed that the parents, even those that denied the sweets from their children, still smiling at the girl in admiration, offered words of encouragement, something that, from his eavesdropping could gather, along the line of "Good girl." "Work hard, keep it up!" Or even some telling their children "Take this as your example of how to use your free time productively."

The last sentence sparks something inside Harry's mind 'Why wouldn't I try to work and earn some money for myself like her?' before he quickly dismissed that thought in a matter of second, his dream of getting free from Dursley came to a crash once he realized that any hard-earned money he'll got from working would likely get snatched away the moment Dursley caught wind of it, particularly Dudley. He had more than enough experience at school, pocket money that aunt Petunia gave him, however small amount it might be, always went into Dudley's pocket during lunch break every single time, the only thing prevented him from starvation at school was that the school itself provided its student with lunch.

He then keep telling himself 'C'mon, it's not that embarrassing to ask her a question or two, especially regarding part time job which anyone could take like that.' confused and deep in thought enough that he didn't notice the sound of wheel rolling across the pavement toward where he stands, until a slightly bratty voice reached his ears.

"Why are you staring at me kid? If you really wanted to eat, then just tell me the flavor and pay it up!" it was the little girl in purple dress he was debating with himself whether to try to speak to her or not! Looking past her shoulder to where she once parked her trolley, he saw that her customers are all gone, licking their ice-cream happily, or just plain get dragged away by their parents, eyeing the trolley with forlorn look.

Seeing Harry's lack of respond, the girl started tapping her foot while repeat her question in annoyance, enough to made him panic and jump a step backward, causing the girl to giggled at his reaction before quickly extended her hand to grabbed him before Harry could fall over due to the cat food can throwing him off-balance.

"T… Thanks…" the boy muttered, a little surprised at the strength she displayed while trying to balance himself on his own feet after she released his hand.

"Gee… that's what I'm expected, like a walking skeleton you are…" She muttered loud enough for him to hear, rising his temper a bit when she reminded him of his conditions, but even those got thrown out of the window once he heard what she spoke in the next sentence. "Still, considered how those you lived with treated you, I'm not surprised."

Harry's eyes widen, looking at the girl straight into her purple orbs as if trying to find something in her mind, something she was thinking, wanted to know how she know what his condition is, however once she opened her mouth again, a rumbling noise from his stomach was heard, causing the girl to shot him a pitiful look before took on a little softer tone while she brought out a bar of chocolate and shoved it right next to him. "Here, it might not keep you fed, but it's better than nothing… no, all my ice-cream are sold out, it's your fault that you don't asked me while I still have them…" She quickly stated when she saw questioning look on his face staring at the ice-cream trolley next to her.

"…" the boy said nothing more while taking a bite from her offer with his only free hand, it might not icy cold like ice-cream, but it still fill up his empty stomach, and it's delicious, he knew that Mrs. Figg never let him starve by denied him some meals like Dursley, but even then, her food wasn't that great either, it just enough to keep him from starving, nothing more nothing less. (Harry suspected that the lack of human food in Mrs. Figg's house was due to the money spent on cat food, like the one next to his feet for example.) So any extra cuisine, no matter how unhealthy it might be to take too many, is like treasure for him. (It's unlikely to cause harm to him from overeating them anyway, considered that he barely has enough to continue living these day.)

The girl stood still by her cart, waiting for the boy to finish patiently. Until the last bite of brown edible sweet ended up in his mouth that she decided to break the silence. "So, you still don't answer my question kid… you don't walk up on me to buy ice-cream because you're too shy? Or…" She glanced at the ragged clothes he wore inquisitively. "Those caretakers not bother to give you a penny to buy it? I guessed that it's the latter, correct?"

Harry took a step back, remembered their earlier conversation before she gave him chocolate and shot back with his own question. "How can you know that I don't have any money? And by you say 'my caretaker treating me' what is that mean?"

The girl leaned on her now empty ice-cream trolley eyeing him as if to ask if he was that stupid before answer honestly. "I followed you to your home three days ago, well, more or less, it's the passing way back to my home, and I heard some swearing from your home, when I get close to the door, I saw that giant pig with mustache in suit threw you into the cupboard… got it?"

Harry slumped back, leaning against the nearest lamppost, nearly dropped cat food cans Mrs. Figg asked him to brought, eyeing the girl with fear that she will saw him as freak like his uncle Vernon was all love to reminded him, however, the girl shot him an annoyed look when she saw his reaction, muttering something that he could heard a few phrase like. "Too much abuses…" before she nearly shout at him. "Hey kid! So you don't have money at all because they didn't give you a penny right?"

The boy nodded, so the girl continued. "Figured as such, why don't you find some part time job during summer break like this? Job may not easy to find, but it's not impossible either kid?"

Harry sighed, glancing at his tattered oversized cloth as if to remind himself of its original owner, he didn't have to answer this kind of questions from a total stranger like her isn't it? But then again, considered that she's the first person in this few years of his miserable life who showed interest in him after Dudley and his gang drove away all his former friends, and that she claimed to be older, something that Harry was thoroughly convinced that it was the truth due to something in her demeanor was that of an adult, that is, if you could saw past that quite bratty bad-mouth of hers, so Dudley couldn't possibly bully her, doesn't he?

Made up his mind, the boy answered. "I wouldn't able to keep that money for myself anyway, aunt Petunia always complained how much my living leaves impacted on their finance…" he trailed off at the latter part of sentence.

Girl's eyes obtained a pitiful look for a split second then steel right back to her headstrong aggressive nature again, however that aggressiveness was directed somewhere else but not him. "I see… you're not that welcomed into their family then… so they made you eat cat food as well?"

Harry looked at the object that brought up such question and shrugged, before quickly correct his own statement. "Yeah er, no, no, this's for pet cats Mrs. Figg have, not for me!"

"Huh?" a quirk eyebrows signifying surprised, the girl glanced back and forth between him and the cat food then asks. "I thought that I heard you said you lived with aunt Petunia wasn't it? Why name changed now kid? Are you hiding something?"

Harry gulped when he saw, or rather, what he think he saw, a dark aura slowly seeping out from the girl threaten to harm him. 'Wait, why did it turn out like this?' a footstep echoed, and he saw that the girl was nearer, so the preventive instinct that drilled into his mind since the first time Dudley started bullying him took over and he yelled. "I'm not! It just that they left me with Mrs. Figg so they all can went to vacation for a month!"

Even seeing his outburst, the girl didn't fazed one bit, she stared at him, arm crossed on her chest, taking pose like a teacher going to scold her student or something along that line. "Learn your manner, kid, you shouldn't shout like that, even you don't believed that I'm older than you!"

Speaking of manner, Harry realized what he just done and apologized the girl, who seems contented to playing with her braids as if trying to cool her head down, or waiting for him to start conversation, seems to be the latter, since finally the boy couldn't help but asked one question lingered in his mind since they first met out. "Why did you have to work at this age? Shouldn't you go to school… er…" he trailed off, trying to corrected himself. "I mean, shouldn't you rest, like everyone during school's summer break?"

Purple eyes shot toward him in an instant, looking as if he just insulted her. "Yeah, the joy of being the youth" She scowled, then "Not everyone has the luxury of having parents or caretakers to help them with the shelter and food kid…"

Harry's emerald orbs widen at the implication. "Y… you're orphaned?" he asked.

The girl, whom he still doesn't know her name, nor she doesn't know him either, blink a few times, hand raised to her chin, deep in thought before answer, slowly and cautiously it would seem to him, but young Harry was, well, too young to noticed that something was off. "In a sense, I lived with my friends of the same age at the time."

"What happened to your parents?" Harry inquired further, but that was quickly cut off when the girl pointed at the setting sun, then at his bag full of cat food "Shouldn't someone awaiting your return? It's not a good idea to let old lady waiting for you at this hour, kid…" She finished with a smirk on her face, a smirk that reminded him of Mrs. Figg's request.

Thus the logical conclusion was he apologized to her again. "Sorry! I've to go now!" and darting off, the same way that he separate from her three days earlier, only this time, the girl didn't quietly follow him, but carted her trolley away from the park, back to her home like normal girl should do.

* * *

Lady luck seemed to smiling on Harry Potter for the first time in this summer break, he get back to Mrs. Figg's house in time, all goods she wanted intact thanks to the leader of the bullies in neighborhood, or to be more specific, Dudley didn't around to foil it, so everything in Mrs. Figg's house goes as normal like every time he spent his time with her.

The next day he got a permission to go outdoor playing with children, his friends and do whatever he wanted, provided that he does not leave Little Whinging neighborhood, thanks to her good mood due to him helping her clean her house last evening.

Truth to be told, by this point he doesn't had any friends, no one wanted to play with him, or chat with him, but he didn't wanted to complained about it thought, because at least, he get to be away from those stink that seems to never leave her house no matter how much cleaning agent he used to do it, considered that he has to lived there for a month, not week like usual, this will be a good break…

Slowly breathing in the air of the afternoon summer, Harry looking around taking in the scenery of Little Whinging in summer, dried grass on lawn that lack water, a few children playing football in the park, and the ice-cream seller…

"Yo, seems you're brightening a little, kid… something good happened?" the ice-cream seller, the girl in purple called out the moment she caught sight of him while still busy collecting money from her customers.

Naturally, Harry will wanted to go away from anyone trying to associated themselves with him due to fear that Dudley will make them suffer, or that he thought of himself pessimistically that he's really a freak and shouldn't drags other along for his own selfishness. However, after spoke a few words with her yesterday, he found that he's quite enjoying her company, and it wouldn't hurt for a child that can take care of themselves, isn't it?

So he walked in to take a closer look at what's on her trolley, only for the girl to quickly warn him in a whisper. "No money, No ice-cream kid! Else other will asked it for free just like you if I gave you one."

Harry sighed in resignation, no matter how annoying it was to listen to the petite girl, it was as she said, he doesn't have enough money on his person to buy even one cone for himself at the moment. So he decided to find a small seat next to the park below the tree, near where her trolley was, and sat there watching quietly, waiting to chat with her again.

And he didn't have to wait long either, that day was quite hot, and that mean more people willing to buy ice-cream to ease the heat, so not even half an hour later, the girl wiped her forehead with her fingerless gloved hand, as if to clean it off non-existent sweats (In fact, he didn't even saw her sweat once despite the heat of summer like this.) before carting the now-empty trolley toward him.

"So, kid…" she begins, looking at the questioning emerald orbs shot back at her behind the glasses. "You seem to have questions, and since I just finished my work for today earlier than expected, so what's your problem now? Since you looked a bit more happy than yesterday."

Hesitating for a moment, Harry looked into the amethyst orbs, as if the child of his age could determine whether the girl would willing to listen, trustworthy or not, but that don't last long, as expected from 'normal' 8 years old, their tolerance of stress has lower limit than what teen and adult could possibly have, so under scrutiny of the girl which look completely serious, Harry began to weaver, then exploded…

He tell her all, everything about his eight years of miserable life under his caretakers, eight years of putting up with bullies, both from his own cousin or other schoolboys who thought him easy prey due to his skinny, bony feature, no one cared for him…

Surprisingly for Harry, the girl didn't bulge out or interrupted him during his tirades, she may closed her eyes for some moment, but the frown on her face clearly shown that she still listen to him, and once he finally ended his rants, the girls said. "You've been though much more than I thought kid… and I admired that you could made it to this day without breaking down…"

"It's not something I'm proud about…" Harry replies.

"You should kid!" the girl quickly shot back. "Howe many kids out there in this world do you think getting the same treatment as you? It's impossible that you'll be the only one who suffered this!"

Harry eyed her curiously, doesn't have a slightest idea what she's getting at. "What's the point of that statement?"

"How many you think that went insane, turned into young age criminal, feeling inferior to the point that they vent their frustration on other weaker kid?" she stated bluntly, causing him to nearly flinch. "Most kids of your age will not make it through like you."

"Then how can I get away from this? Can you help me more than just talking or listen to my miserable story?" Harry couldn't help but asked her this question.

The girl looked at him a bit sadly, before shook her head. "For now, I cannot do that, I'm not people of this world… and I would appreciated that you would tried to fend for yourself first…"

"Why is that?"

"You see kid, there's an old saying in my land…" the girl chuckled, tilting her head a little as if she was thinking, or deciding something, then she looked right into his eyes "You probably don't understand it if I tell you now…"

"Prove it then…" Harry countered, feeling annoy by this 'I'm better than you' attitude the girl displayed throughout this conversation, his tolerance started to fade that it shown on his face along with his voice that reflected his emotion.

The girl burst out into laugh, not a mocking one, but filled with hints of satisfaction. "Ah, that face, you just reminded me of myself when I'm as young as you are…" she then adopted serious expression, one that shown Harry a wisdom found only in level headed people, like his teacher, but certainly not his uncle Vernon or aunt Petunia. Then the girl suddenly asked him a question "I ask you thus, say… if you need to cross the river, there are no bridges, no ferry and you couldn't swim, what would you do?"

"Ask someone to help" Harry answer simply.

The girl grinned, and then asked further. "Well, supposed that there's one who can help you cross the river, do you think he will available to help you every single time?"

"Er… no…" Harry hesitantly answer, he know it in his guts that it simply impossible.

"And do you think that relying on that person to ferry you, you'll be able to cross the river yourself someday when he cannot help you?" the girl proceeded to pummeled Harry with the next question.

"…"

Seeing the boy gone silent, the girl then told him. "You should try everything by yourself first before asking for help, kid, even if it failed, you still have the experience and knowledge that will help you further in your life and it'll be your examples, your guidance."

"Furthermore, aren't you proud of yourself when you accomplished something on your own?"

The girl's word brings back his memory of the art class he had last year, where he built up a miniature model of motorcycle from scraps of woods and glues without any assistance from his classmate, while everyone else done it in groups, because they afraid of Dudley. His joy and satisfaction of building it by himself still lingered in his mind even when Dudley destroyed it before he could turn it in to his teacher, because at least, his works was still much better than what Dudley and his gang did that day.

And thus naturally, he answered the girl with just single word. "Yes…"

The girl smiled as an approval. "Even you didn't have parents anymore, you still have someone who cared for you kid, particularly your uncle and your aunt, unlike me who don't even remember someone like that during my life..."

"What?" If Harry surprised by the fact that she told him something absurd like that, it was overridden by the latter part of her sentence. "You don't have parents? Wait, who raised you then?"

The girl's expression looked forlorn for a moment, eye staring in the distance as if she was watching many kids playing inside the park, before answered. "My old teacher raised me…"

"And now?"

"We get separated, my teacher has his jobs to do, while I also has my own goals to achieves, our goal aren't mutual, I go to pursue my dream, he went to pursue his… That's before me and my friends…" She paused a few seconds, before continues "…got lost here… and tried our hardest to make a living while finding way back to where we are going…"

Harry doesn't know what to think about her right now, on one hand she seems childish like berating him whenever the opportunity present itself, but other hand, she was also far more mature and responsible than people of her age should have.

For example, he couldn't imagine himself survived in such situation she was in at all. Even a thought of finding a job to earn a living by himself like that seems to be a goal out of reach for him, however the girl was able to pushed through alongside her so called 'friends' which implied that they all are at around same age as well.

He suddenly found some respect in her…

"I…" Harry called out to the girl before pausing for a second, gaining her attention. "…I thank you, for listening to me where there's no one do… even when you already has your own problem to deal with, you still listen to me…"

The girl stared at him as if he just spoke something strange and alien with wide eyes, before she started giggling, hand cover her mouth and tried her hardest to speaks back without letting herself laugh. "Pff… you're really interesting kid… one minute ago you looked like I just killed your precious goldfish, and now…" she couldn't hold it at this point and thus a full blown laughter was follow.

Strange that this laugh didn't upset Harry in the slightest, in truth he felt like he should laugh alongside her, like brother and sister sharing joke with each other… wait, where was that line came from?

From that day, Harry came to meet her every time he was allowed to get out from Mrs. Figg's home, which is rather unavoidable, considered that she always in the same purple dress cart the same trolley selling ice-cream around the same place at the park where his favorite swings is located, and it can't help that the girl also seems able to identified him at first glance as well, oversized clothes and broken spectacles seems to be the one to take the blame.

However, even she greeted him, the only time they could talk was after her ice-cream depleted, they talking about each other's life in more details, asking her for advises, exchanging stories of his adventure (around No.4 Pivet Drive, well, what can you expected from him, who mostly never went out of this place for 8 years?) like his exploits to get back at Dudley without them knowing who the culprit was. And listened to her comment on his action, both good and bad, but to be fair, it fall toward the 'bad' more, especially when she explained how she could've done it better with the same resources he had at his disposal at that moment.

On her side of stories, however, Harry could feel that the girl seems to maintain air of aloofness and tried her best to tell them in a more cryptic ways that he cannot decipher the underlying truth behind them, and she even warned him not to think so much about the details, because she admitted bluntly that she leave out some _'disturbing details that kid of your age are not prepared or mature enough to know.'_

Well, if she's honest about it and the reasons are sounds and plausible like this, he's fine with that too. Nevertheless, her stories are told in a manner much like fairytales for children, something he could enjoyed, truth or not, it still fun to listen and imagine what it was like in his head anyway.

Such as tales of her and her two other friends chased after bandits from the middle of forest to their lair in the underground sewer to get the gem belongs to village chief back (Harry seriously doubt the effectiveness of polices in her hometown for it, but considered that when the patrolling police around Little Whinging saw him getting bullied by Dudley in the park and all they did was simply scolding then release them out, not even once talked to aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon about their son's behavior, he find it surprisingly plausible for such event to happened.).

Or that tales about her and her friend destroyed every single machines and inventions inside one scientist's lab, and accidentally awaken one 'scientist daughter' from slumber, who decided to joined their party not long before three of them get separated from her and ended up here, and that they tried to get back because of promised they made with her.

The only exception to that rule was the reason about why she's selling ice-cream despite first time he saw her, she was selling an equivalent of plush toy, which, after a berating speech of not trying to present her a theory about it first to shown that at least he tried to find answer on his own, she promptly explain in great details involving weather condition that affects people and their likely behavior in consumption, how easy to make the ice-cream provided you know how to do it and know where to find the materials, and lastly about customers habits which he tried his best to remember them all, as much as 8 years old could that is.

Another strange thing was, when she told him her name on one day, specifically the day he remembered that he haven't introduce his name yet and decided to tell her and she exchanged it in turn, he found that he can hardly pronounced it properly due to its origin from foreign language, thus he resort to calling her 'Big sis' or 'Big sister' most of the time instead, something that his 'Big sis' didn't mind that much, she said that it has a nice ring to it, that, and she saw him as her little brother too.

About two week after their first encounter, Harry finally able to meet his big sis's friends, and somehow they're quite nice despite their look, the teenage boy about a foot taller than his big sister with fiery mess of a hair wearing red shirt and black trouser looked as if everything in the air always upset him and thus his face nearly fixed in a scowl to shown his displeasure, only opened his mouth to jabbed at his big sis when the opportunity present itself, which prompt the long-winded lecture as if she was a teacher scolding her student at the teen in turn every time.

Another is a very tall, slender and quite busty tall girl with waist-length light green hair and matching light green eyes in green dress clung quite nicely to her body leaving so little to imagination, along with a dangerously short white skirt and knee-height white boots, Harry found himself blushing bright red before his big sis noticed that, then turned toward said girl and insisted that she wear an oversized jacket she brought with by practically shoved it up her face, something that the girl reluctantly agreed after she noticed about dozens pairs of eyes staring at her from adult to children.

Her attractive natural beauty aside, or that earmuffs she always wore (He still not understand how she could hear anything with that cover her ears?), the girl turned out to be a little shy and polite, well, there's a limitation however, if what he saw during one argument between big sis and the teenage boy was any indication, the girl stopped the escalating standoff by just putting up the scariest smile he ever seen and amplified it tenfold with the most devilish voice he ever heard! Needless to say, big sis and her friend stopped immediately…

Although those two were friends of the ice-cream girl and struggling together to get back to their home, they didn't showed up around Little Whinging much, maybe two or three times if he bothered to counted, which his big sister explained that they couldn't _'blend in'_ with the crowd as good as her, and the boy's temper means that he's not the best choice for working on such a job, except maybe mercenary or mafia (At this point big sis was giggling as well as him imagine her friend dressed in black suit with shade cover his eyes like those mafia in the movies he peeked when the Dursley are too busy watching it to noticed him.). Meanwhile the girl was too meek and kind-heart, thus gave the ice-cream for sell to children for free the moment one asked her with puppy-dog eyes, and big sis has such a hard time convincing her that she has to charge fee for selling ice-cream else they themselves won't have anything to eat, and even then, she still selling them on a reduced price that barely a penny more expensive than break even point with the capital cost used for making them in the first place!

And thus Harry had learned another lesson from his big sis, everyone has their flaws, and nobody is perfect… But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try to become one. Along with countless knowledge she shared with him subtly via _'tales' _she told, which he'll never know its importance nor if it was true or not until years upon years later…

* * *

However, the happiness of his eighth (or rather, seventh, considered that he was one year old when he was dumped here with Dursley) summer break come to an end too fast for his taste, just three days before Dursley's return was the final day that he met his big sister…

She was still there, at the same park, same lamppost, same time in the afternoon when he was able to get out of Mrs. Figg's house every day, but did not carting her ice-cream trolley anymore, once he get close enough, she greeted him and offer him a bar of chocolate, much like the first time they actually had real conversations with each other, and while he was munching last piece of it, big sister spoke with a slightly sad voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, but this may be the last time we meet…"

The boy gulped his chocolate in one go, nearly choke because of it, before quickly demanded. "What do you mean by that Big sis? Aren't you going to sell ice-cream around here anymore?"

Big sis shook her head before replies. "No, we've just… get enough to go back to where we came from already, and we couldn't wait for longer…"

Harry feel like world crashing down around him, his only friends and only sister figure he came to known in the last three week going to leave him, he slumped back at the lamppost, muttered weakly as if the all the strength has left him. "Why?"

Seeing his reaction, big sister frowned, expression turned into that annoyance he knew all too well in a matter of second, before started yelling at him. "What's that reaction? It's not like we're going to die, just go back home! Home! Do you know how much meaning it had to us?"

Yes, why wouldn't he know that, but then again, the only place he called _'home' _wasn't what he always dreamt of, it full of tortures, bullies, abuses, everything that made his life a living hell, proof etched onto his lean, skinny body all over the place still presents, and it won't go away soon to keep reminding him of that facts even now.

And when big sis told him she is going home, it made him feel a bit jealous…

Big sis seems to noticed the turmoil building up inside his mind, well, more like she saw jealousy, rage, and despair, all mixed up to created such a sad expression on his face, she slowly walked toward him, and before he could do anything, she hugged him, hands rubbing his messy black hair while talking to him. "Kid, remembered the stories I told you those days? The one that I said I made a promise?"

Harry looked up at her and only seeing seriousness in those purple eyes of hers, he nodded, prompted her to continue. "… We, people at my home, all have a code of honor they vowed to follow no matter what it takes, I told you that right?" He nodded again. "I have my own as well, and that I'll never break away from responsibility and never stopped until I get back what I've lost long time ago…"

Her eyes seem unfocused for a moment, before spoke to him softly. "Everyone has their oath to keep, goal to reach, and breaking those oath and backing away means that even they do not have enough courage and determination to go through with what they've sworn to do… then, tell me… how can one able to success in life if he keep backing away from things like that?"

Harry couldn't find answer to that and thus keep silent. Still do not wanted his first big sister figure to go away, causing the girl to sigh. "Hey, don't look at me with that face, like I told you before I'm not going to die just yet! And truth to be told, to me, you're more or less likes little brother that I never had… and I'm happy that you thought of me like your big sis too…"

"Couldn't you take me with you?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes filled with hope that she will accept.

The girl shifted uncomfortably, eyes flickered with hesitation, then steeled herself and told him sadly. "I cannot, where I and my friends are going is currently in turmoil from the battle fought not long ago, fire of war is extinguished, but not completely, my home still in danger…" She then locked eyes with Harry "Even your life here is bad, but it didn't have anything to do with people dying left and right, forests and towns burned to cinder, great flying fortress of war looming over the sky raining destructions on the land below should your home happened to fly the wrong flag… monster and wildlife everywhere ready to tear the defenseless into their meals."

She took a deep breathe, relieving her memories of what happened back in her homeland, before continues with serious expression. "Bringing you would only cause worry. You're still too young to see the horror of such place, not only you will die if I or my friends to left you alone, but you'll drag countless innocents to hell with you for the sake of your safety as well!"

Harry still shot back defiantly. "And those who was born there…"

"…have witnessed the cruelty of life and death since their birth thus having enough experience to fend for themselves to an extent, unlike you… who, to this day the only worst situation you got in was with your cousin that cannot do more harm than what they already did, which is useless in the face of what await you there!" Big sister countered harshly. Utterly annihilate his argument without a chance or options to objects her points.

Slowly breathing to calm herself down, big sis released the boy from hug, before gripping both hands on his shoulders, squeezing them forcing him to looks right at her serious face and told him something unexpected. "I envy you Harry…"

"Huh?" Harry surprised by her claim that he didn't know how to response but wait for her to finish.

"You have a chance of normal life, go to school, making friends, playing during weekend, even they don't stayed with you for long…" She laughed bitterly. "For me, I started travelling the land when I'm just about your age, getting into conflict, battling bandits and wildlife, then lost everything I've earned through one silly mistake and try to get it back, meeting with my friends, and here I am… away from home, leaving one of our friend behind to fend for herself, and I've to thrown myself and my friends back into the frays to help her yet again…"

Harry suddenly felt that he lost all the eagerness to escape from the life of No.4 Pivet drives after hearing those from his big sister, but it replaced by worries and the feeling that he didn't wanted his big sister to go and risk her life at her homeland again so he pledged to her to stay. But the girl refused him by repeat the parts about her friend who gets stuck there by herself, and that she has a goal to accomplish there, while also promised him that if everything at her home land is settled, she will be back.

The sun is setting, and big sister decided that she couldn't linger there any longer because her friends are waiting, so she wished him farewell. "Be strong, Harry Potter, I know your life is harsh and full of miseries, yet if you can overcome them, you'll be far more ready to face the true cruelty of the real world waiting up ahead…" Then, she whispered to him one last time, "Goodbye, my little brother…" before letting go of his shoulders and slowly walk away.

"Farewell too, Big Sis…" Harry couldn't bring himself to call her true name due to tears that welled up in his eyes, feared that if he did so and he'll never see her again, while watching his only friend, only big sister figure he ever had for the first time in 7 years, walked away and disappeared from view with the orange setting sun on the background.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Well this fanfiction is something that suddenly stuck in my head when I'm browsing through the endless waves of fanfictions, both good and bad, and thought "why shouldn't I write one of my own?"

I know that I've one unfinished fanfiction out there, but I'm currently out of inspiration for that one (well, it's more like too much holes in the plot that I needed to patch up in a plusible ways that will not punch another holes in the story.), and this one just stuck in my head and won't go away until I start writing it.

By the way, this fanfiction, from what I've planned, should belongs to "Crossover" Section. However, since the details of the Crossover are so vague, no name given, reference scarcely mentioned, and from what the "Big Sister" herself telling Harry "may or may not a tweaked version of what really happened." and I have yet to tell readers what the story this will Crossover with, so I decided to placed it here for the guessing game that may or may not ensue.

For the reference, if someone accidentally figured out what story this **'Big sister'** came from, and told me that I written it to be 'too dark', I've to say that if you dropped all those cuteness in the show (or the game? or the book? I won't give you any hint more than what already in this chapter, He... He... He...), then you'll find that what's going on in the story is quite... 'Not for kid' content, or rather, could be interpreted in this way.

PS. I've only original 7 HP books, but truth to be told, I still confused about how they classified it as 'for kid' when the later books (specifically, from 5 onward) are quite... er... adult theme... to say the least...

PS.2 Well, When I looked at this fiction again, this can also be a one-shot fiction as well. or I may be too optimistic...


	2. Chapter 1: The second Meeting

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 1: The second meeting**

7 years later… 2nd August 1995

It was the last hottest day of the summer for everyone living in Little Whinging, or what the weather forecast told in the television at the very least, however, it was still too early to be happy about it since the next day will not come to pass for approximately another 6 hours, even though the sky was darken already, the heat lingered in the dried, lifeless ground have yet to dissipated, in fact, because of that, people, animals and any plants that still standing after entire month without water, was right now felt as if their feet, or whatever appendages contacted with the ground are burning whenever they dared to touch the ground outdoor…

Thus it's not surprising that there're very few people out there on the streets or in the park which every single tree planted there had all but whittled due to lack of fluid essential for their life, after all, no living being in their right mind will wanted to torture themselves by moving around in unfriendly and uncomfortable environment.

Except for someone who was too worried, or rather, too paranoid to sit still inside his own house enjoying the comfort of cold air conditioning units or take shelter from the hot air…

Walking along the street of Pivet Drive, was a single raven haired boy in his fifteen. His hair was a mess as if never combed in his whole life, his spectacles obscured his emerald eyes while he was looking around the street with every step he took, both hands inside the pockets of his ragged paled oversized shirt as if they're holding something, his ankle length jeans has many wears and tears, his shoes looks like it'll fall apart in any step, in short, his appearance and demeanor screamed suspicion and untrustworthy to those who judged people by how they look…

However, if one ignored the look which just a little bit better than beggar on the street and focus on the boy's expression and his slow pacing while eyes darting out everywhere in alarm, it'll be cleared that he was wary of something, unusual? Danger? No one know… but it was sure that the boy felt it, be it his instincts, or that he saw or heard something that warrant such reaction earlier thus the state he was in at the moment.

Sweats dropping down from the spectacled boy, streaking pass the odd lighting-shaped scar on his forehead down toward one of his emerald green eyes forcing him to stopped his walk, one hand shot toward the offending drop of liquid before shedding it away, and with that act, he sigh in desperation…

"C'mon Harry, It's not a lost cause until you actually found something, or… until you run out of time to stay outside…" The boy, Harry, muttered to himself, likely to comfort himself when whatever he was searching wasn't shown up for him to see at all, and then began marching out after he cleaned off his glasses with his sleeve and make sure there's no more sweats on his face during this hot day.

But searching where? He kept asking himself, eyes still looking for something suspicious that might catch his attention, a sign of abnormalities that is more 'special', he didn't looked out for something travails such as one of his neighbor's grass field are greener than other due to the owner violated the rules issued by government to save water during this summer because water reserves running low, or the sign of parrots playing waterski, and definitely NOT a car driving pass him on the street under the darkness of twilight.

No, Harry was searching for a sign like what he founded about twenty minutes earlier, a sound of crackle like thunder in the middle of summer where no raincloud could be founded, no light could be seen, and the origins was ON the Ground not from the sky. A sign that can only generated through supernatural means. A sign of magic…

Yes, Harry James Potter is not an average teenage boy, he's a wielder of magic, called himself and his kinds wizard and witches as those heard only in fairytales, but as he discovered on his eleventh birthday that the tales in fact the truth, and that he's one of their kinds… their society…

'_Pretty much like what Big Sister once told me, what was it? Yes, it was "The passage of time will turn history into tales, and tales into fairytales, reduced facts to nothing but a fantasy that buried the truth beneath.".'_ He mused quietly to himself, mind venturing toward the word of wisdom from his only sister figure he ever knew during his childhood, albeit for a short time, then he couldn't help but wondered that, after his parted this world for at least hundreds of years, will story of 'The boy who lived' reduced to a superhero works on films or theatre?

Harry snapped back to the present by the beeping sound from a car that stopped next to him, apparently he walked halfway into the car lane without knowing, thus the driver are forced to braked his automobile before it crashed into him, and make Harry ended up like his parents, or rather, like the lies of his parents' death.

In his eleventh birthday, apart from the truth about wizards and magic, he also discovered that his biological parents, James and Lily Potter, did not die of car accident like what uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia told him, but from a rather sinister act of one madman in his quest of power akin to those dictators he read up in the library, before he vanquished by his hand when he was just one year old, thus he was dumped with the Dursley as he was right now, and that it was because of Wizard heritage that made them treated him like trash for the better parts of his life due to their anti-magic mindset akin to those priest during Middle Age era of Europe.

The boy-who-lived quickly apologized to the annoyed driver, before rushed toward the pedestrian walkway out of the road, focus his mind back to the presents to not get lost or suddenly ended up in a puddle of blood because of daydreaming, however he founded it was hard to do so once the memories of his big sister keep popping up the moment he saw the Little Whinging park in distance, under the bright white light from lampposts, especially the closest one which is the same one that his big sister always used as a place to sell her ice-cream, the reminder of memories from the happier time during the summer 7 years ago…

Thinking back to the day his big sister part way with him, he couldn't help but noticed the irony, she claimed that he could have led a normal life, away from danger, away from the cruelty of world, and look at him now, he's wizard, and not normal wizard, but the-boy-who-lived surviving against something that supposed to be impossible even for adult, let alone a one year old baby! It was far from what his big sister said so much it's not funny anymore.

'_She'll probably pity me or laughing at me right now, becoming a wizard, being famous, and a celebrity for an act I couldn't remember.'_ Harry shook his _head 'Wonder what big sis is doing right now, I hope that she still alive… but…'_ He couldn't think more than that, the pessimistic thoughts and paranoid started surfacing again, it came out much more faster and easier now after the event in the last semester in the magical school of Hogwarts, a place he, his father and his mother, attended…

An act he could remembered or not, but it was found out, even during his first year at the school of magic, that the one who was supposed to die while trying to kill a one year old baby, yet somehow survived as a wraith wandering this world, took it personally to get revenge on him, the baby in question, even it was already eleven years in the past, or that he didn't remembered one bits about what happened.

The man's plan was thwarted somewhat, by his hands, or rather, his hands with a truckload of luck on his side, he didn't have any delusion of it, even when the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, said that it was power of his mother which protected him from Voldermort and Quirrell. But as his big sister taught him during their short time together to try to thinks of situation and try finding solutions by yourself first before asking other, he came to conclusion that if they just simply stayed at distance and collapse ceiling on top of him and search for the magical stone later (surely magical artifact of such caliber shouldn't be destroy easily by a few tons of non-magical rock crashing on it, right?) they would've won already.

Then came a second year, now he faced a memories of the heir of Slytherin, who unleashed a great snake Basilisk to rampage and tried to kill off any students who has non-magical parents, to fulfilled his belief of magical bloodline's supremacy, and again, if it was not for a strokes of lucks the victims found themselves in, they would've die, and him as well, when he decided to face the culprit inside the Chamber of Secret alone…

And the top of it, last semester, barely one season apart from now, him, Dumbledore, and everyone fall for a trap set up by a single mole inside Hogwarts, a plan to resurrect his arch enemy (even Harry himself never thought of him more than a maniac who killed his parents, but Voldermort seems to think about him as one.) he barely escape, yet again, with nothing but a stroke of luck! (If Voldermort just shoot me with Avada Kedavra while I was tied to the tombstone, then he would've died already.)

'_Even without war, I am still near dead so many times I lost count… I wondered if Big sister still alive now?'_

After the event of Voldermort's resurrection, Harry now nearly give up all hope to see his big sister again, because, if what his experience in magic world have taught him, even without full-scale war, people still die so easily from violence and discrimination, Cedric Diggory being one of the prime example, and a source of guilt that plagued his mind ever since 'If I never told him to touch the cup together, he wouldn't have died.' He kept told himself that for weeks until Ron and Hermione snapped him out of it before taking Hogwarts express back home, even discounting his Hufflepuff's deceased friend, those Basilisk's victims still told him that if the event just altered by a little fraction of what happened, Hermione would've died too…

Thus, he now realized that if this is the worst that could happen without war, then what 'real war' that his Big sister claimed she has responsibility to take parts could bring forts? For weeks after she parted, he frequently questioned himself in tears why Big Sister said that he will be harm if she brings him with her, why Big Sister think that those abuses and bullies he got from his cousin was much better than what awaited at her homeland? But it was not until now, in his fifteen, 7 years later, that he finally knows answers.

But that also brought a new question to him. _'If war was much, much more horrible than what I've faced, than what Voldermort did last year, then why Big sister still insisted to go back into such place full of horror and sorrow?'_

Of course, Harry shook his head again, clearing this negative thought out of his mind, she told him answer 7 years ago that she has a promise to keep with people who lived there, and it was her homeland, no one wanted their home to be ravaged and destroyed, a feeling that he founded when he attended Hogwarts, when he visited The Burrow, and he understand that Big Sister will also has someone she hold dear there as well, if not her family since she has none, then any people she came across…

Speaking of his Big Sister's homeland… Harry once spend time when he was 9 years old watching news on T.V. to find a clues if there are any country that still at war, and hopefully that his Big Sister will show up there, since she has yet to come back it means that the war must still going on. Before he quickly stopped doing it after a couple of weeks, because news don't have any reports on individual person who participate, who fall victim, even the graphic they shown were heavily censored, which is a given considered that they cannot restricted who could watch the news, thus, the plan to contact with her is being it, just a plan, cannot used…

Once he came in contacted with magical world 2 years after that, he thought up an idea, an very absurd one _'What if Big Sister parts of Magical world, and there're war and conflict somewhere that non-magical folks didn't know, given that they hid from them?' _Before that idea crumbled after he finally made friends with Ron and Hermione during the first year, during the Christmas break when he decided to told them about his Big Sis.

On a positive side of making friends was that, at least there are some people he could trusted, Ron, Weasley twins, Hermione, and could shares stories about this 'Big Sister' of his to them, asking them if they ever heard of redhead teenage boy, long-green haired tall busty girl with earmuffs who travelling with a girl dressed in purple matching her eyes and hair color inside war zone, or rather, is there any conflict going on in Wizarding world somewhere at the moment, before everyone just shook their head in denial.

At least, Hermione, the smartest girl of the group, speculated that his Big Sister must be someone from magic practitioner society even if it's not the Wizarding world they knew of, because of her unnatural hair color, she pointed out that, because he saw her every day for the entire month, if it was a dyes, some strands of her hair must have her natural color shown off, and even in Wizarding world, such ridiculous hair color are still very rare to find among wizards and witches but not impossible, and if it's a wig, it should fall off at some point for him to see, (no one in their right mind would glued it to his or her head, or so she reasoned.) so it's not surprising that Harry wouldn't found anything about her on the muggle's news.

And considered that Wizarding world he's part of, Hogwarts is part of, and everyone he know is part of, was at peace since he's one year old, so it's a given that Big Sister and her friends are not part of this community, if she was a witch or magic user at all, something that he's still skeptical since she never shown nor told him anything that might be a clue that she can use magic even once…

When he thought about the invention of Satellite, which could see anywhere on earth from orbit in space, excluding magic-concealed one, it was clear that the war Big Sister talking about did not existed in muggle world anymore after the Gulf War, and in fact, it clearly not the Gulf War as well, because it began just one year before he enrolled at Hogwarts, but if she was talking about Iran-Iraq war, then it may be plausible…

Still, considered that she didn't return despite making a big deal about promises that she must keep no matter what during and just before she parted way with him, it's a given that she might die, too injured to travel, or, after that freak accident of Gilderoy Lockhart and Ron's wand during his second year, she might be hit with an amnesia and forgotten everything while living her life somewhere without knowing her own history…

But with such many obstructions in his way, and how impossible it sounds to find his lost Big Sister, he turned toward headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore…

It's a good news that Dumbledore, unlike many wizards who tried their best to cut off their ties and connection to the muggle, non-magical people, not wanted anything to do with them, Dumbledore has a lot of information sources from both sides, he might be the only one in England that have the biggest intelligence network as of date excluding Ministry of Magic, however, even with those intels, headmaster still unable to find a clue about her… but he still suggested that Hermione's speculation has a point, that this 'Big Sister' might be someone who can use magic even if it's not wizarding like them.

And that Wizarding world as today, which based their magic on Merlin's teaching, still unable to explored all the magical enchanted places scattered around the world nor completely uncovered everyplace and secrets across the globe, citing an example in Bill Weasley who worked as a cursebreaker in Egypt on those many Pyramids that still has many treasures hidden inside despite being dug out for centuries. So what's to says if there're secret sects of magic hiding out there somewhere that they didn't find?

He didn't asked Ministry of Magic about this matter, however, because if Dumbledore doesn't have any information, how can he expect an organization that its very purpose to prevent muggle from learning about them and thus keep to themselves to have more information than headmaster who keep taps on both side of the world?

Nevertheless, all his friends, and Dumbledore said that, she might have a good reason to not come back to him, and that he should've stop thinking about her, since doing so won't bring her back and only made him sad… something that he agreed… Before everyone stopped contacting with him this summer, after Voldermort returned…

'_Better focus on here and now… Harry Potter'_ Harry brushed his thought about long gone past aside yet again. _'There's something off around the neighborhood and it involve magic for sure! With Voldermort running around while Fudge and Ministry don't believed me one bits like this. No time for idle thought, I've enough of nightmare of my friends dying for this summer already.'_

Steeling himself, Harry turned away from the park which holds memories of his Big Sister, and it always been. _'She's long gone now, far away from me.'_ He repeated to himself _'She cannot help you here as professor said, Ron and Hermione aren't here as well, and I must help myself first. What she would think about me if I did not try to do things on my own before asking for help? All her lessons thrown away like this?'_

Then he walked away from Little Whinging park, turned to the Magnolia road and walk down toward another children playground, away from the place that held his memories, he might have to calm himself down first before he could thought of something to help him search more effectively than randomly walking around the neighborhood without leads or clues like this…

* * *

Unknown to him, a few minutes after Harry disappeared toward Magnolia road, inside the park devoid of life, both animal and human due to the time and weather, on one corner of the park where once stood a great pine tree with bushes surrounding it now turned into a withered dried husk of its former self, a small whirlwind slowly blowing dead leaves, rattling sounds of them scratching on dried pale-brown earth echo throughout the park as the only sound, some leaves started floating up from the ground circling the whirlwind…

Then it suddenly stopped, whirlwind dissipated, leaves scattered, drop dead to dusty-dried earth, and small 'tap' sound of something gently hit the dirt was heard, then all was silent once more… everything in Little Whinging park returned to normal, except one…

Stood at the epicenter of the former small whirlwind is a quite slim figure hidden in the shadow of night, all features obscured, roughly the same height as Harry…

The figure turned its head around before muttered in a feminine voice. "Seems I get it right, this place…" it paused for a few second, likely observing the surrounding. "Ah, it seems this summer is quite bad for those plants… I still remember this…" it slowly approached the pine tree which has no leaves on it anymore. "Those swings…" it turned toward small swings for children to play, nearby is a sign that told where this place was, even it was obscured in the dark, it seems that the figure had no problem reading it. "Indeed, Little Whinging, Surrey, England… it's a success…"

Wasting no time, the figure slowly move toward the exit, but then it stopped, looking back at the pine tree before sighing, then it held one hand up and snapped a finger before walking away toward its destination... toward No.4 Pivet Drive…

When someone looked at the pine tree, they'll founded that there's nothing out of ordinary, however, that's because those bushes around it, even though devoid of leaves, still has dried braches to covered something unnatural below… the soil which slowly seeping precious liquid essential for plant life and turned dark brown after the essence they lacked for the entire summer finally returned… and clear solid crystal covered the pine's trunk which started melting into said liquid… an ice…

* * *

Harry Potter couldn't believe his luck, after coming all the way to playground in Magnolia road to find some solitude to think out something, he accidentally ran into entire gang of bullies, specifically the one that has Dudley as boss, coming back from 'his friend's house after dinner.' or that's what uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia stubbornly believed.

Good news is, at least none of the members in his gang noticed him because it was getting dark, and swings in this park didn't have any lamppost nearby to light him up, so Harry, and by extension, Dudley was safe from getting thrown into unpleasant situation of both group encountering each other. For Dudley, he was afraid of his magic but he couldn't acted in any way to shown such a sign in front of his peers, while Harry was bounded to the law of underage magic not to use it outside school or wizard's house else he'll get fired from Hogwarts.

Still, the frustration of getting cut off from magical world and his friends had been welled up inside his mind for weeks now, the inability to do anything about it no matter how he tried, no information get passed down to him from his friends beyond 'I cannot say more than this, I hope we could get you out from there soon.' No matter how much he persuaded them in the post, they mail him a thing… In fact, if not because of combined word from Sirious Black, his godfather and criminal on the run from Ministry from crime he did not committed, and a lesson he learned from Big Sister long ago, he would've tie down his belonging to a broom and flies toward The Burrow already, secrecy be damned!

But everything has its limit, as Harry known from his Big Sister's friend, and he knows that if he didn't do anything about this frustration feeling soon, he might accidentally do what he thought he would did in an outburst and landed him in a worse position than it already was with every Wizarding folks out there, if Daily Prophet is anything to go by…

It would appeared that Cornelious Fudge, the current minister of magical world England, wanted to denies the facts about Voldermort's return so much that he decided to go as far as putting those smear campaign against him on every media, well, the ONLY media of Wizarding world, to discredit him, it was subtle and not oblivious in the newspaper that he would've missed it if not because of lesson from his Big Sis not to discard even the tiniest details that compelled him to read the whole thing to find out, and of course, he could do nothing about it as well!

Another bad news about Dudley appeared here was, by his aunt and uncle's biased standard, if he came home later than Dudley it means he's late, so it effectively means that no matter what, the search must end right here and now before he get into trouble.

Observing from the shadow, Harry saw that after the long talks and chitchat praising Dudley for 'teaching a lesson' to some unfortunate kid he didn't know, the gang has dispersed, his big fat cousin slowly walking his way home becoming a signal for him to dropped down from swings and running toward him, in his mind thought back toward what he had heard from Dudley's friends just a few minutes earlier and grinned in anticipation of what he's going to do after catching up with Dudley.

It looks like this time, the way back home will not be that boring after all…

* * *

In front of No.4 Pivet Drive, a figure frowned once she looked into the house of a walrus and giraffe… er, she mean, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia, as Harry called, since it was oblivious that whoever it came to finds is not here…

The figure thought analytically, uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia still here, that means their son still lived here, and considered all thing, Harry should to, they still talked about him loud enough for the figure to eavesdropped from the windows, not that they knew that it was eavesdropping of course! Pretty much like how the figure came to know of this particular boy many years prior…

"So many years passed, he should've become teen by now… the same age as I back then…" the figure mused to itself, slowly walking down the street devoid of cars and people. It just arrived here near dinner time, and it hasn't got anything to eat yet. "If my memories are correct, there should be some food stands just outside this Little Whinging… hope they didn't moved it after all these years, else I'd have to eat that pancake again…" it sighed at the last sentence.

And thus, the figure set its destination, without knowing that it'll run into something that will change its views of this quiet, normal world it once thought to be forever, and that it'll missed its dinner tonight…

* * *

It proved not that hard as one thought to catch up with his cousin despite he's a few times larger than Harry, but that because the large aspect of his didn't covered to the longer and stronger legs, in fact, it was the opposite, Dudley was slow and lumbering like a giant pig his shape suggested, thus a few paces later, Harry caught up with him.

Hearing the footstep from behind, Dudley turned to face his cousin, before his face turned into a frown before greeted him with voice that sounds like he was trying to speak while gritting his own teeth, showing it clearly how unpleasant he was to saw him. "Oh… it's you…"

Harry slowed down his pace until he is walking side by side of Dudley before greet him back "Oh, hello, Big D…" the name he called out caused his cousin to twitching his eyebrows "How long does you've been called that?"

"Shut up…" Dudley hissed, stopped in his track.

However Harry wasn't about to let this opportunity to slip… the opportunity to vent out some frustrations building up in his mind, that, and to make up for the failure of today to track down anyone, or anything magical that appeared near his house… his uncle's house, at least he'll be feeling better after this verbal beatdown session with Dudley finished.

He know well that both of them as they are right now are incapable of inflicting any bodily harm to each other without suffering some sorts of consequence afterward, but verbal beatdown is fine, so he started commenting on his cousin again "Hey, I'm going to say that it was a nice nickname you've got there, even if you're still my 'Little Diddey' anyway…"

"I told you to shut up…" Now Dudley snarled in his face, his foot started to move again as if trying to escape, both huge hands balled into a fist showing how much stress he has put on his cousin right now, thus, as his Big Sister once said 'Strike the iron while it is hot' he run after Dudley in pursuit and pushed forward his words.

"But I doubt that your little friends know what your mum always used to call you."

"Get the Hell away from me!" Dudley shouted futilely, unfortunately that there're no policemen around, or any people in particular, else he might able to ask them to stop Harry from harassing him. And thus the verbal harass continue when Harry opened his mouth again.

* * *

Unknown to both teen, one figure in the shadow of the night noticed, or rather, heard Dudley shouting from the street it was going, and decided to turn around and investigate…

* * *

Dudley now really angry, hands raised up and down as if it wanted nothing more than planted itself into Harry Potter's face, however his eyes glanced warily at the smaller boy in an oversized cloths that was his cousin and saw him raised an eyebrows as if to ask why he didn't do it already, then trailed off toward his pocket and gulped, before finally said "You thought you're so big and powerful right, when you have that thing in your pocket…"

"Oh?" Harry feigned surprise, which is not that hard for Dudley to see through. "What you're talking about Diddy?"

"You know all too well what I'm talking about…" Dudley growled, pointing at the pocket accusingly. "That… stick… you're hiding in there!"

"You're smarter than last year, I commended you that." Harry replies while both of them still walking on the way back home, then he put out said 'stick' or rather, magic wand, for Dudley to see, whose face paled a little at the sight of such simple stick, which somehow also made another being who lurked in the shadow, observing them from place not too far surprised too.

If the thing already surprised, then the next thing that Dudley blurted out from his mouth nearly made it flinched "You're not allowed to use magic outside your school, I know you can't, they'll kicked you out of you dare!"

"Are you sure that they didn't change the rule already, Big D?" Harry casually replied, confirmed something to the person who followed them.

"Harry…" it whispered, worry clearly heard from its voice "What you've gotten yourself into?"

At first, when the figure accidentally met two boys, it was a little happy to saw that both of them goes along well after all these years, and the figure wanted to go in, introduced itself to both Dudley and Harry as it planned, however that came to a halt in the light of this new revelation of existence of magic in this peaceful, normal world, and the tensions between the two cousins which suggested that they're not yet goes along since the last time it met them, thus it decided to following them quietly from the distance to learn more about what's going on here.

Both boys still did not notice something that was trailing them, but truth to be told, when both are this furious toward each other, all they could see, all they could hear was just their nemesis walking alongside, others are second priority.

Now Dudley have enough and started taunting Harry about his nightmare, specifically, nightmare about death of Cedric and nightmare about the worries he has toward this 'Big Sister' which Dudley never knew of, if she was suffering in the war somewhere on earth, while Harry started intimidated the former with magic wand pointing at the fat boy's heart and commanded him to stop, but it failed to do so and both boy started shouting at each other, blinded in rage that both responsible.

The events that played out before the figure that trailing them was enough to made it twitched its eyes as if what it heard or what it saw, or both, annoyed it, however for the sake of learning more on its own instead of approaching blindly toward the unknown, it had pushed aside the desires to walk up to the arguing boys to slap them both and lecture them how to behave like a proper teen, and continue to observes quietly from a distance as before, when suddenly, all hell broke loose…

A scream of his mother echoed in Harry's mindscape the moment he begin to put his wand away from his big fat cousin, his survival instinct was on full alert in an instant the feeling of ice touched his skin despite it was in the middle of summer, his eyes shot toward the sky that was suddenly turned pitch-black and devoid of stars despites seconds ago they're still present, and look warily for a sign of something that will come his way in any moment.

"Wh… What are you doing? Stop it!" Dudley stuttered.

"Stop it Dudley" Harry hissed back, eyes glanced at the pale face of his cousin for a second. "Don't move! And be Quiet!"

"I said you stop it!" Dudley barked back, clearly not listen to Harry at all.

Harry mind was on overdrive, he tried to think about how those things could've come here? It doesn't make any sense, the coldness started invading his body signify that they're close now, but all he could see… was darkness surrounding them, even the light on the street seems to dimmed out, or rather, because they ventured into the section that didn't have lamppost so that effectively set them up in trap!

Harry think quickly, banishing any useless thought, if they stayed here on the dark road without light, then they're finished, he quickly said to panicked Dudley "We must move now Dudley! Come with me if you wanted to live!"

Even though the fat boy hated his cousin for his magic and also stupid, but his survival instinct and what amount of intelligent he had still more than enough to form a rational thought in dire situation and know that Harry probably the only one who could help him here, and the persuasions just hammered the point home, he nodded weakly, stepping toward Harry, but before he could move more than that, Dudley suddenly collapsed like a ragdoll without strings slamming hard on the hot pavement of the street…

"Damn it!" Harry cursed under his breath, he reached Dudley in a single step, and tried his best to drag the bigger boy to the nearest lamppost, he knew that normal electric powered light won't deterred what come after them much, it still help give the creatures a pause, if those two shadows circling overhead in the sky was any indication, tends to avoid getting near the lamppost at all cost as they are...

The screech that was the iconic sound of foul creatures that is called Dementors closing in, as well as screams of his mother dying in his head gotten louder to the point he barely keep himself conscious and not fainted over, while dragging Dudley who seems to lost his will to move, or fainted, slowly crossing the street toward the light, every seconds feel like he was running across no-man-land between enemy line and his line, fear of being gunned down before reaching his objective coursed through his cold, nearly freezing vein when his eyes caught sight of black silhouette zipped past him up front, the wind knocking him and Dudley down on the ground in the instant.

Harry stood up, seeing two foul creatures floating menacingly a few meters in front of him, they looked like a human at 2 meter height in rags covering head to toe, hoods obscured their faces from view, a wheezing sound come out of it as if it was sucking in more than air… sucking in hope, happiness… gathering strength…

Then it attack…

Harry, who prepare to cast Patronus charm has to stopped his casting mid-sentence when one of the creature sped toward him, jumping aside and leaving Dudley on the ground, he rolled along the road, cause it to missed him, yet the scream inside his head seems to increase tenfold the moment it shot past him, nearly made him clutching his head.

He didn't waste any time jumping back on his feet, wand ready in hand, eyes darting toward another screech of the creature even he couldn't gather enough magic to cast the charm, but he has to try, or else he and Dudley was done for.

"Expecto…" He could only chant the first verse before has to dodge the charge from Dementor yet again, the creature seems to know who was wizard and who wasn't, thus knowing who was a bigger threat to it, or rather, who was the obstacle between it and its meals, and focusing on bringing that threat down first.

Harry swallowed down the curse of his bad luck when he saw from the corner of his left eye that one of the creatures was approaching Dudley who lay motionless on the ground, while another one slowly approach him dragging its hood backward revealing a featureless face with only one gaping hole where a mouth should be facing him…

* * *

"Damn, after those hardships to get peace back home, now here comes another battle?" The figure muttered while observing the battle, or rather, the fighting for survival of Harry Potter and his cousin from the hiding, dozens of meter away, seemingly, those hooded creatures… the figure could felt it, they were unnatural, malevolence and sinister toward the sentient living.

Even the figure itself could felt some negative thought surfacing in its mind, brought forth by the influence of those creatures, however, having experience in many horrible events of conflicts and turmoil of war between man and machine, man and wildlife, man against man, since childhood, the figure saw these bad memories as a minor inconvenience and shrugged it off as a form of mental attack from those… whatever they are… and steel itself true.

"Still, they seemed to not detect me yet. No, no, it can!" The figure sigh in relief that its existence has yet to compromised before it shook it head in realization when something, some information surfaced in its head, even then, it knows that if things keep going as it is now, it'll be forced to reveal itself in front of the boy, and by extension, whoever behind these creatures' attack…

The figure has reasons to think that they have someone commanded these behind the scene, one was from its own experience in its homeland which had thrown itself into such situation before, and one was that, there's many more presence in the area, itself, or even that car drove passed by the crossroad behind it, there's no way in hell that these creature wouldn't heard the engine sound, yet they ignored it and focus on Harry and his cousin alone, it was oblivious that whatever the boy has done before, someone was unsatisfied with the boy's action and thus sic these things to off him.

And if they could found him from the sky high above since it saw them diving down toward Harry in the first strike, the figure frown, it means that they could found the figure too, but they instead ignored the figure completely as well… thus explained that it was on a mission to hunt down the boy, not just some foul creature let loose from zoo somewhere…

Now the problem for it has turned into how to keep its existence away from anyone who wanted the boy's head? It didn't know the creatures features other than that they had an aura of mental attack in form of forcing anyone near them to relieve their most painful memories, it don't know if these creatures will died when they're killed, heck, the figure didn't know if it needed special kind of magic or equipment to deal with one or not at all!

However, to keep herself away from the man behind the man, it was clear as day that these creatures must not return to their master alive… This was a given… only thing to do is to find out its weakness… which the figure thought that Harry might know, else why he still there fighting, albeit not quite effectively since he couldn't cast a single spell due to interruption, and not picking up his cousin and run away already?

Growling in frustration, the figure looked back at the lone teen that stood defiantly against the supernatural foes, in time to see him finally had an opening to cast some sort of white, bright, glowing mist from his wand toward one of the creature hovering over his cousin and unexpectedly forcing it to back off from the unconscious boy, however at the same time, another creature swoop in from behind crashing into his back knocking him on the ground causing the white mist to dissipated, wait… crashing?

The figure watched Harry Potter picking himself up from the ground while also trained its eyes toward the creatures, which now started flying around at high speed screech its chilling scream that could make weak-minded frozen in terror, swooping down toward Harry repeatedly and relentlessly as if they were angry because of him denied their meals. Then, the figure thought up an idea, however, in case its master has clairvoyance, it need to be one-hit-kill, and from the blind spot of the creatures' supposed eyes, so they'll not even got a glimpse of its features.

Even it wanted to help their victims, the figured decided that it has to wait for opportunity to help them all in the long run…

Of course, that doesn't mean if the push comes to shove, the figure will not jumped out to save them, Harry is its friend, secrecy be damned!

* * *

Harry spun in place aiming his wand forward while squeezing it tightly to prevent it from falling from his hand, while simultaneously trying his best to keep his consciousness in check and in order to cast Patronus and drive these things away, the thought of casting this Patronus charm will violating the secrecy law of Wizarding world now took back seat as he tried his best to survive this encounter.

However the Dementors prove to be persistence, they foiled his attempt of casting Patronus charm almost ten times straight after he got that sorry excuse of a Patronus out through sheer luck and repel one of them away from Dudley, now that both of the Dementors focused on him, their effect on his mind increased to nearly unbearable! The scream of his mother before Voldermort killed her, the death of Cedric, the parting of his Big Sister, all assaulting him at once!

Harry dodge another attempt to grab him from the Dementor by rushing toward the wall then duck to let it nearly crashed, unfortunately that the creature still glide away upward and prepare to swoop down on him again, he's running out of options, and now suddenly through sheer luck of running up to the wall and forced one of them to jerked upward while another seems to gliding toward Dudley instead of him, seemingly thought that he was cornered, they've let out a huge opening for him to cast Patronus charm uninterrupted.

But even with such a blatant opening, Harry tried, again and again, to summon his guardian, his own personification of hope and happiness to protect him and Dudley in futility thanks to the effects of Dementor sapping out his will, his happy memories, leaving him with nothing but a screaming and death in his head, too confused to cast it properly.

And before he could think of anything more happier to cast it, the Dementor swoop down and hit him, sending the boy rolling on the now cold-concrete walkway, then before he could recover, one of its rotten grey hand grabbed his throat, slowly bringing him face to face with it while another hand slowly drawing out its hood revealing human-shaped head that lack any feature but one hole beneath, its rotten smell of a breathing pour forth from said hole choking him to near suffocating, and added to the voice of all nightmares he had, Voldermort's voice rang through his ears as its head get closer. _'Accept your death, Harry Potter, it may not be that painful at all, but of course, I don't know, because I have yet to taste death before!'_

Then one thought hit him, he's not able to see Ron, Hermione anymore, as well as breaking promise with his Big Sister, a childish promise during his childhood that he will wait until her eventual return… although a childish one, he still intended to keep it as well as his wish to see his friends again… and to accomplish that, he has to live no matter what!

While still trying to breath, he point his wand toward its chest, or rather, somewhere that the Dementor's chest supposed to located, stuttered for a split seconds then he shout with all the air in his lung. **"Expecto Patronum!"**

A deer sprouted out from his wand along with the blinding light illuminating darkness around him, its form expanded rapidly while its horns struck into the Dementor's chest sending it flying as if it was hit by a freight train, a screech has been heard from the foul creature as if it was hurt from the strike while backing away from the great deer that now stand between its prey.

Then Harry turned his attention toward his cousin, whose unmoving form lying still on the ground a moment before, only to found out that another Dementor was slowly lifting his head up toward its own, as if it was going to kiss him…

No matter how much despise he had toward his cousin, who bullied him and made his life miserable for eleven years straight, he's still the only family he had, discounting Sirius, and all those things could not fully blame on him alone, thus he made up his mind without hesitation and waved his wand toward Dudley's direction in an instant. "Crush him!"

As on cue, the deer stopped its pursuit of the Dementor that attacked its master and then glided toward another one that was trying to give Dudley a Dementor Kiss… or stealing his soul to put it bluntly, at high speed and send that one flying like the first, it crashed into the wall, while leaving no mark, still heard the crashing sound.

The Dementors quickly regroup and tried to attack Harry once more, however even the distance between him and Dudley was quite far apart, the glowing white deer made out of pure energy, energy that represent hope and happiness of Harry Potter, still fast enough to run rings around both of them prevent Dementors from getting close (they're more persistent than those guarding Hogwarts during his third year for some reason that even Harry didn't understand.) while Harry slowly made his way toward his cousin to close the gap between them.

However, once he finally by Dudley's side and the glowing bright deer between them and their enemies, those Dementor suddenly stopped, as if they know that it was futile to attack a wizard with Patronus, then, instead of flying toward the sky and escape, it glided to one end of the road, screeching echo through the air as if announcing that it has found another prey…

Of course it did…

Once Harry squeeze his eyes through the darkness toward where the Dementors are going, his heartbeat nearly skipped, there, under the shadow of an Oak tree near the crossroad about two hundred meters away from him, stood one lone figure whose details were obscured, Harry didn't know if the man, or woman, who stood there could see nor heard the scream Dementors made or not, but judging by the way that it standing still, he doubt that he/she can, and thus, he/she is in danger of getting 'killed'.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Harry ordered his Patronus to charge toward the Dementors that was threatening to kill another bystander that somehow got unlucky to be in this neighborhood, regardless of the fact that do so will made him susceptible to their attack if there're more than two of those Dementors lurking nearby, but he has no choice in that matter…

However, what happened next was something unexpected, for both him and those foul creatures…

Once they're about a few dozen meters from their prey, bright blue electricity shot forward from the figure arcing on to the offending creature, hitting them instantly, screams of both creatures was heard even from Harry's position when they're getting electrocuted before the ragged cloaked figures of both of them get repulsed and tossed back away from the electric arc rolling on the ground, smoke and smell of burning cloak rising from their form that lay on the street.

Harry gasp in shock at what he saw, someone out there actually injured the Dementor! Which theoretically should be impossible since the best that wizarding world has got against them was Patronus charm which could only repel them! Not only that, the manner which that one used spell was something straight out of the movie! The Emperor in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi if he remembered correctly!

However, the figure remained silent throughout the ordeals, the Dementors got up, looking back at the Patronus deer that was closing in by second, and then at the figure, from the way they slowly backed away from the figure despite behind them was a Patronus was oblivious, they were afraid of it!

A split second later, the creatures of darkness decided that they've overstayed their welcome and tried to flee from the scene by shooting up toward the sky, the keyword was being 'tried'.

It was clear that whoever shot lightning bolt at the Dementors do not wanted them to get away alive, (if Dementor can be considered 'living thing' at all.) once he/she saw that they tried to escape, another continuous lightning arc upward and intercepted them in mid-air, this time, the arc was even more brighter than the last one signifying its increase in power, while the electricity also shocked through the lampposts around the caster causing them to exploded and black out due to overload electric pulse, the Dementors let out a wail of agony, something that Harry sworn never heard before, which echoed throughout the entire streets before finally died out.

Then, right before his eyes, the fallen bodies of Dementors started seeping out black smoke from every pore and holes on its surface, then they crumbled into nothing more than a mass of rag, which then getting blown to pieces and ashes a second later…

The darkness returned to the street once more, the lampposts mostly died out, Harry cancel his Patronus by waving his wand weakly, then kneel down to check his cousin, quite confident that the Dementor will not come back anymore after those show, at least for tonight…

A tapping sound of footstep echoed from the figure, drawing Harry's attention away from the unconscious Dudley to see that, he/she/it was slowly walking toward him, uncaring or note, he's not sure since everything goes dark, but then again, he/she/it just killed Dementors, so he/she/it was on his side, at least what his tired mind thought…

A sound of alarm from Dudley's wrist clock alert Harry that it was 7 P.M. and reminded him that he better get to move soon, and brings Dudley back to his house to at least recover, also, he must be quick to get away from this scene as well, considered that he just broke the law of wizarding world regarding the use of underage magic, especially in front of non-magical people, even the non-magical in question was his cousin! He was sure as hell that, considered what they've done in the newspaper, the Ministry will jumped on him with this case as fast as it could, heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the Auror will apparition out here and arrest him in any moment, that, or his home will flooded with owls carried letter from the Ministry soon.

"C'mon…" the boy-who-lived hissed at the still form of his fat cousin, tried to gather strength to lift Dudley up, however, once the adrenalin was put out of his bloodstream after the threat was gone, he was once more lack the strength to lift Dudley up from the ground as he should be, curse those malnutrition from Dursley! He managed to lift one of Dudley's shoulders up, but then the figure was now a dozen of meter from him without him paying attention.

"So, these things have physical body too, figure as such… else how it could hold that pig up…" A feminine voice rang through the air, startled Harry, forcing him to dropped Dudley down, turn toward the shadow of that figure along with his wand pointing at it as a precaution but not prepare to fire any spell, because he still remembered that voice despite never heard it for seven years now! "Never mind, physical body are better, else it will be damn hard to kill something like that. What was that look kid? And don't point that wand at me!"

Without thinking, Harry point the wand away from the figure before casting Lumos spell (He didn't wanted to risk that figure electrocute him like the Emperor did to Luke Skywalker anyway, if that thing can killed Dementors, what to say about human or wizard?), small ball of light appeared on the tip of his wand, vanquishing the darkness of the night away from them, allowed him to get a clear look at the newcomer.

Once Harry saw who came to his rescue, he exclaimed in surprise. "Big Sister!?"

* * *

**Author Note:** I've to gone back to bookshelf and picked up the Order of Phoenix for a reference this time, it was like 5 years ago since I last read it. However, some of the details are now different

Review as you all see fit... tell me if something was wrong if you saw one...

That's all for today...


	3. Chapter 2: With Dursley

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 2: With Dursley**

Harry Potter couldn't believe his eyes, all those years of disappearance, all those years that he worried sick about his Big Sister and what he could do to save her from the war in the distant land where even wizards never known of, or dreamt about going to find her after he graduated from Hogwarts despite know not where to go, and now, in the most desperate time that his arch-nemesis is back and the peace of wizarding world is at risk, she just returned.

Light from his Lumos spell illuminate the small form of a girl about his age, if judged by her height that was about the same as him that is. (Now that he looked at her after he stood up, she was about an inch shorter than him.) She has a back-length-long purple hair tied into twin tails at the back, matching with her purple eyes that seem to radiate power and wisdom over her suggested age, she wore long-large-sleeve white jacket with big pink ribbons tied at her collar, covering her deep violet shirt and matching short skirt beneath, a black tights and white shoes. Oh, and she carried something that shaped like a walking stick about her height wrapped in bandage along with a small backpack on her back as well.

Even with these costume, Harry still know that the one in front of him is his Big Sister, however, before he could greeted her properly, another thought hit him, or rather, the memories of the fake Mad-Eye Moody from the last semester, what if the person in front of him was someone using poly-juice to mimic her? How can he was so sure that the person in front of him really true Big Sister?

Seems he kept musing to himself for too long, because the girl in front of him frowned, while tapping her right foot and fold her arms, the same posture when he annoyed her when he was 8, then asked in the same weird accent. "Hey, kid, how long you gonna keep me waiting, or rather… how long you gonna let your cousin sleep there?"

Then he realized that, if she really a fake, the one who mimic her or his/her master must've went to great length to find his Big Sister, someone that even Dumbledore, who can told you the Voldermort's whereabouts when the latter went into hiding, couldn't find anything related to her at all, added to the fact that just a moment ago, she just used some spell that no Wizarding world ever known about that was so strong it could bring harms to Dementors, if she really wanted him dead, she could've done so already, especially when he's weak as of now.

Not to mention that, aside from telling other people about her existence and her knowledge about the world at large, he never told anyone what her behavior like at all…

Reaching conclusion that this girl is really his Big Sis, he knelt down at Dudley and grabbed his shoulder, tried to lift him up, only to noticed that the fat boy has been lifted up from another side, arm wrapped around his Big Sis's back, while she looked at him with pity while he looked at her in awe that she could lifted Dudley, who has weight of a small cow, up without problem despite her small frame. "Well? You're going to help me carries this pig back to the pen or not kid?" She asked.

Harry began to think that her tongue seemed to get sharper than the last time he met her, however he know that this's not time to argue, thus he lifted up another Dudley's shoulder and wrapped his arm around his back as same as his Big Sis before replies and snipe her back with word in the process. "I'm going Big Sis… and for the records, that 'pen' stills my home."

His Big Sis scowled at him but didn't speaks anything, and so he went silent as well since it was clear that she seemed upset about something, maybe his conditions and treatment from his uncle and aunt? Only footstep from both of them was heard on their way toward the dark crossroad, with only light from his wand illuminating the way for them.

But when they were about to turn toward the Little Whinging where the No.4 Pivet is located, his Big sister suddenly spoke out. "Hey kid! I just thinking, should I wake him up here? It'll be better for him to at least get some exercise isn't it? Don't worry, I won't fried him, I know how much amp and volt to put into my lightning spell." She added, and as if on cue, her free hand was brought up next to Harry's face, crackled with small blue sparks flying between her fingertips to emphasis what she was talking about.

Harry gulped at the sight he was seeing before shook his head. "No, Big Sis, don't, I've just got into a big trouble just by defending myself against those Dementors you fried earlier, and what's this Big Sis? You can use magic, are you a witch as well?" He asked in the last sentence, looking at her inquisitively.

Big Sister lowered her hand, sparks stopped crackle, her lip tightened, her purple eyes stared into his emerald orbs, before she muttered loud enough for him to hear. "So, that thing called Dementors… very unnatural as if they're constructs of malice, but then again has solid form that could be harm, how else it could lift someone up?" Then she directly spoke with him. "For the last two question, if by 'witch' you means 'the person who can wield magic' then of course, yes and yes."

"Then how come you never tell me about it seven years ago?" Harry couldn't stopped himself from asking it, due to the stress from getting cut off from magical world and from his friends for so long led to such outburst, and earning a glare from his Big Sister as if he was just asking something stupid and unreasonable, which made all his negative thought, the feeling that need to vent frustration screeched to a halt instantly.

"If I told you back then, will you actually believe me?" Big Sister asked coldly.

"Er…" Harry thought for a second, imagined himself back to that day, which a good 3 years before he learned the truth, then shook his head and replied in one word. "No."

"And furthermore, it was oblivious at the time that your society didn't have magic, what's the point of bringing up something existed only in fantasy… well, at least from what you spoke out about 'getting in trouble' earlier, I guess I'm wrong about that part."

Harry silent, all anger vanished in an instant, she did have a point, and he couldn't find a counter argument that will not made him looks like 'idiot who acted out of temper' as his Big Sister phrased it once with disdain, so he decided to hurried his pace a bit to at least get Dudley back home and dump him off his and her shoulders a little faster before any nosy neighbors who loved gossips and rumors which populated this street showed their face out of the window and saw what's going on. He could only hope that they're still busy watching televisions or having dinner and didn't poke their head out.

His prayer fall on the god's deaf ears however, as he approached the No.4 Pivet, one figure was seeing running down the street in his direction, and he grimaced once she rushed passed the lamppost on her way toward them revealing her identity, it was Mrs. Figg who still in her usual nightgown and one hand carrying a large bag full of cat food cans!

Harry then realized that his wand still out and about in his hand, so he tried to put it away into his pocket once he heard her speaks to him "Don't put that away just yet! More of those monsters might still lurk around here! Damn that Mundungus Fletcher for all this!"

His Big Sister glanced at Harry as if to ask if he know what she was talking about, but he shook his head in denial before asking the old lady back. "What do you mean, Mrs…"

However the elderly woman seem to not hear what Harry ask, she continue her rants. "That scumbag went to Leaky Cauldron on his 'business' and says that absent for just a few hours is fine, then look! Dementor! I'll kill him the next time I see him! You must get back to the house immediately, before… wait, what's that girl over there? Get away from her Harry!" She stopped her rants mid-sentence once she noticed his Big Sister, dropped her cat food down the street then do things Harry unexpected to see, she put out a wand and pointed it at his Big Sister!

"Harry, get over here! And you, Drop the Boy Now!" She repeated despite it was clear from her face that his Big Sis is not intimidated in the slightest but she was more like annoyed by the display, which send chill down Harry's spine because he just saw his Big Sis casted a Thunder that completely Fried Dementors which normal wizard could only repelled them away at best earlier! And did not want to see what that _'Galactic-Empire Emperor Thunderbolt'_ could do to human, witch or muggle.

He prepare to explain when Mrs. Figg took a step closer and get a good look onhis Big Sister's face before asking. "Wait, you're that girl whose Harry was talking about seven years before?"

"Huh?" Harry blinked, looked at Mrs Figg in surprise, because, in his memories, his Big Sister never met Mrs. Figg face to face before… until a moment later, that it sparks up his memories 7 years before, days after she was gone, the last day before he went back to Dursley, he confessed to Mrs. Figg about the girl whom he made friend with, whom he come to looked at as his big sister. It seemed that Mrs. Figg has remembered it quite well. (In fact, he shouldn't be surprised at someone who remembered all her cats and always showed those pictures for him to see.)

Seeing the opportunity to avoid violence, he wastes no time to correct this misunderstanding, and began to explain. "Yes, Mrs. Figg, she's the Big Sister I kept talking about when I was eight… She just returned and well, just sort of saw Dudley and me getting attacked by Dementors on the way here and she decided to help me out."

"So, you're a witch?" Mrs. Figg dropped her wand down, but in her eyes clearly spoke out to Harry that in the light of this revelation she was not amused at all and stared at Big Sister intensely. While the girl who looked no older than teen was mildly annoyed, but still nodded to answer the question.

Seemingly satisfied, Mrs. Figg tucked her wand into the pocket, turns around and started walking back, motioned her head a bit to tell them to follow her, thus both Harry and Big Sis moved while carrying Dudley on their shoulders after her, but thanks to their pace that was much faster, they caught up with the elderly woman in a few minute, before Harry decided to asked her "Mrs. Figg," He called "How long have…"

"…How long have I been a witch?" Mrs. Figg finished his question for him, glancing back at Big Sister then sigh and started telling the truth. "Not actually a witch, I'm a squib."

Harry blinked, remember the eternal-grudge of Argus Filch, the custodian of Hogwarts and then the meaning of the word which used to described someone from the magic family but cannot wield it themselves, along with other slangs and slurs that those _'upper society'_ of the wizarding world, particularly Voldermort and his Death Eaters, loved to use so much to imply significance of their purity and whether you deserve respect in the magical world or not. Something that he thought not matter to him.

"What exactly is this squib?" His Big Sister asked, reminded him of the theory that Hermione and Dumbledore told him long ago about her, that Big Sis may be of some magical heritage, but is not part of wizarding world, then it hit him that they are, in fact, right about it, and that opened up a lot more questions for him that he wished his Big Sister will answer.

However, he didn't want her to interrupt Mrs. Figg's revelation right now, so he quickly spoke. "I'll explain later Big Sis, about this wizarding world I'm part of…" then turned toward the elder and ask one important question. "Mrs. Figg, if you said you're squib, then why you have wand?"

"It's a fake that Albus gave it to me so I could scare off at least some threats that might come your way if they thought you were the only one wizard in this area." The old woman answered, patting the wand in her pocket wistfully, oblivious that she still wished it wasn't fake then she continue before Harry could speaks. "To answer what you're about to ask me, Albus help put me here to watch over you, but ordered me not to tell you anything, I'm sorry that I wanted to be nicer than what I've done, but if your relatives suspected that you're happy, they wouldn't let you come to my home again."

"Oh…" Harry blinked, seems today is the day of revelation, first, he used magic in the middle of street violating the secrecy law of wizarding world, then his Big Sister come back just in time to saved him from the Dementors with her own magic which she never talked about, and then this fact that his neighbor is someone who has his back during his time in Little Whinging, even it was limited in supports lest the Dursley will work doubly hard to make sure he'll never be happy.

But on the other hand, it also means that he was spy on for his whole life here without him knowing, working for Dumbledore no less. Which made Harry wondered why the elderly Headmaster saw it necessary to send him back to Dursley home every summer if he need to do that much to ensure his safety, wasn't have him somewhere in wizarding world where every magical folks could help him much safer?

From the corner of his eyes, he saw that Big Sis's glare at the back of the elderly woman seems to soften down a little, then harden back to the 'scary warrior' she always had on whenever he upset her in an instant, he was glad that at least, his Big Sis was someone who cared for him without anyone's order, and that she too, did not amused by the revelation about this one bits, but seem to agree to let the elderly woman explain further, thus did not said anything while still walking alongside helping him carrying Dudley to the house.

When no one speaks a thing, Mrs. Figg started her ranting again, particularly, about someone's failed duty. "I still can't believe that bloody Dementors will come out in the middle of muggle area!" Then she turned toward Harry and speaks with him. "I'm quite sure that those monsters' target is you, Harry, since you're the only wizard known to lived here in Little Whinging."

Now his Big Sister also looked at him intensely, purple eyes narrowed down. "What the hell you're doing in this seven years kid? Did you give some king of magic the middle finger so he sends his minions that can give people a nightmare after you?"

"Er…" Harry wasn't sure how to replies his Big Sister, or rather, he don't want to tell her how dangerously close she is to the truth. Still even there're many revealed today, many still left unanswered.

"Well, it seems we finally here" Mrs. Figg voice snapped Harry out of his thought and looking around, only to find that they're indeed in front of the No.4 Pivet Drive, the sight of the house made his heart sink as the weight of Dudley pressed on his shoulder, the Dursley will sure to blame him for what happened to their beloved son no matter how much he tried to defend, and considered about the Dementors that came after him, he'll not surprised that they will throw him out in a heartbeat after he explain to them.

If anything can make Harry's heart sink even lower, then it was Mrs. Figg's next statements. "I've to go now Harry, someone has to contact Dumbledore to tell him what's going on here. Obliviously if the Dementors are running loose like this something very bad is happening. You try to keep your head down until school starts or someone gets in contact with you."

"Wait, you're not going to help…" Harry begin, but his Big Sister interrupted first.

"Of course she can't… doing so is as good as admitted to your relatives that she's related to the magic world they despise of, and you know what will happened..."

Mrs. Figg looking left and right around them, trying to see if any of the nosy neighbors showed up and eavesdropping them or not, before returned to the conversation, she nodded at the girl then replies. "As the girl has told you, doing so means you're not allowed to come to my home any longer, and that will be bad right?" Harry nodded, so the elderly woman looked over to the girl and sigh. "As for you, might as well set the boy down and let Harry carry him home, I doubt that those two will tolerate another folk who know about magic, they're practically medieval when it came to that. I supposed I have the space if you don't mind cats."

But the girl countered calmly. "I'm the witness of what happened there, so I've my parts to explain to them what was going on as well…" Harry swore that he spotted his Big Sis grinned mischievously for a split second, and doubt that what she just said is all that she wanted to do. "As for shelter, I'll see if I can find one around here first, if not, well, I may have to ask for your help." She then bowed toward the elder, showing her gratitude which seems to made those worrisome look on Figg's face soften down a little.

"Stay strong Harry, I'll try to get someone to contact you as soon as possible." Mrs. Figg said her parting word, encouraging Harry, before she began heading back toward her cat-populated house and vanished from their sight.

After all alone with his cousin and a girl, Harry let out a sigh, muttering "Let's get this over with…"

Then both of them slowly carry Dudley toward No.4 Pivet Drive, and then opened the door…

* * *

A few minutes later…

Harry's return to No.4 Pivet Drive was as bad as he was expected it to be, with Dudley just barely regained consciousness a moment before being brought indoor, his aunt Petunia's horrified shriek the moment she saw her son, and quickly rushed to her son's side, nearly disregard that there's another guest with him, has not because the girl's calmly telling her to stop and asked her where could she lay the boy down, he was sure that his aunt would've pushed him aside and started fretting over Dudley already instead of slowly guiding the strange girl into the living room like this. Well, Big Sis's choice of clothing, which suggested that she had nothing to do with magical things, certainly helped.

However, the same couldn't be said with uncle Vernon, who rushed down the stairs and once he saw Harry outside the living room, quickly charged in like a bull seeing red fabric, grabbing Harry's neck and pushed him into the living room, much to his aunt's, and Big Sis's surprise.

"What Happened!" The mustache man barked out, his face redden with anger, ignore, or forget the fact that there's guest in his home. "What have you done to my boy!"

Harry tried to pry the giant's hands out of his neck while cried out. "It wasn't me!"

"Vernon stops! We have a guest here!" Surprisingly, his aunt cried out from the sofa Dudley was in, while still fanning her son, with his Big Sis touching his hand to take the pulse and nodded toward the older woman that her son was okay, maybe to stop her husband from doing something embarrassing in front of stranger who happened to just rescue their son.

His uncle's grips weaken once he heard the word 'guest' from his wife, letting Harry free from suffocating, and slowly move toward the exit, it was then that his uncle started his shouting match again while rushed to block the door. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened!"

Harry looked around, seeing that his Big Sister still there, and then one idea popped up in his head, smirking inside his mind, he declared. "We were attacked by the Dementors on the way here!"

Silence reign over the living room of No.4 Pivet Drive, aunt Petunia stopped fanning Dudley, her mouth wide open in shock, eyes glancing toward their guest trying to see if she has some sort of reaction, but so far, from Harry's perspective at least, all he could see is that his Big Sis quirks her eyebrow as in trying to silently question what it is. But what surprise him more is that the reaction of Aunt Petunia, it was clear that she know what the Dementors were.

"What? What the bloody hell are Dementors?" The giant walrus that is uncle Vernon, who's clearly out of the loop, bellowed, his face turning purple when he see that Harry stay silent after the declaration, his hand twitching rapidly as if he wanted to used it to choke the answer out of the boy, only because they have a guest there whom he assumed could simply phone in police the moment violence broke out in the same room prevented that from happening.

But the situation then turn from bad to worse for both parties when his Big Sis suddenly asks all the residence there with an excited tone. "Dementors? Did you speak about those black-cloak-giant-man-that-can-fly-around thingies, then it was probably what I saw…"

Aunt Petunia nearly choked when she heard the girl, she quickly questions her with horrified face. "W… What? Did you see them too? How?"

"Of course, I saw them glided in the air over the street before heading toward these two kids…" Big Sis calmly explained, her finger pointed toward both Dudley, who looks like he need to puke which Aunt Petunia fortunately get a large bowl up next to his face in time to not let them splattered all over the floor, and then at Harry who standing near a chair next to the door as if to tell them who their targets was. "…else how can I found your son and this… Harry? Because I'm curious what they are so I followed them, and instead, I ended up help him carrying your son here."

"Wait, we're straying off the topic here" Uncle Vernon barked, turning his rage toward Harry. "So what did those thing are and what they've done to my son?"

The answer however, comes unexpectedly from his wife, she gasped out with pale face as if telling this will earn her punishment. "They're prison guard… at their… kind… prison" She pointed her finger at Harry as if to tell them what 'their kind' meant to be, startled his Big Sis a little, but she keep silent this time.

"My darling… how did you know?" was all Uncle Vernon could say, before he noticed that someone that's not in their 'family' heard those words as well!

Big Sister surely can't wait for Harry's explanation, that… or she just wanted to mess with him, but with that grin he saw just before they entered the house, he guessed it's the latter when she opened her mouth again. "Huh? I never know that prison guards' duty included flying through the sky looking for a couple of teenage boys who, if your concerns are any indication, wasn't done anything wrong."

Harry could hardly suppressed his urge to snorts at her comments, because he knew too well that Dudley is anything but 'never done anything wrong', but still, considered his uncle's and aunt's soften face, it's clear that she did it to sooth the tensions between them and him.

"No, they aren't, those prison guard I mean, forget what I say, young lady…" Petunia seems to regained her sense about what she just said and quickly try to dismiss it from his Big Sister out of fear that she'll discover things out of ordinary inside this household, but she's not very good at it and stuttered, uncle Vernon look back and forth, trying his best to form some plan to get this guest out of his house without looking heartless toward someone who just saved his son, his face turn purple, his hand shot up to clutch on his head as if it was aching, but it was clear that the damage is already done and they can't do anything to prevent it.

And if the situation can get any worse, then one brown barn owl that slipped into the house from the damaged chimney certainly count!

The sound of fluttering wings of the night avian caught everyone's attention, all eyes focus on not the bird itself, but a parchment it carries along. The owl flied around overhead for a while, before it dove toward Harry and land on the chair next to him, sticking its leg where the parchment tied to out expectantly.

Harry spare one look at the horrified look of aunt and uncle, who was all too aware of the fact that there's one non-magical non-family member inside the same room as them and she saw everything, but they couldn't do anything even shouting at Harry, and then to his Big Sis who tilted her head a little while staring at the owl in question, seeing no other way out, he decided to untied the parchment, which then the owl quickly fly away. He quickly scanned the letter.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It comes to our attention that you've casted a Patronus charm at 9:23 PM today in muggle residential area in front of one muggle._

_This's the violation of International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy as well as underage magic use. In accordance we are hereby expelled you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Ministry representative will come to your residence soon to retrieve and destroy your wand._

_And due to you have once received our warning about the violation of International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy before, we're hereby required your presence at Ministry of Magic in 12 August, 9:00 AM for your trial._

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Head of Improper Use Of Magic Office_

* * *

His heart skipped beat, he didn't hear anything that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia trying to say to his big sister at all, the only thing in his head was that message repeating itself, telling him that he cannot go to Hogwarts anymore… then another thought hit him, he must escape from here right now, before the Ministry representative come and destroy his wand! But before he could put any thought into action, a single hand in black glove snatched the parchment from his grip from behind, coupled with a cried of desperation from both his aunt and uncle made him turn around.

And see his Big Sister reading said parchment… uncared what everyone was saying, her purple eyes skimmed through the entire paper in less than twenty seconds, before she lowered it and looking around, amused expression on her face that make everyone silent in an instant.

"Oh? Underage magic usage?" She looked at Harry, then continues "Well, that explained everything about your display back then… so…" she didn't get to finished the sentence however, because of another barn owl that crashed on the window, prompted Harry to rushed forward and opened it, grabbed another parchment from its leg, then opened it to read a rushed message inside.

* * *

_Harry_

_Dumbledore just arrived at Ministry and he's trying to help, do not get out of your aunt, and DO NOT CAST ANY MORE SPELL! DO NOT GIVE UP THE WAND!_

_Arthur Weasley_

* * *

"Who send those damn owls here!?" Uncle Vernon bellowed again, seemingly decided that if the girl already witnessed it, then might as well get this over with and asked the girl not to repeat story about this events to anyone again later.

And before he could've answer anything, another owl plowed through the chimney, again with a parchment which the Dursley didn't try to stopped him from getting it anymore. Harry quickly tossed the message from Mr. Weasley aside (He was sure that Big Sis will grab a hold of it again.) and read the next one, disregarding his Big Sis who currently reading the first letter aloud for the Dursley to hear.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_In addition to our letter about 10 minutes ago, the Ministry has decided that you can still allowed to have your wand until the trial which will be the officially judge on the subject on 12 August._

_After discussing with the Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Ministry decided that the subject of your expel will also be judged on the same day, so you are considered leave off the study until the trial being held._

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Head of Improper Use Of Magic Office_

* * *

Harry let out a sigh of relieve after he read the last sentence, although he's not off the hook just yet, it's clear that everything about him is up to the trial in 12 August now, but at least it's better than getting expelled from school and magic society outright as the first letter dictated.

"So, does this mean that me and your son…" Voice of his Big Sis, who finished reading the parchment speaks from the sofa, clearly directing to the Dursley. "… are required presence at the hearing too? Since both of us are witnesses aren't we? Else how can they judge things properly? Daydreaming the evidences?"

"I assure you, young miss, that you are not required there, nor so our son." Aunt Petunia denied her opinion, but her voice clearly filled with uncertainty. "Speaking of this, young miss, what's your name?"

However, Harry wasn't paying attention to them as uncle Vernon now move closer to him, his face looming over him while grinning in anticipation. "So, they ordered the destruction of that blasphemy stick! Well, boy, mind if I did it in their stead?"

Harry backed away, before showing letter in his hand. "No, uncle Vernon, the last letter says I'm allowed to keep it until trial."

The walrus man made a face that looked like his customers just dropped off the contract with his company while snatching the parchment from Harry's hand to read it out aloud for everyone to hear, once he finished, it was his Big Sis who remarked with a smirk. "It seems you're quite a good kid at school right, if not, why else Headmaster himself went out of his way to help you like this?"

No one knows how to answer her…

* * *

Two hour later…

Harry was back to his room on the second floor, stars are shining in the sky, what little light from the lamppost outside illuminate the gloomy lit room revealing the teenage boy laying on his small bed, around it, scattered throughout the room were mountains of broken toys that once belongs to Dudley, leaving very little space in the room for Harry's own belonging, which isn't that much, a trunk, pile of books that he used to studied at Hogwarts in earlier years, a secret floorboard which he use to kept mementos from his friends, and a birdcage for his snow owl.

A sound of someone snoring echoed from the door leading to the hallway signifying that Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are already asleep, as well as Dudley who still sick and need to rest from whatever nightmare the Dementors forced him to see, fell flat on his bed the moment Aunt Petunia and Big Sis carried him into his room.

His emerald eyes still shot open glancing at the window longingly, waiting for the owl, Hedwig, to return, his thought back at the events and chaos in the living room hours ago which must be an amusing display to remember if not because he was walking on thin ice now.

After Dudley finally regain consciousness, Aunt Petunia question the boy about what happened, and as expected, the 'pig-boy' as his Big Sis called told them about the quarrel he got in with Harry, not in full details, however, instead of went flying in rage like he usually have, Uncle Vernon was surprisingly quiet, maybe because of that letters from Ministry of Magic? Or another red letter, the 'explosive letter' that flew in during Dudley's storytelling which proceed to burst into loud voice of one man directed at Petunia Dursley, reminding something about 'her promise' which silent her for the rest of the Dudley's story.

After it was done, Harry was sure that uncle Vernon now wanted nothing more than throw him out of the house after all these danger he brought forth, even he didn't said it outright in front of Big Sis, however, Big Sis beat him at that by asking if she can find a place to stay around here, citing the reasons that, since she was the witness of what happened, her presence's require at the court of this 'Ministry of Magic' by law, and since she doesn't know where it was, she'll be better staying near and have Harry asked whoever that come to pick him up go and pick her up too.

In the end, after Aunt Petunia wrote her phone number and told her where to find some shelter, she parted. And then, uncle Vernon slumped on the floor, moaning about after that long-winded lecture about lawsuit and whatever for that girl, he's too exhaust to do anything else, the same applied to all the Dursley in general, so they all decided to call it a day, go to change into nightwear and went to sleep within hour, leaving Harry the only one who was awake now.

Harry sighed when there still no fluttering sound of avian wings reached his ears and then turn around and look at the floorboard, because it means that Hedwig, his owl was still out and hunting somewhere, regretfully, in a time where he need to send letter the most, and now must wait for God know how long before he finally able to sleep.

But again, he doubt that after getting attacked by Dementors, being tell that he must presents in court because he cast magic in self-defense against those Dementors, the risk of getting expelled as a verdict, burdened his mind so much that he doubt he could get a sleep at all.

His musing was cut short however, with a knock on the window, Harry blinked on his bed a few time before muttering in annoyance without looking at it. "Finally return huh Hed…" his word died in his mouth because, in addition to his snow-white owl waiting for him to let her in, there's also another person outside as well.

"Yo, is this your pet owl? Wizard sure has some weird sense when it comes to pet huh?" It was his Big Sister that standing there on the rooftop next to the window! She was looking into his room glancing at Dudley's toys with disinterest, but her eyes locked on the trunk, and then his books for a moment before said. "You sure get a new room after learning magic, wouldn't you kid?"

Harry gasped, looking back at the door and tried to hear if any of the Dursley woke up, but so far, the snoring continues so he move to open the window and let two girls, er… an owl and a girl inside.

Big Sis gingerly step in, her feet hit the floor without sound and quickly picked up one book labeled 'Basic Magic' and start to read without Harry's permission, while Hedwig landed on top of her cage, in her beak a dead rat, eyes on Harry as if to ask for praise, but Harry didn't have the mood to do so, in fact, he was upset so much that he nearly yelled at the owl if not because he do not wanted to wake up Dursley, earning a scowl from it, before he put out a letter and practically ordered the owl to not return unless he gets answers.

The owl flew away a moment later carry on his task, then he turn his attention toward another girl in his room, sarcastically remarked. "You know, Big Sis, you should've asked the owner of those books before you pick them up, some people might not appreciate when you snooping around their own room."

Big Sister lowered down the book for her purple eyes to meet Harry's own and said. "But I know you won't mind me picking these up, after all, we're apart for what… seven years, I wanted to know what happened to you during all these time, especially when you get yourself a magic…"

"…When **both** of us got magic." Harry corrects it, but his Big Sis shook her head and proceeds to tell him. "No, no, didn't you already get answer from me already? I always have magic and know how to use them long before we met, I just didn't tell you because, well at that time I didn't know about this… magic society of yours, so I just played it safe and not telling something that might land me in a hospital or worse, science lab. That's all…"

"That's all… yeah, right…" Harry snorts, earning a disapproving glare from the girl who dropped the book on his bed, folding her arms rubbing her white sleeve jacket as if she was brushing away some dust, which suddenly brings him a question about why she kept wearing that white jacket in the middle of summer, but when he look carefully, she don't even have a single drop of sweat at all while he now still felt something sticky and heat on his skin. And so, he asks his next question. "Why did you still wear that jacket even in the middle of summer, Big Sis? The heat is nearly unbearable for nearly everyone on British Isle as of now you know?"

Big Sis quirked her eyebrow, then she chuckled before replies. "Middle of summer, yeah right kid, you and your folk think this weather is unbearably hot? Try wearing this in the middle of desert, or even better, inside a volcano, and you'll know what 'real hot' mean!" She pointed at her white jacket as if to emphasis her point.

Harry's gulped at the statement, looking at her jacket in horror. "Big Sis, you wear that in the volcano?"

"What's wrong, it's my way to practice, if you trained hard enough, you won't even sweat no matter how hot it is and not freezing over even you travelling in the blizzard, but of course, if you use magic to do so and not good enough, you'll just exhaust yourself within hour." His Big Sister explained, and then mutters. "Still, you should see my friends, they don't even use magic, just pure physical training, they still dropping sweats yes, but they could endure it, heck, I could do the same as them without magic too."

Harry then reminded of her friends that he briefly come to know seven years ago, surprised, he asks. "Did your friends come along as well?"

His Big Sister smile sadly, she shook her head and explaining the details. "They can't, for now… patience Harry…" She raised her hand, gestured the boy who just about to asks to stop first, before continues. "…the point is, my homeland is protected by… if by your book's term, ward… that secluded us from this world, and only those with strong connection to elemental and nature could breach through them, usually a powerful 'wizard' using specific spell that was long lost to our land."

Harry picked up the points and interrupts. "So you uncovered that spell and used it to get here?"

Big Sister nodded. "Indeed, but before you ask, the first time you found me and my friends was a freak accident that has one in a million chance of happening, kind of accidental magic, to put it simply, so no, at that time I have yet to discover how to cast it properly…" She quickly answered before Harry could open his mouth.

"And even with this spell, it still required preparation, powerful artifacts, and ritual to fill magic power into the spells matrix that spanned at least half month, and all of that to send just ONE Person across!" Big Sis continues to explain, half of them Harry couldn't understand, but he still get it that the ward protecting her land must be so strong that even the biggest ritual could only use on just one person, so he's kind of accepted that only Big Sis can come here now.

Speaking of friends, Harry's sighed when his mind ventured toward other schoolmates, Ron and Hermione, who are doing something for quite a while now yet keep it secret from him, even it was oblivious that whatever they're doing involved Voldermort and his gooney in some way, even he was the one who brought back the news of his returns, even he was the one who fought him, they still do not wanted to share the information nor wanted to let him help!

Seems he let his anger and frustration get the better of him enough to show up on his face, because Big Sister suddenly spoke up while sitting next to him, eyes staring at his rage filled face with worry. "What's wrong kid? Don't tell me you got poison from those 'Dementors' thingies?"

Harry didn't speaks, but turned his head away from her, only for her hand to come down on his shoulder and turn him back to face her again before she let out a humph. "Fine, I won't pry, but if you have anything to say, better say it now, because I'm going to borrow these books…" She pointed at the pile of books he used during 4 years in Hogwarts. "…and go back to Mrs. Figg's house, not want to stay up too long, it's not good for human's health you know."

Harry looked at her, still not know what to says, on one hand, he didn't wanted to put a burden of his problems on his Big Sis at all, as much as she is Big Sister in his eyes, she still someone from afar that even Wizarding world never known of, never heard about Voldermort nor his reign of terror, and she definitely not responsible for Ron and Hermione keeping their distance from him and not reveal much about what they are doing or what other are doing lately, nor that even if she know she will be able to help him for that matter…

Still… he glanced at the window, as if expecting Hedwig to return with answer soon, before sighing in resignation, maybe sharing his problem with Big Sis will at least make him feel a little better for letting them out to someone who's willing to listen to him, not to mentioned that he owned her an answer about his magical heritage as well.

And so Harry begins, after he put his Big Sis's hand away from his shoulder. "All right Big Sis, I'll talk. But it's a long story."

Big Sis let out a small smile, as if she was expecting this, she moved toward the wall near the door, dropped her backpack and 'walking stick' at the door and then lean there with her arms folded. "Well, make it short… but not skipped over the important details, so, did your true parents were magical folk, this 'wizard' and 'witch' and had their wills written so you can take the mantle later?"

Harry could've sworn that his Big Sis is more or less has some form of precognition better than… at least Professor Trelawney for how close she could get to the truth every single time. "Yeah, Big Sis, it was something like that, I supposed you can say it all started back when I was a baby…"

* * *

Another couple of hours passed before Harry could finally tell his Big Sister all the tales of his life before and after he met her, from the tales about Voldermort's reign and subsequent death of his parents at his hand result in him being dumped here, the discover of his magical heritage just 3 years after she was gone, the enrolling at Hogwarts and every his adventures there. He told her the fight against the Troll, the quest of Philosopher Stone in first year, the fight against Basilisk in the second, the discovery of truth about his parents, Sirius and Wormtail in third year, the Triwizard Tournament in the fourth, the revival of Voldermort, and the denial of Wizarding world about the madman's return along with smear campaign they put in medias to paint him as unreliable, attention seeking boy.

Throughout the story, his Big Sister has yet to interrupt him, not even a single word, not a yawn despite her claim earlier that she wanted to go back to sleep, not even close her eyes, only gesture for him to continue when he stopped and look at her as if expecting comments, but he received none so far, it was like she know that she should let him went out uninterrupted so he could feel better, and feeling better he did.

After he ended the story, his Big Sister stay still, unmoving from the spot she lean on right to her posture, her eyes now closed, deep in thought for almost another fifteen minutes before she finally look at him, who rummage through his belongings, particularly getting some hidden box of fruitcake, the presents from Mrs. Weasley out from the floorboard to eat and offer her some, which she denied with a small smile before speaks. "Well, I've to say that, even though you stuck here during summer, at least you've found a new home, Harry, congratulation on that…"

Harry look down on the cake on his lap with worried look on his face before replies "If I'm to get expelled, then it won't be anymore."

"Heck, and here I thought you have a normal life this whole time, and you enjoyed it." The girl muttered as if she was annoyed by that fact, but if listen carefully, her tone more of a mocking than anything, which make Harry smiles a little at the irony despite the quite desperate situation he is in.

Then she grabbed stood up, looking at Harry's books, then turn to asks "Well? Can I borrow them?"

Harry gave her an approval nod. "Go ahead, Sis, just brings them back before school start at 1st September, that is, if I'm still allowed to go there." He added jokingly.

He couldn't bring himself to called her out why she did not give him advice about what to come at all despite how bleak it is to him, because, after telling her story, he's now calm down enough to think rationally and realized that although his Big Sis knew him seven years ago doesn't mean she know everything, especially something that happened during her stays at her homeland, so it's a given that if she really wanted to help him she has to gather information first, hence why she asked to borrow his book like this.

Big Sister pouted, but said nothing while she was busy collecting four books, specifically in the subject of Charm, Defense against the Dark Art, Transfiguration and History of Magic for first year, dumped them into her backpack which surprisingly can hold all those quite big books inside without problem, or rather, as if it was emptied beforehand. Then she slung it over her shoulders, grabbed her 'walking stick' and head to the opened window.

But when she was about to step out onto the roof, she stopped and looked back at Harry before she asks him one last question for that night. "Well, Harry, not even say 'Good night' at all? Please say my name, hope that this seven years apart and you won't butchered my name like that again." She winked at him in the last part.

Harry grimaced at the mention of his horrible attempt to spell her name in the past, however right now he was confident that he can do it right, so he looked at her, and says his parting word as requested. "**Good night, Big Sis A…**."

Smile grew wider a little on Big Sis's face once he correctly spoken her name, she then returned the parting word. "Good night too, Harry…" and jumped nearly twenty feet up in the air causing Harry to quickly dashed to the window and look out toward the small frame of Big Sis gliding through the night sky, slowly dropping attitude down on the lamppost opposite to Dursley's home, then jumped again toward the next lamppost and the next, until she was out of sight.

Harry let out a sigh of relieve and close the window because he doubt that Hedwig will return soon, jumped back on his bed and fell into a dreamless asleep…

* * *

The next day was not in chaos like Harry initially thought, even when Big Sis, dressed in the same outfit as yesterday, came back to visit and discussing with Dursley family about Harry's trial in the afternoon, trying to convince that Dudley should come with them as witness to defend Harry as well, but it was clear that the obese boy has no intention to go anywhere near Ministry of Magic which populated by, of course, 'Freak people' as his uncle called it thanks to the painful memories he had with them, while both Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia tried their luck at convincing his Big Sis to reconsider going there on the ground that she was not mature enough for the hearing yet, and due to that they will dismiss her claim in trial and the same could be said about Dudley too, surprisingly out of good will, or they just wanted to repay the debt they owed with her, Harry didn't know.

Until Big Sis pointed out that she was 22 already and thus she was mature enough, that they stopped their persuasion and let her go, however they still against her decision.

"It's not that I'm fascinating with them, Mr. Dursley" Big Sis explained to Uncle Vernon who protested of her reading Wizarding world's law book, well, what amount that she could found in his now borrowed 'History of Magic' at least, out aloud for all of them in the living room to hear and take notes. "But how can you be so sure that one day we won't get dragged into such situation that we need this knowledge? I mean lawsuit of course. If these 'Witch and Wizard' are among us, are you sure that your customers are not one of them?"

Her reasons were perfectly valid and undeniable to an extent, thus also perfect for shutting them up, for a while, that is.

They continued this routine for that entire day, until the change came in the form of a letter stated that the Dursley won jackpot of some kind, but their presence are required to verify the claim within today, thus, they locked their house up, with Harry within his own room, and rushed out after lunch, just before his Big Sis come to discussing those 'freak's laws' as they put it, again.

Not that Harry has anything to says or complain in that matter, after all, they said that they would come back about in late-midnight due to the distance, they're not locking him in their house alone for week without food anyway, and he already felt that he was locked up from the beginning already, locked away from magical world of his, from his friends…

He musing on his bed in the afternoon was cut short when a knocking sound came from the window, looking up, he saw his Big Sis standing on the rooftop in her usual garments (He wonder if her wardrobe consisted only one kind of uniforms, or she just never take them off since she arrive, but restrained himself from asking her.) and backpack, arms folded with an annoying look on her face glaring at him, which made him jumped out of bed in panic that some neighbors might saw her as thief, or worse, see her as some secret of Dursley's wanted to keep and started gossiping, which will surely land both of them in big trouble!

So he opened the window and motioned her to quickly come in, which she complied.

Once she was inside and out of any prying eyes of neighbors, Big Sis asked, her eyes narrowed at him with displeasure seems to originated from the locked front door which likely forced her to jumped up here instead, or so Harry thought. "What is it this time kid? Now they decided to lock you up in their house and went on vacation instead of asking Mrs. Figg to take care of you?"

"Er, no Big Sis, it's kind of they still upset about those problem I landed them in, and they just go out for a day, it's not like I'm going to starve off with just one day right?" Harry explain, averted his eyes from her gaze. "They said they won a prize and the one who give them are kind of paranoid against frauds so they need the winners themselves to verify their claim in person at their office, they just left about hour before you come here Sis." He added.

Big Sis's eyebrows started twitching, looking at Harry intently before she asks next question. "And did you see the date on that letter? Where did this 'office' located?"

Harry shrugged before replies "No idea, but it must be quite a distance away, because they told me that they'll be back around late mid-night, maybe 2 in the next morning."

And then His Big Sister let out a curse for the first time he ever known her. "Damn it! Why I don't see this coming?" before she quickly rushed back to the window, opened it and peak her head out, watching around the Pivet Drive, no, glaring at the entire avenue as if she expected to see something that doesn't meant to be there, searching around for nearly one minute before she closed the window, walk back to his bed and sit on it, hand on her eyes as if she has a headache.

"Er, Big Sis?" Harry still doesn't get what made his Big Sis turned up like that. Until she looks up at him with eyes that looks like she just saw impending doom coming and couldn't do a thing about it that he realized what she might thinking about and assure her. "There're ward around this house, Professor Dumbledore once told me it'll keep me from harm, I think there's nothing to worry about…"

"I sensed the ward, the magic in this house that was some kind of protection spell too, Harry… it may keep you from harm the PAST, yes, but now no!" She quickly shot back, lifting her finger up front as to point out the fact. "Looking this way, Harry, a prize that required presence of the winner in their office might make sense, only when you give the winner enough time to get there, or can cleared their schedule so they could go, which is oblivious NOT this case, and your cousins… even you! fall for it!"

"What if it was just misunderstanding or the post has been late to deliver message?" Harry shot back, clearly not amused by his Big Sis's sudden paranoid.

However, the girl shook her head and proceeds to counter him. "Kid, I've fought in a war since we first met, one did not survived such long and horrible conflict without developing some sorts of sense to recognize approaching danger before it actually happen! And before you ask, no, this is not 'Divination' like the subject you studied, it's a honed and refined skills that those who wished to survive in a war zone were forced to master!"

"…" Whatever reasons Harry wanted to use in an argument stopped dead when she reminded him that she was a war veteran, not fifteen year old teenager despite her look, but he still asks. "But the ward…"

"Harry, if they went out of their way to lure your relatives away and isolated you here, then it means that this ward means nothing to them, or that they know how to breach it! It won't save you this time now!" Big Sis raised a good point, which, he couldn't deny at all.

Harry slumped down on his bed, next to where his Big Sis was sitting, before asking her "Then, what should we do?"

Big Sis grinned, patted her gloved hand on his messy black hair, rubbing them, causing him to sprang up and look at her in annoyance that she treated him like a child and voiced out exactly what he thought. "Big Sis, this is not time for this!" He whined.

Big Sis let out a small giggled, withdrawing her hand from his head before she says. "Well, you asked me what to do, so I'll tell you Harry…" her face then suddenly turned serious. "Go to bed, and sleep now!" She pointed her finger at the pillow to emphasis her order.

"What?"

Big Sis stared at his questioning look for a moment, before explained her reason in details. "These people will likely be your kind, since that's the only kind of people that you may or may not have upset in the past, discounting your relative of course…" She snickered at the mention of Dursleys. "…and since they tried to keep their magic secret to the population at large, even go so far as trial you for casting them next to even that pig of a cousin in self-defense, so luring your relatives out…"

"So they don't have the Ministry heading this way the moment the fight breaks out since there was no muggles to witness that!" Harry concluded.

Big Sister nodded. "But, even with your relatives gone, it's still day time and people are all awake and aware." She gestured toward the window. "So they'll come at night, that's why I ordered you to take a nap for this afternoon, I'll wake you up when it's dark."

Harry complied with her and thus taken out his glasses and lay it at his bedside, then slumped his body down on his bed, head on pillow, while Big Sis moved out of it and sat on the floor, dropped back books she borrowed on the pile of his year one books, then picked up one book of the second year to start reading. It was then that Harry realized something and called her "Wait, Big Sis!"

She looked up from the book titled 'Book of spells', her angry purple eyes that shot at him and her stiffen lip clearly speaks that she was not pleased with his disobedient, something that she never displayed before. "What?"

"Why you don't get to sleep as well?"

"If you ever fought in the battlefield like me and my friends, there will be the time that you must awake for entire week straight without even a nap, or your enemies will get the drop on you at the moment you did that! And to us, it' not once or twice, I lost count already how many times I have to do that!" She replies. "Just one or two days are not that much of a concern to me."

Harry gulped at the sheer torture his Big Sis went through in the 'war' at her homeland, he hope that this war with Voldermort wills not escalated to that scale, he doubt he or any of his friends are ready for that.

"Besides…" the girl continues "I've to studies what your kind can do, as much as I can, so I can prepare appropriate countermeasures."

"I see…" Harry nodded weakly in his bed.

"Then Shut your mouth, Close your eyes and Sleep NOW! That is my Order!"

"Yes, Mom…" Harry muttered, closed his eyes and then went down into a sleep, where he dreams of the long corridor without end. While in the real world, his Big Sis was sitting at the floor, reading silently…

* * *

**Author Note:** The ritual in question I'm kind of made up based on Galactic Gate in video game "Total Annihilation", particularly the function of it which existed in the game manual.

And so, anyone knows now who this 'Big Sister' is? As I said, she's not self-insert Original Character. She's one from some works which I have yet to identify it for you.

Well, I'll narrow it down a bit, she was from a game. But which, and what, don't ask, this is all I'll give you a hint


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Dark Night

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 3: Into the Dark night**

Harry suddenly heard a loud banging sound continuously like someone just hit and dropped an entire kitchenware from the cupboard down from below him which woke him up from his slumber. He moaned, hands fumbling around trying to find his wand and glasses that he was sure to leave it near his bed, only to suddenly stumbled upon and get a hold on something soft and squishy.

Then, without warning, a dark-skinned hand shot forward in front of him, putting his glasses on, the strange part is, that wasn't his own hand, but someone, with his eyes still blurring from sudden wake up and still not used to the darkness around him, he couldn't see who responsible for his glasses, or who was making a noise below at all, though to be fair, in the latter case, no one would've see it unless they have that Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye.

"Kid… wakes up now…" His Big Sister hissed quietly into his right ear, anger evident in her voice. "And if you please, get your hand away from my chest before I electrocute you!"

The boy's eyes widen and look to his right, and now see clearly that his hand, which grabbed on something soft earlier, was in fact his Big Sis's chest! He nearly shouting apology when her gloved hand shot forward and clamped his mouth shut before she whisper in murderous tone. "Save apology for the later, hand off me, NOW! And ready your wand, there's a breach in the lower floor, someone not Dursleys are inside this house already!"

Harry quickly complies with her demand and pulled his hand away from her chest, not that there's much for him to feel there, he added mentally, but shook it aside in seconds, there's no time for such pervert thought now, Big Sis's last sentence hit him with a shrill in his heart, someone, who's not Dursley just invaded into this home! He jumped out of the bed, grabbed his wand and rushed to the side of the door leading into his room, prepare to curse anyone who try to enter.

Meanwhile, his Big Sister already there at another side, brandished her steel-grey walking stick that look more like a long staff with wings on one end out, her ear stick to the wall trying to listen to the mysterious intruder below, her frown deepen by the second before she whispers. "There're more of them than I expected, damn… at least five… we need to hold this choke point, but if they can use apparition as described in your book, then it's pretty much useless…"

Her word was cut short by the clicking sound from the doorknob, signified that the lock has been undone, she quickly held her staff up, ready to smack the first person who move past this door, however, the footsteps sound died out, not at the front of this door, but below, which mean that the intruder use _'Alohomora'_ spell to undone the lock from distance, maybe not wanted to risk him or herself getting this close to Harry's room which has them dug in.

Minute has passed, no one on both side move into other side's sight, or rather, into other side's smashing range, the intruders remained downstairs, while both Harry and Big Sister holding up in his room on the second floor. Harry's heart skipped beat due to stress, questions keep popping up in his mind, who are those people? What did they want? And why don't they just apparate into his room and negate their choke point advantage already?

Then suddenly, a low growled boom through those many whispering below, directing at both Harry and his Big Sister, specifically his Big Sister, if those numbers of threats they made has anything to say. "I know you're waiting behind that door holding Harry Potter hostage with whatever mind control tricks you have! But we have numerical advantage here, you can't defeat us all! The ward here prevents anyone from apparate in or out so you're trapped! Surrender now or face the consequence!"

But, the voice was so familiar to Harry that he couldn't help but reply back with surprise and uncertainty, even if it earned him a glare from the older girl on the opposite side for breaking their ambush, not that it already failed if that person is who he think he is. "Professor Moody!?"

The whispers stopped suddenly, then the same growled echo through the door again. "I don't know about that 'professor' thing boy, never been one, now get out of there!"

Now Harry was more or less convinced that the other side, one floor below, really his 'supposed' former Professor in Defense Against the Dark Art, but still, memories of the fake Moody still haunt him, thus he whispered to his Big Sis. "Sis, I'm not sure if he's the real Moody or not, but we can't hold out here for long as well, so…" he then stopped because he suddenly realized that it is the most stupid idea he ever came up with, if the ward Dumbledore put up here prevent anyone from apparating, then why should they abandon this choke point? It offered the biggest advantage for them since the opposition can only come at them one by one, isn't it?

However, his Big Sis suddenly smirking, clearly some idea must have formed up in her mind, before continues what he left out aloud for those below to hear. "So we're going out and hope that these guys are not the lackeys Voldermort send here to kill you? Yeah, right…"

The moment word 'Voldermort' left her mouth, at least three gasping sound was heard even at this distance thanks to the silence that befall a moment before she stated that out. Harry sighed when he heard the gasping, if these people afraid of Voldermort and not fly in rage and curse them back when a stranger spoke his name out loud, then yes, they're quite on his side, almost 90% of his mind says so, that is, another 10% still paranoid if they might not be the case.

Nodded once to his Big Sis, she whispered. "I'll go out first, you follow and prepare to jinx them if they try anything funny, got it?"

"Wait, they're still thought that you mind controlling me!" Harry quickly disagreed with her, and volunteered himself. "They'll open fire if you showed up first, but they won't do that on me Big Sis!"

But Big Sis just gave him a small smile and replies. "Thanks for the concern, but, as the elder in my homeland says 'do not judge the book by its cover', even you know it that I'm more than meet the eye right?" She winked at him a bit mischievously, and before he know it, the door slammed opened out to the hallway and then, Big Sis wave her free hand up front while shouting _"Stupefy!"_ shooting four so-very-familiar red bolts of light out of her palm and quickly close the door back before the inevitable impact on the wall at the opposite side of hallway.

Harry nearly jumped in rage with that action, he practically shouted at his Big Sis who seems to suddenly close her eyes with her palm touching her temple. "What are you doing? Firing spells into blank wall to distract them? Dursley will have my head for this if we can't repair it in time!" Even it was a stunner spell, but it still somehow able to damage physical objects when struck one, even though it doesn't have the power like, says, _Reducto_ curse, it still leave a burnt marks at least anyway, so it's not surprise for this outburst.

However, his tirade was cut short by series of shouting, yelling, filled with surprise and panic from the lower floor reached his ears, along with sounds of furniture, housewares and kitchenware getting trashed, smashed, during the chaos caused by people below them who yelled out in surprise of something that was attacking them.

**"What is that? Ugh!"**

**"Dodge it! Dodge it!"**

**"Why that thing keep following me… watch out Arthur! Ow!"**

The sound of something heavy, like human body dropped down on the cold floor one by one, and then before Harry could asks his Big Sis what kind of Stupefy spell she just casted, she kicked the door open again, but this time, she send him a hand signal, then charged out of the room, staff in hand, prompted him to follow her.

Once he jumped down the dark staircase and finally landed on the ground, the first thing he noticed is that one witch with short pink hair in robe slumped down near the staircase, immobilized by the Stunner charm Big Sis casted earlier, next to him is the kitchen where the noise of fighting could be heard from within, he rushed to the door to get a peek into the room only to found one dark-skinned wizard groveled unconscious next to the doorframe, his face unrecognizable by Harry, because he never met him before, same as the witch that was stunned at the staircase.

The sound of metal hitting flesh can be heard along with cries of pain from Moody who was send crash-landed on the floor next to him, nose bleeding, forcing Harry to dropped down to the floor to avoid attention before looking at the direction where Moody came from, and finally found his Big Sis, but she's not alone…

Red haired middle-aged wizard is backpedalling away from the white and purple figure that tried to rush in, shooting curses and hex without aiming to slow the thing down without much success when the figure in question, Big Sister, simply used her staff and sheer agility to block and deflect all incoming projectiles in her path while pressing forward. But the wizard's luck still on his side, or he was experience enough to not get cornered, and another wizard, this one has grey hair shooting curses from behind, forcing Big Sis to stopped pursuit red-hair one and spun her staff to block the sneak attack without even looking at the assailant.

Harry's jaw dropped, awed at his Big Sister's display of experience and before snapped out of it when she deflect another reducto curse back at the red hair man, missed by just an inch above his head, and shot her palm at the grey haired one, electric crackled between her fingers trying to grab his body's part and fry him, he knew both of them! And that he needs to stop them from harming each other, so he shouts loudly. "Sis, stop!"

Big Sister gracefully dodged the last batch of curses from both wizards, let them blew up a portion of doorframe behind into pieces of wood, and stopped her pursuit to harm her foe, but the staff in her hand still pointed at the red haired wizard, another hand crackle lightning, her purple eyes glancing and shifting around looking out for possible sneak attack, then she asks him. "What? Kid? Are you sure they're not Voldermort's lackey disguised as someone you know?" the redhead flinched at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, while the grey haired one still trained his wand at the girl, eyeing her cautiously.

"Because if they're, they won't stop attacking likes this, Sis." Harry reasoned, pocketed his wand to show both sides that they should stop. "And considered how you cut their number by half in a matter of seconds, they would've used the Unforgivable by now, not some normal spells like this."

"Point taken… but I still demand you to prove that they're not like what I'm suspecting." Big Sister replied while slowly back away from both wizards to stand by his side, something that he was grateful of. Meanwhile, both wizards still pointed the glowing tips of their wands at his Big Sis, but didn't attack, seem they're confused as well.

Harry now looking at his former Defense Against the Dark Art teacher, the grey haired one, before he asked him something that sounds nonsense, yet perfect for proving that his former professor really is former professor, not imposter. "What Boggart turned into when it saw me?"

The grey haired man who, from the dimly lit light on his wand, has many wrinkles and bony face as if he hadn't have a good meal for year eyed him cautiously before replies "It turned into Dementor. And now you should answer me this, what your Patronus looks like?"

"A male deer." Harry spoke without hesitation, before telling his Big Sis who still on guard. "It's them, I'm sure now, Sis."

She lowered her staff, lightning vanished from her palm, before pressing a switch next to them and light up the room so everyone can see each other clearly, that, and a mess of a kitchen that looks like a tornado just rampaged in there.

Across the table that somehow miraculously survived the onslaught unscratched is Arthur Weasley, the redhead wizard, father of seven Weasley which all of them are his friends, he seems to sigh in relieves after he saw that Harry still safe and sound.

Next to him, is his former professor, Remus Lupin, who let out a small smile to him, before turning attention toward others who was unconscious on the floor thanks to Big Sis's action, then move to help them with Big Sister keeping her eyes trained on him the whole time while slinging her staff onto her back to at least showed them that she now meant no harm.

Once Lupin got the pink haired woman up, although still dazing and unable to see clearly, he helped moved her toward the kitchen, while Arthur move passed by Big Sis and casting spell on the fallen black man and Moody, both groaned before slowly getting up, while the ex-Auror spoke first, hand holding his still-bleeding nose.

"What the bloody hell just hit me?"

Arthur, who probably saw everything since he was the only one san Lupin who still conscious after the fight, explained. "You get smashed in the nose by her staff…" he pointed at the purple haired girl. "…and send you flying a good twenty feet away. But put that aside, how do you feel? Is there anything broken?"

"Nothing except my nose," Moody grumbled, waved his wand to fix his nose, then turned toward the one who cause his injury "So, who the hell are you?"

"She's someone who I met long time ago." Harry who stood by the girl's side explained. "She came back to visit me, but then you broke into the house, so we thought you were all imposters and tried to defend ourselves."

"It didn't help that you, Moody, suddenly make a threat against them when they're upstairs too…" the witch who had pink hair quipped at the old man, hand rubbing her head which clearly has a purple mark from falling down hitting staircase on it, clearly not amused by the fact that she could've avoid it if not because of this. "… And so they fired spells downstairs and knock me out! Plus Kingsley too!" She motioned toward the black skinned man who lean against the wall, slowly breathing and not join the conversation.

Arthur sighed. "And Arabella already told us about her, and what she look like."

"And I told Dumbledore that we cannot just trust someone who popped out of nowhere to rescued Harry!" Moody shot back, glaring at Big Sis who stood still. "Especially when we are up against You-Know-Who, everything is suspicious!"

Big Sis seems to have enough of Moody's ranting, so she asked him calmly "So what? This Voldermort aim to kill Harry isn't he? If I was his lackey then I'll have more than hundreds of opportunity to off him during these past two days, why should I wait till you guys show up?"

Moody scowled, but cannot deny the girl's logic, so the previous silent black man, Kingsley it seems, stepped up next to the Boy-Who-Lived before turning to the group. "She has a point, Alastor" he reasoned with the ex-Auror. "The important thing right now is to get Harry out of here, and as Arabella Figg had voiced her thought to us, she's trustworthy enough, so the girl can come too." He motioned toward Big Sis.

Arthur coughed once, before speaking to Harry. "Well, Harry, best to gather your things, we're leaving now, Nymphadora, could you help him out."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, called me Tonk!" the witch snapped back as she begun to approach Harry and Big Sis. "Watcha, Harry, so where's your room?"

"This way…" Harry gesture toward, and then move to the stairs, while his Big Sis seem to be contented with a glaring contest against Moody who seems still not trust her, and to be fair, he also still skeptical about the new face in this house too, but if Mr. Weasley and Professor Lupin trusted them, then he could trust them too.

"So, Harry…" the witch started her conversation when they reached the room. "…where did you find that girl anyway? She look pretty I must admit, but why calling her your Big Sister? I never recalled that the Potters has daughter as well, and she's about your age for crying out loud!"

"She's not blood related, but we knew each other since I'm eight…" Harry replied with a shrug as he passed Tonk his books, which she proceed to dumped them into his trunk in turn. "…She told me that she was fifteen back then, and she seems to suffer from rare condition that slowed down her growth, so I think it's normal."

"Weird…" Tonk muttered, before tossing another box into the trunk, looking around the room then she asks with air of professionalism. "Well, anything else? I don't mind if you take some of those toys with us, my dad always brought it for me when I was a kid, and then getting dumped in the storage when I grew up, messy like this every time I open that room to look for something."

"Er, no… that's all we need here." Harry answered, picking up Hedwig's cage, walk toward the trunk and lay it in last. "Well, that's all we need." He told her, which prompted Tonk to flick her wand and levitated the object to follow behind them.

Together, the two of them returned downstairs where other wizards and Big Sis are waiting, Moody still locked in a standoff, ready to hex Big Sis the moment she do something threatening, while Big Sis seems to lost interest in the old Auror and start conversation with Mr. Weasley, asking him about wizarding world if the dialogue he heard was anything to go by, all while still rolling her eyes to look at the surrounding, ready for anything, pretty much like what old soldier would do.

"Everything is alright? Harry?" Mr. Weasley looked up and asks when he heard Harry and Tonk's footsteps, along with his Big Sis who turned her head toward him as well.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley." Harry replies, while looking at his magic broom which somehow found its way into Professor Lupin's hand near the kitchen, then again, he kept it in the cupboard below the stairs so it's logical that they would've found it when they're roaming around earlier, he eyed his belonging intently, feeling something is about to happen and asks. "But, where are we going? The Burrow?"

Moody opened his mouth to replies, but his Big Sis beat him to a punch. "Hey? Are you going to leave this mess unattended?" She pointed at the mess of a kitchen.

"Then you better stay here and clean it then." Moody retorted, clearly wished that she'll do just that so he could get rid of someone suspicious from the group, something that other seems to disagree and decided to put out a wand and waved around, repairing the damage, putting kitchenware back to shelves.

"C'mon Moody, Don't spoils their long await reunion." Tonk joked a bit, looking at the girl who was smiling a bit in amusement at the pink haired witch. "They're apart for seven years, If she's really working for You-Know-Who, Harry wouldn't made it past his eighth birthday like this, she would've offed him long before Hogwarts' letter even reached him." The girl nodded as to confirm Tonk's claims at the last sentence.

The ex-Auror grumbled, but did not response to Tonk, instead, he turned toward Harry and continue where they left off. "We cannot go to the Burrow, it's not safe there! Dumbledore got a better place lined up for us! Now that all you need to know, let's get moving!"

"Dumbledore?" Harry blinked as Mr. Weasley returned his broomstick, which his Sister eyeing with interest.

"Yes, but we have to get moving now, explanation comes later." Mr. Weasley answers and repeated what Moody just ordered, then move out of the house, with everyone forming a protective circle around Harry and Big Sister when they reached front lawn of Dursley's house.

Harry felt his temper boiling at their denial of him from information, after everything that happened, attacked by Dementors, forced into trial, and they still thought he should been left out of the loop instead of letting him know at least where they're going! Glancing back at his Big Sis who still watching all wizards and a witch with interest did calm him a bit down even with her own secret, because in her case, it's justified. And that she's as in the dark about what the adults were doing as he is as well, so at least he could find some companionship in her.

One by one, each of them picked up their broom which was hidden behind the dried foliage, prompting Harry to put himself up on his Firebolt, then he realized that his Big Sister doesn't have one to travel with them! So he looked at the girl who was staring at his broom with even interest now that it's hovering a foot in mid-air like this, and then asks other. "Wait, how are we going to take her with us?"

"Let her walk," Moody replies, clearly mistrust the girl "So we have enough time to plan for her."

"Alastor…" Arthur sighed at ex-Auror, and then turned toward Tonk, who proceed to replies despite Mr. Weasley haven't says anything yet. "Well, if my broom is not carrying this…" she pointed at her short broomstick, just enough for Harry's trunk to fit on. "… I would've takes her with me already… and I doubt any of you guys will have enough room, consider your size..."

Harry then looked at his own broom and voices his opinion "Well, mine has enough room for another, but it might a bit cramped, well Sis?" He then looked at the purple haired girl in question, whose purple eyes stared at the broomstick, deep in thought, before she snapped out of it when he repeats his question. "Sis, can you ride on my broom along with me then?"

She slowly reached for his Firebolt, her hand rubbing along the broom as if she was feeling for something, then mutters "Quite enchantments you've got in this thing huh?" then she felt many eyes starring on her, when she look around she found that everyone was awaiting her opinions, especially Moody who's ready to ditch her here, so she chuckled, then tell Harry "very well, I think I could hitch your rides for a while." She then sit on the Firebolt behind Harry, one hand stretched out to grab his shoulder "Well, let's go should we?"

And then all of them kicked off and flew up into the sky, heading off toward the destination Harry and his Big Sis did not know.

* * *

One Hour later…

The darkness of the night sky enveloped a group of witches and wizards that flew through, Tonk was leading them at front while Mr. Weasley was a flying bit below them, behind Tonk was Moody and Lupin, then Kingsley at the backmost, with Harry and his Big Sis protected at the center of formation. He was cold and wished that this flight could end right here and now thanks to flying through the cloud once as Moody's command, which made him soaked with water vapor, wind blowing on his eyes which barely see anything aside from small bright dots which denoted the house or lampposts, or any form of town, city, villages which he couldn't make out details below, denied him any knowledge about where they are going.

Looking backward to his Big Sis, she still sitting on his broom, turning sideway as not to face him and enjoy the scene below them, the artificial light of the normal human's residences, and the night sky devoid of moon, letting the stars shines brightly, or those many clouds that formed into various shapes that sometime Moody ordered them to flied straight right through them to shake off the non-existence pursuers, which keep him, and everyone else wet and shivers, except only his Big Sister who still remain dry in her warm winter-like clothing…

Speaking of which, Harry cringed at the barks of order from Moody to dive into another cloud again, but have to follow nonetheless, however, this time he glance his eyes at his Big Sister, who seems not concern about them going to pass mass of vapor that much, paying attention to what she's doing, but then she noticed him staring at her, so she smile, waved her hand once, and suddenly the sounds of wind rushing by his ears slowly diminishing until he could clearly hear her voice despite she spoke in normal volume. "Sorry, I didn't think that you'll not know this technique, and I'm kind of getting carried away by sightseeing…"

She pointed her hand to the front, which, when he looked there, he found that they were surrounded by a small cyclone, with them at its epicenter, a mere moment before they entered the cloud following his 'Guardians' thus he prepare himself for another wet sensation and being soaked with water again…

The coldness didn't come, in fact, the wind summoned by his Big Sis that whirled around them, although strong enough to ward off cloud of vapors from passing through, did not impaired his vision that much, apart from the dark natural cloud, he still able to see where the rest of the formation were going, and able to follow them without accident.

Harry excitedly exclaimed. "Wicked!" then he asks his Big Sister while still keeping track of their path. "Can you teach this spell to me?" Of course, if he knows this spell, he'll be sure to have massive advantage the next time he has to play Quidditch in the rain.

But what his Big Sister answer surprised him even more, because she chuckled "What spell? This one has no incantation, no long boring chanting like that _Stupefy_ I mimicked earlier, you just channel power with your thought, empowered with nature, and it happened."

"What, you're saying that you never chant spell at all?" He asked, clearly half of her explanation didn't reached his thought at all.

"If you mean me in the past then yes, I once need to chant the spells to use them, but now? I'll only chant or spoke incantations for the heck of it, kid." She elaborates, then proceed to crush his hope by the next sentence. "As for teaching you, not now, you're not ready for it…"

Harry fumed with irritation, something that Big Sis caught on and confront him with the her words "…there's an old saying in my land, it goes as thus _'Do not accept apprentice nor parting them your knowledge so easily'_, do you know what that really meant, Harry?"

Harry steered his broom to the right to follow other, then shook his head, so his Big Sis explain. "They meant that people has different thought, different traits, what will happen if you taught the one with evil intent how to use a gun? What will happen if you taught, says, the Unforgivable to the kid who knows not of moral code? What's going to happen, is we'll have a criminal in the making…"

Her words brought forth the memories of Tom Marvolo Riddle, or Lord Voldermort as he is called now, the fact that he graduated from Hogwarts was all it take for Harry to understand what she just implied, and why she cannot taught any of her arts so easily. Further drove the point home by her conclusion. "What I knew, was some of the most dangerous arts of magecraft in existence, Harry, **even someone with good intention but without skills to handle it will wrought forth havoc as good as the one who has skills to use them, but with evil intent in mind.**"

Harry was silent, his mood cool down a lot after she reminded him of the _'Emperor Lightning' _that fried Dementors, and clearly see her points now, he didn't speaks until Tonk broke the silence between the two, shouting at Mad-Eye to stop this wild goose chase and go to base, and then he found them descending down toward the town below.

And at last, they touched the ground once more, which was very lucky that they're in the park which devoid of every life form, especially human, because it was 1 in the morning at the time, as Harry dismounted the broom along with Big Sis, he slowly looking around, he summarized that they may be in a part of London from the size and look of buildings surrounding them, the cyclone his Big Sis summoned vanished seconds before they touched down, so no other wizards and witches could see anything wrong about them…

Well, exception maybe his Big Sister, who's not soaked in rain which caught Tonk's attention immediately.

"Wow, you're not wet at all? How can you do that?" She asked, moving around his Big Sis to get a good look at her from all angles. However Moody saved her from answering that question by barking order again…

"Go now, no time for small talk!"

The group quickly approaching the townhouse on the other side of the park silently, as they got closer, Harry then noticed that the group seems to move toward one particular house, specifically the empty space between #11 and #13, and then they suddenly halt when they're right in the middle between the two houses. Confused, Harry looking around expecting someone to answer him, while his Big Sis knelt down stretching her hand to touch the ground, eyes closed with a small frown…

And then she spoke up "There's an unnatural magic enchantment here, if I were to guess, it hid the No.12 house from us." She glanced at the empty space, eyeing it suspiciously "Well, nice way of hiding things there."

Moody quickly questions her, eyes narrowed dangerously. "How the hell do you know?"

She replied cryptically with a small smile, much to the old man's annoyance. "I sensed it of course."

Seeing that Moody ready to start another fight, Arthur stepped in between the two and warned the ex-Auror about their duty, which made the old man grunted in displeasure, but did not say anything while putting out a small parchment and handed it to Harry who stood next to Big Sis. Taking the parchment, Harry and Big Sis shared the view of the texts written on it in a loopy style.

"_The Order of the Phoenix's Headquarter can be found at No.12 Grimmauld Place."_

Harry recognized the writing style on it immediately, this was obliviously from Dumbledore! But he still can't figure out how this thing will do him any good, but once he looked up, he suddenly found the missing 'No. 12' house standing in the empty space that before, was a space between No.11 and No.13, like the No. 12 just appeared out of nowhere!

Mr. Weasley grinned at Harry who was staring at the house slack-jawed. "Well, what are we waiting for, let go in, everyone is waiting for us."

The group approached the door of the newly appeared house, then opened it and get inside.

Harry looking past his escorts and found himself in the narrow hallway illuminated by a single chandelier on the ceiling, projecting a gloomy atmosphere all over the place that already was as it is crawled with peeling wallpapers, a half-chewed carpet that clearly has no one to take care for in decades, and a ragged curtain hanging on the wall, all in all, certainly not the most cleaned place you can find.

"Waaah!" a loud scream can be heard from Tonk, who apparently tried to move across the hallway but accidentally tripped over on the umbrella stand that looks like it was made by a Troll's leg, the pink haired witch was seen sprawling on the ground, groan in pain while trying to stand up, but at that instant, the curtain which Harry thought covering a window suddenly opened, revealing a large portrait of an old lady who take one look at the group of people and went into frenzy screaming on top of her lung, if she has one at all that is…

**"FILTH! BLOOD TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! GET OUT AT ONCE!"** More and more racial slurs come forth from the portraits with increasing rage and fanatical tone that mad Harry started to twitch his eyebrows in displeasures.

Glancing at his Big Sis, she was lifting her hand up to her chin and studying the screaming picture intensely. And he could make out the word she is muttering a little. "Interesting, imparts one's memories into a picture huh? Your wizardkind surely has many ways to defies laws of nature I see…"

Then before she could continue further, a gentleman in brown wizard robe with black stingy hair and black beard on his face descending down the stairs while yelling at the picture "That's enough you old hag!" However, that only made the picture changed her target at the man instead, which he promptly shut her up by pulling back the curtain to cover her portraits, which is quite a difficult tasks considered that somehow the curtain seems to resist the pulling, but after a couple of seconds, it closed shut and the screech died down.

Harry then found himself staring at his father's best friend, Sirius Black.

"Well, Harry" Sirius sighed, then look at the group before his eyes stopped at his godson. "I see that you've met my mother."

"What? Your mother?" Harry stare at the curtain, clearly disbelieved that this violent, racist, and fanatical woman was Sirius's mother.

"Yes," Sirius replied, and at the same time, the door at the end of the hallway opened with a sound of rushing footsteps coming toward them, and Harry then treated with the sight of Mrs. Weasley, one of the most kindhearted mother he ever known of, however he suddenly feels worry when he saw that she was a bit paler and thinner than the last time he saw her, which is just a few months ago!

"Oh, I'm happy to see you here at last Harry." Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a small whisper and a bone-crushing hug, then lowered him down and turn toward the purple haired girl of the group "I heard that you're the one that Harry called 'Big Sis' all these years, you have my thanks for helping the poor boy out before."

"You reminded me, Molly…" Sirius then looked at the girl and extended his hand to shake, which she also complied "…I thank you for looking after him, I means that seven years ago too, young lady."

Big Sis nodded and smiles at both of them a bit, and then Mrs. Weasley turned to address the group of adults. "Dumbledore just arrived, the meeting will be held soon, you all should get going." All the adults seems to excited at that words and started to make a beeline toward the door Mrs. Weasley came out earlier. But once she saw that both Harry and Big Sis are all interested and tried to follow, she shook her head, moved to block the way to the door and says. "Sorry, dear, but you two cannot come with us, only the member of Order of Phoenix can come in, now go upstairs" She pointed at the staircase which Sirius came out.

"But, Mrs. Weasley, what's Order…"

Harry didn't get to finished his question however, as Mrs. Weasley cut him off mid-sentence. "Ron and Hermione will explain everything to you two, go to the second floor, first door to the right, I must go now." Without any more word, Mrs. Weasley quickly moved past the door and shut it closed, leaving the two alone in the hallway.

Slowly approaching the door, Harry stretched his hand out, trying to push it as if to test if he can force his way in, but all of the sudden, Big Sis quickly grabbed said hand and pull him away from the door mere inches before he could touch it.

She then scolds him, stern angry look burned in her bright purple eyes. "The hells are you thinking? Trying to push a door that has an enchantment etched onto it? If you keep up this habit, all that Voldermort needed to kill you is just put up a trap door saying _'Weapon to defeat Lord Voldermort behind this door, do not open'_ in the middle of nowhere for you to find!"

Harry's anger at the interruption died down due to the more pressing matter, "How can Sis know that…" He asks.

"Know that the door was cursed?" She completed the sentence for him, looking directly in his clearly innocent-green eyes and sighed. "Seriously, what the hell they are teaching here?" Then she walk up the dirty staircase, motioned him to follow her. "Let's wait where they wanted us to be then."

Harry was quite fed up with his Big Sis playing this 'obedient girl' image with those adults a lot, but then he realized when he looked at her inspecting the surrounding doors as if to see whether they're cursed or not, that in fact, she didn't have much choices, she's a stranger in a strange land differ from where she came from, and acting rebellious is asking for trouble, not mentioned that they were in some sort of secret meeting place of this 'Order of Phoenix' so it wouldn't be surprise if they'll just _oblivate_ her if not because of his presence and assurance that she is on their side, or at least, on his side.

Cooling his head down, he approach the girl, turned right and open the doorknob that looks like a snake's head as Mrs. Weasley instructed, and found himself inside a tall room with two beds inside, sound of birds, and the bushy haired girl of his age who jumped on him, followed by another redhead who seems entranced at the sight of him, or his Big Sis, he didn't know when Hermione started speaking rapidly. "Harry! You've come here finally! We didn't hear you at all! Seems you must angry with us right? I'm sorry, but Dumbledore made us swear not to reveal anything! We have a lot to tell you! And I'm sorry about the Dementors! I'm sure they can't expel you, you've the rights to defend yourself in such situation!"

Harry heard a chuckling from behind him, and figured out that his Big Sis might found this scene amusing. And sure enough, when she spoke up, chuckling all the way, it is as he thought. "Heh, you've made quite a friends, kid, I must admit."

That made Hermione immediately released Harry, face redden a bit at the embarrassing display to another stranger she once heard from her friend but never meet face to face, fear that she might just ruined the first impression, she apologize to Big Sis, Ignoring a sound of flapping wings, and Hedwig the snow owl landing on Harry's shoulder, and Ron who complain at him about how Hedwig tried to turn both of them into pincushion with the last delivery.

That made Big Sister's smile brighten, reminiscence about her past for them to hear. "Don't be so formal, it felt like yesterday, when I was about your age… heh… when we're younger, and before the war escalated…" her face sadden a bit, then she shook those depressing thought aside before any of the teenagers will caught in it, and turned to Harry who just shot an angry snorts at Ron because the redhead, and by extension, Hermione, happened to know that he was being watched during this summer by the member of this _'Order of Phoenix' _and do not tell a thing to him! Then the arguments between the trios follow, something which Hedwig disapprove of and flew back to the corner of the room while no one is watching, along with Pigwidgeon.

Seeing that he get caught in an argument with Ron and Hermione, a very loudly one she must added, without sign that it'll stop soon, Big Sis decided to grabbed Harry's shoulder from behind, a crackle of electricity could be heard, a small blue flash of sparks can be seen between her hand and his shoulder. And Harry nearly jumped while let out a cries of pain, turning his attention to his assailant instantly, which prompt the girl in question to yell at him point-blank. "Kid, Are you still with me!?"

"What was that for Sis? Is that a way you ask anyone for attention?" Harry asks, rubbing his shoulder that just felt the shock and still has small burn on the cloth at that spot.

Big Sis frowned, both hands on her hip and eyeing him with displeasure. "Oh? And you lashed out at your friends for following order from someone who obliviously _can expel them out of their school should he felt like it_ is a just cause for them to receive this treatment from you huh, Kid?"

Harry nearly choked at those words, he doubt that Dumbledore would do that considered what he had done in the pasts and how much he care for his students, however, looking back at Hermione and Ron, who clearly look at him apologetically, he started to regret his action, especially when he remembered that Hermione is someone who will following books and authority to the letter unless it was extreme circumstance, while Ron, well, he just met his mother a while ago, he now sure that even if the redhead is a bit rebellious than Hermione, but he also has to obeyed his mother too.

Once the rage inside him subsided, Harry apologized to both of them. "I'm sorry… a lot happened, and I…" he trailed off, not sure what to say to make amend with his best friends.

The girl and the boy just simply nod sadly, small drop of tears on their eyes, and that was enough for him. He nodded back and repeats his words again "I'm sorry."

Suddenly, his Big Sis slapped him at his back, nearly make him fallen over the dusty floor, not by her force, but by his instinct thinking that she's about to shock him again, he then retort back. "What's that for Big Sis? I thought you're going to shock me again!"

"Hey, hey, stop being such a brooding boy, kid, now that the problem has been resolve, would you kindly introduce me to them?" She spoke playfully, clearly not care about Harry's rants, looking at Ron and Hermione who's staring at her with interest, while her hands still has sparks crackle between fingers, which made everyone in the room gulped at that dangerous sight.

But before anyone could introduce themselves, two loud crack sounds coupled with two identical figures of redhead teenage boys slightly older than Ron appeared from thin air in the middle of the room, causing Ron to jumped back and Hermione to sigh at the sight of the twin.

"Fred, George…" she called them out. "Please stop doing that…"

But her word fall on deaf ears as the Weasley twin instead interested in the newcomers, particularly the new face they never seen before, or the girl with purple hair and eyes…

"Whoa, check this little girl out, Fred!" The first one who was nearest to her called out to his twin after he finished greeting Harry and taught him that he shouldn't let all of his anger building up and not letting them out, or something along that line, then try to starts a conversation with a new lady in the house. "Nice jacket, young lady, even with that strange emblems etching there." He pointed at the bottom of her white jacket.

Now that he mentioned it, Harry take a glance at the symbols on the jacket in question that he overlooked for this whole time, they're not dark marks, but looks like a deep violet kite shield with staff and a crystal ball over it pointing upward, was this jacket a remainders from the war his Big Sister fought in? Which he wouldn't be surprised if it was one, since those symbols on it are practically screamed military. He makes a mental note to ask her about it later.

The twin quickly follows up with a mockery of a gentleman bow in front of the girl and asks her who she was, which send Big Sis into a giggle, and gotten interrupted again when the door flung open, revealing another redhead, this time a girl peeking inside the room at the amusing performance of both her older twin brothers.

She then noticed the raven haired boy and greets him. "Oh, hello, Harry, I thought that was your voice earlier, really good timing to wake me up, hmm…" She then looks at the unfamiliar face, which blinked at her in return. "I never see her anywhere before, who is she?"

"That's what we're about to ask her, Ginny…" one of the twin, Fred maybe, replied, and another one, adds on his sentence while slapping at the raven haired boy's shoulder. "Somehow, this Harry seems to call her Big Sis, but truth to be told, the 'Big' part is a massive overstatement, she's barely his height, not to mention..." he trailed off, eyes shot at his younger sister with a dirty look which made the girl blushed bright red, along with Hermione who shot the twin a disapproving look as well.

A tapping sound of foot hitting the floor repeatedly could be heard from the only purple haired girl in the group, looking at the origin, they saw that the girl seems not taking the joke that the twin made very well, she was putting up a smile that is quite more scary than cute, her arms crossed, and those whirlwind laced with small sparks that suddenly formed up out of nowhere around her like a barrier basically sealed the deal that she's serious!

Her eyes then glared at the twins, somehow made both offenders genuinely shivered in fear, then she states in a dangerously polite tone added up the 'dangerous' part of the scale further. **"Well, you got quite a tongue aren't you? Oh, and excuse me for being flat!"**

The twin twirled in place, looks like trying to apparate away, but suddenly they're frozen mid-turn, except only their eyes which still rolling wildly, trying to figure out what happened to them, only to caught sight of various faint line of lights binding at various parts of their bodies, crisscrossing, splitting, and conversing to formed a small web and circle around each of them with one strand tracking back to the purple haired girl's right hand like a puppet strings.

Then Big Sister leans closer to both teens who struggling haplessly to leave, speaks to them softly… dangerously soft… "You're lucky, Kids, for if I was about your age when you insulted me with that… word…, I would've flies in rage and fry both of you…" her free hand suddenly crackled with lighting jolting back and forth between it and another that was holding the teen captive, yet the lightning did not travel along the light line to those teens, making everyone gulped. "…But now, I'm mad because is that dirty mouth of yours tainting a young innocent girl…" She glanced at Ginny, who's blushing bright red, and then she notices something...

Her well-honed instinct told her to spared one look around the room at that words, and noticed that all the teens present there already has their wands out, pointing at her, albeit shakily in case of Harry Potter, as he clearly do not want to do her harm, and Ginny also started to put out her wand as well.

She sighed, and then releases the twin from her spell, but without a parting threat. "Considered yourself lucky, kids… that even your sister still wanted to forgive you and help you, and that you're not in a warzone, where such slip of tongue can, and will land you in a summary execution if not careful, talent individual be damned!" Then she moved toward the wall next to the door and lean there, eyes closed.

"Wandless… casting…" Ginny muttered breaking the silence while pocketing her wand, clearly did not believed what she just saw.

"You forget the part that she did not even spoke incantation, casting multiple spells simultaneously, which every single book out there stated to be outright impossible, especially to do all of that in concerts of each other." Hermione, the bookworm as she is, added up even more facts that put the girl in an even more terrifying territory, while she herself clearly impressed, judging from the look of her eyes.

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed, clearly impressed at the display, at the expense of his brothers of course, which both of them snorts back in response.

"Yeah right, nearly scared me to death, Gred?"

"You sure as hell I'm feeling the same thing Forge." Then they glared at their younger brother, speaks simultaneously. "Oh yeah, that's right, laugh it up Ronnie, not even remorse of not lending your innocent big brothers in time of need, why did you change like that? or you just have a crush on her?"

"Hey, stop bullying someone who can't fight back in my sight please… oh, and don't gossiping about someone right next to you as well…" Big Sis spoke up, eyes snapped open. "…speaking of which, Harry…" She turned toward the Boy-Who-Lived, garnered his attention. "…mind introducing them?"

Suddenly all the banters, all the brothers quarreling, came to a halt when those word left her mouth, everyone stood attention to the girl. Coughing slightly, Harry then begins by walking right up to two of his best friends and introduces them first. "This is Ron Weasley." The redhead nodded a little, smile at the girl "This is Hermione Granger, both of them are in Gryffindor the same year as me, the friends I'm talking about back at Dursleys' you know..."

"A pleasure to meet you… Miss…" Hermione greet the girl, only to trail off when she realized that the girl… Big Sister, never once told them her name, and Harry, for all that he seems to fond of her despite met once when he was eight, never once told it either, so they're basically left in the dark about her name, something which made a dark parts of Harry's mind satisfied a little that he at least hold some secret and information away, from them, although it won't last long...

Big Sister takes one look at the reluctant expression on the bushy-haired girl's face and noticed what was wrong immediately, so she glared at Harry and mutters. "So, you never once told them what my name was huh, Kid, Why?"

Harry, of course, knows that these questions will soon coming from her, shrugged. "As you once said back at the Dursleys house, I cannot spell your name without somehow butchered it beyond recognition, and during all these time, I thought that you'll never come back so you're some sort of a tales of my childhood for them, not someone that they might meet one day in the future considered how you made your hometown's stories so bleak and hopeless that no one will expect you to come back alive."

As if they were all in agreement, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and even Ginny all nodded to confirm that what Harry told her was true, made the girl sighed in resignation, holding both hands up front. "All right, my fault for being pessimistic about my homeland, oh, and you got quite a tongue there, Kid." She remarked at Harry affectionately in the last word, smiling briefly, before introduce herself in turn.

"**My name is Aisha, please to meet you all as well."** She then politely bows a little to all of them.

And the result is, as she predicted, Fred and George greeted her with **'Aesir'**, while Ginny called her 'I-Sa', Ron worked his mouth without sound, which make Aisha sighed at the display.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Aisha." Hermione is the only one who bowed back and spoke her name correctly, even if she knows not if this is the way of greeting of Aisha's homeland or not, which reminded her of some unanswered question that plagued her since Harry told her about Aisha, his 'Big Sister', and with the opportunity to fulfill that knowledge in front of her, it was natural that she will asks, albeit reluctantly. "Miss Aisha?"

Aisha waved her right hand at Hermione, shaking her head. "Just Aisha is fine, because I'm going to called you by your name as well, what is it Hermione?"

"Um, okay, Aisha…" Hermione's looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed, before gathered up courage and asks her, along with excessive explanation of what she knew up until now. "If you don't mind, I'm studied a lot about wizarding world and culture in magical communities across the globe, including those oversea, not just in Britain here and…" She trailed off, looking at another girl.

"And what?" Aisha tilted her head a little, suspiciously looking back at the girl who suddenly silent.

"…and I cannot found any country or area, or community where you might possibly come from at all." She finally spoke out, albeit reluctantly "I didn't mean to say that your homeland did not exist… it's just that I don't know if…"

Aisha catch on what the girl meant and finish it for her. "You don't know if my homeland actually existed or not, where they are, and what kind of magic I used that do not require that stick of your to cast, right?"

Even if she was upset by being called 'Little girl' by someone who look about her age, Hermione was sure to hide it very well, that, or because she knew that, the girl before her was actually older than Percy Weasley, who just graduated from Hogwarts last year at age seventeen. Thus the only reaction she did is nodding her head, confirming Aisha's question, as well as the rest of the teens who also eager to know about the girl, especially after the mysterious magic style displayed earlier that spiked up their interest even more.

However, before Aisha could answer Hermione, and by extension, everyone else that question. Footstep from outside can be heard coming from a floor below, and a few moment later, the door flung opened once more, this time, Lupin, Kingsley, Sirius and Mrs. Weasley all lined up standing at the hallway looking at the group of teenagers (And one adult that looks like teenager, in case of Aisha.) with a little serious expression on Kingsley's face directing toward the purple haired magic user.

Mrs. Weasley is the first one to spoke. "Everyone, the meeting just ended, let go downstairs and have supper, everyone wanted to have a word with you Harry…" She then looked at Aisha worryingly "And you as well Miss 'Big Sister' they wanted to speak with you."

That made Fred and George burst out into laughter in an instant, make every single adult there confused to what is going on, while other teens keep silent, nervously not wanted to help explain what made both twin turned out like that, until Mrs. Weasley cough up and gave them both a death glare, which effectively stopped them cold, albeit they still mock her by acting as if her stare was that of a Basilisk and they're about to die, which made even Lupin and Sirius nearly laugh out, had not because of a warning glare from the Mother of all Weasley sibling.

Aisha chuckle at the sight, then explains. "My name's Aisha, Ma'am, sorry for my rudeness to not introduce myself earlier, seeing that you all caught up in… business…" of course, she's referring to the meeting with Dumbledore and those Orders of… whatever, then follow up with another question. "Oh, will this 'Dumbledore' present there in the supper as well? It looks like this little Harry…" she slapped his shoulder once nearly make Harry jumped. "…wanted to have a word with him, or that's what he told me."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Miss Ae… Sar…" Mrs. Weasley, like her sons and daughter, have trouble pronounce her name as well, sending the twin into laughter again.

"Ai…Sha… Ma'am" Aisha repeats her name slowly and politely.

"Oh, well, Aisha, nice to meet you." At least, Mrs. Weasley got it right the second try, then she proceed to answer the earlier question. "As for Dumbledore, I'm sorry dear, but he has a job to attend to, along with Professor Snape, as well as every other Order members are also quite busy as well, so it's mostly us here, Moody, Bill and Nymphadora are downstairs preparing food as we speak."

"…" Every Weasleys, save for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley snorted at the idea of Moody preparing food, because, after living here for the past month, they came to know him quite well enough that the only reason Mad-eye (The Real one that is) still here instead of going out doing whatever mission the Order had for him was that he wanted to interrogate their newest guest more than anything.

A quick glance at everyone gathered around here is more than enough to tell Aisha about what they've planned for her, or rather, what Moody planned for her, but, considering her options, she is now in a new land and in some sort of organization that required secrecy, it would be stupid not to obliged to some requests, that, and as long as they don't pries much about her or her homeland or tries to make Harry doing something dangerous without justified reason, then she is fine with it.

Thus she simply looks at those teens, claps her hands and replies. "Then what are we waiting for? Better get them eat and go to sleep, it's…" She looks at the pocket watch she carried in her jacket, then chuckle. "Oh, my, it's more like a midnight snacks than a supper now…" She then showed them her pocket watch, which shown 11:40 P.M. on its panel.

Everyone suddenly felt their stomach grumbling noise, especially Harry who hadn't eat since his Big Sis asked him to sleep in the afternoon, now he wanted nothing more than a hot meal and a nice, soft bed to sleep afterward even he just slept the entire afternoon beforehand, after all, discounting all the magic he has, he's still human, not an owl, and definitely not veteran soldier like Big Sister Aisha, so sleeping at night is pretty much a basic instinct and need for him.

Well, if you factored in the burning desires to know more about what's going on here, it is more than enough to keep The-Boy-Who-Lived awake until he get what he wanted to, and for that, the faster the supper begin, the faster he could interrogate answer from all adults here.

So, with everyone in agreement and already hungry, they all descend down the staircases and move toward the dining room, where once the meeting took place a few moments before.

* * *

**Author Note:** Well, I thought of delay revealing Big Sis true name out for another chapter or two, but when actually tried to write it, turned out that doing so would stretch too much suspension of disbelieve as to why no one will ask her about it.

So, with the name revealed, I think some may get the idea already as who she is, and thus, depend on if someone speak it out loud in the reviews or not, this fanfic will move to the Crossover Section in the next time I update it, or remain here for another chapter if no one still can't figure it out yet.

Rate and Review as you see fit, especially if you saw a mistake of my parts, you should tell me for the sake of improvement, see you again next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Black Mage and the Elf

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 4: Black Mage and the Elf.**

The supper were rather uneventful, if you don't count the small chitchat between Tonk, Hermione and Ginny about the former's shape shifting ability and the showoff, and the Weasley twins whining about Mundungus do not present there to tell some interesting 'stories', or Sirius openly announced that if he's Harry, he'd rather accepted the defend against Dementors than sitting still in Dursleys' house with nothing to do, even if it'll land him in the court like this, something that Harry agreed while other just shook their head at the two rebellious godfather and godson.

Meanwhile, Aisha refused to talk while her mouth was full with food and everyone still eating, insisting that talking while still eating is a very bad manner in itself since food can be spilled on other's face when Mrs. Weasley, who noticed after half of the food were gone, that she kept silent for the entire conversation and all events going around the dining table and ask her to at least join with others. Everyone then begin to see her logic and complied for the rest of the meal just for the sake of holding some wager against her when they can finally question her after.

And an interrogation they do.

After cleared out the dining table, rid of food and drinks, everyone sat in circle around the table, Aisha next to Harry, follow by Ron and Hermione then the rest of Weasley siblings, another side, however, was occupied by Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, Lupin, Tonk, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, and Harry's godfather Sirius, all of them eyeing the purple haired Aisha with varied level of suspicion and what they wanted to ask in their mind.

Moody coughed, gaining attention of all occupants of the table before he begins first. "Now, as everyone already eaten, I want to get straight to the point about this 'Aisha' girl over there, but…" He then glanced at other teenagers one by one, "…better get these kids, boys and girls here, to sleep first, this's not something that kids should know!"

Pandemonium ensue in an instant when those 'kids' started shouting angrily at the ex-Auror for denying them the rights to know what's going on, Fred and George included thanks to unable to gain any information on their own with their _'Inventions'_ due to their mother somehow know about it and prepared countermeasure every time the meeting being held in their vicinity, Harry is the biggest protestor in all this because what Moody just said had made the memories of left out alone at No.4 Pivet Drive surfaced all the way back again, adding fuel to the fire, not to mentioned that while Sirius did not support this cause of action, he don't even tried to stop them either.

At last, it took a loud bang of a fist slamming down that shook the entire table by Aisha, of all people, that finally restored orders, she slowly glare at each of them, linger a bit on Harry, before coldly states. "I know you don't like it that they wanted to lock you out of the loop, I once been in your position myself, why shouldn't I know how you felt?" She paused a little and let her words sink in then continues. "And since you all know that I'm going to sit in this, why don't you all just asks me nicely to tell you what's going on here? It's not like I'm going to tight-lip everything you know… and they can't exclude me away either…"

Moody's face seems to become a shade of red-purple once he realized what she just implied, and so bark out order to her, cutting her off mid-sentence. "If you're going to do that, I'll have no choice but have you swears secrecy and loyalty by an Unbreakable Vow to not tell them anything if I had to!"

"And why must I complied with something that obliviously impossible to achieve from that course of action?" Aisha countered. "They lived in what basically YOUR stronghold! Their family members are member of said Order…" She glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with more or less a disapproving look. "Sure that they still tight-lip about it, but with them this near, they will found out eventually. Especially when you keep them in the dark long enough, their desires will grow and it'll drive them to find the way." She stared directly at Mrs. Weasley who glared back, no one willing to avert each other's gaze, before she speaks softly. "If you really wanted to keep them away from this 'secret', you better leave them at home and tell them that you come here for a part-time job or whatever."

"I cannot leave my children at home, they'll be at risk." Mrs Weasley explains.

"Then explain that what you're doing or trying to do, to them, so they won't risk themselves trying to find out on their own, if this job of yours is the source of said risk in the first place, Ma'am!" Aisha quickly shot back, made the older woman's frown deepen even more, angry.

"Enough, Molly, she has a point…" Mr. Weasley steps in and stop his wife before she start a shouting to get the children to bed instead, before turning toward the purple-haired girl and apologize. "I'm sorry, but as she said, sooner or later, they'll find a way of their own, and when that happened when we do not aware, things may get ugly when they try to do things their way about it."

"Indeed, at least we should let them know some information while we tell them why we do that and why we don't, so they won't run out and do things their way." Sirius agreed with the girl because, he himself although knows what's going on, but cannot do anything to help them, not even move out of this home, so he's at least wanted to make sure that other, who has the rights to know, do not get keep away in the dark about it.

Molly Weasley, seeing that she has two members against her, turned to Bill and Tonks for support, but to her dismay, even they agreed with her husband and Sirius to share at least some information to at least keep the teens in line instead of denying them because they're just a kids like she thought. Finally she sighed in resignation and sit down, nod her head as in 'Go ahead, I won't stop you anymore.' While shots a disapproving look at her husband all the time.

After all members present finally gave in, every teen suppressed their urge to celebrate right then and there, staying silent as if they suddenly realized that they don't know what to ask first, and so, the raven-haired boy is the first one to take the initiative.

"Mr. Weasley, I want to ask about…"

But he was cut off by the old ex-Auror who barks out in disbelieve of their sudden change of heart. "We're ignoring a serious issue here!" He pointed at Aisha. "Before asking anything, better we know that everyone within earshot is trustworthy first! Oh, and while we're at it, better have these kids promise not to spill it out with anyone who's not belong to our Order as well, else we have a severe case of information leak here!"

Hearing that, Aisha crossed her arms, looking directly at Moody with her purple eyes locked with the 'normal' eye of his, and nods. "So go ahead, what do you wished to know?"

Moody's eyes narrowed down, both artificial one and the real one, before he could 'interrogate' her, however, Arthur Weasley beats him up at it by asking first. "Then I'll go straight to the point, Miss Aisha, as Alastor just said, we cannot trust someone blindly during this crisis which the rest of the Wizarding world turned a blind eyes on, and your appearance to saved Harry…" He glance at Moody, who nodded in response "…made some of the more… paranoid members suspect that…"

"…You suspect that the… Dementors thingies as the kid called it, was a set up for me to dive in and save the kid, and gaining his trust?" Aisha quickly reached the conclusion.

Arthur nodded and continues. "Indeed, that's what some of us thinking, and the fact that you've used magic style that do not registered in any classification in the Ministry or Wizarding world at all, made them even more suspect, that you might be using a form of Dark Arts."

"Dark Arts…" Aisha frown at the mention of the name, clearly confused, then she realized something that shouldn't be ignored. "Wait, did you just said that if it was not the spell your kind using, it always means Dark Arts?"

It was Hermione who explains to her, in a matter of facts tone like some teacher, such is her usual habits. "It's quite exactly that Miss Aisha, spells you _use… showed us_ when we're waiting for adults to finish their meeting…" She shifted the words around, trying to avoid landing the one whom her friend look up to in a bad position. "…they are not qualified by the Ministry, from what I've read in the law book they published, they're unidentified, and if they are not qualified then they'll categorized it as _'Suspect of being Dark Art'_"

"I see…" Aisha nodded, seemingly understand.

"We're straying off topic here!" Moody barked out yet again, eyeing Aisha suspiciously. "So you're admitting using another spell that was uncategorized by Ministry, that's even more suspect than those _'Homing Stunner'_ earlier! Did You-know-who send you in to infiltrate us?"

Aisha sighed, while facepalm herself "It looped right back to the start, isn't it…" before she answers in a stern voice "As I told you before, if I'm sent by that man, I'd have offed Harry long before anyone arrive already, if isn't that enough to prove my trustworthy, then what?"

"Tell us about your homeland." Hermione interject her thought, clearly excited to know more about this 'mysterious homeland' of Aisha. "I know that we practiced magic in different way, one that we perceived as 'Dark' may not apply in your case so we can let it dropped."

Harry snorts mentally at that word, because he doubt that Big Sis Aisha's magic will have such classification at all due to the vast difference between hers and his wizarding magic, from his observation of course, but then again, the suspicion from the adults still stands, and so he voices his opinion. "Maybe they'll satisfied to know that your homeland is not going to associated themselves with You-Know-Who, that might ease our doubt a bit, Sis."

Aisha glanced around the table, seeing that everyone now has their attention on her, both eager, interest and doubt, the doubt parts came mainly from adults, while the eager and interest parts from the young, weighing her options mentally, she slowly, carefully answers. "If your wizardkind do not have access to powerful magic that can breach the barrier between this world and my homeland, or I do not passed my knowledge to others, then I doubt even Voldermort can find his way there."

She paused a little before continues in soft, small voice as if she do not wanted to speaks about it. "As for my own people, they're less likely to throw themselves into another conflict, the last war just ended not even three years ago, destruction was indiscriminate, live lost in a millions, every survivors are still rebuilding their home and town as I speak here, many literally from scratch and dust where it once stood, it'll take at least a decade to even grace their former glory again, some even longer…"

She trailed off, sighing and stop her tales there. Everyone stay silent, horrified at what her story could've implies, until Lupin broke it and try to shift the subject toward another less depressing but nonetheless important. "So, you are the only one who knows how to travel between the ward that secluded your homeland from the rest of our world right?"

"Yes…" Aisha replies confidently, and adds some answer to the disbelieving Moody. "In case you're wondering why I'm coming here instead of staying and help rebuilding my homeland, there's not much I can do there at the moment, everything are on schedules, and I've done my parts in… stabilizing the land with my expertise already, that, and my friends just wanted me to keep my word that I gave to Harry here seven years ago." She slaps his shoulder lightly, nothing hurt and no shock though.

"I see…" Sirius muttered, looking right into Aisha's eyes to find any sign of lying, but he found none, before speaking his thought out loud. "At least we can be certain to some degree that Voldermort…" (At this word, everyone suddenly shakes in terror, excluding Aisha, Sirius and Harry.) "…won't have backup from another source we didn't know, and that he couldn't create a secret hideout there either unless he extract the knowledge from Aisha here, which means The Order must at least ensure that he couldn't get his hand on her, or any powerful magical artifact that has some transportation capability, least we might find ourselves dealing with another armies of _Imperius_ human from nowhere."

Lupin nodded to his old friend signifying that he agreed, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seems neutral, while Aisha, who already know what _'Imperius'_ was, is snickering a little for unknown reason, and lastly Moody grumbled "Fine, at least we are not letting her snooping around without someone watching her, so I can agree with that, Sirius, or until Dumbledore stated otherwise!"

"So, this case is closed then." Sirius concluded.

"If my issue has been dealt with, then when will you explain what this 'Order of Phoenix' is all about? Seems the kids ready to go mad with it already, and I thinks that if you guys gonna keep peace in this house, then you better give a good and acceptable answer." Aisha pointed her hand in general direction where the 'kids' in question sat, well, more like teens actually, which each of them expressed it on their face quite clearly that they won't tolerate any more distractions now.

Seeing fury in their eyes, the adults looked at each other, before sighing out of desperation.

This going to be a long night…

* * *

It was nearly 2 in the morning, after constant debate between Sirius Black and Molly Weasley about every single topic they asked whether to reveal it or not, and constant protests to support Sirius belief that the teens should know something from the twins, before all the questions has been answered enough to satisfied most teens, well, mostly, because due to some circumstance has yet to explained, the adults, Sirius included, albeit grudgingly, purposefully left out some details at the last minute and shooed them to their bed once Harry, Fred and George trying to pried it further.

Of course, this did nothing to stop them from holding up a meeting after Mrs. Weasley thought they were sound asleep, well, it's more like Fred and George Weasley decided to abuse their reach of seventeenth, able to use magic without breaking the law of underage usage, by apparating right into Harry and Ron's shared bedroom to discussing about what they just heard. Apart from Aisha's revelation about her own society that still recovering from war and thus cannot provide support for Order of the Phoenix in any shape or form, even if they know how to travel between the barrier, no the Weasley twin discussing with them about Voldermort and what he's doing at the moment, especially when Sirius and Lupin accidentally slipped up that he's searching for something.

And also, all teens express their displease at Mrs. Weasley, and by extension, all the adults' declaration not to let one of them join in the Order despite they themselves opposed Voldermort and his Death Eaters, thus wanted to participate to help put a stop to the man's plan.

In truth, Harry would've burst out on his Big Sis as well, seeing that she's not even try to persuaded them to give in and let them join, if not because Big Sis Aisha reminded him that he has bigger problem to deal with on his own in August 12th and should prepare for it, not quarreling about joining the organization that his usefulness will be as good as decoration wallpaper should he not passed the trial, which means cemented his status as liar and attention-seeker boy, not to mentioned he couldn't use any further magic when they destroyed his wand beforehand.

But the discussion was short-lived when Mrs. Weasley comes to check them, thus forcing the Weasley twin to quickly apparated away before they get caught, ending the discussion, leaving both fifteen years old boys confused and slightly anger that they couldn't know anything much better than the conversation after supper at all, before they were overtook by tiredness and went asleep a few minutes later.

Unknown to the boys, there's another spectator about two floors above them, listening to the sound travelling through the old, yet still solid and intact wooden floor and brick wall, all the way up the small bed, through the pillow into the purple haired girl's ear, whose form rested on said bed, without changing her clothing as if this is the only one she had.

Not that Aisha minded wearing only these clothes though, the war with the machines, maniacs and zealots that raged in her homeland not so long ago made her to forgo all form of comforts and luxury to survives, and even when it ended, this habit just simply stuck and won't go away even three years after the war ended.

And besides, she can just clean herself and her clothing without taking it off by using her water spell anyway, so she is fine with just this limited wardrobe of hers.

Apparently, Aisha got her own room, not sharing with Mrs. Weasley nor Hermione and Ginny (Tonk cannot stay since she has work as an Auror and thus return to her home instead.) due to Moody's paranoid that she could hold her roommate hostage should things went sours, or so he reasoned, but it seem he forgot that it also giving her free reign in this personal room to do who-know-what which may or may not threaten them, without anyone figure it out until it's too late.

But when the girl thought about it, it seems these witches and wizards are not the brightest folk when it comes to stealth and subterfuge, evident by the Weasley twin's thunderous sound whenever they used their personal teleportation spell, that, and considered what she gathered from eavesdropping them, this's normal for them, thus Moody's decision came out logical because he thought that she couldn't do a thing without alerting the entire house, it seems.

Silence reign once more, now all she could hear is only snoring from one of the Weasley twin travelling though the solid matter of the house from one floor below her, and if she was to focus her power enough, she could also hear others from the lower floor as well, but it's no point to do so because she'll have a hard time distinguishing one's voice from the others, and during this sleeping period, it serves no purpose but to reminded her how fragile this peace was, and that it may shatter at any moment if the bad guy, Voldermort, did not put to a stop soon, something that's easier said than done.

'_I am indeed got myself into another war, huh?'_ Aisha mused to herself sadly, reminiscence about her life in the past at her homeland, both before, between and after the Great War. _'Such is my fate, troubles all over the place I went, well, some might have blame the boy, but I have no delusion that some also mine wrongdoing as well… hmm!?'_

After went through the war that spanned four years straight, Aisha has enough experience to know from information that this _'Order of Phoenix' _willing to share with teens and her, that Wizarding world is wholly underprepared to face the bad guy, even said bad guy now has to gather his allies and build up his force nearly from scratch again, but since the head of the state is so convinced that Dumbledore and little Harry are just some fools and attention seekers to the point of possibly send in their prison guards to provoked Harry into breaking the law in self-defense, then those advantage of having more resources, manpower, and the like are all thrown out of the windows, once they realized who's the true threat, Voldermort might have snatched half of those manpower away from the Ministry already.

Of course, Aisha snorts mentally, she didn't hold optimism when it comes to evaluating dangerous incident, everything was pointing out that the Ministry was behind the attack, other possible explanations do not hold more weight than this one, it's too perfect, too much coincidence that Dementors just popped up out of nowhere, and with scores of human residence around to select as prey, including non-magical people that cannot fight back, they somehow have to tried their hands on Harry, who obliviously could see them and could retaliate.

Even they said that Voldermort can promised these despicable creatures more rewards and _'food'_ for serving him than serving Ministry like the last war decade ago, Aisha doubt that Voldermort will strike the deal with them this early, when he did not have any force or power to prove to them that he can deliver that promised reward, and even if he somehow did, he should know that just two Dementors won't cut it if Harry could escaped Voldermort himself not even half a year earlier like that so he would've sent a much better force if he really wanted to take out the boy, or he may...

Aisha shook her head, clearing the thought out of her mind, it's no use for her at the moment to think too much about what that snake-face (She never see him face-to-face yet, only from what Harry told her, which he himself has nothing to gain to lie about this to her, but even more to lose if she somehow face him without knowing and fall for his sudden attack.) was thinking, as she concluded earlier, it hold less weight than theory that Ministry was behind the attack, hell, the probability that Voldermort would behind it is as good as Harry able to use her style of magic with his mindset, or rather, normal human mindset, Wizarding or not, their mindset still the same from what she observed, though.

But when Aisha's about to close her eyes and get to sleep, she suddenly felt a presence in her small room, the mystical power that defined one being with magic is moving somewhere around the corner. Without a second thought, the girl jumped out of her bed, staff flew to her hands, power surged through her vein ready to unleash upon the intruder or possible attacker, however, when she pinpointed the location and started to swings her staff to meet the intruder, the small, old, raspy voice yelled out in fear.

"Please, don't hurt Kreacher, Mistress of the four Elements! Kreacher meant you no harm!"

Aisha's eyes narrowed down, trying to adjust them to darkness, and then she saw one little humanoid creature, whose height about few inches above her knee, wrapped in ragged, dirty towel around its waist, have its limply hands up front as if trying to protect itself from something preventing her from seeing its face clearly. Its small limbs that were its legs were shaking with fear of something with more authority than him.

Seeing that the creature meant her no harm, she lowered her staff a bit, but the power within and the nature around her still ready to protect her if it try something funny, although that never come, even when she knelt down to inspect the creature more closely, her purple eyes slowly taking in details, the ugly face with disproportion nose bigger than it should be, the many wrinkles, some strands of white (?) hair then and there that should found on an old man, and… pointy ears that share some similarities to those she knew back in her home, although this creature clearly has a more ugly version of it.

Curiosity gets the better of her, and thus she greets the creature with her question, trying to be nice as much as possible to at least make a good first impression on the little creature. "Hello, there, my name is Aisha, nice to meet you. Are you somehow an elf of some kind?" Her eyes glanced at his pointy ears as if to explain where she got that idea from.

Kreacher suddenly stiffen, his eyes looking at the girl knelt down next to him, and then he spotted the staff at Aisha's side, his nose seems to sniffing out something in the air that no one could smell, then he approached the purple-haired girl, and speaks back with surprisingly polite tone that he never used with anyone in No.12 before, if you don't count the picture of Sirius's mother that is "Mistress of the four Elements… Kreacher did not deserve to be called by such noble name of the old one. Kreacher is but a lowly house-elf, nothing more."

"House elf? I heard the boy two floors down called you as such." Aisha muttered, surprised that she actually found the one that supposedly took care of this house, although terrible at it, in the middle of night where everyone supposed to sounded sleep...

Kreacher's eyebrow twitched at the mention of Weasleys who came to lived here, kept his mouth shut, saying nothing, but that's all it take for Aisha to realized that this house's caretaker do not pleased with those that suddenly barged into his responsibility that much. Aisha's eyes narrowed down on the old house-elf as if she was trying to read his intention, before asking it bluntly in his face. "I'll straight to the point, what are you doing here?"

However, the house-elf attention is now on the metal rod protruding from the floor that is her staff she planted there, he eyed the item warily before turn his attention to Aisha and asks his question in return. "Kreacher wished to asks, where did you found this treasure of The Old One, Mistress of the four Elements?"

"Old One?" Aisha repeated, clearly confused of what the house-elf was saying.

"Your staff, Mistress of the four Elements, It was The Old One's creation." Kreacher explains as a matter of fact.

"Oh, this?" Aisha stretched her hand and touches the staff in question, while her sight seems to drift away into the sea of memories. "A friend of mine forged it for me many years ago, using the arts that no human can hope to match, and I carried it with me since then." She's slowly rubbing it with her hand. "…it saved my life, and said friend so many time that I lost count already."

"The Old One… still alive?" the old house-elf's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets, suggested that whatever this 'Old One' was, it's significant to the house-elf.

Aisha noticed Kreacher's reaction, she look right into its eyes and asks for the second time. "Your name's Kreacher, aren't you?" The house-elf nods at the question instantly, "So I ask you thus, why did you called me '_Mistress of the four Elements_'? Why did you imply that my friend who forged this staff is one of this '_Old One_' of yours?" She paused a bit and let the questions sink in, before asking the last question. "And lastly, what is this '_Old One'_?"

Kreacher coughed a few times, before bowing its head down at her feet and rambles. "Kreacher do not deserve to be called his name by the Mistress of the four Elements, Kreacher is even more unworthy to be call his name from the friend of the…"

"Cut the drama please…" Aisha interrupted its rants mid-sentence. "If I do not called you Kreacher, then what you wished me to call you? But that's not the point, answers the questions, if you would, please." She added.

The tiny house-elf nodded, before slowly answering each question as ordered, no, requested. "Kreacher called Mistress of the four Elements as Mistress of the four Elements because of the power that Mistress had over the great mother-nature that is the root of us all…" These words will surely makes Hermione quickly turn to look at Aisha as if she is something never before seen by anyone, if she was present there that is, while Aisha just nods and motioned the house-elf to continue. "For second question, The Old One's power still lingered in their masterpiece, Mistress of the four Elements, and Kreacher can sense it."

"…" Aisha's eyes narrowed down a little, not because she's angry, but because she's interested in the little house-elf's explanation already, so she didn't say anything beyond motioned him to continue again, and so he did…

"As the last question, The Old One is the progenitor of all house-elf, Mistress of the four Elements… they're the one who uplifted us, made us into something better than animal. It was from what Kreacher's mother, and Kreacher's mother-mother told Kreacher long time ago… That, in ancient time, after being uplifted by the Old One, our ancestor demanded too much, ungrateful of their help, making pacts with wizards and witches of the ancient time to help us usurp them, conquered them, taking all of their treasure as our own, but they're too powerful, nature are on their sides…"

"They won the war we created. Yet they do not kill us for our betrayal. They leave us, moved away from our realm long before Merlin ever born in Camelot, and we serves human ever since due to the pacts our leader in that time made with them… to be in servitude of Wizardkinds forever whether win or lose against the Old One, and that pacts stand to this day… and Kreacher will upheld it as a punishment for Kreacher's kind's sins."

Aisha thought back to her friend on the other side of the barrier, she's older than even her great-great-great grandfather, but she never once mentioned creature like this house-elf having before, nevertheless, she nodded and pry further. "I see… did all the house-elf known about this story?"

Kreacher shook his head, denied her claim in raspy voice. "No… No… Mistress of the four Elements, no house-elf of this age ever remembered that anymore, it was blight in our history, no elder will ever know it, no one, except Kreacher's great, great, great ancestor and some house-elf in very-very old family that came before even Merlin will ever know that the _Old One_ once walked this land."

Seeing that it was a tales, Aisha knew that she cannot gain any more reliable information than this, thus no point in probing further. "I see… but you still didn't explain yourself, Kreacher, Why… Are… You… Here?" She stressed the question again.

The house elf eyed Aisha warily, hesitated, unsure of what to answer for quite a while, which would've send the girl in rage and choke the answer out of him already… if she still fifteen years old that is… by now, she's matured enough to know that such method only forged hate and mistrust among those who involved, only viable if they're already hated each other to the point of never getting straight answer out that is…

And since this house-elf, from what the habitats of this house, albeit recently, like Sirius, Ron and his Weasley siblings, spoke about him, warned her to be wary of due to its eccentricity, yet he seems to treat her nicely, no malice intention in his eyes, no body language that signifies hiding something to her, all was trustworthy thus far, so she decided to played it nice with him and gave him benefit of the doubt.

Looking at the house-elf who has yet to stop shaking, Aisha sighed, standing up and tell him. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me then so be it, but please, do not get into someone's room unannounced, ok, I know this room once belongs to someone else who once lived here, not me…" She quickly added when she remembered how he feels about this _'Order of the Phoenix'_ intrusion. "…but for now, it is my room, at least asks if I'm still here or not before barging in, can you do that?"

The house-elf stay silent and Aisha took it as a sign of acknowledgement, so she sat down on her bed, ready to plummet into dream world when he calls out. "Mistress, wait!"

Aisha glanced back at Kreacher with annoying look, muttering to herself "Seriously, did this land has a tradition to wait until one's going to give up his or her question and let you go before you can finally confess something that you wanted to say to them?"

Kreacher shook his head, making the girl sighed yet again while plummeting her head down on a soft pillow, purple eyes locked at the old caretaker of 12th Grimmauld place signifying that she still listening to him, and also said to him that he should hurry up and tell her whatever he has in mind now or she won't listen anymore, for this night that is.

Looking around cautiously, the house-elf raised his finger to his mouth, asking her not to make any noise, and then he vanished right before her eyes!

'_Well, I should've know it… even house-elf that fallen from the 'Old One', they still better than human magic users of this land, consider they make just small 'pop' sound, unlike mine which has nothing to indicate its use.' _Aisha mused to herself, and a minute later, the elf returned, with a small locket which she couldn't make out the detail of color due to darkness cradling in his hands, but she didn't have to see to know that something… evil, and malicious are lurking, clinging to that item in Kreacher's hands.

Her eyes narrowed down, jumped up on her feet in an instant, hand on her staff which quickly pointed at the locket. "What's that thing?" She demanded in serious tone. "Where did you find it? Kreacher… no… that's not important… drop it to the ground, NOW!"

The house-elf complied and put the thing down on the floor, slowly back away from it so it lies between her and the house-elf, both looking uncomfortably at the item, and in case of Aisha, magical power surged through her body ready to defend herself should the thing suddenly sprang up and attack them, for a while, before Aisha finally breaks the silence, while still keep her guard up, attention partially on the locket the whole time. "All right, Kreacher, where did you find it? And what purpose do you have in bringing it to me?"

Kreacher said nothing for a minute, which is long enough to irritate Aisha to the point of consider a small _'interrogation involving electric shock'_ on Kreacher due to the tension of having unidentified malicious locket sat next to her without knowing what the hell it is, before the house-elf finally start explaining, saving himself in the process without knowing it. "It was a long story, Mistress of the four Elements… Kreacher know not if Mistress will be patience enough to hear the story that Kreacher will tell out, but…"

"…but I want to hear it." Aisha said it firmly, decided that if the house-elf trying to tell her some story, then the thing is not something dangerous to the point of warrant immediate attention, but her voice still on edge telling that she still minded it a lot. "At least I have to know what I get myself into, and I hope that you will not lie to me." She shot Kreacher a glare, serious expression on her face.

Even they're in a dark room without any light source to see each other clearly, of course, Kreacher couldn't see the girl's serious face from this distance, yet, there still an aura emanating from her form which no normal Wizards or Witches could sense, but he could sense it, and that was more than enough to tell that she'll not tolerate liar about this one, and so the house-elf began his tales.

"Long ago, there are two boys who was the candidate heir of this house, Mistress…" Kreacher's eyes drafted toward the ceiling, as if to recall his memories. "One you've met today, Sirius, he's the blight of the Black family, refused the ideology that Black house upheld for generations… another was a great follower of pureblood way… he joined with the Dark Lord…"

Aisha worked her mouth a bit, but then decided to let Kreacher continues his tales in silent, and then it reached climax, in one day during time of the first Wizarding war, he was drafted by this younger brother of Sirius Black, current owner of this house, to accompanied Voldermort on a mission which nearly cost his life has not for the order of his master to return home, but even then, death claimed his master's life instead as a price to pay for bringing this dark treasure of the Dark Lord away from its master's hiding.

…A cost of betraying one's master, albeit because of realization that what he has done was terrible and must be stop at all cost…

"Kreacher has been ordered to destroy this artifact decades ago, when the head of the Black house, the Mistress in the picture at the hallway… still alive…" he sniffed at that word, tear welled up in his eyes, voice shaken. "…no matter what Kreacher done, it persisted, the magic, the vile being that the Dark Lord stored inside it do not gone, it was beyond Kreacher, beyond what the sinned one like us can do…"

Then the house-elf sidestepped around the locket, moved toward the girl, and bows down, its head to the floor. "Please! Kreacher know that Mistress of the four Elements opposes the one such as Dark Lord, oppose those who seek to destroy. Kreacher beg of you, to fulfill Kreacher's little master's dying wish, destroy this thing. Please do not let his death be in vain…" He pledged at the last word, a drop of tear fall down to his feet.

Aisha crossed her arms, then order sharply. "Stand up, Kreacher, and look at me." When she saw the house-elf doing as she asked, she continues. "I ask you thus, why do you trust me with this secret? What make you think I am trustworthy? We just met literally a few hours ago, not to mention that, given other people's attitude…" She trailed off, motioned toward downstairs, where young Harry, Weasley family, one ex-Auror, one last true heir of the Black family and his best friend who happened to be werewolf, to tell Kreacher what those _'people'_ she was referring to. "…You seem to mistrust and despise other people here, for one reason or another, why trust me? Oh, just call me Aisha is fine, don't need to add honorific yet." She chuckle at the last word.

Kreacher shook his head, and then explains to the slightly confused and slightly annoyed _'Mistress of the four Elements' _with polite, even tone, like stating a matter of fact. "Those guests are the violation of late Mistress's orders, to the idealogy that Black family upheld, the pure-blood way, but the last true heir, Sirius Black, let them in, so there's little Kreacher could've do but stated that his Mistress will not approve of…"

Then its large eyes stare at Aisha with some kind of confidence, and stopped calling her that overly long title, but still add honorific regardless when he explains. "But Mistress Aisha is different, mother-nature entrusted Mistress Aisha with her power, mother-nature's authority preceded all of us who born of her, even if the Wizardkind do not acknowledge it, and mother-nature will ever trust such power to anyone but those who prove themselves worthy of mother-nature's power."

Even if the logic of the house-elf sounded strange, Aisha was sure to hide her expression well, she glanced at the house-elf, and find no indication that he might lied to her, meanwhile Kreacher adds more of his thought, his eyes occasionally look at the staff on her hand. "One more reason that Kreacher can trust Mistress but not the Wizards, is that Mistress has been granted a gift of the _'Old One'_, they will not bestowed it upon those who they not trust completely, Mistress, not after our ancestor's betrayal eons ago… and if Mistress to suggest that Mistress stole it, then the aura of power emanating from the staff would be vastly different than what Kreacher sense right now. So, Mistress Aisha is trustworthy in Kreacher's eyes."

"Fair enough…" Aisha muttered, clearly impressed and surprised that her friend's ancestor once walked this land, and leave a good impression to be told even the time passed long after they were gone, she is now make sure to not forget to asks her friend once she can contact them.

Then she turn to deal with the issue at hand, she eyed the locket warily, then turn to ask Kreacher with a whisper as if fear that whatever lurking in it will hear. "Kreacher, if my trustworthy issue has been dealt with, then what make you confident that I can and will be able to destroy this treasure of Lord Voldermort?"

"Nothing ever has greater power than mother-nature, Mistress Aisha, nothing will…" Kreacher stated confidently. "Mistress has been entrusted with mother-nature power, so Mistress can lend her power to destroy this unnatural creation."

Aisha scratching her head with her free left hand while replies with conviction. "Well, better try it now, I know not if I can destroy it, but to left it like this is not an option either. Who know what it could do if left alone, or worse, someone get a hold of it and triggered something in the future."

With those words, the small frame of her body suddenly moved, staff lifted up and then barreling down toward the locket on the floor in a blink of an eye. A loud metal clashing sound echoed through the dark room along with small spark flying from the frame of the locket, yet the cursed item nor the staff crafted by _'Old One'_ didn't even scratch or dent despite she swung it down with her strength enhanced by magic!

Before she could formulate a new plan of destroying the locket, suddenly the object in question started releasing a silver smoke, it oozing out from non-existent pore or hole on its body, and instead of dispersed out around the air and, the smoke held firmly together, forming a silver cloud in front of the one who attacked its origin earlier.

Aisha watched the cloud carefully, while also glanced at Kreacher who quickly hide behind her, watching fearfully from the sideline, his face clearly shown that he didn't expect this to happen as well. In her mind, she pondering the purpose of this smoke, while simultaneously realized her mistake from Kreacher's word earlier about his attempt to dismantle it, that she should've blasted it with some form of very strong magic instead, but now, it's too late, and she now has to face the smoke that started to form itself into a figure in front of her.

The smoke suddenly shone a dimly lit light out of itself, revealing the form of a middle-aged man, with one eye covered in grey eye-patch thanks to the nature of the dust that cannot change its color, and then its mouth began to open.

"_What's up, you tiny brats" _The voice seem to echoed not from the smoke itself, but from somewhere far away, adding to the dark room and silent of the night, it fit perfectly to the spooky atmosphere of those founded in ghost stories.

Aisha's eyes widen in recognition of the figure, and seem the figure itself know that too from the next sentence it speech boomed like a thousand voice echoed throughout the small room. _"You remembered me… of course, your first kill! Why wouldn't you? I just wanted to be rich, just wanted to become famous, and then you brats come along and kill my men, kill me! Hunt me from forest to the end of the earth!"_

Lacking response from any other occupants of the room, which Kreacher hid behind Aisha's legs, peeking out to look at it fearfully, and the girl herself stay silent, eyes narrowed down, the figure continues. _"What I have done wrong to you three? You three answered the call from senile old man which barely keeps his village together! Then hunt me down! Is this a justice? Are you satisfied with me dead now? No… you went on and kill again and again without stopping!"_

The smoke shifted once more, turning into a shape of woman head with emotionless eyes and a giant ball attached to her forehead, color remain silvery as always, then it spoke in feminine voice _"You destroy my people, my kingdom, all crumbled into dust in your quest for power! Did you see them as machine so you judged that they have no soul?"_

"_What is this Aisha, what is this? You kill us all for the sake of getting more of your power, for the sake of those senile men and women who thought that peace can be achieved through power!"_ the figure then turned into a formless head whose features couldn't recognized at all, as if it was a thousands upon thousands of face to choose from, but the smoke couldn't decide which would best suit to torment the girl before it.

Until it settled for a certain spiky, messy haired boy, without glasses staring at the girl, his eyes set his sight on the purple orbs before him. _"You're just a power monger brats! Aisha, you just wanted to gloat that you're the best of the best so you could just look down on everyone, even me! Who saved your ass more than once! But in truth your word are just as empty as your soul, mankind ill need a woman such as you!"_

"_To tell you the truth, I never once love you! And I have no doubt that no one will!"_

It was then that Aisha decided that the thing has crossed some hidden line and sprang into action, suddenly, a blow of wind swept through the smoke, shattered it, and constantly disrupt its attempt to take form of another person's face by whirling in cycle around the locket, as if the object has created a whirlwind around itself.

A sound of metal clanging echoed once more when Aisha planted her steel staff down on the floor, she then mutters, seemingly to the smoke than to Kreacher, with her face harden, a mix of sorrow, rage, and regret. "Everyone has their flaw and mistakes, you're right, I'm once as bad as you described… and those who died because of me may never forgive me, for killing them myself, or for sending them to die on order… or necessity of the many…"

She glared at the smoke and then speaks with resolve. "…But no matter how much I regret what I've done, the past cannot change, it'll remained that way for eternity, no dead can be brought back, no deeds can be undone, only thing that will change is the future, where we use the past as a lesson to strengthen ourselves, to be a warning that will not let ourselves fall down the wrong path, to not make the same mistake yet again. And that's what we human do to make amend on our past action. Now, begone!"

With that word, a blue flame ignited on the whirling smoke, burning it into nothingness within seconds, however the dim light from the locket still glowing on the ground defiantly at the display of Aisha's power over its illusion and trickery that played on her memories during the bad day of her life.

She then drew her staff up, hold it firmly in her grasp pointing at the offending object on the floor, her eyes shot one glance at Kreacher at her feet as well as warning coming out of her mouth. "Get out of the room now Kreacher, I know not how much power needed to completely destroy this artifact, and I'll better safe than sorry when dealing with such foul magic like this…"

Kreacher slowly back away from Aisha, but his eyes still look warily at her, and then the room, something that Mistress understood without the need to look at him the second time, so she spoke out seriously "I cannot promise that this room will be wholly intact afterward, but I'll try to keep collateral damage to a minimum, after all, we can't afford having other people here to mad at me, or in your case, the memories of Mr. Black Jr. to mad at you, right?"

"Indeed Mistress, Indeed…" Kreacher nodded in understanding.

"So get out now, and we can get this over with!" Aisha ordered, and Kreacher obeyed, with a_ 'pop' _sound and he was gone, so Aisha took a deep breathe, power courses through her vein, natural energy which flowing through the air since the birth of universe began to move at her will, the air around the artifact started to heat up as she concentrate her spell while moving toward the accursed artifact until she was right next to it…

And then it burst into flame…

A blue fire erupted around both the girl and the small locket, twisting and whirling around them in circle akin to the earlier twister, the flame then expanding, from just a small ring into mini-tornado that engulfed everything, Aisha and the locket included at the epicenter, a smell of the wooden floor which begins to catches fire mixed with a burning blanket, and a faintly smell of melting, hot metal.

The blue light of flame illuminating Aisha who stood still, eyes on the locket, ignore the raging inferno all around her as if it was nothing but a hot air blowing pass her, however the locket at Aisha's feet was another story entirely, its frame started to deform right before her eyes, drip of molten red metal fallen onto the flaming wooden floor drops by drops, losing its original color, and then, when the frame was half-melted, a faint scream echoed from the molten locket, and with it, the artifact suddenly crumble to dust…

Flame continues to burn around the room for a while, strangely that this burning smell did not awake anyone inside the Grimmauld place to investigate what was happening at all, maybe she have to owed it to Moody who settled her on the third floor with no one who slept above her, since the plume of fire always rise up and not going down, so it's understandable that they'll unable to detect or sense that the place is burning right over their head.

Seeing that the locket was destroyed, Aisha waved her free hand, and then, from her feet, a patch of ice started expanding outward, clashed with the raging inferno, extinguishing them, turning into hot vapor floating upward, the bright blue flame then turned orange, signifying its decrease in temperature, shrinking rapidly when the ice cover all the fuel, namely wooden floor, cupboards and blankets with a cold, glassy blue sheet and soaking them wet when melted, finally the magically created fire has nothing to consume anymore when Aisha stopped supplying _'fuel'_ both magically and physically to them, and thus they vanished…

Standing alone in the middle of a soaking wet, slightly burned room, Aisha eyed the last spot where the locket once was cautiously, as if she was trying to determine whether whatever the curse, the things that resided in the locket is truly gone, and not possessing anything around here instead, a small 'pop' can be heard behind her, yet the girl didn't care about that, even when a small footstep came closing on her, until it stopped just a few inches from her that Kreacher's voice spoke from there. "Mistress, is it finally gone?"

Aisha took a deep breathe, eyes closed for a few seconds, moved her head left and right slowly, then turned toward the house-elf, knelt down to level her eyes with his, and replies. "I cannot sense it… that evil power… anymore, if you ask me, I think it's indeed gone…"

Kreacher seems ready to kneel down and thanks her, but Aisha interrupt him first. "But it seems that something hadn't gone to alert other people after seeing all those displays…" She then looked up at the doorframe, which still shut and call out. "Come in now, Harry Potter!"

Kreacher, who was confused to what Aisha was referring to suddenly let out a gasp when the door swung opened, revealing a boy with messy jet black hair wearing glasses in robe behind it, who slowly steps into the room, on his hand was a transparent sheet of cloak, his face a bit red with embarrassment of being caught, before he asked. "How can you know I'm watching you, Big Sis?"

"How could I know?" She repeated his question with amusing tone, and then explains. "Whatever technique you used out there may fool vision of the eyes, like this old Kreacher here Harry, but it doesn't fool other senses."

Kreacher stiffen a bit at the mention of his name, but choose to stay silent, its big eyes observe the duo with curiosity, while Harry himself only glanced at the house-elf for a second before return his attention to Big Sis. "I see…" he spoke, slightly impressed that his Big Sis didn't have anything on her person that might have the same properties as Moody's magic eye, yet detected him anyway. "So, is that's one of Voldermort's weapon?" He tried to start a conversation, but know not what to do, so he begin with speculation about what his Big Sis just do.

However, that made Aisha chuckled a little, sat on her bed, laying staff down while asks him back, straight to the point. "So, how much do you overheard us talking? You know, eavesdropping is not a good way to make first impression, especially when the host didn't invite you to come."

Her eyes glanced at Kreacher a second, along with Harry who realized what his Big Sis was trying to implied, so he knelt down toward the house-elf, and then greet him. "My name is Harry Potter, I'm sorry for trespassing in your master's properties, but everyone insisted that… that…" he stuttered, tried to find a good excuse to apologized the house-elf, but found none that do not painted his friends, their parents, alongside every Order of the Phoenix member in bad light, something that conflicted in his mind, because on one hand, they're keeping him out of the loop, only showed up when things seem to get out of hand, but on the other, they still care for him, and did that because they thought it would be best for him.

It was then that Kreacher make the initiative by bowing to him and mutters honestly. "If you're Mistress Aisha's younger brother, and if Mistress see you as such, trusted you as such, then Kreacher have no objection, and you are always welcome here, like Mistress Aisha, for the trust she had in you, and for the deed she done to fulfill Kreacher's little master's last wish." He then looks at Aisha with respect.

Harry blinked in surprise, he expect something rude, something insulting from this house-elf due to those stories Ron, Weasley twins, and his godfather told him, he didn't expect this kind of polite greeting at all, moreover, it seem that Big Sis Aisha have something that managed to pacified, and garnered the house-elf's respect akin to those owner of the house despite she's not one, in fact, it's ironic that Sirius told him that Kreacher only obeyed him out of duty, not respect like Big Sis, which brought him back to the conversation he eavesdropped earlier…

"Big Sis, what does that _'Mistress of the four Elements'_ mean?" He quickly asked, and then shut his mouth up once he realized what that question will implied, but it's too late.

Aisha pointed her finger at him triumphantly, air of maturity she always project faltered completely. "Aha, so you've eavesdrop us indeed, kid!" Then she narrowed her eyes, looking at him inquisitively. "So, how long did you remain behind that door? And more importantly, why didn't you go to sleep as a good kid?"

"Er…" Harry looked down on his feet, and then apologetically explains, too embarrassed to face his Big Sis directly. "I just sort of cannot sleep, Sis, too much information to think about and I slept during the day earlier as you told me..."

But Aisha quickly interrupted. "…I don't' think there's much to process about, consider how vague they tried to make it sound…" then she tried to mimic Lupin's words in a very mocking tone "…Something he wanted to possess, like weapon? Yeah, right… I think they just don't want us to know what they're talking…"

"What are you trying to tell me, Sis?" Harry still not understands.

"There're many ways to interpret that, kid, even 'information' is a weapon, plans and strategies are also weapon, you cannot assume that 'weapon' will means only just… well, weapon…" Aisa explains.

Harry gives his Big Sis's word a thought then nods. "I see, sorry for bothering you with this nonsense Big Sis Aisha." He apologizes to her.

Aisha waved her hand lazily, slowly laid her head on the pillow on her bed, which miraculously survived the onslaught, then replies. "Don't be, you're still angry and conflicted because of what those people told you, so rational thought might be hard to do…" then she spoke in serious tone. "You better practice controlling your emotion, kid, letting it clouded your mind during the worst crisis will only put you and your friends in even more danger, not mentioned you may play along your enemy's plan like a puppet on strings…"

"I'm trying, Sis, I'm trying, but it'll be hard…" Harry promised.

"Hope it's not empty promise then." Aisha warned him, and proceeds to another subject. "To sate your curiosity earlier, Kreacher referred to me as… well, you heard it already… and that brings me to attention of something here… wait a minute Harry…" then she shot a glance at Kreacher, who look back as if to ask what task she wished him to do then speaks to him kindly. "You should get some rest, Kreacher, I know you're worries about your deceased master's house, but after all these decades of torment which you cannot tell anyone and cannot do anything, you deserve it…"

Seeing that the house-elf do not complied with her request, she sighed, then guessing what he thought out loud. "You wished to preserve some of the treasures of your late master isn't it?"

Kreacher nodded, prompt Aisha to continue. "…well, as long as the objects in question do not possess some… unwanted properties…" she glared at the floor, where the locket once was to emphasis her point. "…I won't mind if you tried to sneak them out when I'm around, which I'm quite sure I will, considered that those _'adult'_ seems to saw me as another kid… or rather, another nuisance…"

She chuckled a bit, making the house-elf nervous, and then she continues. "…I might be tasked with the cleaning alongside them, anyway, and since you're the caretaker of this house, we…" she glance questioning look at Harry, who decided to comply with a nod. "… might need your help in clearing all the mess, you knew everything in this house, correct?"

The house-elf caught on the underlying meaning behind those request, he sniffed, and shedding tears from his big eyes with his hand, and then replies. "Mistress has done so much for Kreacher, Kreacher will never forget! Kreacher will do as Mistress asked, Kreacher will go now."

With a small _'pop'_ sound, the house-elf was gone, leaving one teen and one woman alone in the room…

Aisha looked at the last place Kreacher once was for a moment, before letting out a tired sigh. "Now that's another problem being dealt with…" She then rolled on her bed, then motioned at Harry, and look toward the ground. "Well, my room just trashed a few moment ago, so if you want to sit, then on the ground please." She spoke mockingly.

Harry looked at the soaking wet floor, then shook his head and snort at her. "Well, that's not nice of you, Big Sis…"

Aisha yawned a little, then look directly into the boy's eyes. "Well, there was a custom in my land to not sharing bed with other unless both of them were married. And I prefer to keep it that way."

Harry's face reddened at her explanation, then quickly shift subjects back to the beginning. "Big Sis, you're leading me away from my question again, are you not?"

She giggled, and then confirms his speculation with an answer. "Of course, but seem I've toyed with you a bit much right?" and then she tell him what Kreacher told her in details along with some vague explanation about what that smoke which raised from 'Voldermort's treasure' did as well.

"It tried to bring back my worst memories during the war in my homeland…" Aisha explained, then chuckled a bit. "It seem that Voldermort actually made a compact version of that 'Dementor' thingies don't you think?"

"Well, I guess more worries for us, if he spread such things around…" Harry shuddered at the thought of such artifacts lying around, waiting for unsuspecting people to pick it up and experience their most painful memories over and over again. Thus he quickly shifted subjects toward 'The Old One', asking what they are and how come Big Sis Aisha knew one of them.

This caused her to giggled, looking at Harry mockingly then stated bluntly. "You've already met one of them, Harry!"

"Huh?" Harry was dumbfounded by this declaration, his eyes narrowed down, searching his memories, trying to find a clue, which made Aisha nearly laugh out.

Decided that leaving the teen in the dark for much longer will be detrimental to his health due to its already 3 in the morning, she reveals. "You remembered **Rena**, aren't you? The girl with neon-green hair that always wears earmuffs all the time?"

Harry's emerald green eyes widen in recognition, he then ask in surprise. "What? I thought that progenitor of house-elf would look like…" he paused for a while then continues "…well, house-elf, not human."

Aisha let out a sigh and asks him. "Did you never notice why she never took off her earmuff? Because she has the same ears as Kreacher's you saw earlier! And as a plus, she was about my age when my great-great grandfather hasn't even born."

Harry's eyes widen at the revelation, he never thought that progenitor of house-elf will be the like of the noble-looking girl like Big Sis Aisha's friend whom he only see a few time at all! And Aisha seemed to notice his reaction too, so she yawned lazily then said. "And that's all for today, I doubt that you'll have any more questions to asks, oh, and as you know it, I won't teach you my magic yet. So get to sleep, those so-called 'adults' had prepare tasks for us to do tomorrow, isn't it?"

The-Boy-Who-Lived couldn't find any counter argument to that at all, since Mrs. Weasley made it clear in the dining room already that they're to help her clean this mess of a house tomorrow, and it might stayed that way until he's going to face trial… speaking of which… he sighed in frustration that he cannot do anything beyond going through all the law books to find some good excuse to use in court, and that Aisha might have to be present there too, which worried him if they'll mistook her magic to be 'Dark Art' and arrest her on the spot or not, after all, Moody suspected her as such when she just used modified Homing Stunner Charm, what's to says about other she had in her arsenal?

His presence still noticed by his Big Sister despite she already closed her eyes and turn toward the wall, she muttered annoyingly to him. "Go to your bed kid, it's not good for your health to stay out late like this!"

That snapped him out of his thought, maybe she was right, he's thinking too much without anything fruitful coming up at all, better go to sleep to clear his thought, so he move out of the room, closed the door with a parting word "Good Night Big Sis Aisha."

"Un… Night… Harry…" She mutters one last time, and then Harry slipped back toward his room silently, slowly cover himself in blanket without awaken Ron, and fall into sleep the moment his head touched the pillow…

Then the No.12 Grimmauld place went silent, all habitats at rest, prepare themselves for the tasks that awaited them in the morning…

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well this one is a bit longer than expected.

Hope that I do not portrayed anyone in the story wrong or out-of-character. If you spotted one, please tell me.

And thus the third Review nailed it right in the bull's eye. Yes, this 'Aisha' is indeed Aisha from Elsword Video game. It seems I have to move this story to 'Crossover' section soon, maybe next chapter I think.

Review or comments are welcome, see you next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5 Trial, in more way than one

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 5: Trial, in more ways than one.**

Aisha's predicament comes true in the next morning, much to Harry's disdain, that once they've finished with their breakfast, Mrs. Weasley instantly drafted them to deal with the cleaning in one of the dirty storage room on the 2nd floor, cutting off any argument he, or Big Sis, might tried to form with a simple word "As all of you're going to live in this place, you should better make it really become 'living place' first." Or something along the line of 'no pain, no gain' which doesn't make any sense at all, by Harry's opinion, that is.

And here they are, back into one storage room that is so messed up that no word could describe what was piling up for all of them to see right now. And to top those mess off, Mrs. Weasley told them that Doxy had made a large nest in that pile, along with the curtain next to it, making clearing those objects out impossible unless Doxy has been dealt with first.

That's why all of them were armed with masks and black spray cans that labeled 'Doxycide' and slowly approaching the pile and curtain which situated closely to each other, ready to storm their 'Stronghold' and put an end to Doxy' reign in this room once and for all, so they can make it into something better.

"All right, everyone" Mrs. Weasley speaks when they're a few meters away from the Doxies' nest that buried beneath the piles, addressing Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and another newcomer who's not Wizardkind. "When I give signal, spray it in their face, beware that their fangs are poisonous too, I had antidote with me, but I hope that no one will need it" She glanced at the bottle in her dress's pocket for some assurance that it still there, then noticed something out of ordinary which warrant her attention immediately.

"Miss Aisha." She called out to the purple haired girl who looks no older than Ron Weasley that was trailing behind everybody else, her eyes seems to flash a small anger at the sight of the girl, and for good reason. "…I appreciate your will to help us, but you don't have Doxiecide with you, how can you protect yourself? I don't want you to get hurt, perhaps you should wait outside."

Aisha only put up a cryptic smile back and said. "Thanks for the concerns, ma'am, but I'm quite sure I've seen… worse… than this…"

Without saying any more words, the girl quickly jumped up front, palms up ahead facing the thumb-sized furry-fairies-like creatures that suddenly swarmed out of cupboards, curtains, and those piles of junks, caught everyone off-guarded, blitzkrieg style. They screams in fury, four little fists on each of them swung around menacingly, fangs bear ready to bite the nearest invaders, particularly the still stunned boys and girls who was too surprised of the sudden attack to respond, thus frozen in place.

Except for one war veteran who get used to such tactic enough to know a sign that this was coming, a few second before those Doxies even left their nests… Aisha… and she's now clearly in the way between them and others, thus all of those Doxies, numbering nearly fifty, quickly rushed on her, thought she would be an easy prey, while a few of them trying to bypass her to the side to get the vulnerable children and one adult who stood stunned behind.

However, such thing do not come to pass, when they're about few feet from the girl in white jacket, Aisha's palms glowed bright blue, her fingers spread out, and then lightning arc forward from them, fanned out into a giant glowing blue net of sparks covering every angles in front of her cutting off any path Doxies could take to reach the panics people behind!

Scream of pain filled the air as the thunder net mercilessly arc through every Doxies' bodies that came in contact with it, their little arms jerking and flaying wildly around without direction, their wings catches fire around the tips buzzing rapidly to put it out by instinct, but that was enough to made the little creature lost their flight and dropped down to the ground with smoke trailing from their furry forms and small sparks flying around them, like a small meteor.

One by one, Doxies slammed down to the dirty wooden floor with a 'thud' sound every second, their bodies stuttering even already lost their consciousness due to the electricity that coursed through, but Aisha didn't stop her lighting yet, she directed it to arc at every places where those creatures came from, namely the cupboards, pile of junks and curtains, and thus scream of pain echoed in that room once more.

It was nearly 2 minutes later that the room was clear of screaming sound, leaving only sparks and lighting arc to dominate the air, that Aisha finally stops her spell. Everyone else slowly peek out from behind her, looking at the charred remains of Doxies that they were sent to eliminate lying on the ground, most of them still alive, or so Harry and his friends thought, judging from the weakly breathing sound emanated from those fifty or so of those Doxies. Smoke trails rising from their burnt out fur and wings, and their nest, particularly the curtains and those junks also turned black from extreme heat of having electricity forcibly ran through and rising the smoke as well.

"That was… brutal…" Mrs. Weasley spoke, her face paled at the display and smells of fried Doxies that threaten to suffocate everyone in the small room, something which everyone feel the same while trying to cover their mouth and nose to not inhale any of those into their body, or rather… try not to vomit their breakfast out…

Aisha still keeps straight face while looking at the carnage she unleashed upon the poor doxies, unconcern about it while answering the older woman. "I don't know how dangerous their poison is, but judging by your concern it probably lethal, so I just better safe than sorry ma'am, is there anything wrong with it?"

Seeing that she looked back at her in question, Mrs. Weasley quickly replies. "No, dear, it was lethal sure, but I told you that we have antidote here hadn't I? But it was your methods that…" She suddenly at a loss of word trying to describe the lightning the girl cast earlier, prompting the Weasley twins to overtake her and praise Aisha.

"That's so cool!"

"Even if it was…"

"A bit disgusting…"

"To smell these…"

"Fried Doxies…"

"Up close…"

"Enough!" Mrs. Weasley regained her wits and barked at the twin, ignoring the snicker of Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny, while looking apologetically at Aisha who started scratching her head, unsure how to react to the twin. "You're making the girl uncomfortable! Now quickly get those doxies into the bag and clear their nest out so we can get this place clean!" She pointed at the giant thick brown bags the size of small cupboard which she left behind at the door which made everyone sighed in resignation.

And thus another hour passed on in silence thanks to tiredness and one matriarch overseeing the cleaning herself prevent any chitchatting by all the 'kids', until after all the cleaning and clearing out garbage in that mess of a room which is surprisingly fast thanks to having more than just 'teens' to do the work (if you count Aisha as 'adult' that is.) and everyone are so dedicated to the tasks, they were able to have some spare time for an hour before lunch, something which all of them seem to be grateful of.

Once backed into the living room which was cleaned a week earlier, the twin quickly excused themselves out, stating there's a 'business' to be done, though for Harry, he knew that they mean the 'Weasley Joke Shop', because he gave them the reward of Triwizard tournament as an 'investment' last semester, but choose to say nothing, because discounting Ron and Ginny, Hermione is sure to not approved of this action, while Big Sis Aisha is impassive about this, considered he told her about it yet she do not comment on it.

Thus the occupants of the room was down to five, Ron and Harry were sitting on old sofa at the center, Hermione and Ginny on the opposite of it, while Aisha simply lean on the wall opposing the door, glancing her watchful eyes around the room for danger, while ignoring Kreacher who slowly sneak away some items behind teens' back who currently staring at her…

But the house-elf's action didn't went on unnoticed by Harry, he too saw him slipped away from the room with something in hands, but chose not to alert his friends about it, not when Aisha's glancing at him, warned him to not do anything rash or breaking promise they made with the house-elf, so he has to get something to distract his friends, however, before he could come up with it, Hermione is the one who spoke first, to Big Sis Aisha. "Miss Aisha, can we continue the conversation we left off yesterday?"

Aisha turned to look at the bushy haired girl with curiosity and tell her. "That depend on what you wanted to know, Miss Granger, some details better left out for you kind because it'll cause… moral issue since it's clear to me that yours and my view in some subjects can be… vastly different, but I'll try to answer it nonetheless." She then gesture a hand, signifying them to asks, something which Hermione took initiative immediately.

"You once mentioned you fought in a war in your homeland… and I've read up a lot in history book, but, what it was like… to be in the war…" Hermione paused, and then look at Aisha in the eyes as if she made up her mind. "…since we're going to get involve in one soon whether we like it or not, so I wish to learn from someone who did… to prepare for it."

Aisha was silence for a while before she replies. "I guess that those adult who lived through the war did not tell you anything, or just mentioned about facts and nothing else, aren't they?" Hermione quickly nodded as well as Ron and Ginny, while Harry who didn't get any news from Wizarding world, or rather, his friends and family, simply shrugged since he was unable to ask any adult about it anyway.

The girl who came from homeland far away sighed, glaring at each teen and asks bluntly "Are you sure you want to know it?" All of them nodded and so she begins, sadly. "At first, nobody, including me, thought that just a small robbery in a small village will lead to a chain of events that will conclude in a great war broken out… and I… was blinded by my personal quest, too blind… too fool… to saw it coming… or even see the error I made during journey, an error that came back to haunt me until this day…"

Aisha's eyes drifting on the ceiling, her voice started to fill with sorrow and shame when she reminded herself that it was her who had parts in escalating the small event into hell on earth through her tales. Part of her mind told her to stop bringing up these memories, but she soldier it though and continue anyway. "I knew you once read about war in your history book, history of wizard, the war between men and giant… men and goblin… yes, I borrow Harry's book and read it." She added when she saw Hermione open her mouth to ask. "But millions of pictures, billions of words inscribed into those books cannot use to describe what horrors await in such thing, even your history chalked it up and told you only whose side won, who took parts, statistic and nothing else…"

Hearing the distress in her voice, Harry asks with concern. "Is it that bad? Big Sis Aisha, the war…?"

Aisha laughed sadly then turns to ask the two redheads in the room. "Your mother went through the first war against Voldermort and his lackey decade ago right?" Ron's and Ginny's face paled at the mention of the dark lord's name, but nodded to confirm her thought nonetheless, she then addresses her 'younger brother'. "If she told me that my lightning spell was brutal, it was clear that she never witnessed what worse beyond 'the unforgivable' in what your Wizardkinds considered 'Dark Arts' at all…"

She pause a bit to let the teens ponder about what she just said, and then continues with a metaphor. "I know not what hell in the afterlife may look like, but the war I fought in is the one closest to it…" she lowered her head. "…if you think the scents of burning doxies in that room was bad, try to smells the human's one, while wherever you're looking at on the battlefield, corpses everywhere, while everyone still fighting, both magic and mundane… it's not matter…"

"As the battle raged on, the fallen, ours or enemies, human or inhuman, flesh or machine, are so many that we could use their corpses as a sandbag, as a cover, because all the natural covers and walls and fences were blown apart from either magic, or cannon or machines… even with these hellish landscapes made by men was in front of everyone, no one was going to stop, their superior shouting across the battlefield, ordering their subordinates to assault enemy's line or defend their own…"

She inhale sharply to calm herself down a bit, ignoring the pure horror on teens faces who used what was told to form an image in their mind, which aren't a good one for sure, before she tell more of her tales. "…I was in both positions, from a small group to leader of an army… I had to decimate my enemies, seeing the destruction I brought forth with my own eyes, and sometime, leading my men to their death just to achieved one objective which will at least end the war sooner…"

"And if you ask about some forbidden arts or magic…" She then looks at Hermione who seems not that much eager to know about her style of magic as much as before anymore. "I assure you, there's no such thing as 'forbidden' on the battlefield, the method which you use not matter as long as it could take your enemies' life, the vilest, and most violent… it doesn't matter there… as long as you survived and your side won… then it's justified enough to use…"

"I was not the only one who experienced this, my friends, my companions, even they survived the war as I was, they too… tainted… broken… all glory in fairy tales disillusioned… all bravery… stained in blood… dreams shattered… so much that even the most hothead in our group vowed to not take up his sword for such petty dream of surpassing his sister again if doing so will lead to such thing in the end…" She told them bitterly.

Aisha closed her eyes, a single drop of tear fell down silently while she brought her hand to cover it, letting out a sigh of depress and look at each teens in their eyes. "I hope in the deepest of my heart, that you'll not repeat the same mistake I did, nor will you be forced to repeat the brutality I did to survive… I hope that your kinds will take preemptive measure to stop this so-called Dark Lord from escalating things into such hell on earth… and as I and my friends has sworn to each other… I'll do everything I can to help you as well…"

A sniffing sound was heard suddenly coming through the door startled the war-veteran magician, she quickly took aggressive stance, her sadness although not vanished completely, is now suppressed to address the more pressing matter, her hands drew out her staff and then she kicked the door opened, revealing a crying Weasley twin with something that look like a stretched-out yellow-brown ropes on their ear reaching down toward the floor and creeping into the room.

Aisha stopped her staff mid-swing, just an inch above one of the twin's head before slowly drawing her weapon back, asking with serious voice. "I thought you two were on business…"

"And that we are…" the one that didn't nearly have his skull crushed by her staff stated while still sniffing "…but we thought that you'll not share such story if we still around."

"That's not an excuse at all, brother!" Ginny is the first to protest, dispelling the ominous atmosphere by accident, making even Aisha, who seem to be brooding about what she had done long ago to survive, to start giggling, not that this was a bad thing, in Harry's perspective, seeing his Big Sister like that make him feel bad for all the eagerness to know about her past, maybe this was for the best to let her forget about it.

And then Mrs. Weasley called them from downstairs for lunch, thus ending the depressing discussion without Mrs. Weasley knowing it, while thanks to the distraction, Kreacher was able to sneaked out another Black's treasure, a set of chess made of silver, without anyone seeing him.

* * *

It was at night that the work of the day finally stopped, everyone retreated back to their owns respective bedrooms to sleep, too exhausted to start another session of storytelling or asking anyone questions, or even patrolling the house in case of the adults, but for all teens and minor, they're not doing so because of different reason, considered what Aisha just told them, their motivation were practically shot down enough that they don't wanted to know more about her stories anymore.

And the teller of the cruel story of war, instead of heading back to her room, she's currently leaning against the wall in the empty living room which only source of light was one candle on the table, eyes closed and arms crossed on her chest, only sound of object moving on the opposite ends of the room, which is probably… no… it's definitely Kreacher moving and carrying out some memoirs of Regulus Black passing through this room when everyone is sounded asleep, while she unintentionally became his advance guard, not that she minded it though, at least she is keeping her promise as well as he kept his for not carrying any dangerous or cursed objects to hide.

She suddenly feel lonely, after all, she is far away from her homeland, in a place not familiar to her, and after telling that depressing story to those kids, she felt a nostalgia feeling, alone in the dark night, with no one but herself, she started to sing the song of the soldiers, in ancient language of her land, which somehow closely resemble Russian, never mind the lyrics which strikingly similar… but she doesn't know that in the slightest…

"Расцветали яблони и груши,  
Поплыли туманы над рекой.  
Выходила на берег Катюша,  
На высокий берег на крутой.

Выходила, песню заводила  
Про степного, сизого орла,  
Про того, которого любила,  
Про того, чьи письма берегла.

Ой ты, песня, песенка девичья,  
Ты лети за ясным солнцем вслед.  
И бойцу на дальнем пограничье  
От Катюши передай привет.

Пусть он вспомнит девушку простую,  
Пусть услышит, как она поёт,  
Пусть он землю бережёт родную,  
А любовь Катюша сбережёт." [1]

Once it ended, she suddenly heard a small clapping sound from the door behind her, quickly whirled herself about toward the door, she found herself staring at the raven-hair boy in nightgown, whose emerald eyes stared disbelievingly at her from behind his glasses.

"Big Sis Aisha, I never knew that you know Russian… was your homeland in Russia?"

"What? Russian…?" Aisha asked back in confusion, forgotten the fact that the boy before her should be in bed already but still up and about.

"Your song…" Harry simply replied. "It sung in Russian language, I know not what it means though since I stopped study it after enrolling at Hogwarts, but I pretty sure that it is Russian." He added embarrassingly at the fact that by studying in magic school he had to drop some mundane subjects which don't teach in that place out, and the Dursleys refused to pay for his extra education, muggle or not, it doesn't matter to them as much as it was him who asks them.

"Huh...?" Aisha tilted her head a bit, looking at Harry's form in the shadow, before she slowly explains. "It's the ancient language in my homeland, they always sung by soldiers who went to war, but not many people know about its meaning though, but if you said it was similar to one of the language in this world, then… heh, what a coincidence…" she chuckled at the last sentence.

"So just a coincidence that two different place developed the languages with the same structure, pronunciation and meaning?" Harry pressed on, only to meet with serious purple eyes which practically told him that _'yes, it was.'_ That he decides to let it drops, and slowly reach for the sofa he sat during the day, never take his eyes off his Big Sis the whole time.

Noticing the glance, Aisha asks "Cannot sleep?"

Harry only grunted back. "Hm…"

"I see…" Aisha lowered her head, speaking sadly "Sorry for bothering you with such disturbing stories."

"No, no, no Sis…" Harry denied. "I know it's not pretty, but it's still better than heading into the something while knowing absolutely nothing about it but only glorified heroic tales adults used to tell us during bedtime, even Professor Binn's history lesson didn't have even half of what you summed up and told us earlier, not even close." Then he finishes solemnly. "I guess we have no chance to prevent such thing from happening?"

Aisha rolled her eyes and answer truthfully, without any emotion as if she was stating the fact. "If your government still ignorant as such, Voldermort probably take over this land of yours before they knew what's going on, and then, no doubt, the country next door will experience such war when he subjugated the entire Britain and finally have more than just a terrorist with magic and a few packs of Giants and whatever supernatural animals he got."

"So we have to stop him before that happened." Harry said, it was the statement, not question.

Aisha nodded before trying to brighten the mood by joking. "Ah, but I forgot that as long as you still alive, then Voldermort probably won't expand his regime beyond British isle, considered he even tried to kill you when you were still baby, kid! And still trying it till this day, that must be some grudge he had there, if you pissed him off more, I've no doubt that this will come to pass, no divination required!"

"Very funny, Sis… very funny…" Harry sarcastically remarked.

But Aisha shook her head before saying with a smile. "Nah, it was both jokes and serious, kid…"

Then before Harry could response, she was next to him in seconds and rubbing her hand on his head, messing his already messy raven hair even more affectionately, while another hand locked on his neck prevent escaping, which he tried without success, until a few moments later when she decided to let him go, he quickly crept away from her the entire sofa length before snorting. "That's not funny Sis."

"Ah, sorry, sorry, just get carried away a little… but when you're way too serious like this, I can't helped but felt the need to stop you from brooding yourself to death…" Aisha answered while still has a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, thanks for that…" Harry muttered, clearly not brought in her explanation one bit.

"Back to the point," Suddenly, Aisha returns to the topic she was discussing. "I really meant it, think about it, Harry, you're the biggest, baddest wizard of this country, can do whatever the hell you wanted and no one could stop you, but then Blam! You can't kill just one baby! How humiliating is it?"

Harry scratched his head, trying to figure out what his Big Sis trying to getting at, before finally replies even when he still uncertain with his own answer. "I don't know, I may find my reputation in ruin? But that's it…"

Aisha nodded. "You should know that some people value their pride more than anything, and considered that Voldermort still hunting you despite you didn't even try to get in his way, he still put your death as his primary goal. Doesn't that mean you're important target that must be eliminating first?"

"If you put it that way… I think so, Sis." Harry reluctantly admitted it, even he doesn't like being the center of attention, but it seem Voldermort do not think that he's some unimportant teenage boy like most of the Wizarding government under Fudge trying to make everyone think, which isn't a good thing at all when Big Sis just reminded him that even with Fudge trying to kick him out of Hogwarts, Voldermort still likely to see him as threat, the same as he saw fifteen years ago.

"You may look like you cannot do anything…" Aisha yawned "But know this, you've done enough, at least you'll send Voldermort on a wild goose chase to hunt you down instead of trying to conquer another country, that way, you'll buy time for other to prepare, and then Voldermort may fall."

Harry thought about it a bit and then agreed with her. "Thanks you, Sis…"

"Don't be…" Aisha waved her hand aimlessly, her eyes looking at the ceiling as if she wished to see the star through it, like she was in trace. "…I still have my fair share to repay for making you all nervous with my story… I shouldn't tell you that…"

"Don't need to repeat that, Sis…" Harry reminded her, which make the girl giggle a bit.

"Feeling well enough?" Aisha asks, but didn't wait for answer before she orders. "Then get back to bed kid, that Weasley matriarch's sure to run us ragged tomorrow, Geez, even with Kreacher taking some workload out…" she glanced at the house-elf in question who came back into the room without anyone notice and trying to move an expensive-looking vase out, the house-elf noticed them too, but not in position to greet his superior, not that Aisha mind it, and she waved her hand as a sign for him to continue whatever he's doing, before turning her attention back to Harry. "…I'm going back to my room too, since I still enjoy a good sleep."

The boy turned and leaves the living room silently, but not before he says. "Good night, Big Sis Aisha…"

* * *

Tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the rest of the week are as the same as yesterday, after Harry and his friends were done with the storage room, Mrs. Weasley did not let them have more than a few hours of free time before she directed them to the next room, and the next after next. And before they knew it, the entire day has passed with them tired, sweated all over, hungry, and wanted nothing more than a hot meal, take a bath and went straight to bed, no more talking, or even eavesdropping on the Order's Members who occasionally visited the house and held meeting no matter how much they're curious about it.

Harry wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley trying to running him and his friends ragged because she hope that this might ease their hunger for knowledge and curiosity about what Order's doing, or keep them occupied as long as they're here so she don't have to set up defense whenever the meeting took place in the living room, maybe especially against Big Sis Aisha, because they know absolutely nothing about her magic style.

For Harry's, he guessed that Mrs. Weasley hope that this workload will serve another purpose, to ease the worry about trial or not, but truth to be told, he's even more worried than before thanks to not having time to study anything about law or practicing how to presents his evidence that he's acting in self-defense at all.

Although Hermione trying to help him by constantly reminded him that he's acting in self-defense, those confidence in her voice quickly shot down to hell the moment Aisha, who overheard the conversation, pointed out that the Ministry will deny his claim that he has been attacked by Dementors using the facts that they're still under control, and since they don't have the corpse of the creature with them, there's no proof, unless there're more than enough witnesses to testify his claim.

Aisha, however, proved helpful more than spotting weakness in their attempt to justify Harry's action, she also advise him about the trial to comes, something which he, Ron and Hermione never thought about…

"Why don't you just take Veritaserum… the potion that compel you to tell only truth, in front of those juries?" Aisha suddenly asked the day they were clearing the mess of a living room when she's in the middle of levitating garbage and putting it into trash bin, while he was helping Ron moving an old cupboard to the side by Mrs. Weasley's order, which nearly make him drop the thing in question to facepalm himself for not thinking about that before.

"Blimey! That's brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, looking at Hermione who was listening in but did not stop her cleaning of a vase near the entrance of the room before mocking her with a smile. "So, Miss-know-it-all seems to forget this choice huh?"

However, before the girl could answer or retort her friend, Remus Lupin who happened to passed by at that time quickly intervened with a sad face. "It was a good choice, after all, the Ministry put high weight on words came out of those who took the potion to the point that it might let Harry slipped away clean… But unfortunately… that's the option you cannot take, Harry…"

"Why not? Since the potion compels its drinker to tell the truth, and Ministry even approved of it, why Harry can't take it?" Ron quickly asked back, unaware of the acknowledgement expression on the one who purposed this idea in the first place, which means that she now saw the flaw in her plan already and quickly pointing that fact out loud.

"I see…" Aisha said, before turning to address other teens "…I overlooked one thing in the equation… my bad…" she then let out a soft laugh of bitterness, something that made Harry feel depress a little more, and he demand answer immediately.

"Where are we now, Harry? And what's your relationship with headmaster, and him with the current Ministry?" Aisha answered his question with another question which promptly shut him and Ron up with wide eyes of realization for good.

Hermione quickly explained what's left. "If the Ministry somehow asks something about what Professor Dumbledore's doing, or whatever about his follower, he'll doomed everyone here… As the Ministry might think that _'This's it! Dumbledore's personal army to usurp our authority!'_ and the next instant we will found our face printed on the warrant papers all across Britain."

Harry cringed at her harsh explanation, but it's not finished yet, Sirius choose that moment to join in and spoke, regret evident in his voice. "It might work, but on one condition that Harry either doesn't remembered being here…" Of course, he was referring to the memory charm, which suddenly gained himself a glare from everyone present in the room, so he added further. "…or he haven't been here in the first place and stayed at Dursley's from the beginning thus have no memories about us, or Dumbledore's plans, or Order of Phoenix."

Aisha shook her head, before said jokingly to Harry, which didn't brighten his mood up at all. "Well, that reminded you not to accidentally spill any of their secret out when you're in court right?"

And if Harry thought that was the worst of it, then he was wrong, Kingsley, another active Auror of the Ministry who also happened to be Order's member came to visit the headquarter two days before trial and spare some time to talk with him before he went into the-now restricted living room to hold up meeting with others, just to told him that Big Sis Aisha isn't allowed to come along to the trial as witness.

"What? She saw them didn't she, didn't that qualified her for being a witness that I'm allowed to bring?" Harry argued hotly, face reddens with a sudden newfound rage from all the frustration during this past week, thanks to so many plans, preparation that he could conceived out in spare time, shot down the drain either by Hermione or Big Sis Aisha, not that he blamed them because once he thought about them, if he stubbornly follow those ill-conceived plans, he's doom to fail.

Still, despite the clear outrage on the teen's face, Kingsley didn't even flinch, furthermore, he took a stern look as if he is scolding a misbehave child which made Harry quickly avert his gaze instead.

Of course, Harry thought bitterly, he's the Auror, wizard who trained to fight dark wizard after all, if his anger could scare off him, he doubt that the man will become the Auror at all in the first place, if what he learned about their test was any indication.

After a few seconds of starring, the black man explained to the Boy-Who-Lived. "I know that your 'Sister' was a witness that can help testifying your claim, but the problem is, the Ministry itself doesn't put much trust on the outsiders, let alone Muggle… so her testimony held a paper-thin weight in their eyes."

Aisha who was leaning against the staircase nearby quirked her eyebrow before let out a chuckle "So, you're going to present me as non-magical people isn't it?"

Kingsley shook his head. "It was not limited to just Muggle or some humanoid creature, Miss Aisha, the way they… us view on magic is rather, narrow…" He struggled to find a word to describe the situation and settle for that "…anything that deviated from the teaching of Merlin, to put it more simply, may I ask you one question?"

Aisha saw nothing wrong with it so she nodded as approval, thus he continued. "Your style of magic is self-taught I presume?"

The girl's purple eyes suddenly narrowed down, starring at the Auror questioningly "My teacher only taught me the basic principal, the rest were the fruits of my own hard-work, and yes, that included the lightning that fired those Dementors." She added.

Kingsley nodded and explains further. "That's another troubling part, a magic that use offensively which isn't in any record of Ministry before tended to be branded as _'Dark Arts' _whether the users were aware of the law or not."

"So, from your opinion, my magic might be Dark Arts in your government's eyes…" Aisha concluded.

"Yes… especially when you're associated with Harry Potter, and with the Ministry trying its hardest to turn him into an unreliable, attention-seeker in public's eyes, they'll see it as another chance to get a new smear to drop on him." Kingsley added further.

And thus, those explanations, questions and answers were more than enough to made Harry's blood boiled with anger, to think that Fudge will went so far like that is… he doesn't know what to think… and decided to agree to let his Big Sis out of it, after all, he didn't want to see her get thrown into Azkaban right before his eyes, on top of him getting expelled from Hogwarts for associating with the so-called 'Dark Witch' despite the Ministry, or himself, know absolutely nothing about her magic whatsoever.

And the rest of the last two days has passed without any incident, and the day he has to go to trial finally comes…

Mrs. Weasley gave him the best clothing she could scrambled from whatever left in Black's house that hadn't cursed, he could hardly blame her though, as her family's financial status as it was, and Sirius doesn't seem to mind that much, Kreacher as well, so he has nothing to say about it and decided to just accepted her good will, and anything that might improve the opinions of the judges and juries that he'll faced in trial, provided said judge isn't one of Fudge's lackey, or Fudge himself...

At least, good looking doesn't hurt first impression, doesn't it?

Then comes the time he has to leave the stronghold of Order of Phoenix behind, somehow, they choose the safe way of not causing more problem to make him look worse than already had before, they have Arthur accompany him, through normal subway so not to accidentally broke any laws on the way there.

Aisha in her usual attires was on the front gate, wished him luck by her glance, not by word, but it still has the same effect, he'll have to face trial alone, she cannot go with him, cannot help him, but he still waved his hand on her before they headed to the subway a few blocks away from the Grimmauld Place, until the house was out of sight…

The girl from mysterious land headed inside silently, her eyes may filled with worries, but she's still confident that Harry could pull it through, unless the Ministry of Magic resorted to dirty tricks like declaring a new law out of the blue and charged him with it to make him guilty, or Harry couldn't keep composure under stress and suddenly broke out something that he shouldn't, which she thought unlikely as she has spent her free time here drilled it into his head not to be so, even it's a bit rushed, she was sure he'll remembered it and not throw the Order of Phoenix into another crisis.

So, she decided to retreat to her own room, thinking about how to establish contract with her friend at her homeland, which she's quite sure that one of them, or rather, the only one of them in particular, would be able to hear her from this side due to having enough knowledge to make sense of the note she left behind at her workshop in the same town that said friend dwelled on and able to seek her out even said friend _not quite capable of using magic_, when a hand of Mrs. Weasley landed on her shoulder while she's about to go upstairs.

Turning toward the middle-aged woman, Aisha found herself starring at the serious expression of the face of matriarch of the Weasleys, she didn't avert the stare however, and she asks the older woman politely and straight to the point with a slight edge in her tone to denote that she still not trust the woman completely as Harry did. "Do you want to speak with me, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head, smile of comfort on her face as if to ease the tension Aisha displayed "No, dear, it was Professor Dumbledore who wished to have an audience with you… he just arrived after Harry's gone, missed by a second I might add…" She then glanced at the door leading toward the hall which held so many meeting of the Order meaningfully. Then she noticed that other teens, including her sons and daughter now eyeing her curiously, she quickly yell at them "If you have time to stand around eavesdropping then get back to work, the third floor still have garbage need to be dispose of, now go!" she pointed at the stairs, glaring at them.

Those teens do not said anything more but sighed, and then obeyed her orders by moving upstairs with Mrs. Weasley in tow, leaving Aisha alone in the hall, who walked toward the door and quickly flung it open, revealing the same dining table, same kitchenware, with the same clean looking wall and fireplace she saw the entire duration of her stay here…

Except that at the table also sat a figure of old man in purple wizard robe, the one whom she never saw in person before but the description from her little brother Harry…

The headmaster of the only school of magic in Britain was smiling from his seat, eyes behind his crescent-moon shaped glasses looked at her curiously, then his hands claps to garnered her attention, which she actually did, then motioned her to take a seat beside him, and while she was walking toward the table, he greet her first with a cheerful tone. "Greeting, Miss Aisha, this probably be the first time we meet in person, but I've heard a lot about you from Mr. Potter during his education at my school…"

He extended his frail-looking right hand out from his robe once Aisha was about to pull out her chair and sit next to him, making her paused what she was doing for a while, looking warily at the old man's wrinkled face, from his twinkling eyes, his crooked nose, his small pleasant smile, until she decided that he can be trusted… a little… thus she shake hand and greet him back. "Nice to meet you too, you're perhaps Professor Albus Dumbledore, yes?"

"Indeed I am, Miss Aisha… it looks like you have a lot of question to ask me?" Dumbledore replied, his eyes observing the girl whose figure was no taller than Harry Potter with interest.

Then, Aisha crossed her arms after she sat down, eyes narrowed at the old Headmaster, then ask him. "If you're then, Professor, why are you here? Mrs. Weasley told me you should be going to the Ministry to help bail Harry out of that trial aren't you?" of course, she has many, many more questions to asks him regarding Harry's life, but refrain herself for there's more important matter that must be dealt with at the moment, and she'll be damned if Harry get expelled because the lack of defense attorney on his side, which Dumbledore promised he'll cover that spot.

Dumbledore smile widen a little at her word, before he gave her an assuring word as if he knew the reason she asked him. "The trial won't begin until another hour, and I can use floo network to get there in seconds, unlike Harry who has to avoid attention for a time being and resorted to normal mean of transport… but never mind that Miss Aisha, I'm here to talk with you…"

Aisha's face turned neutral in an instant, her body tensed up, inwardly berated herself for leaving her trusty staff in her room instead of brought it along, while asking the headmaster in a suspicion tone. "I've told your associates already that I meant no harm to Harry Potter, he's like younger brother to me. Am I still that untrustworthy?"

The old man nodded, his eyes still twinkle while it stared right into purple orbs of Aisha, and then replies. "Not like what you think, Miss Aisha, I already review with other members who met you before, and I know that you're…"

Aisha scowled at him and cut him mid-sentence, as politely as she could, while her magical power flared up, ready to spring into action at the moment notice. "Please cut the pleasantry, Professor, if you're going to tell me that you trust me, then why not prove that by stop probing my mind and memories first?"

Noticing the edge in her voice, the serious expression marred her face and sensing magical power building up, Dumbledore, although surprised by the fact that this girl somehow know that he was trying to use Legilimency on her and seeing that he couldn't get any information off her at all due to her indomitable will, quickly dismiss his spell and apologize. "I'm sorry for doing this, Miss Aisha, but I'm worry about Harry's safety, after all…"

The girl in front of him sighed tiredly, looks like she doesn't please with that excuse much… but also seem tired of getting this treatment from everyone here… perhaps… "Please, Professor, be reasonable, if I really meant Harry's harm, I wouldn't wait for seven years like this…"

"I know…" Dumbledore assured her, and began to explain. "But I'm still curious after all, this is the first time we come in contact with magic user whose magic style are completely different than Merlin's teaching, and you claimed to be a soldier… which from your reaction to my Legilimency earlier, it seem you're telling the truth…" He trailed off and stared at her in the eyes.

Aisha shook her head and replies in low voice, but still did not drop her guard, even when she brought up her gloved hand in front and look at it sadly as if it reminded her of something. "Not anymore, the war at my homeland was already over, soldier… that word mean nothing to me but a memories of blood from many lives that once stained my hands."

"I see… I'm sorry for bringing back painful topic…" Dumbledore's tone is softer now, then he suddenly remembered something prompt him to asks her quickly "Miss Aisha, this may seem rude for an old man like me to ask this from a lady like you, but how old are you actually? You look like you're the same age as Harry to me."

Aisha seem to lost in thought, or she did not actually care much about people asking her age, so she replies honestly "Now? I'm twenty two."

Dumbledore nearly gasp at the horrifying fact revealed to him, but keep his composure while contemplating about what she just said, which made him feel sick that the girl that sit next to him has been sent to the front line killing and fighting in a war since she was just about the same age as fifth year student in his school, or maybe even earlier than that! He couldn't even imagine what kind of suffering and torture she had went through at such age, no… if it was a war, then it applied to all children alike as well, it nearly make him vomit at the cruelty of whomever in charge of their citizen for such orders to have children take parts.

Now he didn't surprised anymore why she has such a strong mental barrier protecting her mind, if she doesn't had a nerve of steel or indomitable will as she is right now, she would've breakdown and turn insane from the bleak, hopelessness and darkness of war, or died a long time ago.

As if the girl knew what he was thinking, Aisha quickly explains further, guilt ridden in her voice. "Please, Professor, even if you hated people in my homeland for dragging me into this hell called war… but I'm partly at fault as well for escalated the minor incidents too much without knowing it…"

Dumbledore suppressed the urge to correct her that 'minor incident' shouldn't have any impact on the decision to thrown one's country into a conflict of such scale or the decision to send children to fight, but what he saw in her eyes, the seriousness and the guilt convinced him otherwise, still, he tried to consoled her nonetheless, partly because she reminded him of his own past mistakes when he was younger as well. "At your age at that time, people make mistake all the time, still innocent, still inexperienced, so don't blame yourself so much about it…"

Aisha stayed silent for a minute before let out a small smile, looking at Dumbledore. "I see now why young Harry thought highly of you… Professor…" she chuckled a bit, wiping off tear in her eyes before return to the topic at hand, steel in her voice returned once again. "I appreciate your concern with what suffering I've went through, but you still haven't answer my question… why… are… you… here?"

The old headmaster look at Aisha with a mix of relief and worry, he was relief because at least, apart from sadness as the remaining sign of psychological trauma for went through all those horrors at young age, the girl still sane, be herself, no personality disorder, nothing like those shell-shocked veterans he saw in documentaries of Muggle world or records of St. Mungo at all. Furthermore, the silent magical stand-off earlier also confirmed him that she was indeed telling the truth that she was once a soldier, an experienced one, not new meat by any means, a quality matched what he currently seeking.

But the worrying part comes from what he was about to tell her in a few moment. The last few things he needs to confirm first before went through with his plan to let her in, helping him throw a wrench in Cornelius Fudge's schemes to tamper with children's education… something which, as any headmaster who cared for those children in their schools, will surely disapprove of.

Coughing once, Dumbledore asks her directly. "Miss Aisha, do you have any experience teaching before… especially any subjects about magic to defending one's self before?"

Aisha's eyes narrowed down instantly, her hand on the table now balled into a fist, and her tone now carries hostilities and fury born from desire to protect, to protect whom, the old headmaster didn't even need to guess at all. "Don't you dare telling me you're going to recruit children in your school into this Orders and send them to fight this Voldermort…"

"I'll never think about it, Miss Aisha…" Dumbledore replies with conviction, trying to suppress the joy that the person in front of him has all the quality he was looking for the position he has in mind. "But I asked you this because… I want to make sure that I can entrust their education and their welfare on you or not first before I offer you a position as a teacher in my school, which I must admit that you passed every expectations I had in mind for said position." He added with a chuckle.

Hostility atmosphere seem to lift, Aisha's expression turned surprise, evident by her raised eyebrow and her curious response. "Pardon, Professor? You said I qualified for a teacher position in your school? But I don't use or have that many knowledge of your Wizardkind's magic apart from what I read up in Harry's old books you know?"

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "That's the only thing that you don't qualify, Miss Aisha… but everything else, you passed with a flying grade, and I had to mention that, in my eyes, those qualifications are much more important than the knowledge of our magecraft, in this position I wish you to take that is…"

"You want me to teach children in subjects regarding self-defense…" Aisha stated, not a question.

Dumbledore confirmed her suspicion in his next answer, along with more explanation of the reason he asked her to do it. "You're corrected, the position has been empty this year, and I couldn't find any candidates to take the spot thanks to… I assumed that you've been talking to people in this house already, so I guessed you know the reason… well, anyway, if I couldn't, the Ministry will find their own _'suitable candidate'_ and posted him or her in that position instead."

"They wanted to tamper with your school to get you fired from that position, and to assured the young that there's nothing to fear outside by turning this 'self-defense classes into a joke of a self-defense with this so-called new teacher they install on position right?" Aisha voiced her opinion which is dangerously close to the truth that headmaster can only confirmed it via small nod.

However, before the conversation could continue, a loud 'pop' sound echoed throughout the room sending Aisha on her feet in an instant before dropping her guard once she detect nothing wrong aside from a paper landed gently on the table next to Dumbledore, which the old wizard picked up to read, his expression change so little, but Aisha has enough experience to notice the change at his eyebrows which seem to signifying that something not very good happened.

The old headmaster of Wizarding School sighed once at the letter and stood up, head toward the fireplace, but stopped halfway through and looked back at Aisha who also stood up as well, before asking. "I wish I do not pressuring you into decision this fast. But it seems time is running out on me…"

"About the trial? Or about this offer?" Aisha inquired, not known to the headmaster however, that her mind already made up answer about his offer, only one confirmation and she'll tell him.

"Both…" replied Dumbledore, tiredness in his voice while he extended his hand toward her, gesturing at the fireplace which is now lit up in purple flame with his wand in another hand then asks her again. "So, will you accept this position of Defense Against the Dark Arts this year?"

Aisha looked at his hand for a second, and then stretched her own out, grabbing his while replies with resolves, steel in her eyes that stared at the headmaster. "I accept it, if only for the safety of those children in your school from whatever this Voldermort might bring in near-future."

"That's all I'll ask… or expect from you… Miss Aisha…" Dumbledore's smile widen "…I'd like to say _'Welcome aboard'_ but I have to introduce you to the Ministry's official first, and before that…" he take a step while still holding Aisha's hand, causing her to move along with him toward the fireplace and explains. "The trial has changed their schedule to begin in fifteen minutes, I must go there immediately."

Aisha's eyes widen a little, then let out a growl of annoyance and disdainful toward those who caused her younger brother more and more troubles, and steps into the purple flame while still following Dumbledore's instruction about floo network…

* * *

The rides to the Ministry of Magic was uneventful, Aisha and Dumbledore arrived in an instant and rushed toward the reception desk, ignoring the witches and wizard walking, talking all around the main hall which they emerged from one of the fireplace, ignoring the beauty of the golden statues in the center of the hall, the ever-changing scenery on the ceiling, and the awe-inspiring architecture of the place itself.

After the security check, which, aside from suspicious look from the security wizard shot at Aisha when she told him that she forget to brought a wand with her (she didn't have one to begin with), they were allowed to passed without incident except curious glance from some officers who saw them, or rather, her and gossiping among themselves, speculating who might she be. But they don't have time to waste as Dumbledore quickly went into an elevator, forcing her to follow him least she lost in the unknown place.

However, they eventually parted way, when the elevator stopped at the level which has one of the sign read 'Department of Magical Education' next to it, the old headmaster quickly gestured her sign as if to say "Wait here." Which made her stepped out of the elevator and be left alone there… while the elevator took Dumbledore downward… to the courtroom…

Aisha leaned against the wall opposite of the elevator shafts, her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes gazed aimlessly around the elevator hall as if know not where to go, but her sense was on alert, looking for potential threat that meant her harm should they presents, however, in the end, she received only curious glance from the people who passed by, which somehow, they do not try to approach her or ask her questions at all…

Half an hour passed, while she was contemplating whether it was her unusual hair color, her white sweater or something else on her dress that drove away people from trying to speak with her, the elevator rang out again, and the figures that step out of it make her sighed in relief, but she quickly regain her composure once she notice someone trailing him haughtily behind.

Giant Toad… that was the first thought surfaced in her mind once she laid her eyes on the woman whose figure made Mrs. Weasley look slim in comparison, combined that with her smug face which resemble the amphibian, and that made her impression on the woman dropped below average in an instant, however, before she could ask Dumbledore about her, the Headmaster stopped right next to her and start introduction first.

"Let's get to the point, Ma'am Umbridge, this is my new candidate for a defense post." Dumbledore do not waste any time and get straight to the point quickly, ignoring the surprised look on the Toad lady's face, he turned his attention toward the purple-haired girl and introduce her to the Toad lady "Miss Aisha, this's Senior Undersecretary of the Ministry of Magic, Madam Dolores Umbridge…"

Umbridge eyed Aisha curiously, while slowly stepping around the girl, who now stood straight and not leaning against the wall anymore, as if she was inspecting the more younger-looking girl from every directions, and then she asks a question, not to Aisha, but to Dumbledore. "Really? This's your latest candidate? Is she really a witch?... oh sorry, I asked the wrong question…" She chuckled a little while now turned toward Aisha "Your name's Aisha right? What's your family name then?"

Aisha replies calmly and honestly despite noticing the hostility when Umbridge mention family name like it was everything, which in a way it does, if what Harry told her was any indication. "My name is Aisha indeed, ma'am, my family name however not knows or hold any significant for me, because I was orphaned [2] and raised as such, but you'll find me suitable for the job despite my… upbringing…" She then stared coldly at the Toad lady as if to dare her to question her more.

And question she does, but after Umbridge finished scanning the girl in front of her from head to toe. "How old are you, girl? You look no taller than teens, and you're going claim such a responsible task reserves for only experience adults?"

Aisha tried her best to hide her anger, her face neutral, only her fists were shaking out of Umbridge's sight, and replies with calm, albeit with slight edge, tone. "I'm already 22, ma'am."

Umbridge scanning her body once more and noticed that the girl doesn't even have a wand on her person! A small smirk appeared on her face, for whatever the reason, this girl doesn't even know the basic traditions of Wizarding of never leave their own wands out of reach! (Except those that can reliably use wandless casting, which number can be counted on one hand in current Era!) Maybe she is a Muggle, albeit a confident one, judging by her attires. Which means that she probably never know curses or hexes Wizarding world used in the slightest! Nothing she can teach the children of Hogwarts to fight against the Ministry! Even though that cold-calculating looks of hers was unnerving, that's not important as long as she's unable to cast even a single spell! Wizard always better than Muggle, after all…

And so Umbridge was fully convinced that Dumbledore must finally cracked to get someone without any background or competency like this Aisha girl to be a candidate of the Defense Against the Dark Arts! The Ministry will be able to kick Dumbledore out of Hogwarts soon, and she'll gain a lot of Favor and fortune for making Fudge pleased.

It seems that she must overjoy with the whole slew of good news too much, as the young girl Aisha suddenly asks out of curiosity. "Ma'am Umbridge, you looked spaced out, are you alright?"

That snapped the older woman out of her thought, she shook her head a little while answers with a smirk on her face and barely contained laughter. "I'm fine… and you're acceptable for the job, Miss Aisha, I assumed that you'll stay for only a year, right?"

This time, Dumbledore is the one to answer that. "That is our initial agreement, however, if she can prove herself that she suited for the job, then we'll discuss the term later."

"That's acceptable, congratulation Miss Aisha for your new job… I can says that the Ministry will be pleased to hear the news that the children of Wizarding Britain will be able to continue study of Defense Against the Dark Arts instead of getting suspended for lack of teacher." Umbridge giggled with glee when she saw Aisha's raised eyebrows, _'so naïve, as if Ministry accept you because of competency, it's the opposite!'_ she thought. She then turn to address her former teacher, joy in her voice "I've to get going now, I've more busy matter to attend… have a nice day, Professor Dumbledore… Miss Aisha…"

With that, she moved into the waiting elevator, and went up toward the Minister's office, once alone in there she jumped up with joy, couldn't wait to tell Fudge the good news she just received.

* * *

"Well, is that how they interview someone who's going to teach self-defense?" Aisha said once Umbridge is already gone, looking at the entrance of Department of Magic Education suspiciously as if she's debating whether going in to ask for information will be a good idea or not, her faith in this 'Magic Education' seems to dropped down even more after the confrontation with Umbridge.

Dumbledore nonchalantly explain to his new Professor with a chuckle. "The Ministry still has blood discrimination in the organization, any witches or wizards that didn't came from a long-established family line, or have Muggle parents, tends to get mistreatment and underestimated."

"So once I told her that I'm orphan without background… she assumed me to be incompetent is it?"

"Indeed" was all that the headmaster answered, as he couldn't form any better explanation than what she already state anymore.

Both of them silence for a while, looking at dozens of passing Wizards and Witches, before Dumbledore strike another conversation, remind themselves of what needs to be done. "I think we should get going, I still has important matter at my school to attend, and for you, I don't think it's a good idea to left your 'younger brother' scratching his head trying to figure out where you've gone to? Oh, and if you need any books or reference for the upcoming work, you can ask Molly to contact me, and I'll send it to you as soon as possible, there still two more weeks to prepare…"

Aisha's eyes twitched a little, but not saying anything while both of them walk toward the elevator getting to the main hall and ride the floo back to their own respective resident…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

[1] The name of the song is Katyusha. I do not own it, as the disclaimer already said once and will not repeat again.

[2] Since nothing about Aisha's parents is shown in the game, then I assumed she's as this.

Now this has moved to the Crossover sections...

Review as you see fit, my English may be sub-par but I'll try my best to improve it.

So far, Aisha has only used a few spells which originated from Elsword, namely, Lightning Bolt and Cyclone, their portrayal in this fan-fiction maybe somewhat different from what you saw in game, but then again, following game to the letter will make the story awkward and not fun, from my experience reading other's fan-fictions that is...

To be Continued...


	7. Chapter 6 To Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 6: To Hogwarts**

As Dumbledore said, Aisha could came back to the Order's headquarter long before Harry ever notice that she gone out thanks to the floo network, and partially thanks to Mr. Weasley's fascination with every single piece of Muggle technologies get in their way, forcing Harry to stopped once in a while, explaining it and reminded Mr. Weasley that he has a work back at the Ministry, thus, no one in Grimmauld Place ever known that she was gone for about an hour at all, save for Mrs. Weasley of course.

That dinner, Harry recapping the trial for everyone to hear, nothing is unusual there apart from some disbelieving look from juries when he told them that the mysterious creatures (He called it as such since there was no proof that it was actually Dementors.) that tried to attack him get hit with a lightning and burned to ash, as the investigators from Ministry also confirmed from the evidences left at the scene in form of burnt out piece of rags which emitting foul magical smell found on Dementors, or so they said…

These words made the entire table starred at Aisha immediately, especially Hermione, who asked her about how her lightning spell can affect the Dementors when all Wizards could do was Patronus to shoo them away, something that she can only theorized herself that it destroy their physical bodies, which does little to satisfy those who listen, but they still know that there'll be no better answer as it was the first time she fought them as well.

And before anyone could form up new question to interrogate her, a loud explosion shook the table by one of the twin's product, sending Mrs. Weasley into rage chasing the twin around the house, much to everyone's laughter, her included, which made them forget what to ask her some awkward question regarding her magic entirely.

However, as much as she wanted to spend some time with her younger brother, it was clear that now she has responsibility to take more than looking after him, as a new… Instructor of DADA class, she now has to plan the curriculum for students, which, regrettably, covered every year in the whole damn school! Something that made Aisha felt even more pessimistic, because she discovered that Hogwarts has been changing teacher in this position every school year!

No, she didn't think about the rumor of curse on the position, she only thought that due to the circumstance, the curriculum also messed up badly since not a single teacher willing to take up what the other left off when they resigned at all, this mean students were left with little choice but to self-study to pass the Ministry test, either O.W.L. or N.E.W.T. by themselves, and even with Aisha at helm, she doubt that they could passed with only her teaching as it is.

And from bad to worse come the next day after the trial, owl from both Ministry and Hogwarts land straight into her room in the morning while she prepare to go down for breakfast, made her growled in anger at many restrictions imposed on her once she studied the contents inside…

First and foremost, there will be a Ministry's representative observing the school, namely that Toad Lady she met yesterday, which mean she now has to watch her back all the time least they find some leverages to use against her or Dumbledore. Not mention that this will make her job at teaching these young witches and wizards much harder when they explicitly stated in the letter that they'll not tolerate her teaching any weird spells or any potent curses or hexes to students.

Of course, Aisha did not know any of these curses or hexes they mentioned yet, but as a prodigy and hard-worker herself, given enough time, she'll be able to emulated them to near-perfect and demonstrate in front of classes to guide students on how to cast one properly without problem, but as it is now, it's more or less let the students do any spells themselves without instruction from her at all, mean that all she could teach is now limited to something very basic since she'll never teach her magic style to them, not at all when their mindset are not geared toward something like hers and their worth are yet to determine.

Not that she minded though, when the curriculum from recent years were all messed up like this, back to basic seems appropriate enough.

On the other hand, the letter and package of books from Hogwarts instead piled up more work on her because they demand the list of books she want to use during her curriculum, something that she's just halfway done since this's the day that she just received books she asked from library of Hogwarts and she has to read them first to see which one she needed, moreover, they demanded that any books she borrowed must be send back in two days along with list of books she needed in curriculum!

Thus she locked herself up in her room almost the whole time save for breakfast, lunch and dinner break, with Kreacher keep her company whenever he didn't busy trying to sneak out any items or mementos of Black family, delivering tea and snack from time to time when she requested it while still reading and compiling lists of things to be done during midnight where everyone was sleeping, passing letter for Mrs. Weasley, the other in the house who know that she's going to teach at Hogwarts, to send to the school.

The results are predictable, Harry started asking her what she's doing during the second day's lunch break alongside the twin who whined that the Doxies extermination on the fourth floor of that day become much harder to handle when she's not leading the front frying anything that move with her lightning magic, not to mention lack of another hands to help them clean up afterward as well.

Seeing the mischievous look of the twins which reminded her of what Harry told her about his life at Hogwarts during these years, Aisha hesitated a bit, unsure whether told them the truth will send them after all the documents she prepare to send to Hogwarts and replace it with something else or not, she decided to played it safe and sidestepped the truth by telling them that Mrs. Weasley just piled her up with paperwork. And luckily, Mrs. Weasley, who also present at that moment decided to helped her out when those teens seem skeptical to what she told them and about to press on more questions by telling them that the expense of the Order is not cheap, and someone has to keep erasing all trails of spent money least the Ministry caught wind of it and trace back to them, thus she will not tolerate any secret leak in any form, even to her own sons and daughter...

That shut them up for good and stopped them from trying to pry around her room. But Aisha knows however, that this secret couldn't keep up for long… but at least, it still long enough that she can finish all books, planning curriculum of DADA and sent them back to Hogwarts that afternoon, safe from the kids' hands…

Once the letters was gone, she finally able to resume her activity of joining them in the house cleaning, listening to stories of the trio's adventure in Hogwarts during free time, laugh out of their antics and discussing magic and wandwork of wizarding world with Hermione, who somewhat all too happy to share while wishing that Aisha could do the same, however, the purple haired girl just simply smile sadly and told her that Hermione did not have what it take to learn her art, something that irritated the bushy haired girl to no end.

A week after that, the official letters from Hogwarts arrived to all the students staying in No. 12 Grimmuld Place telling them the new books for subjects to study this year, alongside date and time they need to catch the train to Hogwarts, as predicted, Hermione started complaining about books for Defense Against the Dark Arts in an instant she completed reading the letter.

"Why aren't there any new books for Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Mr. Weasley, who's spending time during the weekend happened to heard her shouting due to being in the same living room and steps in to explain to the fuming girl and curious looking Harry and Ron about how hard-pressed Dumbledore was to find a Professor for that spot this year thanks to Fudge's smear campaign and rumors about those who took the position earlier, but before he could tell them more, his word drowned in his mouth once Ron uncovered his last package containing gold and red Prefect's Badge in front of his eyes!

"Ron…" Mr. Weasley tried to form a word to congratulate his son, but then the twins choose that moment to apparated in with a loud bang, looks of disbelief in their eyes that laid on the sparkling badge before started shouting in unison.

"No way! Ronnie becomes a new Prefect!" then they quickly turned toward the startled Harry and said. "And here we thought it's you who'll be getting this Harry! After all you've done everything!"

"Perhaps that's what made my little brother disqualified…" Aisha's voice raised up the moment the door pushed open, revealing the purple-haired girl in her usual white jacket, purple blouse and skirt combo walking into the hall, eyeing Harry, who looks like he want to retorts at her seemingly insult, then adding her thought. "…I mean, yes, you do all that kid, but considered the stress of going through all those things, I guess Dumbledore just want you to take a rest."

"Really funny Sis, really funny…" Harry muttered under his breathe, but still couldn't deny her opinion entirely, since it's partially true that at least trauma of seeing Cedric died in front of him while he was all but hapless to prevent it still haunt him to this day, although it might not affect his responsibility much, the nightmare still comes time to time and its experience were not pleasant.

Aisha seems to detect his slightly darker mood when replying her, as she went silent after that and let Mr. Weasley take control of the situation, namely, stopping Fred and George from trying to repaint the badge and also stop them from mocking their younger brother that they have to watch their back even more than before or something like that…

"So, continue with the new professor…" finally, Mr. Weasley able to break off his sons from harassing, the badge safe and sound in Ron's hand, meanwhile, Hermione also found her own Prefect badge in her letter and shown it to everyone to see only to stop it and come to attention on the redhead father regarding subjects she raised up earlier. "…from what I know, she's a hand-on kind of teacher, that explain why there aren't any new books to purchase."

That caught Ron's interest instantly "Wait, dad, you said she? Our new teacher is woman?"

Mr. Weasley looking at his son and open his mouth but Hermione beat him at that by glaring at her fellow newly-appointed prefect and asks coldly. "So what's wrong with having woman teaching Defend, Ron? For me, the only thing I'm worried is that we won't learn much without books."

"On the plus side, at least you'll save some money to spend on your brother's joke items… or New Year presents for your friend…" Aisha added up jokingly while chuckling herself, trying to sooth the tension of the already upset teens, particularly Ron and Hermione.

"That's not helping the case at all… Sis…" Harry muttered while looking at his redhead friend who seems to turned his face red as well at her comment, unsure whether he's angry or embarrassed.

Aisha is not amused by her brother's word, her face frowned, her arms crossed while she voices her thought out. "If you know what kind of political mess piling up on said teacher, you'll see why she isn't order you kids to pay up for new books yet."

"What? You know something Sis?" Harry asked in surprise and turn away from the shining Prefect badge to look at His Sister, expecting some explanation.

But before Aisha could answer him, Arthur Weasley chooses that moment to interrupt the duo. "What Miss Aisha said is true, from information we Order gathered and from what Dumbledore told us, there'll be a Ministry Official monitoring Hogwarts since the beginning of this school's year, without a doubt… trying to dig up dirt on Dumbledore… and undermine the school's curriculum to suite the Ministry's need." He snorts in annoyance.

"Bloody hell!" Ron cried out in disbelief, all the quarrels with Hermione forgotten with the girl also dropped her interest in such thing making him lose his target. Even Fred and George stopped their acts trying to sneak up on Ron to steal his Prefect badge in track and listening to their father as well.

However, the explanation still not finished yet. "Inner source told us that Fudge was trying to insert his own guy into Hogwarts by using the DADA position at first, because that's the subjects taught in school that was closest to fighting, which Fudge fear that Dumbledore might use it to train students into personal army to oppose him, so he make the new law that the new teacher must passed the Ministry's interview as well…"

Ignoring the growl of anger from Hermione which stem from the fact that it was Ministry that tried to hinder her pursuit of knowledge and preparation for the crucial exam of the fifth year students, Mr. Weasley continues what he left off. "…but that plan failed because Dumbledore able to get the position filled in time, but not without consequence, the Ministry satisfied with this teacher because she apparently has non-wizarding families and seemingly unable to do magic…"

"Wait!" Hermione shocked by the word 'unable to do magic' before lashing out. "How can she supposed to teach us when she cannot do magic herself?"

"Kingsley and Tonk suspected that that's precisely what made her get accepted by the Ministry in the first place." Arthur concluded with an edge in his voice, clearly he don't think that highly of the Ministry for meddling with children's education either, but lack the power to do anything, this maybe the only way he can express his displeasure.

Seeing the entire room in gloomy mood, Harry tried to shift the subjects to something else not involving Hogwarts because it means involving the Ministry everyone despise of too, which accidentally hit the sore spot dead on. "Big Sis Aisha, You never told us what you're doing in your room those past few days, what's important you've to do alone? Don't tell me about that paperwork either, I asked Tonk already that Order's paperwork done by McGonagall and not you Sis…"

Eyes of everyone in the room fell on Aisha, who shifted nervously at the attention she gathered, she then look, no, glared at Harry as if he has offended her in some way, her piercing stare forced the boy to takes a step back, an action which made her giggled a bit. "Silly, I'm not going to kill you for such petty thing!"

Harry blinked uncertainty at Aisha, of course, because she can be scary at time and the frown on her face seconds before then clearly shown how upset she was, that, until she sighed at the sight of her younger brother who still not recover despite her giggle to told him that she didn't really meant it and explain. "Look, I'm just annoyed a little that your question is not… appropriate enough for the time being…"

"Wait, did that mean Sis is a new Defend Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry blurted out once he connected the dots together and reached the conclusion.

Silence…

The staring seem to intensify as the boy's word left his mouth, Fred, George and Ron look confused while still eyeing Aisha nonetheless as if doing so will provide them answer, Hermione however, frown for about ten seconds and then her eyes widen once the realization hit her, and it was Hermione's reaction that made Aisha decided that the secret was out already, and then she add another nail in the coffin by her next sentence.

"When I think about it, Miss Aisha, you said that _'political mess piling up on teacher preventing her from ordering student to get new books'_ even if Mrs. Weasley will tell you some more sensitive information that cannot let us know about, I doubt that you'll know to this extent, and your reason are too specific as well." Hermione quickly explain with her _'know it all'_ expression plastered on her face, even though it was overshadowed by some doubt lingered in her voice.

Sighing, Aisha sat down on the nearest couch, one hand rubbing the back of her head and mutters. "Well, there you go kid, nice speculation even you seem to miss out some details…" She then crossed her arms, eyes slowly glancing on each and every teens present with serious expression on her face contrast with the smile on her lip and addresses everyone out loud. "Yeah, as Hermione just told you, I'm your new teacher for this year."

A few seconds later, the entire room shook from the sound of every teens shouting in unison. "What!"

Aisha raised her hand up, signaling everyone to calm down and silent, once that achieved, she continues her explanation. "I wished I could keep this secret from you all until the opening of school term to surprise you kids, but it seem a slip of my own tongue broke that plan, heh… good observation, Hermione…" she then congratulate the smartest girl of Harry's group for finding it out, which made Hermione's face turn pink a bit at the praise.

Harry decided then to ask his Big Sister more about it. "Then, how? And what does Ministry have to do with you not ordering us to get new books?"

Instead of answer directly, she tossed one piece of paper with the Ministry of Magic's seal on the table for all to see then speaks. "Just read it, and tell me your opinion about those rules they imposed on my position, I'm from another society not Wizarding world so I'm not sure if this's what your kinds normally deal with or not, but for me, I called it '_Executive meddling_.'"

The first one to reach the letter were the Weasley twin thanks to their advantageous physique who quickly grabbed it and scan the contents as quickly as possible before other curious and eager junior could get their hands on, however before Harry, Ron or Hermione could asks them about what was written in it, Fred's face turned as red as his hair, rising his right fist in the air while shouting out of his lung "Ministry's words are as empty as their soul, Wizarding World ill need a government such as you!"

If Fred's word wasn't already hilarious, George's follows up certainly will. "What is a Ministry? A miserable little piles of the spineless and fools! But enough talk, Have at you!"

Laughter filled the living room in an instant thanks to the twin's acting, however, certain bushy brown haired girl did not amused by it, and she moved to Aisha who's giggling, tapping her shoulder gently and asks the more pressing concerned question once the other turned her attention at her. "Miss Aisha, if you have so many restrictions, what can you teach us? Will you teach us your magic?" her eyes seem to sparkling with eagerness and expectation once she uttered the last question for the purple haired girl to see.

However, her dream was shot down when Aisha replies her while shaking her head. "Nah, I can't teach that to you, Hermione, one restriction happened to included '_Weird spells and potential curses or hexes_' and I doubt that Ministry official… that Umbridge…" she chuckled "…will overlook me teaching you how to shoot lighting out of the tip of your wand, right?"

Hermione's hope crumbled in an instant, her forlorn face look at Aisha and asks. "Then what you're going to teach us? I doubt we can pass the practical O.W.L. exams with nothing but theories."

Aisha smirked at the girl's question before replies vaguely, or rather, not replying anything at all. "That's a secret…" then she explain more once she saw the disappointing look on Hermione's face. "…else it won't fair for other students I must teach because you can prepare beforehand, of course, you know that as a teacher I cannot afford to be bias especially when it comes to education, right?"

Hermione couldn't find any argument to that, so she stays silent while the rest… particularly, Weasley twins cursing the Ministry non-stop for trying to meddle with their beloved headmaster and his school, ignoring the scream of joy from Mrs. Weasley who barged in unnoticed by everybody else when she found Ron's Prefect badge and pulling the redhead boy into a bear-hug screaming about celebration for him, or Harry whose face redden by the minute the more he read the official letter from Ministry addressed to their newly appointed teacher or his Sister…

Aisha observing the scene playing out before her and shook her head, smile silently, that day was a total chaos, to say the least… but it somewhat made her a little happy for filling the void that was 'Normal teenage life' which she never once experience when she was at their age for her… even Harry's sad mood and jealousy for seeing his best friends becoming Prefect vanished once he saw that his Big Sister finally has a genuine happy smile on her face during the celebration that night, something which he wished she should do more often… and not wanting to ruin it… not at all…

* * *

The day passed by too fast for Harry's taste, after all the Weasley twins' pranks, 300 to be exacts, enacted upon the new DADA teacher who was living in the same Order of Phoenix's headquarter as them and failed every time thanks to the latter's better senses and experience, which almost always ended with at least one of the twin or both got some 'punishment' involving some lightning, cyclone or ice patches on the ground, turning them into a laughing subjects to Sirius, Harry, Ron and Ginny. Finally, the day to depart for Hogwarts has arrived…

This time, there're only Mrs. Weasley, Lupin and Tonk who escorted the children plus one new teacher to the train station of King Cross, all of them barged on three separate normal taxis toward the station while Harry have to calm Mr. Weasley down once in a while. Sirius at first tried to follow him in dog form, but once Aisha reminded him the chance that he might run into Lord Voldermort's spies who's more than likely to recognize him thanks to Wormtail and that if he really wanted to talk to Harry he could've passed the encrypted letter to him, something that both of them never thought beforehand.

However, that gave Harry's godfather an idea, he asked the group to wait for a bit, rushed back and grabbed one artifacts from his family's vault, one that's not important but still valuable, the Two-way Mirror, which allow the users to communicate from far distance, he gave one to Harry and keep one to himself, instructed Harry how to use it while ignoring the look of jealousy from Fred and George and the interest look from Aisha, before he finally asked Aisha to look after his godson, and let them go…

Apart from that, there's nothing remarkable, and from what Hermione told him after they reached the station, neither do Aisha as well, Hermione considered her reaction to everything, even the cab they rode, weird when compared her to others Wizarding World population she came to known…

When the children are passing through the barrier of 9 ¾ platforms toward the steam power train that will take them to Hogwarts behind it and leaving Aisha to the second group, Harry quickly demanded her explanation, and then Hermione explained that Aisha look impassive at the marvel of Muggle technology as if she had seen it all before, unlike the smug or disdainful look from the pure blood extremists, or excited look of that was Mr. Weasley, which contrary to what they've known about her so far that she came from another magical community.

The smart girl of the trio have her reasons after all when Harry thinks about it, if Aisha's magical community had a close tie to the Muggle, (which was likely so, else why she didn't seem impressed, or show any reaction that typical Wizarding World people would?) then why haven't he heard about her before? Or to be more precise, why Ministry of Magic and Dumbledore never know about her before? It doesn't make any sense at all.

Their discussion cut short once the girl in question emerged from the gateway, alongside the rest of the adults that came as escorts for them, this time, his Big Sis whistled at the marvelous sight before her, something which also impressed him to no end despite seeing it for many times already, children and teens moving about carrying their luggage, trunks, parents bide their spawns farewell or warn their children, owls, cats, and other animals running and flying around waiting for their masters to call them back…

Speaking of trunk, Harry glanced back at Big Sis Aisha and felt suspicious that she didn't carried anything at all apart from the small backpack and her staff wrapped in rag on her back, too few considered that she should've more clothing than what she wear and more books to teach, but when he think about it, Big Sis Aisha never change her clothes at all, even now she still wore the same attires she wore the first day he met her, how it didn't get dirty after this long, or how her small backpack can hid a lot of things inside, evident by the day she borrowed his books, was a mystery to him.

But it seem his eyes lingered on her for too long, as the purple-haired girl move closer and stopped right next to him without Harry knowing it until she asks. "Hey, kid, what's with that look? Is there anything wrong with me? And the train is going to leave in a few minutes, better hurry and get a seat now. Fred and George already moved out, saying they have some business to attend to…" She sighed at the last sentence; no doubt knowing enough what said '_businesses_' likely are.

That snapped Harry out of his thought, he quickly apologized to his Big Sis and dragged his trunks into the train alongside Aisha who was walking casually with Hermione, Ron and Ginny, ignoring the stares and whispers from other students questioning who she is and why she acts so friendly toward Harry Potter, who as far as what the Daily Prophet is concerned, an unreliable, attention seeking brat.

Once inside, just in time before the train started moving, Ron and Hermione apologized to the group that as Prefects, they have to report for duty in the first bogie and also invited Aisha to go there as well since she's technically new teacher, however, she refused on the ground that it's guideline and recommendation not rule, citing example in Remus Lupin's journey to Hogwarts during their third year and told them that she'll tag along with Harry and Ginny instead since she wish to see more students and observes the Wizarding community more, which Hermione reluctantly agreed.

Slowly moving from the front down toward the back of the train ignoring more and more interested and nervous looks shot from every students aboard they passed by, they found that every compartments were filled, until they reached the last bogie that is…

There, outside of one compartment stand one familiar round-faced boy about the same age as Harry already in Hogwarts student robe dragging along his own trunk with only one hand of his, while another trying to keep a toad still. The sound of their footsteps turned the boy around to look at the approaching group, his eyes that glanced at Aisha show sign of surprise and curious for a moment before he saw Harry and Ginny whom proceed to greet him.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, nice to see you around…" Neville trailed off before looking at the purple haired girl intensely and say. "Hello, eh, I never see you around before, are you perhaps new students?"

The girl shot Neville a cold, calculating look that made the boy gulped nervously before she finally introduce herself. "The name's Aisha' please to meet you too… Mr…"

Ginny, who seem impatient thanks to the load she have to carries quickly cut the conversation short when it was clear that the round-faced boy isn't going to answer anytime soon when he's busy blushing and mumble incoherently. "Miss Aisha, this's Neville Longbottom, fifth year, the same year as Harry, now why won't you look for an empty compartment?" the redhead quickly shoved the boy one year her senior aside and look into the compartment he was blocking. "This one is empty, just only Loony Luna in there, enough for all of us, plus Ron and Hermione too!"

Neville shook his head more violently, muttering something along the line of not wanting to disturb someone, a reason which get ignored by everyone presents as Ginny is the first one to push open the door and get inside, followed by Harry and Aisha quick enough to hear the girl asks another one whether they can stay there or not, which predictably, the occupant of the room agreed.

The blonde haired girl with wand tugged on her ear in Hogwarts robe who previously the sole owner of that compartment glancing around the newcomers who start unloading things inside, radiating weirdness aura which made Neville, who just finished lifting his trunk onto the luggage holding cell above, shifted uncomfortably while sit down next to Harry on the opposite side of the strange companion, but Aisha and Ginny decided to sit next to the strange girl without any reactions at all.

The compartment fell silent for a while, before the blonde girl strike conversation, no, statement in dreamy tone while starring at Harry's scar on his forehead "You're Harry Potter…" which caused Neville to snickered, Aisha who sat next to the door glance at her, caught her attention as she turned to look at the purple haired girl whose figure couldn't look older than them at all and ask. "But I don't know who you are… I never see you around in Hogwarts before…"

Instead of replies honestly, Aisha sidestepped it with a shrug. "There're many students in Hogwarts you know, are you truly sure that you already saw everyone there?"

The girl's turned her face back to the upside-down magazine in her hands, looking intently at the pace that she was reading before, then look back up and question. "You must be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year, aren't you, Miss purple-hair…?"

Small smile crossed Aisha's lip when looking at the blonde next to her for full minute, before she finally spoke, to Neville as much as to addressed the blonde. "There's an old saying '_More than meet the eye' _and I guess that you fit that category perfectly… Miss…"

"Luna Lovegood… Ravenclaw, year four." the blonde introduced herself before looking at Aisha. "But I still don't know your name, Miss purple-haired teacher…"

Harry just sit there and watch the exchange, unsure whether he should laugh or not, while Ginny just made the look that say '_Deal with it._', and look at the passing scenery on the windows instead ignoring both entirely, but Neville seems to get even more nervous as his face turn into shade of red looking between Aisha and Luna, as if trying to determine whether her word can be trust or not, until Aisha introduce herself that is…

"Well, sorry for that…" Aisha chuckled a bit "It seems you guess is corrected, I'm your new teacher for that subject, oh, and by the way…" she looked at Neville and said with a grin. "My name is Aisha, please to meet you all too, soon-to-be my students."

"Merlin's beard!" Neville exclaimed, starring disbelievingly at the purple-haired girl in white jacket and purple dress next to him. "You're barely taller than Ginny! How can you become teacher at such age?"

Suddenly, the temperature of the compartment seems to drop down a few degrees as Aisha's face hardened, shot the round-face boy her serious-piercing glare which made him shivered, and then she spoke calmly. "Well, wait till the feast this evening to prove my word then…"

Neville quickly apologize the girl as if he thought he just offended her. "No, no, Miss… er… no Professor, I'm just… just that…"

Aisha raised her eyebrows, her stern serious expression toned down a little, and help him put out his word. "Unexpected?"

"If you put it that way… I guess yes…" Neville concurred with her and fell silent after that.

Seeing that the boy didn't want to talk further, Luna pick up where she left off and asks, not Aisha, but Harry and Ginny "Why do you travel with our teacher, Harry Potter, Ginny?"

Harry looked at his Big Sis, debating in mind whether to let Luna and Neville know his relation with her or not, but Aisha beats him at it again. "I'm just curious about students of Hogwarts and Wizarding world in general, you see… I'm not from your community…"

"What? There're other types of magic users?" Neville squeaked in surprise, the thought of other style of magic seem to never crossed his mind before.

Aisha nodded and confirms her claim. "That's pretty much it."

"Oh, this must be an interesting article for sure…" Luna piped up, her quite large eyes looked at Aisha with interest unlike she had shown before. "Secret sects of Magic users comes out of hiding, exploring the outer world, what does our Wizarding community think about it?"

Aisha blinked at the girl, her lip smiled in amusement and commend the girl for her ridiculous article for whatever newspaper she daydream in the air while ignoring the snicker sound made by Ginny suppressing her laughter. "You should consider become journalist girl… no, not journalist, writer…" she chuckled a bit "…I'm not doubt that your stories will hit best seller for sure if you keep this up…"

Luna didn't reply however, she just smiled back and dive back behind her magazine once more, ending the conversation…

Awkward silence dominated the small compartment when Harry, Neville and Ginny not know how to start a new conversations, but it did not last long, when Neville decided to talk to Harry once more, this time, he brought out his uncle's gift from his bag and show his friends a grey cactus-like plant with strange disgusting-looking tumors all over its surface.

However, once the boy started to poke his quill at one of its tumor to show his friends what this plant can do, Aisha's eyes narrowed down on it and slowly waved her hand over hers and Luna's seat, split second before the thing burst slimy, sickening smell green liquid from its pods in an instant, covering the entire compartment in a green, all students included, except for Luna and Aisha, who remained clean, not a single drop of the liquid on their person…

Harry is the first one to notice this abnormality, and he called out on her. "Sis! How can you not covering in slime like that?"

Aisha crossed her arms, ignoring the look of surprise from Ron, Ginny and Neville before replies rather bluntly. "Your fault for not casting Magic Shield in time and let panic and curiosity run amok, kids… and that's the basic rule of self-defense, never ever be careless!"

"Then why you protect Luna and not us?" Ginny asked, the green slime cover her face still not enough to hide neither the upset frown nor her voice at all.

Aisha shrugged while pointed at the magazine in the girl's hands "I just don't like seeing books get wrecked, no matter what it is, nothing more nothing less."

Harry prepared to argue with his Big Sister further, had not because of the timely interruption from another black-haired girl slid open the door and look at the carnage inside, his heart skipped and his face redden a little as the girl is Cho Chang, whom quickly apologized for coming to see him in an embarrassing state and fled the scene, reminded them that they need to clean up, and after Ginny get rid of the slimy goo, Aisha decided to asks Harry. "So, that girl earlier, you have a crush on her?"

Harry quickly averted his eyes from his Big Sis, muttering "that's not it, Sis…"

But that lame excuse isn't going to fool someone seven years older, it only made Aisha grinned widen, and tease him even more. "C'mon, you can't fool anyone with a face like that. Tell me, did she return your feeling yet?"

"That's not it. I'm not having a crush Sis!" Harry repeats his word again, to no avail, while the rest of the occupants just stared at the exchange in silent, well, mostly if not counting Luna who still see her magazine more interesting that is. The reason is that they're unsure how to react thanks to the girl's position as teacher yet acted a bit loony, but on the other hand, seeing her successfully defend herself and Luna from the slimy goo in split second while the rest just take it to the face convinced them that she's no slouch in what Dumbledore hired to teach either.

But all those thought are overridden by the word Harry used to call her 'Sis' or 'Big Sis' or something along that line, caught their interest more, especially Luna, who, after one minute of argument passed decided to ask. "Professor Aisha, are you really Harry Potter's Elder Sister?"

Two of them stopped and look at the blonde girl in unison, before Aisha broke the silence first.

"Well… not by blood if that's what you're thinking, you see…" Aisha started, before begin explaining.

* * *

It was an hour after Aisha finished her explanation that Ron and Hermione finally showed up along with the food-selling trolley on train, which everyone quickly grabbed something to eat while listening to the newly-appointed Prefects complaining about what duties they have to do, and that Malfoy has been appointed as a new Slytherin Prefect, or how Ron's going to abuse his newly-granted authority over other students which earned a scolding from Hermione and disapproving look from Aisha that made the boy quickly promised to not do it, much to Ginny's joking that he fear someone who's at least a head shorter than him.

But the good mood doesn't last long for them, as the door to the compartment opened for the third time, revealing three familiar faces to all students inside to see, the face of one of the most influential person in Wizarding Britain, as far as blood purity is concerned, and also one that Harry most despised.

The pale smug looking face blonde hair of Draco Malfoy looking into the small compartment which housed seven people, flanked on two sides by his trusted lackeys Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, something that made Harry's blood boiled when it reminded him of Mr. Malfoy he met at the trial, and at the graveyard where Cedric died, and quickly snapped at him "What's it now, Malfoy? Wouldn't you leave us alone?"

Malfoy, who now has power of Prefect, did not fear the sudden aggression Harry displayed at all, and instead he jeered back "Manner, Potter, else I'll have you get detention… because I'm not a powerless student like you, but a Prefect…"

Harry opened his mouth again to retorts, but a pair of purple eyes that narrowed down while looking at him from her seat made him shut his mouth, for in his rage, he seem to forgot that he's now in the same room with another person who held even more authority than Prefect… His Big Sister… and judging by her glare, it was clear that she's not pleased with his or Malfoy's actions at all, and her next sentence exemplified it more with a dangerously calm tone, and addressed him with family name instead of his actual name.

"Mr. Potter, you let your emotion controlled your action again… How many times I have to tell you that you'll start keeping it in check…" then she turned toward Draco Malfoy, who seem surprised as a girl's sudden scolding and began to do it to him as well. "…and you, Mr. Malfoy, you should not abuse Prefect's privilege for personal gain, it'll only disappoint those who gave you this duty…"

"And who might you be? Dare to order me, the Prefect and the heir of noble house of Malfoy around? Miss Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered back, didn't amused by the blatant scolding at all, especially from a girl whose figure and that big pink ribbon on her white jacket suggested that she must be at least a year or two younger than him! As on cue, both of his 'bodyguards' move a step closer, crackling their fists threateningly.

"I'm who is not important, Mr. Malfoy…" Aisha replied coldly, not scared by the two walking gorillas at all, her purple eyes met Malfoy's own grey, making him flinched and averted her gaze for unexplainable fear that sprang up in his mind. "…the more important is your behaviors were unfitting for such a noble title, **the noble are judge not by how they acted around their equal, but their inferior, and I dare to say that you're just a spoiled brat from what you acted so far**." She declared.

Malfoy's pale face colored up a little with his rage, his goons look back and forth between him and Aisha, before he decided to leave the compartment, because this mysterious purple haired girl just closed all his options for arguments, pushing further is more like admitted that he's unfit for a noble title, and using violence isn't an option either, there's nothing he can do to insult this group any longer except his parting word. "Let the filths enjoy their remaining time as the filth they are before the judgment of the pure-blood and noble be rendered on them, Crabbe, Goyle, let's go…" then he slammed the door shut. Footstep echoed in the walkway slowly replaced by the sound of train moving on rails once more.

Once they're sure that the Malfoy is truly gone, Harry rounded up on his Big Sister in an instant demanding answer. "Sis, why don't you tell them you're their new teacher and stop them?"

Aisha glanced back at him and explains. "Well, like they'll believe me, not mention that doing so mean I'm abusing my power, something I just taught them not to do a mere seconds earlier, and then there's about what I wear now…" she pointed at the big pink ribbon on her white jacket and the rest of her attires "…isn't that much convincing either… right?"

Harry can only nod, cannot find any counter argument as well as the rest of the teens who remain silent, while Aisha continues with a mischievous grin. "And besides, getting a surprise drop on them at the feast will be much funnier, don't you think?"

The first one to burst out laughter at what she just implied was the redhead boy who clutched his side as if in pain while trying to speak. "Ha ha! I can't wait to see how Malfoy will look when he sees you there! A pity I don't have camera, maybe I'll have make sure Colin take picture instead!"

Aisha looking at all teens who was in great fun imagining what that Malfoy kid would react when he found out that he has accidentally insult his new teacher, which reminded her of something she has to talk to her little brother before they reach Hogwarts, but then again, when she looked at the smiling face of the children around her, she couldn't bring herself to ruin the mood, especially Harry who had suffered through a lot during her absent.

Then again, Aisha chuckled silently, reminding them about this thing she wish to ask them later on would benefit her teaching more, so for now she'll let it slide, and enjoy the scenery outside the train until they get to Hogwarts…

Yes, that's for the best…

* * *

After sunset, the Hogwarts Express finally arrived at the station of Hogsmede, children from age eleven to seventeen pouring out of the train like a wave of ants scurried out from its nest, with the smallest of the group, or the first year look excitedly at the dots of light shining from long distance away, too far to see what it is, but the rest of students of year 2 and above know that it was the great castle which is Hogwarts itself, however, they haven't had time to tell that as loud noise of the children combined with the shouting of order from one short witch holding a lantern at the side of the station.

"First Year! First Year this way! Form up on me!"

That was not a good sign for Harry, Ron and Hermione, because if this witch he known as Professor Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank was the one in charge of collecting the first year students, then the Hogwarts' groundkeeper, Rubeus Hagrid hadn't return from whatever assignment Dumbledore asked him to do yet.

Even worse, Aisha, who slung her backpack and her hidden staff on her back, took it as a sign that she must part way with her little brother, quickly told them "See you in the main hall, good luck Harry." and before Harry can call her to stop and talk for a while, or at least help him pass the question regarding Hagrid to the Professor, she get washed away with the crowds of first year toward the Professor, leaving Harry and his friend behind.

Sighing, the Boy-who-lived know that pestering her too much will only make things worse for both of them especially with her position as teacher, so he just shrugged those feeling off and head toward one of the carriage waiting for students next to the station with his friends.

Meanwhile, Professor Grubby-Plank saw a shade of white among the mist of dark brown robe of Hogwarts students and take a look at it only to find what Dumbledore told her to be on the lookout for, she quickly shout order for students to gather up on her faster so the purple haired girl can move more freely and getting to her quicker, and thus that made Aisha come to standing next to the diminutive Professor in less than ten seconds.

"Ah, Professor Aisha I presume?" Professor Grubby-Plank asks while scanning the girl in front of her, ignoring the murmurs and gasps of surprise coming from first year students that within earshot.

Aisha bowed slightly and greets her back, along with apology. "That is I am… sorry for taking a ride with students instead of coming here right away and sorry for bothering you."

"No, no, I'm not bothered at all. In fact, I'm glad that you're at least tried to accustomed yourself with students first, seeing that you came from a place far away from England." Grubby-Plank replies with pleasant, shook her head and then introduces herself in turn. "By the way, I'm Wilhelmina Grubby-Plank, temporary teacher of Care of Magical Creatures while Rubeus Hagrid is away on assignment. I'd say welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Aisha."

"Thank you…" Aisha nodded, eyes glancing back at curious first year students behind before speaking again. "Although I'd like to stay and chat, but it seems our soon-to-be students are getting impatient, after all, it's…" she then looked at the sky before continues "At least an hour after sunset, they're sure tired and hungry already… if I'm not mistaken, that loud growl from behind me isn't thunderclap wasn't it?" She chuckled, which made some first year, both genders, behind her blushed red, causing other to laugh.

The tiny witch couldn't help but chuckled as well before she shouts order. "All right, first year! Follow me! Professor Aisha, you should grab the carriage and go ahead… I'll handle the students."

Aisha at first thinking about doing as Grubby-Plank told her, but an even more funny idea stuck her, smirking inside, she asks the temporary Professor. "We're going to the same place aren't we? Mind if I join you?"

* * *

The Great hall of Hogwarts, place for gathering of students from every houses, place where they held feasts, official meetings during important events and holiday now full with students from year 2 to year 7 sitting at four table divided them into four houses sets vertically one after another below the enchanted ceiling display the sky outside and the banners of their own house hanging overhead, waiting impatiently for the first year to show up from the main doors so that the sorting, and by extension, the opening feast, can begin faster, as most if not all of them are now starving.

Looking from the student's table to the front, there stands single, long table positioned facing them which reserved teacher, there, unlike student's tables of the four houses which still have dozens of free seats waiting for the newcomers, most of the seats on the teachers' table are occupied by all the teaching staffs of Hogwarts already, with only three empty seats in total that still waiting for someone to sit in. And plus one extra seat which now occupied with a fat, short lady with toad-like face and clothed in the ugliest pink dress one ever see smiling rather, for lack of better word, viciously at the Headmaster sitting at the center of table from time to time.

Two out of three of the empty seats, all of the students present there already know that they belongs to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor and Professor Grubby-Plank who took the position temporary last year, however, the most interesting topic among the students around Harry, apart from what amount of gossip about him stemming from the smear campaign, was that this time, who will fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts slot?

Observing from his seat, Harry couldn't help but snickered in amusement at some speculations which getting more and more absurd the more seniority the student in question thanks to their experience in other past Professors so far, sometime very illogical such as suggesting that Dumbledore will get Vampire for this year, or those who believed in Daily Prophet will told their friends that he's nut and will get Muggle to fill the slots.

At last, the moment they're waiting for finally arrived as the main door into the hall creaked open, Grubby-Plank entered the room and walk right up to her seat which usually for Hagrid, signifying that the first year will arrive any minutes now, the hall fell silent in an instant allow ones to hear a sound of multiple small footsteps getting louder and louder, ended with a flock of first year students pouring in behind Professor McGonagall, and then there's one girl with weird purple hair in white jacket that stand out of the general brown and black wizard robe that most people usually wear lagging behind the students which went to shut the door.

The first year are trembling with excitement and fear, which understandable since from Harry's memory, Professor McGonagall never once explain to them properly what sort of test they were to conduct on the poor youngsters to determine which house they would end up in. However, in case of Aisha who seems contented to just slacking behind, leaning against the huge doorframe, arms crossed, her purple eyes silently observing the main hall with curiosity, even when McGonagall returned with the old, ragged Sorting Hat, or when the sentient Hat began to sing a song, she doesn't even blink or make any surprise expression on her face like all the first year before her at all.

Once the song finished, her only reaction is to clap her hands out of respect to the tradition, or so Harry thought, but the look on her face instead of astonishment like other, it was a frown and deep in thought look which make Harry felt that the song was the cause, but he didn't know why until Hermione explained them to him that it warned them about the upcoming conflicts with Voldermort, which made him feel uncomfortable even more as he and his Big Sis Aisha cannot contributes anything to those who secretly fighting Voldermort because they'll be stuck at Hogwarts for a year to come.

And the sorting began, the process is, for lack of better word, the same as what Harry already knew, first year students slowly, one by one, walking toward the chair set between once Professor McGonagall read their name from the scroll she held out loud, dropping the Sorting Hat on them, the Hat take its time to think, or talk to them, then declared their house, which the first year will quickly move to the table, filling in the empty seat with respective senior from each house congratulate them, and McGonagall will call out the next one, and the next…

The number of first year standing at the door dwindling down in the past few minutes, making Aisha and her white jacket stand out even more than before, and the number of seniors that notice her presence also growing by the minute as well. Speculations begin to run amok among the students once more, and Harry was glad that it didn't include him this time, as he has more than fair share since he come into this hall already. And besides, listening to those speculations almost make him laugh at how inaccurate they are.

"Who's she? She's too tall for a first year."

"Why she hadn't been sort yet?"

"That white jacket? It's not Hogwarts uniform! Did she forget to buy one?"

"Maybe she is Muggle?"

"What's that thing on her back? Is that a walking stick?"

"She looks so cute!"

Then the sorting finally finished, Professor McGonagall rolled up scroll and move toward her own seat at the teachers' table as if she forget that one girl hadn't been sort yet, adding more confusion among the crowds of students, well, most of them anyway, as some first year who standing close enough to her during the exchange between her and Grubby-Plank will know exactly who she was, but their word sadly fall on deaf ear when other seniors or even fellow first year who didn't stand close enough to hear the conversation during that time ignored them all.

Then the old Headmaster rose up and begins his speech as if he didn't noticing anything wrong at all.

"To our newcomer, welcome!" the Headmaster's voice echoed throughout the hall, warm smile on his face. "To our old hands, welcome back! There's time for making a speech, but this's not it, for now I'll say… tuck in…"

Food appeared magically on every plate in front of every student, anything anyone could've wanted was available to anyone who wanted it. Some students began to fill their own plates, but for some, the mysterious woman who still stood at the door seem to garnered their attention more, as certain pale faced blonde hair boy who held the Prefect title quickly rose up from his seat, look at Dumbledore with a smug smile, and pointing at the back of the hall where Aisha stand then ask out loud "Pardon me Headmaster, but it seem there's one student has yet to be sorted."

That statement made the pink-clad toad… Umbridge started giggling in her seat, looking at Aisha as if she really is a child that need to be teach of everything, along with some students who started laughing openly, mostly from Slytherin table as they're quick to judged that from the plain, Muggle looking attire she wore, she must be some sort of Muggle, and most Slytherin's attitude despite anything related to Muggle.

Dumbledore smiled while looking at the confusing teaching staffs around him, before he stood up again and greets the last supposedly 'Student' in white jacket. "When I'm telling everyone to 'tuck in' I mean everyone should dine, including you too, Professor Aisha…"

Silence reign after his word, the students on all four tables take a few seconds to process what Dumbledore just said, and then pandemonium break loose.

"Did I hear this right? Dumbledore said that she's our new DADA teacher?"

"No Way! She is barely taller than third year!"

"Did headmaster really going to let a little girl teach us?"

"Dumbledore must crack if he thinks she can teach anyone older than second year!"

And so on… the rambling would continue for hour if not the action from Aisha's part…

Without warning, she pulled her staff, still wrapped in brown rag from her back and rammed it down on the floor full-force creating cracking sound echoed over the hall like thunder as the stone tile cracked in half and the rod itself sank beneath the floor for nearly six inches! Not to mention the shockwave sending along the ground that everyone feel thanks to the shaking tables and their seats.

The students panicked, the chatters stopped in an instant, those who sat near the main door starred in horror at the cracked stone tile and the rod-like object in rag, especially those seniors on Ravenclaw, who know enough from History book about how much enchantments has been casted over Hogwarts' structure, including protection charm to resist against any form of attacks, yet this girl damaged the enchanted tile so easily by just slamming her rod down on it, this can only mean that she's definitely NOT some little kid as some still believes, if she's a Muggle then she's a very strong one, if she's a witch… the implication are… disturbing…

And those who couldn't see where the thunderous sound came from quickly by Dumbledore's word "Thank you, Professor Aisha. But I would be more appreciate if you don't cause any more damage to Hogwarts or make your soon-to-be students panic like this."

Aisha frowned while glancing slowly around the main hall, at every single student that now fell silent, before pulling out her staff and slung it over her back, start walking to her seat leaving a hole in the stone tile behind. Each step carries out with confidence while her purple eyes glance around the room in a cold, calculating manner as if to judge these students their worth, while the students themselves looked at her curiously, yet they will avoid eye contact with her once she look their way for mere seconds, as if her gaze instilled fear into their soul, or rather, their fear of being judged.

This continue until she reached her seat and sit down, planting the staff at her side, then Dumbledore tell everyone to start eating before the food get cold and that the introduction will come later after meal and all the students and teaching staff stop starring at their mysterious purple haired Professor and start eating again.

The opening feast resumed to its lively and noisy atmosphere once again as if what Aisha has done didn't registered on their memories at all. However in most people's mind, this might be for the best as this's a school and not a boot-camp, students continue their conversation while eating, teachers conversing with one another. The only exception is Aisha herself who insisted that she won't talk during the meal, and so she's the first to finished it before struck up conversation with Professor Flitwick regarding Charm subject he teach, something that he's more than eager to share.

And then the feast comes to an end, food and desserts vanished from all plates as quickly as they appeared. Wiping his mouth politely with his napkin, Dumbledore rose up before he started his announcement about restrictions and basic rules of living here in Hogwarts, something that seniors like Harry, Ron and Hermione already know, prompted them to ignored what he said and only focus their attention on him once more when Dumbledore gesturing toward the pink-clad woman, who, as if she knew this was coming, stood up imperiously as if she was expected to stand an ovation, before Dumbledore introduce her.

"This year, we have a guest from the Ministry… May I introduce Dolores Umbridge, who will be overseeing this year as a sign of good faith between Hogwarts and the Ministry."

The woman smiled at the students gathered there, revealing numerous small, sharp teeth. "I thank you for your warm welcome, Headmaster." She spoke in simpering tone, spoken like she was trying to endear everyone around her, not realized that it has the opposite effect. Then she began tirades of speech about protecting knowledge, prompting change, and culling any prohibited activities, or rather, in hidden meaning, anything that the Ministry don't approve of or see as threat to them.

* * *

It was long-winded and annoying thanks to her 'hem' cough then and there, most students promptly ignored her, however few smart one, like Hermione, frown at Umbridge as she caught the hidden meaning between word, that what Aisha showed and warned them at Grimmuld Place were real and began to wonder what was going to play in the approaching school year.

Suddenly, Dumbledore announced once again "Thank you, Madam Umbridge, for giving us some enlightening speech… But I still have some announcement to make, as you can see that we have a change for school staffs this year. First, we are glad to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank as our Care for Magical teacher…"

Students applauded politely while the diminutive witch stood up and waved so that all would be able to recognize her. After a moment for everyone to see her face, she sat down and allowed Dumbledore to continue. "And we welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Aisha…"

"C'mon, introduce yourself to the students!" Professor Flitwick requested at her thanks to quite enlightening conversation earlier (or rather, he did all the talking while Aisha simply a good listener.) convinced him that she should at least practice speaking with the masses, which continue until Aisha gave in a few seconds later.

Aisha stood up, however, instead of waving her hands like Grubby-Plank or begin some lame introduction like "My name is XXXX, please to meet you…" something that one would expect from someone that look like a fifteen year-old girl, Aisha extended her right hand to grabbed her staff and ram them into the ground, thankfully not crack the floor like the previous one, but still creating the thunderous noise that drown the chatter of students, who fell silent at the display yet again.

Once she had everyone's attention, she begins by calling them. "Everyone…!" her loud voice filled with confidence, authoritative and seriousness that shouldn't found on even Prefect, let alone normal schoolgirl, added up to the stern and sharp gaze of her purple orbs that still scanning the crowds continuously as if to evaluate their worth and dare them to interrupt, seem to make her look even more mature than some adults present there, particularly certain Toad. "…I'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for you all this year! I'll thoroughly teach you how to defend and save yourself from any dangers or accidents you might come across in your life!"

Seeing that the hall still silent and the teaching staffs did nothing to indicate that she shouldn't proceed, and that Umbridge too busy giggling at the display as if Aisha is a comedian, that, and her strange accents too, she decided to ignore the pink-clad lady and continues. "You students are free to think that I'm just as young as you and that my words aren't worth paying attention to…"

Her gaze directed at both Prefects of the Slytherin house for a while as they're openly laughing at her, shutting them up the moment their gazes met. "But there's an old saying goes as thus _**'Your actions today dictate the future.'**_ so don't blame me if you get bad grade during exams when you're not paying attention to my class, especially those in fifth and seventh year… which I think you should know what I'm talking about already! And of course this doesn't apply to only my class but every single class you'll attend this year as well!"

**"If you understand what I just say then answer me, if you don't then answer me anyway!"** With such seriousness and authoritative in her voice along with how she carried herself and how mature she acts, the entire school could only answer "Yes!" in perfect unison, even Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson also doing it without thinking as well.

"That would be all… thank you Professor Dumbledore." Aisha finished her speech and sit down, earning an applauded sound not only from teachers, but from at least three tables of students too, leaving Umbridge be the only woman who didn't do so as she still clutching her side and laughing.

"She got more students to listen to her entire speech than that Umbridge woman could, so I'll give her props for that… let's hope that she's a good DADA teacher as well." Someone that Harry identified as his fellow fifth year student Dean speaking from across the table, his hand still clapping while looks impressed at this new Professor, something that Harry couldn't help but feel a little proud for having such a good Big Sister even though they're not related by blood.

Finally, Dumbledore ordered everyone to go to their own respective dorms for each of the house they assigned to, so they can rest and prepare for classes that will begin tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Nothing to say here, except that I did some research for the great hall scene by looking at various fanfiction out there and the original HP one.

Sorry for the lack of actions, but then again, I'm not that good in writing battle scene…

To be continue then… see you later…


	8. Chapter 7: First Night and First Day

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 7: First Night and First Day**

After the opening feast, Aisha was led by McGonagall to her personal quarter in the castle. The chamber was on the third floor, barely high enough from the ground to enable the occupant to glance from window over the castle wall and see the Forbidden Forest looming in the distance. Inside the chamber itself is quite small, devoid of any decorations save for one empty bookcase, one suitcase, a working desk plus few seats and one couch, a fireplace for communication with other staff member and some Wizarding house out of Hogwarts.

Interestingly, most of the staff member have accessed to their own bedroom and shower, however, for Aisha's room, there's only shower but not bedroom, not because the Ministry's meddling or bias toward the background-less teacher she is, but it's just personal request to Dumbledore from habit instilled upon herself during the darker day that never died out after the war in her homeland. As a reminder of what she has been through during her youth, of all the suffering and pain that bring about world peace at the end, so that she'll never forget.

For other teachers, as well as any students who saw her room would've called it Spartan, but for Aisha, this made her feel right at home…

After McGonagall leave her to her own devise and went back to her own room, Aisha observe the long couch at the side of one wall, it was long and comfort enough to be her makeshift bed, finding a blanket and it's good to go, something that she already has in her backpack…

Suddenly, her body tensed up as her sharp sense detected something that shouldn't belongs to Hogwarts or Wizarding world so far, but something familiar with her many years ago. She whirled around in her room, eyes narrowed down peered the dimly lit room with only candle on her desk illuminating the chamber until she found the abnormality in question…

Right in the center of her room there was a whirlpool of darkness and glowing faint blue light emitting from it, it was about the size of a fist at first before started expanding outward until it's roughly the size of small desk, then a metallic-white-cylindrical object slowly rising up from it…

Instinct told Aisha that this's one form of instant transportation, or teleport, something which shouldn't be possible to do inside Hogwarts, let alone from outside into the Hogwarts itself without using floo network, this proving fact in front of her will sure make whoever wrote the 'Hogwarts: History' rolling around in shame, however that's not her concern right now.

The short-cylindrical object rose up fully seconds later, revealing its full body for her to see, four metallic crab-like limbs extended from its underbelly on four sides standing on the now normal stone floor after the strange portal disappeared, there's one green 'eye' dotted on its otherwise smooth surface of its upper body which height around her hip, turning around in full circle as if to collect details of its surrounding, before it finally fixate on Aisha herself.

Slowly, its spider limbs started crawling toward her, the green orb that was its eye looking at the kneel down form of the only living in the room the whole time until it was right next to her.

Aisha quirked her eyebrow curiously, not that because she never seen this thing before, but she curious as in how could it come here in the first place. But before she can contemplate more about it, the metallic spider opened its flat-top surface like a hatch, revealing a glass, or rather camera, pulling up with mechanical lever to level with Aisha's face, then from its hatch, a light shine out, forming a colored picture of a woman's head in the air, judging by her facial structure, she looks like teenage girl with blue markings on both of her cheeks right below her pair of golden eyes, a large, blue crystal-like orb encased in gold on her forehead peeking out from her short white-grey hair which tied up in two buns around where her ears supposed to be, and a silver tiara on top of her head.

Aisha gasped in surprise as the puzzles about this machine's appearance pieced together, she smile at the picture-hologram of the white haired girl, who, for some reason, as if she acknowledge the Defense Professor's action, smiled back, before a woman voice in her own language laced with both uncertainty and curiosity come out from the machine-spider's speaker as the lip of the woman in the hologram moved. _'-Greetings, Aisha, can you hear me?-'_

Without hesitation, without caring whether this chamber has any observation contraptions around or not, (well, she doubt it, as she's quite a good judge of character after all the experience she had, Dumbledore wasn't someone to do this. And if other party tried to eavesdrop her conversations, well, they won't understand a single word anyway as they're now using their own language.) She replies with a mocking smile. "Yes, I can hear your sound clearly, **Your Highness**…"

The smile widen a little, the golden eyes peered into Aisha's purple orbs examining each other before the woman in hologram speaks again, this time her voice carried joy of success and relieve along. '_-I'm glad that this experiment is a success, the probability of failing was so high that I really had to programmed this Nasod scout drone to recognize you on its own and assist you autonomously if the commands and communications from this side cannot reach it, but I guess I'm worrying too much when what I did just expand what you already succeeded in making it happened, you have my regards, my friend.-'_

'_-Oh, and by the way-' _her face turned into a small frown before it vanished second later, replaced with a small mocking smile _'-You don't need to call me that, I may be the __**Empress of the Nasod**__ now, but you're still my friend, and that'll never change. Call me __**Eve**__ as same as you and everyone always do during our adventure… would you please?-'_

Aisha chuckled a little when recalled what '_high probability'_ means in Eve's definition… 33% percent is considered '_high risk' _for her already, still she shook her head and answer. "OK Eve, but for throwing all the credit of this creation to me I cannot accept that, not when you're as much responsible for making it this far, perhaps you haven't realized that this conversation between us in real-time means you just successfully created a trans-dimensional communication device. Something that shouldn't be possible considered the massive energy involved…" She trailed off, looking at the hologram of her old friend curiously "Speaking of which, how could you done it?"

The white haired girl let out a smirk before replies vaguely, but still enough for genius like Aisha to grasp what she was talking about. _'-Just putting some space-time magic study notes that you did halfway through before you go down the Adept of Nature's path to use, it's quite energy conservative I might add, I thought that you still able to use some aren't you? Else how could you get there…-'_

"I see…" Aisha nodded in understanding before her friend's words sparks another matter to ask the other side. "How's the alternative energy project's going there after I left? And how's your subjects' doing, your Highness?" She couldn't help but giggled a bit.

Eve's face now changed expression into that of a prideful leader at the question and stated proudly, ignoring the honorific Aisha called her despite telling her not to just a while earlier. _'-As smoothly as one can get, the alternate sources to the El crystals proved more sustainable and renewable, particularly the sunlight and Cold-fusion reactor which will never run out for many millions years to comes…-'_ Then her smile dropped a little. _'-But our Nasod technology still in its infancy regarding harnessing the power of the sun, or any renewable energy sources for that matter, however, as our works poured into this branch of research instead of military like in the past, we're expecting to see more better cost-effective solution soon.-'_

Aisha replies back, starring at her friend's hologram in awe, from the last battle they fought she changed so much, even though they still saw each other many times during the post-war recovery, it still impressed her whenever she think about it, that this Nasod girl will turned into such benevolent leader of her entire race in such a short time, and her claim that she doesn't have emotion got thrown out of the windows despite how she behaved the first time they met. "That's the far-sight you have there, Eve, such energy source means conflict over such matter will not arise again."

'_-Your praise flattered me, Aisha… but it because we all worked together that finally bring peace to our world at last which made such large scale R&D possible, I won't dare to claim that it was entirely my doing.-' _Eve replied honestly, her pale face had a shade of pink as if in embarrassment, which somewhat ridiculous, for she's synthetic and not organic being.

"Indeed, Eve… indeed…" Aisha muttered, her face brighten with happiness at the thought that at least the sacrifice they've made during the darker day will not be in vain anymore, seeing that the dead's loved one can lived their live their life in harmony, not anymore they'll have to hide whenever siren went up, not anymore their children be drafted into military due to shortage of manpower and the battle drew close, her homeworld was finally in peace…

But not Harry's world…

'_-So, can you tell me more about this… 'world' you and my little Scout on?-'_ Eve's question snapped Aisha out of her thought, she looked back at the hologram only to find that the Empress of Nasod now has a curious look on her face while peering around the same time that the scout drone moving its eyes around the room. _'-Sensors from the Drone indicated some kind of energy reading, magic if the sensor did not malfunctioning, it's not yours signature at all, so…-'_

"Wait…" Aisha interrupt, cause the Empress to turn to look at her. "…you say my magic signature is it? Is that how you could track me down this fast and send the Scout Drone exactly where I'm at?"

Eve blinked a few time before replies _'-Yes, I tracked your magic signature from this side before inputting coordinates to get the scout through, is there anything wrong with that?-'_

"No… just, I never thought that you can even sense that and applies it for practical use…" Aisha sidestepped the question because answering them would bring out more worms from the can, her friend haven't realized yet that she just made whoever created the defensive mechanism of Hogwarts rolling in their graves within the span of less than a minute the moment she sent this Nasod Scout Drone to her, and said Drone still functioning in front of her without alerting anyone in the school ground at all is even more of a testament to that achievement as well!

'_-We Nasod never sense,-'_ Eve chided with amusement in her voice _'-I've told you before, we simply detect, collect data, analyze and then produce result… but enough of that discussion…-'_ she cut the teasing short and went back to where they left off _'-If my memories was correct, you said that this world you trapped in seven years ago do not have any form magic? Then why there is this magical signature on the drone's sensor? Yes, I know it is…-'_ her slender hand with gold-silver bracelet on the wrist showed up on a hologram signified Aisha to held back her question and let her finish explanation first _'-Nasod Scout Drone is called __**Scout**__ for a reason Aisha, it can distinguish every types and forms of energy with advanced sensor array installed on them, since the data it sent back to me now isn't any conventional energy, be it heat, chemical, I can only presumed that it's magic.-'_

Her golden eyes narrowed down on Aisha who never once averts her friend's gaze even under such inquisition. _'-So, what's going on out there? Did you find your long lost little brother yet? And can you show him to me?-'_

The purple-haired girl sighed, one hand started nudging her forehead as if she had a headache, but to Eve, she know that her friend now forming an answer in her mind and from the frown on her face she somehow has a strange feeling that this might not be a good one, which was proven true once Aisha opened her mouth once more…

"Eve, it's in the midnight on this side, everyone were sound asleep already." Aisha stated, lowered her hand and started rubbing her ponytail absently "As for the question regarding magic earlier, it's a long story, you better free up some processors and memory core, this will take a while… and I want your opinion on the matter as well… as the old saying _'Sharing the problems to your friends and you might find some better solutions you never thought about'_…"

'_-Despite it was not even two months after you departed there and you've got yourself into another mess again hmm?-'_ The Nasod Empress mused while closed her eyes, before opened it again, looking at Aisha with interest and replied in sing-song voice. _'-I'm all ears, bring it on…-'_

* * *

It was an hour later and one in the morning that Aisha finally finished her story regarding Harry and the state of this world she currently in, she was so thirsty from the explanation that she had to excused herself to get a glass of water, which, of course, the Nasod Drone decided to followed her obediently, not her order, but the Empress's…

Not that Eve particularly interested in Aisha's thirst for water though, she just want to keep an eye out for her friend because she know all too well that in such relaxing atmosphere and the security of Hogwarts castle, even the most venerable soldier will drop their guard, although Aisha herself may not be that careless, but as a friend, she still felt that this's necessary when her friend was inside unknown territory.

Right now, the Empress of Nasod brought her hand to her chin, her eyes did not stared at anything in particular, deep in thought from information she just received, until Aisha finished drinking her water and called her out that she returned to the reality.

The first word came out from one of the most powerful woman, or rather, robot, on Elrios, their homeworld, was not advice, but mocking laced with amusement._ '-Perhaps you should consider revaluating your… as human called it, luck? Because so far it seems to give you nothing but thrown you into the worst situation you could've imagined if you keep using this criteria.-'_

Aisha sarcastically laughs back. "Ha,.. Ha… that's really funny Eve…"

Eve's face turned serious in an instant, her golden eyes shone a light of wisdom fitting for ancient being such as her, signifying that she's not fooling around anymore but going to give Aisha straight-to-the-point opinion, from logic-driven machine race's perspective, because that's what Aisha always relied on her, well, mostly at least... _'-For now, your movement will be limited, unless the Wizarding world opens their eyes to face the truth, there's not much you can do on your own… not even with this Dumbledore backing you and your little Harry up-'_

Aisha remained silent and started contemplating on what the Nasod Empress just said, while also listening to more and more comments coming from the other world _'-As for the teaching, I heard that there're some of the well-known enemies' spawns among the students, it may ruined your reputations a little, but I suggest that if you really determined to go along with this Professor Dumbledore's request, teach them basic, nothing advance like what you could do, or even their own magic arts… yes, I won't be surprised that you've acquired some of their arts already, from what I heard from your stories, these arts are much, much weaker than ours, or yours, but that's what made it widespread and accessible to many people not limited to selected few like us right?-'_

Aisha nodded at the question but says nothing.

Eve chuckled a little and then continues with a thoughtful look. _'-Furthermore, they're like what Elrios's magicians in ancient time were, where the man grew arrogant with their gift of power, when ancient Nasod were at war with human, they'll be… what should you call?... hmm…-'_

"Squishy Wizard? Glass Cannon?" Aisha offered her opinion.

'_-Yes, that's what even ancient Nasod like us called them during that time…-'_ Eve nodded in approval of Aisha's word, which is quite ironic, because that's what **Aisha EXACTLY was long ago**.

But now? Because the insistence of her boyfriend, Elsword, along with everybody else in their group during their journey that convinced her to started practicing martial arts regularly along with arts of arcane she already learned.

Now, at least she can hold her own in CQC despite being a magic user. Of course, she still cannot compete with Elsword or Chung, Ara and Raven when it come to a real fight, but for someone who neglected physical training during younger day where it can affect the growth of human body and in turn, any ability that required physical strength and body flexibility, this's an achievement in itself already, not mention that at least even though those examples above still win against her, it still a stiff fight where one mistake or underestimation and they'll be down by Aisha as well.

Still, back to the subject at hand, what Eve said is true, statistically, in term of raw power alone, Aisha already outclassed most of Wizarding World by a wide margin, and that's before Eve factored in her ability to lend the power of Nature to aid her.

Unsurprising for the Nasod Empress to reached such conclusion, since every single books Aisha read up until now (and passed along the knowledge to Eve in the earlier conversation) included those from restricted section of the library, and not even one contained any subject regarding 'concept' of the magic itself, relies only on individual's power and talents which was the cause for some incredibly talented people among their ranks to become nigh-unstoppable like Voldermort and Dumbledore since no one ever care to push their study of magic further, **they only know that it worked but know not why it worked or what the principle behind its mechanism**.

Those resulted in limited power and creativities of applying their magic, which in turn limited their capabilities to unable to surpass what their predecessor who invented those spells and charms or potions for use as well.

And if the part about _'magic in the air disrupt technology and electricity's function'_ in Hogwarts is true, then even Eve and any Nasod were included in the list of '_outclassed Wizarding magic practitioners' _as well since the Scout Drone here defied the part that _'technology doesn't work in Hogwarts' _already.

Aisha then said "So, I guess I can only teach them the basic of the basic, maybe like P.E. class to improve their body and then practice quick thinking, or tactics, and mental disciples after all…"

'_-You already thought it out, weren't you, then why asked my opinion again?-'_ Eve asked back, her eyes showed a little curiosity.

"Well, I never thought about those reasons you mentioned before, just that the curriculum were all messed up in the position I took that I basically have to start from scratch, else the students might as well never learn anything at all once the year ended." Aisha explained and adds. "But then again, thanks for that, Eve, else I would've overlooked them…"

"Still…" Aisha continued "…what about our friends in Elrios? How did they fare in this past month?"

The Empress let out an assuring smile before replies in pleasant tone. _'-Do not worry much, my and Pongo people just finished another solar plant aimed to increase the power output for everyone here in Alteria, Raven showed up time to time with his Black Crow to resupply their air fleet patrolling and quelling any monster rampage all across the world… good thing is, even when he forced to overextend his fleet to save two cities from monster attacks once, they still managed without casualties… Seems he still retain those experience of leadership and command…-'_

'_-Chung and his Hamel city is fine, from the latest message he sent me periodically at the end of the month, the city have rebuilt nicely, thanks to the video feed we invented… Rena still travelling around Elrios, searching and preserving any non-hostile non-corrupted wildlife… she still wrote to us by parting message to any travellers she came across though…-'_

The lists of her old friends went on and on, one by one, concluded with Eve finally promised she'll relay her message to tell their friends that she's fine on this world, but before the Empress could cut the feed, Aisha suddenly noticed something that Eve forgot to tell her.

"Wait, what about Elsword? How's he doing now?"

The Empress of Nasod raised her hand to cover her mouth and started giggling at the expense of Aisha's face turning into a shade of pink _'-Ah, worrying about your boyfriend?-'_ noticing the girl now flushed red, she stopped teasing and give Aisha an honest answer, while still suppressing her laughter to a mere annoying smirk. _'-Don't worry about him, he's fine, still practicing swordplay all the same…-'_

Aisha's face turned a bit sad before Eve continues with a slight hint of pity in her voice. _'-But that's because it was the only thing that could occupied his mind and stopped him from worrying about you.-'_

That made the girl perked up at the comment and pays more attention to the Empress who started to explain. _'-You know, even though he's the one who's the most steadfast in telling you to keep promise to the boy you all met, he didn't expected you to went there alone, and it was foolish of you to leave such a note stating that the procedure to transport you there were untested so you're the only one who'll risked your life, it only made him worried more, not the opposite.-'_

Aisha's face sunken lower and lower at each word from the Empress, but then Eve did a 180 degree turn and decided to tease her friend again. _'-You know, it seem what Rena told me was right, you're still amateur when it comes to liking someone…-'_

The one who get teased huffed in annoyance before shaking her head and breathed in and out hard until finally calm down, and then she smiled back at Eve who saw everything but not saying a word, not even changing her expression, and replies the Empress with a sigh of defeat. "I guessed you and Rena were right, heh… I'm really amateur when it comes to admit… that… to Elsword…"

Eve let out a sigh of haplessness at the girl, of course, even machine like her knew that this isn't the topic that can solve by a third party, Aisha and Elsword must do it alone without interference, so she decided to cool down a little _'-Never mind about him, I'll pass along your message telling him that you're fine, oh, and since the first test of sending my Scout Drone there a success, the research must continue further until we can repeat the same feat with human or organic without consequence. I'll notify you when it was ready, and when to send Elsword to…-'_

She trailed off, the hologram became blurry and stuttered, the white haired Empress quickly says one last parting word _'-It seem the reserve energy is running low, don't worry about the Nasod Scout, its other function still fine, only cannot contact me until the reserve energy built up again, Good bye, Aisha, I'm sure everybody here miss you…-'_

With that, the hologram fizzles and vanished, then the transmission ended, the Nasod Scout slowly close the communication hatch while Aisha, still starring at where the image of her friend once there, muttered softly. "I missed you all too…"

The Nasod Scout Drone looking at the purple-haired girl, its emotionless mono eye gaze upon the longing expression marred its new master's face asking for further instructions as its true master placed it under her care, and it'll continue to stare like that had Aisha not wiped off her tear and gave it its first order, or rather, first question. "OK, what's your name?"

"_-TK-421, Sir…-"_

Aisha yawned, and then instructed TK-421 Nasod Scout Drone in sleepy voice while pulling out a blanket from her backpack and move to the couch. "You may explore this castle of Hogwarts if you feel like it or if its Eve's order, however, do not venture outside the castle wall… Do not let someone else see you… they might panic and call security… oh, and try saving up energy too, we may need to contact soon."

"_-Understood…-"_ was all Aisha could heard before she plummet into the soft, warm makeshift bed and fell fast asleep into the dreamless night… uncared where the Drone will venture out anymore, since she know all too well that it'll come back to her room eventually… and confident that it have enough intelligence to not get caught that easily…

Confident that born from her own experience regarding them… the long scar covering the entire length of her right arm which covered with her long, white sleeve jacket is one of such proof…

* * *

The next day…

Harry's mood couldn't get any worse once the time passed until lunch break, first Seamus, then nearly every single Merlin-be-damned student of Hogwarts trying to avoid him like he was a plague, some of them huddled up together in his presence as if they were school of fish trying to fool the shark into not attacking them, gossips everywhere he went, and from the glares they shot at him, it was probably something regarding those articles in Daily Prophet.

Harry now realized that it was one thing to know that you've been targeted by someone who wished to ruin your reputation, but to witnessed its effects on the populace, especially his former friends who shunned away from him thanks to believing in those lies made him furious as much as, if not more than insulting him directly in his face or hearing the insults of his friend.

The only thing keeping him from retort back at those who reacted to his presence like he'll spring up and attack the one nearest to him was what his Big Sister Aisha told him earlier on the train yesterday to not let his emotion controlling his actions, something he regret doing after a 'little' quarrel session with Seamus Finnican last night, now even some Gryffindor had a weird look whenever he appeared within their earshot.

It was clear right now how secluded the Wizarding world toward others in general are, as they're ready to believed whatever Daily Prophet and their government told them without suspicion, no asking questions about whether what they told them are true or not because there's no other sources for them to ask around, it somewhat made him angry, but at the same time, feeling pity to those who enclosed themselves in the Wizardkind.

His musing was cut short, once nearby seat was taken by Ron, who begins complaining about their loads of homework that, just over the span of first half of the day, began piling up to proportion never before seen, Snape's potion essay, Binn's war with the Giants essays which isn't any shorter, let alone easy, until Hermione sat down near the redhead and shut him up by telling them to better study hard least they'll fail O.W.L.

Then another redhead of the Weasley, Ginny took seat opposite of him which reminded Ron about her schedule that she has Defend Agaist the Dark Arts this morning, so the first question out of his mouth was "How's the lesson with Aisha, Ginny?"

Now that Ron mentioned it, Harry glanced at the teacher's table where many of the teaching staffs were eating at the moment, he never saw Aisha during this morning at all, not even once she appeared in any hallways or walking around the castle, as if she just disappeared from Hogwarts, or that she doesn't wanted to associated herself with him, since it still plausible after all considered that she's now teacher, not Big Sister anymore, doing so will only convinced her students that she'll bias toward the house of Lion. But that didn't stop him from worrying about her since she never showed up at all.

Ginny didn't notice the worrying look on Harry's face, so she just replies to her brother. "Well, it's unfortunate that she can't teach any spell thanks to Fudge's meddling, heck, she even showed us the Decree from Ministry as a proof to shut some classmates from Ravenclaw up! And it worked…"

Hermione snorts in anger at those words. "How long Ministry going to keep doing this? Its education of their own children that's suffering, is this price worth paying for chasing out Dumbledore out from Hogwarts?"

Harry contemplated it a few second before replies back bitterly. "I guess that it worth it in their eyes since they thought that Voldermort is truly gone…" he lowered his voice a little "… so they were convinced that there's nothing that require self-defense or DADA, so Dumbledore cannot use it as a façade to build up his force, wait… I thought we all went through this subject before, when Sis showed us that letter…"

Ron sighed before turned back, focusing his mind on munching the boiled potato as hard as he could, while Ginny just shrugged and continues where she left off when she saw that most of the group has cool down enough to listen. "Back to Professor Aisha, I can't say much, only that she'll likely subjected you all to a test first…"

"Test!" Ron exclaimed in desperation, accidentally throwing potato in his fork up in the air and landed on one of the student who just entered the hall, as if all hope in the world crashing down leaving only bad luck for the poor soul like him. "As if we don't have enough homework, now test from that girl, in the first day no less?"

Then he breathing in and out, as if to calm himself down, meanwhile, Harry didn't let the opportunity to slip, as he quickly asks the redhead girl "Ginny, what kind of test she's going to let us do?"

That earned him a disapproval look from Hermione instantly, she glared in disdain while scowls at him. "Really? Harry, have you ever thought that 'test' is an objective that you must achieve by yourself, and that doing this is cheating right?"

"Yeah, look at when we tried to get to the sorcerer stone in year one, like it's a test that designed for one man to pass…" Harry countered, earning himself a satisfied smirk when he saw Hermione worked her mouth but no voice because she know all too well that it was true, the traps Dumbledore and his school's staffs set up will be unable to pass alone, unless cheating like Quirrel and Voldermort who resorted to asking everyone who had a hand in designing it in the first place.

Ginny tried to sooth the tension by assuring the Prefect of Gryffindor "Don't worry, even if I wanted to tell you what she tested, I can't anyway…"

"Why?" Ron exclaimed in surprise.

"Because the test…" Ginny frowned at that word, her eyes narrowed down as if she couldn't form up an explanation and then resorted to replies vaguely "…you've to see it by yourself, I cannot described it, because even now I still don't understand one bit about what she aimed to asked us in the paper, it's not any DADA subjects, or any subjects we've learned so far at all, I assured you that."

"Is it some kind of magic theory?" Hermione asks, suddenly looked worried and glancing around as if she was about to break the rule or something like that, earning the redhead girl's giggle.

"It's not that Hermione…" replied Ginny after she calmed down "…like I said, you've to see it yourself, that is, if she's going to test you at all, but one for sure is that she made up for the lack of books by asking us to get optional reading regarding hexes and curses, that's all I can say now, well, we better hurry, class will begin in 15 minute now, we don't wanted to be late right?"

Looking at the clock in the main hall, Hermione grasped when what Ginny said was true and quickly indulge herself into what she need to eat, Harry, although doesn't minded that much about his class since the next one for him is Divination where Professor Trelawney will guarantee to give him a prediction regarding his death, something which he found ridiculous and regret about why he select this subject during second year in the first place, and Ron also not thought about Trelawney in a much better light either, something that both of them agreed…

* * *

The hour spent during Divination passed slowly, they have to read the stupid book regarding interpreting dreams, and then decided to let students put it into practices which doesn't yielded much result. Worse still, Trelawney insisted on giving them homework of recording their own dream for 1 month straight, as if the homework from Professor Snape and Binn not already piling up on them.

At least, the next class is something that might be more bearable, Harry thought optimistically, she's his Big Sister after all, so she might not be too harsh on student right? Apart from this 'Optional reading' there shouldn't be much to learn, as she's redundant to part her arts, and Wizarding arts are forbidden by the Ministry itself.

It seemed that the trio was the first one to arrive at the DADA class, the first one literally, as the room was empty at the moment save for a pile of paper on teacher's desk, and one purple haired girl sitting there, eyes closed, like a statue waiting for her students to arrive…

Unsure whether to wake her up or not, Harry and Ron, who still standing outside classroom, looking at each other before turning to Hermione as if to ask for her opinion, something that she didn't have, so they all agreed without the need to communicate that they should proceed to the student desk and wait.

However, once they were about to enter, Aisha suddenly speak up while her eyes still shut "Madam Umbridge, if you're really here to observe my class then please don't sneak up on my students, that's unacceptable for the representative from Ministry of Magic."

Harry, Ron and Hermione nearly jumped at those words, they turned around only to meet with the smiling toad-like face of the woman from Ministry behind them, in her usual ugly pink dress no less! As quickly as they can, the trio moved away from the woman as if she's a plague or something undesired, but Umbridge paid them no heed while she greet the current DADA Professor with her pretended-to-be-sweet voice that couldn't fool anyone. "Ah, I'm sorry about that Miss Aisha, but you see, I just arrived and noticed that you're sleeping, so I decided to wait in nearby room until these children come about…"

"I'm not sleeping or napping if you're suspecting it, Madam…" Aisha explained slowly while opened her eyes to look at the trio who sat down next to each other at one side of the room, ignoring Umbridge's giggle. "… 'Meditation' is what I was doing at the time…"

"I'll still call it napping, Meditation is just an excuse for someone to nap after all." Umbridge chided, while looking at the oncoming students of fifth year for support of her claim "Right Students? Meditation is napping…"

Unfortunately for the Toad lady, the students who just entered the room in dozen has no idea what she was talking about at all and turned to asked their friends, something along the line of "Medic what?" or "Madation, what kind of spell is that Madam?" And the questions would've continue for hours if not because the sound of metal ramming into stone floor, the same noise they heard during the opening feast, echoed throughout the hallway again.

All students look upon teacher's desk and gulped at the long-smooth, metallic silver staff that unwrapped from the rag that once covered in their soon-to-be teacher's hand, while the teacher herself glancing her purple eyes around and slowly speaking "You're nearly late for the class, please take seat so we can begin… You too Madam Umbridge…"

Even though she looked younger, the students mass can only complied, even Slytherin's fifth year, the one which shared the same class as Gryffindor who detested someone as background-less as her decided it would be wiser to shut up and do as she asked. Umbridge sat on the furthest seat while giggling without respect to the young teacher.

Seeing that the room now filled with students Aisha raised up on her feet behind her desk and declared "Welcome to Defend Against the Dark Arts class, as you may recalled from yesterday, my name's Aisha, your teacher regarding this subject for this year…"

Noticing several students from house of serpent that seem to not caring or paying attention to her, Aisha narrowed her eyes down on them, and their friends decided to alerted them once they noticed the glare in seconds, which quickly averted the girl's gaze, and then she continues. "…You may call me Professor Aisha, even I don't mind if you'll just call my name, but doing so mean that you don't have any respect toward someone who's going to give you knowledge…"

"Speaking of Knowledge, I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself from danger outside this castle wall, regardless whatever it may be… what is it, Madam Umbridge?" Aisha suddenly paused once she notice the pudgy, short stump that is the hand of representative of Ministry shot up in the air behind all other students, causing them to turned their attention toward her.

"Ahem, I think you're mistaking, Miss Aisha…" Umbridge spoke with a sly smile "…What Exactly this danger you're talking about? There's nothing out there that threaten us…"

Aisha shot the woman a glare of steel, something that even Umbridge cannot stand up to and like everyone before, avert her gaze, before the teacher explain slowly to the Ministry representative. "Right now, your Aurors or officers may do well to contain and stop the treats, creating this safe haven for these children, **but they're people, people get old, sick and die eventually, and once they're gone, who will replace them to continue protecting your world if not one of the many children sitting here in this room? Your argument that teaching them self-defense is useless… is invalid Madam…**"

Umbridge's eyebrows quirking a little, her mouth closed shut, gritting her teeth, she decided to lowered her hand and said in defeat, only because she couldn't counter without making a fool of herself. "I've nothing to ask anymore, Miss Aisha, continues…"

Harry, who was nearly jump up and retort to the Toad lady, which was surely get him into a detention or some punishments silently smirked at the beat down his Sister delivered to her, knowing it or not, Aisha just made the Toad Lady took her words back, the words that tried to shut down DADA class and make children become incompetent fool when the situation that require whatever they need to learn from this subject arise.

"This class may have almost no wandworks or I can teach you any spells, thanks to the Ministry's decree…" Aisha scowled at that, clearly made her opinion about it known to the class. "…but that doesn't mean you can neglect researching and reading about curses and counter curses in the list that I'll provide to all of you, these books can be found in the library of Hogwarts, in enough number for you all to borrow, just make sure you return them after you've done reading them, or I'll not responsible for any punishment Madam Pince will carry out on you."

Then the entire class let out a collective sigh once Aisha rise one paper titled 'Optional reading for year 5 student of Defense Against the Dark Arts' for the whole class to see, but that doesn't continue for long as Aisha slammed her staff down again before continues. "And I'll check your progress by asking you to perform it in front of the class regularly, as I said before '**your action today dictated the future'** so it'll show if you've done what I ask or not." She smirked at the grunting sound from the student bodies, and the widen eyes of Toad… Umbridge as if she didn't expect her to sidestepped the Decree by such method of self-study.

But there was nothing she can do at the moment, so Umbridge grudgingly let Aisha continue her speech while mentally noted that she must owl the Ministry ASAP.

"And that did not mean you can skip my class either!" Aisha's voice echoed through the chamber, drawing attention back to her once more "…even you have to self-study regarding spells, there still more matters for us to learn, and practice, even you cannot practicing spell in my class due to the Ministry's Decree, you still have to strengthen your bodies, think of it like a Physical Education class… and also, you have to train your mind to become focus, these two is what we're going to work on this year, any question?"

No one dare to question her, no voice came out, not because they're busy laughing at the diminutive Professor, not because they do not listen to her, but her voice of authority and confidence drowned out any complains, any suspicion completely that they cannot do anything but nodded and accept her word.

* * *

However, one certain student, Draco Malfoy, did not take it well with those many ridiculous orders she told them, especially ordering someone of nobility as himself around! So he rose up from his seat quickly gathered stares from everyone, then questioning the supposedly Mudblood teacher loudly and disrespectfully despite already getting stare down by the same teacher before. "So, that's what you're supposed to teach us? You're just some Mudblood child with no background sent to teach us… that Decree is just an excuse for you to not casting spell in front of us right?"

Cried of anger arose in the instant, most of Gryffindor students present do not take it well for such blatant disrespectful Malfoy displayed, let alone calling their new teacher Mudblood! which never once occurred before. While Slyterin quickly rose to support Malfoy's claim, jeering and insulting the teacher for her heritage **despite knowing absolutely nothing about her**! As they thought that someone as influential, as noble and pureblood like Malfoy house wouldn't lie about something important like this, they, as one of the oldest pureblood Wizard, knew who's pureblood or not.

Aisha slammed her staff down the floor once more, silencing everybody there in an instant, before she looked at Malfoy, who quickly avert her gaze, but still glare from the side defiantly while she asks. "I heard enough of this 'Mudblood' 'Pureblood' things, is that really important for what I'm about to teach you?"

"Of course, you're not of pureblood wizards family, whatever you can teach us is all crap in an instant! We pureblood don't need such teaching for we are already superior!" Malfoy caught on and quickly use that question to his advantage, knowing not that he's about to fell into a trap.

The Gryffindor ready to stand up and start another session of quarrel again, but seeing that glare from their teacher prompted them to shut up and let her handle the situation.

"So tell me, Mr. Malfoy…" Aisha asks in a dangerous sweet tone which send shiver down everyone's spines, leaning on her desk, she follows up with her question. "…**did **_**'pureblood' **_**wizard do not die when they are killed, unlike normal human, or Muggle-born wizard?** If you can prove that you do not die when killed, then I'll allow you to skip my class without consequence… or… perhaps, your purity may make drunken wizard think a second time before he assault you for your insult? If you can prove that, then I'll add 10 point for Slyterin as well…"

Malfoy worked his mouth, but no sound came out of it. Of course, if he answer any of her question, like that the pureblood do not die when killed, it basically a lie that nobody will buy it and ruin his reputation in an instant. And that her argument leave no room to counter without the one who tried it being look upon as a fool him or herself. And Malfoy has grudgingly acknowledged that what she said was true, purity of blood mean nothing at all regarding this…

Nonetheless, as one of the noble house, his pride and ego cannot take a blow so he reverts to the earlier reason, something so lame that only made him look even worse without him realizing it. "We pureblood held supremacy when it comes to wielding magic that Mudblood like Professor, cannot hope to match!"

"Well, if it has that much meaning, then why not prove it…" Aisha shot Malfoy a sharp glare, daring him to take up the challenge she's going to tell him as she already bored at the brat's bragging about pureblood supremacy now. "…Mind if you try to cast any spell on me? Any, as long as it's not the unforgivable curses or some Dark magic described in the book you all learned during the past four years. I don't think this's more than pure blood could handle, don't you think?"

Malfoy couldn't believe his luck! He know that this's the greatest opportunity ever occur in his life! As his father already gathered from Fudge, this teacher not only younger than him, cannot cast a single spell or curse, and also hopelessly naïve to think that she have a chance against pureblood like him! Any spell would strike her down for sure, and that means the end of this joke of a teacher so that Umbridge, or other pureblood of Malfoy's liking, could take over and improve this subject.

As for Umbridge herself, she smirked at the purple haired girl, as she thought that this girl just dug her own grave, as she doesn't even had a wand, no way to defend herself at all, the spell will hit for sure, and Umbridge can use this as a reason to get someone else in her position, preferably… herself.

So heir of the noble house Malfoy waste no time, as the entire room still shocked at the exchange and teacher's challenge, he stand up, draw his wand, pointed its tip at the teacher who was looking at him with her arms crossed, and shout loudly "Stupefy!"

That's when something that everyone unexpected happens…

Instead of red bolt of light shooting out from his wand streaking across the room toward Professor Aisha, there's nothing… no red bolt of light, no sound of it sailing through the air… nothing at all but a fizzle of red spark glowing on the tip of Malfoy's wand for a split second, before it disappear entirely in a split second.

Entire class was startled for a moment then the fifth year Gryffindor started laughing at the failed spell Malfoy attempted to cast on their teacher.

"So much for a noble pureblood, can't even get a spell right, eh?"

"Noble house can't even get a simple stunner charm to work…"

"Silence! It's just a miscalculation!" Malfoy's face red with rage when he shouts at the class to shut them up, he then aimed his wand once more at the teacher and cast another charm instead. "Expelliarmus!"

This yield the same result, instead of a bolt of light released from the wand, nothing happened beyond fizzle of red spark on the tip of his wand and vanished. The class laughed even harder than before and keeps growing as Malfoy tried, and failed to cast any spell at Aisha in quick succession.

Then, Aisha signals the class to stop again (by her staff) and proceed to speak with them, or rather, more like giving Malfoy an advice. "If you think that I sabotaged your wand, which isn't likely since we just met for the first time here, then borrow someone else…"

Malfoy did just that, he asked for Crabbe's wand before trying to cast spell at her again, the result… no spell casted, nothing happen… he then changed his wand again, this time Goyle's while trying to not look at Aisha's eyes directly, and still no success…

While Malfoy still contemplating about what went wrong for his spell cannot successfully cast since he took up her challenge, Aisha spoke to the masses again "So, while we are waiting for Mr. Malfoy to successfully cast his spell…" some of the Gryffindor laughing at this, and then shut their mouth once they hear the next sentence "…Mind if some representative of Gryffindor take up a challenge? Try to cast spell on me? Maybe you…"

Everyone followed the fingertip of Aisha's to see who she pointed to and grasp, as she just asked Hermione, the resident genius and bookworm of the entire year, to cast spell on her! The bushy haired girl look nervously at the smiling Professor, unsure whether she should do it or not, before Aisha nodded at her and said "Just do it, Miss Grangers, perhaps you could show Mr. Malfoy how it's done…" She glanced at Draco, who still tried to cast any single spell out from his wand in vain.

Seeing no way out of this, even Ron and Harry who seated beside her shook their head, telling her not to do it, Hermione slowly stood up, drew her wand, pointed it at her teacher, and yelled "Stupefy!"

…Nothing… only fizzle of red spark on the tip of her wand before the spell that gathered on it vanished, shattered into nothingness… Hermione failed to cast a spell she learned during forth year! Something that fellow Gryffindor never saw before! And now the entire room noticed that something must went wrong around here, Malfoy failing to cast spell is one thing, but in this much rapid successions and even Hermione couldn't do it? It's definitely wrong even they know not what was wrong here.

"So, why not you ask your friends to help? Maybe Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle might have some success… if any of you successfully cast a spell, I'll award each with 5 points for your house…" Aisha asks those that sat nearest to the two who still trying unsuccessfully to cast spell with the same dangerously soft voice.

Harry and Ron looked at each other before stood up, not hoping much that their spell casting will make a difference while preparing to do as she asked…

* * *

And so, for the next couple of minutes, both Malfoy and Hermione, along with their own respective housemate, while still hated each other's guts, tried and tried again to cast Stupefy on Aisha without caring what their rivals were doing, but the result still the same as when they tried separately, no red bolt shooting out from their wand, only a fizzle and small red cloud form at the tip of it which vanished within seconds afterward.

"Well, I'm still waiting for your Stunner charm, everyone…" Aisha said in sing-song voice, clearly amused with the display, sometime she let out a fake yawn which irritated the six students who tried their hardest to harm her even more. While the whole class stared disbelievingly at the diminutive Professor… more or less suspect what she was up to…

However, all the adversaries decided that they had enough humiliation for the day, so collectively and simultaneously, all of them deny her offer "No, Professor, we don't think we can continue anymore…"

The class was silent, even Umbridge stopped her giggle a while ago since six of the students from both houses failed to cast any spell on the purple haired girl at all and stared at the teacher in question inquisitively. Aisha did not care about the toad woman, but proceed to tell the 'representative' to stop and back to their seats first, which then they plummeted down in an instant, let the exhaustion from continuous failed casting take control once more.

"So much for saying physical training is useless for Wizarding huh?" Aisha said sarcastically, ignored the glare of hate from Draco who still panting heavily as if she was the cause for his humiliation, which is true, in a sense. "This's what I'm talking about, the importance of physical training and exercise…"

She turned to speaks with students, who now have their attention on her. "…there will be a situation where your magic just don't work, or failed to do anything at all, and when that happens, if you didn't train your body and exercised enough, you're basically useless and become the load during a dangerous situation, even Muggle will be more useful than you…"

"Such things as magic doesn't work don't exist…" Malfoy still tried to argue, which quickly shut up once Aisha's eyes was on him again.

The girl raised her eyebrow a little, then remarks with amusement. "Oh… and how are you going to describe what just transpired earlier? Isn't that the situation I'm talking about? Where magic become useless, or when you've to fight someone who can negate your magic with ease… like… rampaging magic resistance beast, having a fit, healthy body will at least help you run away, isn't it?"

Entire class now speaking with each other, asking questions after question whether what their Professor was talking about, or whether it's true or not, but one certain bushy haired girl caught wind of a clue faster than other despite not flipping a single page on the book she brought with her, she rose her hand up catching Aisha's attention.

"Yes, Miss Grangers?"

Hermione peered into that unyielding purple orbs and hesitated a bit, then ask her new Professor directly and quite loudly so everyone could hear it. "Did you sabotage our spell castings, Professor Aisha?"

Everyone looked at Hermione as if she was mad, including Gryffindor fellow, but she didn't care, her eyes met Aisha's who stay silent for a few moment then asked her back "Why did you made such conclusion, care to elaborate a little?"

Hermione drew in a deep breath, ignoring the stares from classmates, she begins to explain. "Normally, when Wizarding failed to cast a spell, there's only two possible outcomes, first, is there's neither spell nor effects materialize. Or second, the spell will cause unpredictable result…"

Aisha now slowly sat down on her chair and nodded for Hermione to continue. "…But from my observation, our spells did materialized as intended, but dissipated the moment before it can be release, if we cast it the wrong way it's either nothing or at least some effects on something else that we did not intended it to do, not sudden… erm… dispersion of the gathered spell energy like this… I think that's what I saw, with that spark flying out split second before spell dissolved completely, so I guessed that there must be outside force that can affect the spell itself… forcing it to stop…"

Aisha chuckled, hand rose up to halt Hermione's attempt at explanation, and proceeds to reveal the truth herself. "You've earned your house Five point Miss Grangers. Indeed, I deliberately sabotage your spell, forcing a phenomenon called _'Spell Break' _on them…"

"Spell Break… what is that, Professor?" Hermione asked, while the rest of students seem to forget to shut their mouth, as their jaw now dropped in disbelieve and surprise.

Aisha nodded a little and explains. "Each spell, curses, or hexes, all have their own structure of energies pattern, forming and intervening by the caster's will combined with the help from magical core of your wand and hand gesture which somehow affect the forming process… if you exert your magic to disrupt it enough, the spell will unable to form and… nothing happen… that's what normally happen if the caster isn't that proficient as well… not because he has low magic or not suite for magic…"

Hermione's jaw dropped "What's this theory Professor? I never once read it anywhere even in seventh year spell book!"

The crowd muttered to each other, surprised at Hermione's claim that their teacher just spew out something that never written in the book of Wizarding World before more than the fact that Hermione took initiative to the point of reading 2 years ahead.

"It didn't, but then else how can I describe what I did to your spells?" Aisha questioned back, but seeing no one answer, not that she expected one, she continues. "What I did is just applies my own magic at the right moment, right amount into the spell forming on your wand to forcefully self-destruct it, nothing more nothing less…"

"But… you have no wand… no hand gesture… no incantation… how can you cast…" Neville, who somehow get over his shock and tried to point out the oblivious, but no one cared, as his word only adds fuel to the fire when the students and Umbridge realized what that implied.

Aisha turned to Umbridge, asking her "Madam Umbridge, if you're to asks whether what I did was Dark Arts or not, I'm not sure, because I never once has teacher to teach me…" this was a truth, technically as she indeed never had teacher who taught her in Wizarding magic at all, but her word instill even more shock to the students and Umbridge, whose jaw seem to hanging down permanently. "…all I did was what I get from self-teaching, self-learning…"

Then she returned to the topic at hand that get halt since Malfoy 'challenge' her, ignoring the sympathy look from some of Gryffindor who realized that she practically self-taught into this position alone. "This's what I can do by having a strong concentration and mental focus. For you, at the very least this will help with your spell casting by making your spell less likely to fail as you exerts the right and appropriate magic pattern and amount also with proper wand gesture every time… On the advance level, this's what required for wandless casting or nonverbal spell… and that's what I'm going to teach you all this year alongside physical training."

"Er, Professor, you'll not teach us to negate magic like you did?" Hermione asked with curiosity and disappointment.

Aisha shot her hope down in an instant with sad smile. "I started practicing magic since I was four, and I achieved this _'Spell Break'_ technique at sixteen… it's not a fast process that you can read up in the book and instantly able to do like these spell you Wizarding World use… no shortcut on this one Miss Grangers… now…"

She then gestured toward a stack of paper on her desk while instructing the students, who now stood attention on her even more than before. "We've wasted so much time, well, not quite much, as I had expecting this for the first class of the year anyway… now, Miss Grangers, if you would distribute these papers to the students please, one for each person…"

As Hermione used her wand and chat the spell to flew those paper to every fifth year students of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Aisha continue to instructs them "These paper is a test, fill in the blank with your answers that you think is the correct one…"

She then look at the groaning students who all now received their own sheet of paper for a test, some complain about they have yet to read anything to properly do a test despite not even once look at the questions in the paper itself, and slammed her staff once, silence them. "You have thirty minutes to do it, and now you may begin…"

* * *

**Author's note:**

And I'll just left off a cliffhanger here, guess what questions in the 'test', as Ginny pointed out that it's not ordinary test at all.

Next, the issue that I thought needed to elaborate…

'Spell Break' technique Aisha used comes from one of her in-game technique, namely Abundance of Energy and Aura Shield Accelerator combo. It drops enemies' offensive strength as well as improving your own defensive strength. I just adapted it and changed some details into this…

But this's not broken, as Aisha pointed out indirectly, she has to concentrate on one's spell in order to disrupt its formation and self-destruct it. If she can't focus, like having to maneuver around in real battle, then it'll be more than likely to not work, especially on someone on Dumbledore's caliber. That's why it didn't saw action during her skirmish with The Order earlier, there's too much going on for her to keep tracks, so she couldn't use it. "Awesome but Impractical" only useful when fighting one on one… or situation like this chapter where she has nothing to worry about but keep sabotaging casters' spells.

* * *

Another thing, regarding power level in this story…

Eve judged Aisha's power level as such because all she had was second hand information, she have yet to witnessed the wizard's magic herself, only sensor reading from the drone she sent (which wasn't anywhere close to seeing magic users in action.) and Aisha's stories was all she had at the time, thus she just evaluated like what you saw.

And if you're curious how I divided the power level, here's the rough version of it… Alphabets arrange.

Please take note that only magic and capability to wield them was accounted for in this power level sheet, Elsword maybe lower on the list, but that's because his forte is sword skills, not magic in the first place…

**Uber Tier**: Aisha, Dumbledore, Eve (I know she's a robot, but then again, advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic… heh, heh…), Flamel (if he still alive that is.), Grindelwald, Voldermort

**High Tier**: Hermione, House-Elf in general (they're bounded by contract so I can't get them higher than this), most Inner Circle Death Eaters, like Lucius Malfoy or Bellatrix, some Elite Aurors, like Moody in his prime

**Middle Tier**: Chung, Elsword, Harry, Raven (same reason as Eve, though only applied to his arm), Ron, most of Hogwarts Students past year 3 and most Wizards in Wizarding world.

**Low Tier**: Most Hogwarts students before year 3, some less strong Wizards

**Muggle Tier**: Muggle and Squib, of course!

**God-know-what-Tier** (I'm not sure where to place them, can't properly gauge it): Ara, Rena and Elf in Elsword in general

* * *

And lastly, some of you asked whether other Elsword characters will appear or not, and what classes they are, I said just wait and see… Though after you read this chapter, you'll know "Who get what job class." at least two now, namely Eve, which was so oblivious that she's **Code Empress,** and Raven... there's hints already there in the chapter, but you may have to do some research.


	9. Chapter 8 Exam and Aftermath

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 8: Exam and aftermath**

Harry tried to calm himself down after the stunt his Big Sister… no… his new Defense teacher just pulled off on him and Malfoy as the piece of paper floated down on his desk, face down to prevent him from seeing what questions was written in there before other students received the test so they can begin simultaneously and has the same time limit.

To be frank, Harry is a little wondered about what kind of test Aisha will enact upon them if it's not about what Wizarding world learned? What if, it was a Muggle lesson he neglected since 11? There's a possibility, as Aisha doesn't look so trill and exciting when she saw Muggle technology, nor look disgust and hate them, rather, she look as if she had seen it all long before she came here… so it might be a question. Not to mention that her P.E. class is something that rip-off from the Muggle's curriculum from his experience that is…

Still, speculating about is brings him no good and pointless, as Aisha just ordered them to start doing the test now, so Harry did the most sensible thing that normal students should do, and flipped the paper up to read the contents…

And realized that the first thing that came up in his mind one his eyes fell upon the texts inscribed in the paper was just like the collective scream of confusion that echoed through the room reflecting his and every single students' thought. "What in the Merlin's name questions is this?"

Aisha leaned over her table to glares at the student bodies which caused them to shut up their curse word, before coldly replies. "The test, of course, just fills in the blanks with your answers… or is the questions too hard for you to understand? This's not taken from any books or any subjects in your school to avoid unfairness as well… in case someone chose to read up ahead…" she glanced at Hermione for a split second to signify the room who she's talking about.

"Er… Ais… no… Professor…" a girl voice, Hermione to be exact, hesitantly ask the purple-hair Professor while rising her hand up. "I just don't know what this kind of questions aimed to see from students? What purpose does this test serve?"

Aisha frowned at the bushy-haired students, the smartest one in the class as if she just asked something that shouldn't, then replies nonetheless. "If I told you, then the question will fail its objective to gauge your value… Don't ask me what '_**value'**_ I intended to see from you all… answer honestly and do not copy it from your peers… now three minutes passed, twenty-seven remaining."

With that Aisha went silent and contented to just sit there watching class doing her test like hawk seeking preys, everyone was also silent by her sharp gaze, complains died in their mouth, question sunk beneath the wave of dread, and so they decided to do as she ask and tried to answer whatever questions she written up in their paper.

Harry too, decided to take a look and read each questions more thoroughly than the last time, in hope of getting some insight as to what they're all about…

_Instruction: Answer all questions truthfully, and also __**explains in details about your reason**__ why you decided to answered it like you did… failing to write any reason to support your answer will result in that answer being invalid._

_First question: Can the Light exist without Darkness?_

_Second question: You found a gold coin lying on the ground, there's no one nearby, what will you do?_

Harry sighed and glanced at Ron who was rubbing his head in confusion, Seamus and Dean who twirling their quills in their hands absent-minded, Neville whose face looked like he just swallowed a plate full of U-No-Poo, the latest products the Weasley twin showed him a week before semester, heck, he bet half of the class now look just like Neville! Even Hermione, the resident bookworm and top-grader of his year also struggle to find answer, she was scratching her head, quill lying on her desk unmoving, her paper, from the corner of his eye, blank, save for the questions!

In fact, this is the answers of the whole class when he tried to peep around, yeah, definitely nothing written on even a single paper of his peers, so there's no point in asking other or glancing at their text, so, he decided that if he couldn't answer the first two questions, he will look for the next one…

However, to his dismay, the other questions are not that much better at all…

_Third question: There's a butterfly struck on a web and a spider is crawling toward it to make it its meal, what will you do?_

_Forth question: You are the Grim Reaper in charge of taking the death to the afterlife, and now you loomed over a house where there's an ill, near-dead old man and his daughter, old man asked you to end his life which now is nothing but suffering from his illness, however doing so means you leave his daughter to fend for herself all alone in the world, and what if his suffering what was his fate's decree, his karma, doing so will mean you've changed someone's fate as well, what will you do?_

In truth, the more he scanned the paper further down, the more sadistic and unforgiving questions it becomes… to the point that Harry began to suspects what his Big Sister has in mind when she designed this test, and what she wished to gain from having students answer these to her? This's even worse than Lockhart's test during his second year, but in a different meaning of 'worse'!

_Fifth question: There's one psychopath killer, he is responsible for countless death, be it men, women, old or young, his political influence was so great that he couldn't be punished by any law. However, you had captured the man, if you send him to prison, soon he'll be released and start killing again… more people will suffer. What will you do? _

_Sixth question: From the Fifth question, if you choose to kill the man, his family, be his wife, child, mother and father will suffer as there's no political influence to help them anymore, relatives of those victims he killed will seek vengeance, and they'll be shunned from society, hunted, and eventually die… is this what you called justice? To let the innocent suffer for a crime they did not commit, nor even aware of?_

_Seventh question: From the Fifth question, if you choose to spare the man from death by whatever means you devised, is this a justice for the poor souls who died by his hands? If you're one of his victims, will you accept this course of actions?_

_Eighth question: You are in a lifeboat floating in the vast ocean with no landmass in sight, no brooms, and only other passengers. It was discovered that one of them has a curse that negate anyone on boat from apparition away, and the curse also slowly killing him, if he died by the curse, the curse will jump to the next person in the boat until no one left alive. What will you do, if you're not the one who gets cursed, and if you're the cursed one yourself?_

"The hell is this?" muttered Harry, scratching his head and decided to re-read them again and again to no avail. No matter how to answer the questions provided, he'll feel guilty for not choosing another choices, for all the choices he could think out have their own undesirable consequences which will able to qualify said choice as the wrong answer, in short, **every single choice the student can use to answers her questions are all right and wrong in one way or another, there's no 100% right and no 100% wrong either!**

Fifteen minutes passed, and not a single student wrote a line or dot in the paper, Aisha, who scanned through the classroom, realized that some motivation is needed, so she gave them another advice. "Just write what you feel to be the correct answers, anything, only not copy it from other students! I'll award five points for the house who answered their questions honestly and be yourself. So gets it going, fifteen minute remaining! **Oh, and I'll deduce five of your house points per unanswered question in each paper as well, so make sure you fill them all! Copying someone will net a 50 points reduction for your house per one copy too…"**

The 'be yourself' part is quite confusing and not elaborate much which mean none could understand what its meaning, but the students took heed of other instruction in her sentence nonetheless, especially the part "five house points per blank answer in each paper", no one wanted to let their house lose the house cup, thus they begin filling their papers up slowly, Harry himself contemplating about what his Sister said a few minutes before decided to filled in his own…

Fifteen minutes was ample of time for someone to make up some random texts to answer those questions, but for him, his gut feeling tell him that these test has more than meet the eye, so he answered them to the best of his abilities, and sheer amount of honesty, trusted in his moral code in some case that he couldn't find appropriate one, so he can barely filled the final answer when his Sister tell the class to stop writing.

Test papers flew from students desks and landed on hers in an instant, before Aisha informed the class "Good work everyone for taking my test seriously, well, at least you did not cheats by copying answers from each other, so I guess that mean 10 points for both your houses."

The students cheered on as they all get their own house one step closer to house cup, albeit unintentionally, Aisha then speaks loudly, stopping their chats and have them listen to her once more "Before we dismiss, I've to inform you that next class will take place at the castle gate, wear training clothes, or something that doesn't tripped you over when you start running as well, or I will not responsible for any bruise or scratches you've got from smashing headlong on the ground…"

No one dared to laugh at her comments, it seems that her demonstration of prowess had instilled some sort of respect, if not fear, among the class as to tell them that this teacher is not a pushover, or Muggle as they first thought at all.

And so everyone scrambled out from the classroom in silent, but not for long, once they're in the hallway and out of Aisha's earshot, pandemonium break loose… Except certain boy who lived, who seem to thinking something while walking aimlessly around the corridor, surprise both of his closest friends.

* * *

Unknown to the students chattering in the hallway however, that Aisha still hear them from this distance, not that she minded them though, as now she has her own issue to work out, particularly certain Toad lady who still stayed in class despite it was dismissed.

"Madam Umbridge, you have anything to say to me?" She asked politely, while sitting on her desk arranging the test her students just submitted to her for clarification later on, her purple eyes glance at the pink Toad lady at the backmost seat of the room for a split second, noting the Ministry representative's stare at her while still holding a test paper in one of her pompous hand.

"Hem… I'm sorry Miss Aisha… it was nothing particular but my duty…" Umbridge explained herself, coughing all the while as if she caught a disease, which Aisha knew it wasn't the case "But you see… your… little test is somewhat questionable…"

Aisha raised her eyebrows as if she was surprised by it before ask back in simple one word. "How?"

Umbridge cough again, before explaining in a false-sweet tone as if she tries to sooth the tension that wasn't even there to begin with while throwing the paper down on her desk nonchalantly. "I've read them and still cannot found the purpose of asking them, it's not even related to anything on the subject you teach, or even Muggle Studies we have, let alone anything… wizarding."

Aisha arranged the test paper back into her bag, shook her head, then glanced back at Umbridge from her desk and replies calmly. "It was a test to see what I can teach them, Madam…"

This time, Umbridge's eyes widen in a genuine surprise, before it changed into a mocking smirk and chuckle, and not bother to hide her insult anymore when there's no one to witness her true color, she said. "My, my, a wild girl who lived in nowhere, uncivilized part of the earth, who learned magic by herself accidentally, trial and error, not even accepted into any magical school, have no theories whatsoever to supports what you did, and has something to teach us, who has systematic and trust-proven curriculum?"

Of course, Umbridge completely neglect the facts that, by her own self-study without going to school before in her life, Aisha has been able to do something that even the most powerful wizard of their time, or even those recorded in 'History of Magic' couldn't, like wandlessly, non-verbal, multi-casting spell that she invented herself which completely prevent at least three pureblood teenage wizards from performing magic themselves. A feat that no one ever achieved before, and maybe never will if they still stick to the 'curriculum' as they are.

But then again, Umbridge's purpose was to try to point out how weak and unfit the girl are for this position, even though it was a lame excuse at best, she still wished that the girl would give up upon challenged with such questions.

However, Aisha didn't seem to get offended by those insult, rather, she sighed, and started explaining to the Ministry's representative as best as she could, in other word, trying to say something that this biased representative could understand. "The purpose of a test is to see their moral stands, Madam, I wouldn't like it if I found that they used any knowledge gained from me for any mischief or crime… as you already told me before, this class is one that involved defending oneself, but it can also interpret as a class that teach you how to harm other as well…"

"You still haven't answered my main question…" Umbridge chided the girl, barely contain her giggle.

Aisha smiled at the representative of the Ministry and shot back politely… well, politically polite. "I thought that you already listen to me during class, Madam Umbridge, I think that their bodies need some more muscle, so a P.E. class first before we get into something more advance…"

"Wizard use magic, we don't need such thing as muscle to do physical labor you know?" Umbridge still couldn't see reason one who wielded magic need physical training, as she pointed out, magic will do most, if not all their work already.

"I've to run away from magic resistance beasts so many times that I cannot count during my life…" Aisha cited her reason and quickly shut Umbridge who tried to say something with her serious glare, something in her purple eyes that made the Toad lady realized instinctively that the girl in front of her didn't made this story up at all. "…and yes, some place apparitions just don't work… I think it's the beast's innate abilities, so, there you go, on your two feet to get away else you end up their meals."

Alternately, Aisha could just say that her boyfriend, Elsword can trashed her with nothing but a sword, but if she told the Toad lady that, it'll just open more can of worm in the form of many more awkward questions that she doesn't want to answer for it serves no purpose other than making Ministry suspect her upbringing even more, something that Dumbledore told her to avoid…

Of course, Umbridge's mind quickly process the words she just heard and tried to speculated what kind of 'Beasts' this girl ran into in the past, before settle down on Giant or Dragon, which had all the properties she said about minus the anti-apparition field, but then again, this girl might came across some ruin of ancient Wizarding somewhere that has the same property as Hogwarts' ward during her journey in the wild, so it's not that much issue that Umbridge would brought up her story…

Thus, seeing she has nothing to ask, Umbridge then excuse herself that she has to owl the Ministry about first day report and leave the room.

Aisha lingered back for a while, arranging test papers into her backpack, looking around as if she was searching for something, before calling out to the empty room "So, I see that you heed my advice to prepare for anything unexpected well, now would you please come out of that cloak of yours so I can see you clearly, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Grangers?"

At first there's a loud gasps echoed across the room and then, right before her eyes three students appeared out of a transparent cloak, their face speaks of surprise and nervousness as if a kid get caught stealing candy, while the spectacled boy, Harry Potter, quickly question her what they had in mind. "Er, Professor Aisha…"

But before he could get the question out, he was stopped by a sharp gaze from the girl, who sighed then proceeds to chided him. "Kid… out of the class and in private like this, just throw those 'Professor' thing out, I'm still your Big Sister you know… just called me like what you called back there."

Harry's heart light up a bit at her chuckle and smile back, knowing that she still is his Big Sister whom he can relies on. As she descended down from the teacher's desk to stand in front of the trio, Aisha brushed her braid on her left aside and asks them one question that they wanted to ask her back. "So, kids, how's the lesson today? I mean, other classes, not only mine…"

Looking at both of his friends, Harry shrugged and tells her the truth. "Nothing that you might interest, Sis, only that Snape still hated me… and the Divination and History class were boring…"

"It's your fault for not following the instruction, that's why Snape has a reason to deduce your point or insult you…" Hermione shot back.

"Speaking of insult…" Ron begins, his eye avert from the small frame of Aisha to his own shoes the moment she turned her attention, and her gaze toward him. "What you did to that git Malfoy was brilliant!"

"Ron!" Hermione warned him as, Harry's elder sister or not, she stills their teacher.

However, Aisha didn't mind that much as she talks about that particular exploit. "Being reasonable is far more respectable than a complete bigotry comment like 'This blood, that blood is superior' but knows this, if that Malfoy kid is really a fool…" She glared at Ron who started snickering, causing him to shut up before continues. "…he would never get what I said and shut up like he did, well, at least that show he's not a lost cause…"

"Should we relieve to hear that, Sis?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

"Why not? At least those who have brain will listen to reason, better than those dumb muscles whose only way to get your point across is to pound it into their head, literally, an injury or two, might make right, whatever you called it. So I'll say that Malfoy is much more 'tolerable' and still 'tamable', even though he can be a bit… smart about trying to ruin someone's day."

"I see…" Harry replies, though his mind still hesitant about her opinion, as it could work both ways, if Malfoy keeping his tie with Voldermort, he's very dangerous, as much as those 'Dumb muscles'. But he isn't going to voice his opinion yet, because it is not something you can predict at all, despite what the Slytherin always acted around him, he still not sure which path Draco will ultimately take.

Telling her that he'll become evil right now is just an empty accusation, on par with her telling him that Draco still could be save, as none of them is right, not at the moment.

Speaking of 'right', it reminded Harry about what purpose he has in waiting behind after class like this, so he decided to ask her again "Er, Sis, about that test earlier, is what you told Umbridge is true?"

He saw her eyebrows twitched, her lip stiffed up in a frown, before asking him back in quite scary-sweet voice she used when beating back Malfoy's argument in class earlier "So, you all eavesdropping teachers and staff of Ministry?"

Cold sweats suddenly send shiver down the trio's spines, their mind occupied trying to come up with an excuse to their antic which has been caught red-handed, their face shown nothing but pure fear and uncertainty of what to do. And then all comes crashing down when Aisha, who looked at them, suddenly burst out in laughter and said to them "Ha! Your faces are priceless, seriously, Ha Ha… If I only have a camera… or a mirror… Opps… Hee Hee"

She held her hand covering her stomach as if the laughing made it hurt, flabbergasted Harry, Ron, and especially Hermione who never thought that someone as cool-headed and as capable as Aisha could pull out such unrestrained laughter like a child, shattered the image she projected during previous class completely.

After the laughter died down, Harry becomes the first one to tease her while himself was smirking. "Never thought that Sis is capable of such laugh before, it seems that I was wrong…"

Aisha didn't mind his lack of respect however, and thus she smile back and replies. "Can't help it, next time I'll asks Professor Snape to take your picture when he caught you doing something mischief should I?" and then she saw Harry's face turned into a frown, signifying that he's not appreciated with that, so she crossed her arms corrects her word. "…well, I did it out of concern you know, at least this'll help you get what job you aim for, because Auror require you to be proficient in Potion making, and you know who's giving you your grade."

"I don't think I'll improve or anything with Snape constantly trying to deduct point from me…" Harry snorts back even he know that his Sister was right about his dream of becoming Auror, and that to get there indeed require him to pass Potion.

Aisha sighed "At least, from what I gathered, he never once make up empty excuses to punish you, the reason you get such treatment, I mean… get deduction in points, was because you brought it upon yourself… no… listen...!" she hissed when she saw Harry's face turned red with anger, but it don't last long under her sharp gaze and he again fell silent. "… Do Not compare your mistakes to others Slytherin and say how unfair he is! You made mistake in Potion making, that's the fact that cannot be changed even there're other who made mistake as well… It's just that you get his attention, no more, no less… if you do not want this, then get better!"

"And to be franks…" Aisha still not finished, and continues what Harry could only see it as her scolding "…this benefits you more than Slytherin, even more that those petty houses point…"

"What!?" Ron exclaimed likely didn't believe his ears "That Gits punish us for the slightest mistake! And you say that's benefit to us?" He nearly shouts, ignoring the disapproving look from Hermione at the blatant disrespect of their teacher.

Harry couldn't blame Ron for overacting like this though, as he also thinking the same as him, the unpleasant memories from earlier years of Hogwarts still etched into his mind, thus he didn't believed her that Snape will doing it to help him…

However, it would appear that they've overstepping their bound, that, or Aisha can read their mind, as Aisha narrowed her eyes on them and speaks coldly "You may not believe me now kids, but I'm quite sure that Professor is more pleasant than what rumors I heard from other years in the past classes, only if you can get past that hatred, perhaps you'll see my point."

"Speaking of rumors…" Harry tried to shift the subjects, seeing that his Big Sister seem to not agree with him about Snape and seeing no point to arguing further. "…how Sis going to do with that stunt? I'm sure that it'll begin circulating through the entire school by now."

"What stunt?" Aisha shot back her question which makes Harry blink, as if he's not sure whether she's pretending to be stupid, or she really doesn't know. But when he saw that she's genuinely shot him an innocent look, he now sure it was the latter.

But he didn't have to point that out himself, as Hermione beats him at it first. "You stopping us from casting spell, subtly, silent, not even with your own wand… Profess… er… I mean, Miss Aisha…"

Aisha raised her eyebrows before asking "Is that it? Isn't this what adult wizards of yours normally able to do? I mean the wandless, voiceless stuff…"

Hermione suppressed the urge to facepalm herself before carefully explains. "That…" she phrased slowly in a quiet tone, as if in fear that it would offend her teacher "…isn't something that normal witch and wizard can do… sorry…" Hermione correct herself. "…I mean, doing them all simultaneously like you did… normally we either do voiceless casting or wandless casting, not Both at the same time. And saying that you never went to school before only adds more fuel to the fire."

"I see…" Aisha said after blinking a few time while her mind contemplated what the girl just said, then she answers Harry's question nonchalantly. "…well, sorry for the ruckus I created for this school year…" then the girl chuckled and continues. "… but what done is done, now I'll say that you should get going kids, I want to speaks with you more regularly, but my position, and that Toad…" She growled in annoyance at the name "…will make sure as hell that it can't happen, least both you and I get hurl out of the school faster than you can say 'expelled' out loud…"

Harry then realized at her word, and the clock in the class, that they've stayed around for a bit too long, long enough that some of their friends, those that doesn't wholly believed all those lies and rumors in Daily Prophet, like his Quidditch team, or Neville, or other Weasleys, will probably started looking for them by now, and it wouldn't do for his or his Big Sis's reputation seeing them having a friendly, brother-sister like conversations…

In one darker corner of his mind, a selfish thought surfaced, telling him to get themselves expel from the school, so he'll be free to follow His Sister to her home, as now she doesn't have any excuse to prevent him from going there as her homeland was now finally at peace, and he also knew… he didn't know how he know it that his Sister only accepted to teach at Hogwarts only to help him out, else she would've go her way exploring this world and dragging him along with her already had not because of his ties to this second home.

But he shook that thought aside, the Wizarding world, the place that he could truly called 'home' is under threat from Voldermort, he know that his Big Sister might take Ron and Hermione along if he ask, but what about their family, their parents, their friends? Surely his Big Sis who has more rational and cynical thought will not be please with that even if she really did agree, so escaping to another world is out of the question for him until Voldermort has been put to a stop, permanently.

Then Harry thought return to the present and feels that his problem with Wizarding government, his ruined reputation will only drags his Sister down along with him, and he's not someone who'll let someone he cared for get into trouble by his undoing if he can help it, thus he bid her a farewell.

Aisha shrugged before warn them one final time before they parted. "Don't forget, dress appropriately for my next class, we'll have some exercise, maybe running around the castle or two."

Harry waved his hand over his head as a sign of acknowledgement before they disappeared out from the room. Once alone, Aisha gathered all her belonging, the test, checking if there's anything missing, before she too left the room once she was sure none is missing.

* * *

The news about their new Defense Professor's capability and weird test conducted upon fifth year students spread like a wildfire during summer as Harry and his friends predicted, once the dinner rolls around, everyone was now talking about how the new Defense Professor could do everything she did during class, and what sort of test she'd conduct on other year students.

Naturally, the rumors thrives in such environment, some says she's some sort of wild child raised by magical creature, namely… centaur or ancient dragon, thanks to her own admittance that she's practically never went to school before and all she did was what she discovered, experiment, and practiced by herself.

And then some, particularly certain blonde male Prefect of Slytherin, theorized loudly to his house's table that she may be a bastard child abandoned by one of the Noble pureblood family.

The reason for reaching this conclusion is simple for Malfoy, he did it from what his father told him, whatever he gathered from Ministry about new DADA teacher before school year began that she was orphaned who never knew her own parents, and then Draco admitted to his group that it was what make him falsely assumed that Dumbledore picked a Mudblood or Muggle for the job. This, along with the narrow-minded education he received about pureblood supremacy, after her 'challenge' he now acknowledge that such speculation that she's Muggle or normal mongrel from Muggle family is getting more and more ridiculous and improbable, for such talent never existed in Mudblood. (He's ignoring one of his fellows Prefect of Gryffindor here though.)

Malfoy bragging loudly at their table, uncaring that their teachers still sitting in front of them dining and just let him slides this time, that he'll owl his father tomorrow to check out the library of his house for pureblood family trees if there's someone who might have a connection to their new teacher, and said he was sure that if she's one, his father will find her parents or ancestor end up somewhere in there, bragging that it should be easy enough with her quite noticeable hair and eyes color as traits and clues. Unknowingly that his effort will be futile, as Wizarding England is just a part of the world's community after all, not to mention that _Aisha isn't exactly came from any of this community in the first place._

It was then that Aisha decided to join the main hall for her dinner…

Approaching from one of the corridor nearest to the teachers' table, a clanging metal sound when she use her staff as a cane to walk slowly getting louder made every conversations during dinner in the main hall came to a halt, all pair of eyes fixated on the origin of the noise that they become grown up to know from the opening feast even before Aisha herself ever emerged from the doorway, while other teachers stiffen, as if they were bracing themselves and prepare for something up their sleeves.

As on cue, once Aisha walked up to the teacher's table and took her seat, the greasy black haired Professor, head of the Slytherin house, greet her with question immediately, not caring that they are in the middle of dinner among students, because he and other teachers thought that Aisha might have something she doesn't want to share with Ministry's representative, thus she may not answer them at all if Umbridge is here, so they took advantage during the absent of said representative, who decided to have dinner in her own quarter so she can get the letter for Ministry ready before midnight, as such a chance may not come to pass again.

However, that thought was flawed, as they did not take into account of the students present in the hall, or that they thought that with all the noise students make, their conversation will be filtered out from the eavesdropping, no one really sure, but the results are the same as Snape proceed according to his agreement with other teachers.

"Ah, Professor Aisha… glad you joined us for a dinner…" Snape spoke first, his voice soft as silk, yet laced with curiosity and… to put it mildly, from Harry's perspective, mistrust. "…you see, a lot of rumors have been circulating within first day, and we have some questions to ask you."

Aisha, who was in the process of picking up her piece of tomato to feed her mouth, stopped and look back at the Potion Professor innocently, well, as innocent as someone who was broken by the war could, before nodding in agreement. "Go ahead, Professor…"

Not noticing that now the entire hall fell silent thanks to him speaking quite loudly, Snape asks her the most pressing question that everyone, including him and fellow teachers, wanted to know first. "How can you prevent students from casting any successful spells at all, without any wands and incantation?"

Aisha blinks, and then, instead of asking where or who did he get this information from, as it was oblivious to her already from Harry's warning about how fast rumor can spread inside Hogwarts, thus she asks nonchalantly at Professor Flitwick as if she never once discussing this topic with Hermione beforehand. "Isn't this what normal Wizards in Wizarding world can do? I mean, casting spell without incantation out loud, or without wand that is…"

And thus, the diminutive charm Professor to facepalmed himself, squeaked out loudly, and denying her claims with his quick explanation. "No, not at the same time… t**hey either cast wandlessly OR wordlessly, not both!**" then he added, as if expecting Aisha to ask him for proof. "From what Severus and Minerva gathered from their fifth year students, that's exactly what you did in their class! Not mention you casted it simultaneously to stop what?… six students from getting their spell off multiple times in a row… that cannot be a fluke or dumb luck no matter how you look at it!"

Aisha raised her free hand up to her chin, as if she was deep in thought, contemplating what Flitwick just said while trying to ignore the stares that the entire hall gave her, and then lamely suggests her own explanation. "Am I trying a bit too hard?"

Snape snorts coldly. "No one going to buys that excuse, Professor Aisha…"

Seeing other teachers shaking their heads, it was clear that no one going to let this slide without answer either, once Aisha saw that, she smile apologetically at them and decided to give them a proper answer. "I cannot give a theory or point to any books source about that, as it was what I achieved by self-studying, I'm sorry to say this, but I never went to school before, even homeschooling… I never had parents to take care of me… so, well, that's what I get…"

This cause nearly half of the student bodies, mostly those who is not Harry and his friends who know this beforehand, to jaw dropped in shock and disbelieve, as they never once thought that there will be witch or wizard child who could slip away from their government education issue and search at all, as their knowledge told them that any magic potential children will be registered on the Ministry of respective country since birth, even Muggleborn one are no exception from this rule.

Yet, their teacher claimed to never once go to school before, which begs the question to them as where in the world did she lived for the first eleven years of her life that not a single magical school ever get their letter to her? And more importantly, how she trained herself up to the point she could do something no normal witch and wizard could do without any books or teachers in this craft to help her at all?

Then there's another thought, Ravenclaw started doubting their teacher's competency in teaching her subjects to them and whispering worriedly among themselves, because, as she admitted, she'll more than likely not following any book at all during their curriculum, thus affecting the examination or practical application, even if she asked them to self-study curses or hexes on their own, there's no guarantee that they'll perform them right, not when even their teacher probably doesn't know how to do it herself.

As if sensing the feeling of doubt, Snape looked at his fellow teachers once, motioned his head toward Aisha, who took the silent as a sign that there's nothing to ask her anymore so she sat down and start eating without caring about others, meaningfully, McGonagall shots Snape a disapproving look as if saying _'Don't do it.'_ Against whatever Snape was planning in his mind, however, head of other houses, namely Flitwick and Sprout, while their faces clearly showed a sign of disagreement, they nodded to the Potion Professor to proceed as curiosity already dominating their thought, and whatever Snape's going to do, it'll provided answer that surely satisfy them.

So, once he saw that Aisha begin to speaks to the students, saying that they better eat before the food get cold and then turn her attention to her own dish, Snape used this momentarily of distraction to his advantage and point his wand at Aisha, then fire off a red bolt, the normal and plain Stupefy, toward her undefended back voicelessly!

Students gasped at the sight of their teacher firing curse upon fellow teacher, some of them expected their new DADA Professor to take the hit, it is inevitable, as her back was turned, her hands was occupied with spoon and fork, Snape spoke no incantation to reach her ears, she couldn't know that he was casting spell at her…

They didn't expect the diminutive girl to whirl one of her arm back; flicked an empty spoon in her hand at the red bolt of stunner charm not a millimeter away, then suddenly, the bolt of light grazed the curve of the spoon, then she flicked her hand again, deflecting the bolt toward and exploded harmlessly upon the starry ceiling, without even looking back at the caster or the offending bolt of curse at all!

Silence reigned afterward, once everyone in the main hall looked at their new Defense Professor with even more shock, while the Professor herself lay her spoon down, got up, turned toward her fellow teacher, and frown at the Potion Professor, while asking in polite, yet has a trace of controlled anger, tone. "Professor Snape, what was that for?"

Snape didn't fazed by her glare and proceed to sneer back "As I suspected, you seem to have so many tricks up your sleeve…" His eyes narrowed down on her hand that was holding the spoon. "No wizards or witches have that kind of quick reaction, not to mention improvised anything in hand to reflect the spell cast at them…"

"Isn't this made of Goblin's steel? If so, it's…" Aisha tried to justify the reason why her spoon could deflect Snape's curse but was cut short by McGonagall.

"That lame excuse will not going to fool us, Professor Aisha…" the stern old Professor met the young girl's sharp gaze without flinching, both sides did not back down while McGonagall proceed to torpedoed said 'lame excuse' with the following words "…Goblin will not make something as mundane as spoon, and even if they did, Hogwarts won't spend so many fortune buying them anyway! Thus the reason it defected Severus's spell is only because _you did something_ with it." She said with finality.

"And you don't even looking at Professor Snape when he cast spell at you, yet you deflected it with something smaller than your hand, I'll say that your sense and precision is quite something, Aisha…" Sprout calmly added her piece of observation.

Even they didn't say it out loud, it was quite clear that they want Aisha to share some of her story, at least to ease their doubt about her.

This would continue for more if not for certain boy of Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, gathering his courage and raise hand up, interrupting the interrogation with certain point everyone seem to neglect. "Er, isn't that mean we got the right teacher for the right job, Professor?" Before he shut up and slipped down to his chair once he saw McGonagall's eyes narrowed down on him.

However, that actually saved Aisha from further interrogations, as the teachers just realized how far they were doing something that should save for private in front of the school, luckily that Umbridge hadn't been around to take notice of such improper conducts so they were safe, for a while… Thus they quickly apologized to Aisha and tell the students to mind their own food thereafter, so the situation resolved peacefully.

Until After the dinner at least…

* * *

Once the students are all back to their dormitory, Prefects leave the teacher's common room for the nighttime patrol, and Flitwick casted multiple charms on the room to prevent any eavesdropping or any disturbance, they quickly shift their attention to the newest member of the Hogwarts staff who now sat sheepishly on one of the couch lying around the quite spacious room, waiting for the discussion, or rather, interrogation... from her fellow teachers who scattered sitting around the room eyeing her with interest as well.

Aisha tried her best not to show any irritation out for other to see, calm her mind to negate any mind-reading attempt and steel herself, and then she asked McGonagall, the Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts who sat on the opposite couch a question. "Okay, so now we're isolated and no one outside could hear us, what do you want to know? We should make it quick, as we all have works to prepare for class tomorrow."

And she didn't mention about her 'test' that need evaluation yet.

If the teachers of Hogwarts grow impatience of her, they surely hid it well, as the only sign of annoyance was McGonagall's stiffen lip, and Snape's scowling face, and then the Potion Professor spoke first, denying her excuse to stay and chat for long with his silky voice. "Hardly, Professor Aisha, workload in the first week are usually light, as the students especially those first year are start to settle in…" he paused a little before continues "…so we cannot put so much on the subjects, although there may be exceptions like fifth and seventh year, but the rest, it's not…"

"So we have plenty of time to talk about…" Flitwick spoke from his chair, before jumping up on his feet with excitement. "Particularly your style of magic, I'm quite curious to what you've developed on your own outside the teaching of Merlin that shaped our society since Camelot!"

"Good idea… Professor… I'm quite interest in that as well…" Professor Sprout adds, not noticing McGonagall's and Snape's annoying look suggesting that they'd rather ask something else.

Of course, Sprout and Flitwick are interested because while the Gryffindor and Slytherin teachers, who already know about this particular new addition to the teaching staff beforehand thanks to the loose lip of Mrs. Weasley who's also a member of their secret organization, Sprout and Flitwick did not heard any of these as they cannot make things too suspicious for the Ministry and focus on protecting the school and teaching, and they just know her only after she introduced herself yesterday.

It looks like the question has confused Aisha a little, as she eyed the diminutive Charm Professor and asks him back politely. "Professor, you're implying that my Magic is different than yours right?" Seeing he nodded, she shrugged. "As I said, I just experimenting and testing on my own, then after I found what work and what's not, train it really hard to the point I can use it without trouble…"

"But the wand…" Flitwick tried to interrupt, but Aisha shot up her hand, gesturing him to let her speak first, which he reluctantly complies.

"If I'm not mistaken…" Aisha said, glancing at other teachers annoyingly. "...children that have Magic potential can sometimes do accidental magic unconsciously right? Did they ever spoke incantation? Did they ever need a wand to perform the sorcery at all?"

The answer was oblivious as everyone shook their head. "No…"

"And while I'm out there, in a place… where no Wizarding society flourishes at all, by myself, where did I could get a wand? Where did I could learn proper incantation?" Aisha phrased it, or rather, choose her wording carefully, since telling them that she never once involved in magical society at all is a full-blown lie that not able to fool anyone, so she choose the 'partial truth' path, as it was true that she has recently encounter this 'Wizarding Society' but that doesn't mean she never encounter any other 'Magic society' before.

Then she drive the point home in the next sentence, spoke in impassive tone as if she was lecturing someone. "That's the answer you wanted about why my magic is different… There's a biologist's saying _'Environment used to guide evolution.'…_"

However, her speech's effect was ruined by the dumbfounded expression on her fellow teachers' faces, and when Flitwick uttered another word, it's not surprising why. "What Biologi…?"

Luckily, Aisha was saved from explaining something that Wizarding world mostly ignored… 'the knowledge of normal human or Muggle' as Professor Sprout quickly tell the Charm Professor with a tiredly sigh "It's a name used to called someone who study living being and relationship between them and environment, Filius…"

"Ah, I see…" The small Professor rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, before apologize "Sorry, when I'm excited, my memories sometimes slip…" Then he nods at Aisha and hastily explains his thought. "Your explanation cleared everything up, even though I'm a bit skeptical as to where you lived that no Wizarding ever reach out to you before, despite having a society of your own, your homeland seem to lack understanding and knowledge of Wizarding right?"

McGonagall and Snape looked at each other for a second, sharing an unsure look, as they knew that Aisha came from a seclude location has yet to be discover by Wizarding world according to Molly Weasley, but they didn't told their fellow teachers because they also half-hearted about believing it, and Dumbledore also somewhat not elaborate much after he 'interviewed' her did not help the case at all thanks to the vagueness of the word Aisha used whenever she referred to her homeland.

However, as they looked at the purple haired girl who crossed her arms and looks as if trying her best to hold back her displeasure, it's clear that they won't get any more answer than what she has told them about the subject, so they decide to let it drop and focus on the next matter that was a tie-in to the previous one.

"So…" Flitwick begins, his voice betray no emotion as he looked at Aisha with concern in his eyes "…if you never once went to school and your magic is the fruit of your own way of practicing, then we have a new problem here…"

Aisha sighed as if she knew this was coming, she nudged her forehead with her left hand while asking "Don't tell me you're going to ask whether I am qualify for teaching, I think that Dumbledore had it covered wasn't he?"

"We know that, Professor Aisha…" Professor McGonagall quickly spoke up, her stern facial expression don't even change even after so long into the interrogation. "We don't have any problem about that, but the Ministry will…" She emphasis on the word 'Ministry' and sighed tiredly when her thought ventured to the Toad Lady.

"I made my point clear to her myself before, don't worry about it Professor…" Aisha said to comfort her fellow then elaborate what she's going to do for her curriculum. "…with those 'Ministry Decree' tying all my hands, I doubt that even if you got other teacher who has knowledge of your craft, he or she wouldn't able to teach those to the students anyway… in the end, it's either settle with P.E. Class and assign self-study for Magic I cannot teach, or might as well teach them how to surrender themselves to the would-be attacker, and I doubt that the latter is appropriate for the subject…" She chuckled mockingly a bit at the end.

"A fair point…" Snape nodded in understanding, however his eyes suggest that he has something else in mind, curiosity has yet to perish completely, to put it mildly that is. "I guess we don't have anything to concern about her teaching capabilities have we not?"

He paused a little, looking at other teaching staffs for objection, but when he see there's none, then continues on the next issue… this time regarding something more personal concerning house of the snake. "It settles then… But there's another matter that my students brought up to me before dinner, particularly about how you treat students in your class…"

Aisha who's in the process of standing up and moving toward the door halt in her path and turn back to look at the greasy haired Potion Professor, tilting her head a little as a gesture saying that she doesn't' know what he's trying to say, making Snape know that she's paying him attention, so he continues. "…I'm not sure that you know this or not, but I suggest that you do not give any special treatment toward any fifth year students, particularly…"

Snape pause a little, then spat out the name with venom, however the rest of the sentence resume back to his normal, silky voice giving advice to his fellow. "…Harry Potter… I know from certain someone, that both of your relationship goes all the way back to his childhood, but do not let that cloud your judgment, if someone made a mess, he or she should be punish accordingly, famous or not, getting ridiculed by entire Wizarding World or not, they're not excuses for such action."

Aisha's eyes twitched a little at the mention of her 'Little Brother', but realizing that Snape's point was sound, so she nodded and replies coldly. "Your suggestion has been noted… while we're in class, he's my student, and I'm his teacher, and will treat him **fairly and accordingly**." Then her eyes narrowed, glare warning at Potion Professor before she makes another statement while twitching her hand as if trying to refrain it from pointing rudely at him. "But when I'm off-duty, it's another story… and you cannot stop me!"

"As long as you make your point clear to your 'Little Brother' that there's a difference between… I don't see any problem with it." McGonagall cut Snape off before he retort and start a verbal fight, she succeed however not because both parties were scare or respect of her decision, but because the head of Gryffindor house is not soft in the slightest as she warn Aisha in the follow up sentence. "However, don't ever abuse your teacher power to help Mr. Potter, if we, or worse, the Ministry caught wind of it, it's on your head, understand?"

Aisha glanced around the room in brief moment, before nodded "I understand, Professor." At that she turned around, walking a few steps and pushing her weight against the doorframe preparing to leave as there's nothing left when Professor Snape somehow decided to speak again in the subject that could open even more cans of worm if it were to leak out of this room.

"Another word of advice Professor Aisha… something that Minerva seems forgets to tell you…" Snape spoke with a smooth voice, and genuine concern, after all, she's nothing resemble _that man _he despise of, and very reasonable unlike that man's offspring. "…do not let your brother-sister relationship become public knowledge, otherwise the Ministry will come down on you anyway even if you never done anything wrong, and watch out Potter too, he may somehow slip up if that Ministry woman pushed too far."

Aisha tried her best to put up polite smile and not roll her eyes at the Potion Professor before replying him. "I know… thanks for your concern… I already warned him myself after class… and I doubt he'll be that stupid to speak it out loud after getting the message…"

"Teen never be the one to act on reason like you, Professor Aisha, and you should watch him carefully, hopefully you can beat some sense into him where I couldn't… that's all…" Snape concluded while Aisha pushed the door open, moved out and slammed it shut in a matter of moment, sound of footstep echoed in hallway gradually lower until there was silence…

"That was…" Suddenly, a voice came from behind the Potion Professor, looking around Snape found himself staring at the stern Transfigurations Professor with the expression of mild surprise, before she continue what was left off. "…strange of you to talk politely like that to that girl, considering how she is Mr. Potter's Elder Sister, or at least Mr. Potter viewed her as one."

Snape avert the gaze of McGonagall, ignoring the strange look other two occupants currently giving him before muttering to himself loud enough for other to hear. "I considered that Mr. Potter held her in high regard, as his Elder Sister even they're not related by blood, even after all these years they were apart, her words might have a bit more impact than mine to make him realize his wrongdoing in following his father's footstep so I tried to suggest her to tell him so, nothing more."

"Or perhaps you find that she's not anything like James Potter at all, aren't you?" McGonagall asked with the corner of her lip twitched up a little.

Snape rolled his eyes, didn't answer that question and choose to excuse himself back to his personal quarter instead while other teacher begins discussing other small matters regarding their students.

* * *

Umbridge just finished folding her letter and handed it to the Ministry owl who took flight the moment it was wrapped around its leg and sighed tiredly, growling in annoyance, she dragged her fat pompous body clad in pink back to her working desk which has the meal prepared then starting to eat it rather furiously as if she was angry at someone.

Of course, how can she not get angry when that girl Dumbledore hired into the position **Umbridge herself intended to take **managed to outwitted Ministry of Magic as a whole! Using a loophole in the Decree she and Fudge Himself took days and night writing, ruining all the hard work with just a simple motive! Self-Study!

They failed to see that coming at all, despite it was pretty oblivious in plain sight that any teacher could take, so now the students are free to study any fighting magic and potentially become a threat to the Ministry.

Still, Umbridge tried to calm herself down while downing a glass of pumpkin juice, Self-Studying does not guarantee the quality of the students, even though this Aisha try to rectify that with periodic testing once in a while this whole semester, some will be stuck while unable to asks their teacher to help out, only asking fellow students who succeed which isn't the best choice as succeed in casting spells doesn't always make one a good teacher after all.

Umbridge thought of using the quality of the curriculum against the diminutive purple haired girl who look no older than fifteen and has sent this suggestion to the Ministry already, but when she think about it a second time, it's unlikely to succeed as that Aisha girl has the excuse of doing as 'Ministry's intended' this whole time.

So in short, all the flak and complains will be redirected and exploded right in her and Fudge's face for preventing the Defense Teacher from teaching her students properly instead, **and the girl already has evidence and proofs in the form of Decree signed by Fudge himself on her person, which they given to her!** Thus this option was out.

But to sit back and let this girl, who, by her own admission, came from some backwater country that doesn't know anything about Wizarding World in the slightest have her way in teaching the subjects that can potentially turn a student into soldiers for Dumbledore is not an option either! As that mean the old fool (in Umbridge opinion at least) could've taught her to do Merlin-know-what to reach that goal of overthrowing the Ministry, a thing made easier by the girl's apparent lack of understanding regarding Wizarding World.

In fact, she should've blame herself for allowing the girl to passed their test in the first place, but Umbridge conveniently ignore, or forgotten about that and shift the credit to the old headmaster's cunning plan that managed to outmaneuvered them instead.

All in all, to be positive, she's not lost either, as this encounter tell her that Dumbledore is the first target to kick out, not the Aisha girl, that girl probably as fool as her to get persuaded into the feud between Ministry and Dumbledore, a tool to be discard when the purpose is fulfilled. Something that Umbridge agreed and will do her in after the one pulling the string has been dealt with.

But first, she has to assert more power into this school and work her way up into finding any evidence to out Dumbledore, something she hoped Fudge would provide…

She did not noticed a ruby, glowing orb staring down on her, and the letter she wrote, and all the mutter and curses she made has been recorded into the memory of the thing outside the window of her quarter at all, and it decided to scurried away before she caught sight of it.

Its current master is under threat from this woman, she must be informed!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

This chapter may be a bit heavy in content despite there's nothing violence happening at all, so the question for this chapter to you readers is, what will you answer those questions Aisha put the students through?

I guess many of the new reviewer's questions had been answered in this chapter now if you read it…

But to get it short, as she told Eve in the last chapter, she planned only teach them physical training and mental focus needed for wandless casting or voiceless casting, nothing more fancies than that.

And of course, the reason she teach the student in the first place was only because she want to help her little brother and she made it clear to Dumbledore when he purposed the job, and he knows it. Children, as she phrased it, is a Jedi truth, and I think everyone know what Jedi truth mean. Dumbledore may not speak it out loud, but it's clear nonetheless that he knows what she's really care for.

In truth, if not because Voldermort wants Harry's head more than anything and Wizarding England still ignorance on the facts thus refused to deal with Voldy, she might just stand on the sideline and watch the Wizarding England burns, the desire to protect children is but a secondary concern for her.

**To be franks, the prototype of this story actually had her teach the student of Hogwarts her magic**, but it got dropped out before the first chapter even uploads on fanfiction as it's too much to be plausible. And then there's the next prototype where she only had one student, take a guess who? (Hint, not Harry, look at the above test Aisha conducted…)

And the limitation of Magic, let just say improvise thinking can circumvent that, _already evident when she first met the Order of Phoenix where she fired out __**a fusion of Stupefy and Magic Missile**__ in the opening salvo_, who know what she might pull off next?

For beta reader, erm, sorry for asking this, but how can one get the beta reader? I'm really a noob here, sorry for asking something stupid.

Review as you wished, and See you next time!


	10. Chapter 9: PE Class and Self-Study?

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 9: P.E. Class and Self-Study?**

The outside of the castle during midnight was quiet, nothing move, nothing making a noise, no light except those from millions of stars shining on the black sky, unlike the moon or the sun, despite there was many of them, they're not strong enough to illuminate anything down on the surface of the Earth, everywhere not covered in artificial light are plunged into the cold darkness of the night, signifying the time where most creatures and human should stop their works and go to rest, preparing for the duty they have to do when the next dawn repel this natural darkness.

Looking through the window in her room on the third floor, Aisha could see clearly the infamous Forbidden Forest that located just outside the castle wall of Hogwarts, under the shadow of the great tree that dwarfed even a giant, there's nothing but darkness, not even a glowing pair of eyes to indicate that this forest still living, only light of fire from the small hut belongs to Hagrid beside it telling that the guard of the castle still there, adding mysterious and charm to this ever-lasting place more than she could imagined.

The sight of this dark, cold, and if went by Dumbledore's warning during the opening feast, dangerous wood brings back her memories of that faithful night, the night where her decision was made and what shaped her into the person she was today…

At that time, the corruption was growing steadily, the war was spreading, engulfed cities, villages, and plunging civilizations into flame of destructions and sorrows, while she and her friends tried their hardest to stay alive, obtaining more power, knowledge, and every methods to at least end this conflict sooner, but everything they had still insufficient at the time.

Despite her devotion to the art of arcane, delving into even the arts forbidden in her land, expanded her understanding of the sorcery down to the very concept, they still not enough, as a single person could only do so much before reaching limitation, and one person cannot be everywhere at once.

It was then that she has been offered a choice by a Greater Powers, who despite their omnipresent and vast knowledge, couldn't do anything without mortal harnessing their essences, seeking the worthy one, or rather, in case of one of them, she _accidentally_ founded them when she had fulfilled their requirements by chance.

Turned out, she rejected the easier path, the deal with that cute little thing that had power exceed those of the mortals because of just _one silly part of the deal she doesn't like,_ along with the thought of what her little brother would've thought once he knew what she had done to achieve the peace of her homeland. Then went on the longer path filled with pain and suffering that literally twisted and reconstruct her knowledge, her philosophy, her moral code, her view of nature itself from the ground up, tear down what she has learnt and rebuilt, tear down and rebuilt, again and again…

Standing at the window of her quarter in Hogwarts, the diminutive purple haired Professor thought back to that day, what if… what if she had accept the deal of that entity, a shade of much darker grey by human standard, yes, much darker grey, as what she achieved, what code she chose to follow right now can be view as _'grey'_ or '_black_' by normal human too, it's just that alien that human moral code would've see it as such any other way, thus it made no difference in the end, only the source of power she chose to wield.

The test she conducted upon student bodies is what she did to see if any of her student having such a mindset as her or not, and the results were as she predicted, they're lean toward Black and White scales, they can't see anything more than that… things that required to become like what she had become need the apprentice to see past that standard… not even her Little Brother had what it take to learn what she had learnt, least it'll broke him, badly...

"It seems I was right after all, teaching them these basic stuffs instead of my way of Magic… which will only break them…" She muttered softly to herself, feeling a bit lonely that in this land, she might as well the only one who practiced this art, and the closest one to get to her point is someone who wants Harry's head…

No… she shook her head slightly at the thought of that madman who dared to harm her Little Brother even when he was just a baby… _'He's just like the other came before him, tempted and drunken by what power they possessed, not knowing that what they discovered is nothing but another test issued by… the great Mother Nature… as Kreacher called her, herself, stopping them from reaching where I am now.'_

Still, there's no denying that Voldermort is powerful, and she's not sure if she would win if she has to face him directly, powerful as she might be, she's not someone who'll underestimate her enemies anymore after what she and her friends went through, after what price they had to pay for their survival. Thus she hope to prolong the confrontation with the Big Bad himself out for a while, until she has enough concrete information about his abilities and his minions that's not just stupid rumors and groundless urban legends she read from the record in History Book borrowed from Harry, something that make harder as the only source of information she could use is Dumbledore's Order of Phoenix, Ministry is out of the question, so gathering something that's helpful to this course is going to be a challenge in itself.

A knocking sound on the window shattered her thought, her hand nearly flew at her trusty staff when the single green orb adorn metallic body stare back at her, letting her know who's the intruder. She let out a huff, shaking her head, she slid open the window letting the sentient robot in.

The four spider-like limbs cling to the wall as the Scout drone make its way into the quarter before hopping down onto the floor, its green eyes stare directly at the girl before its monotonous voice broke silence to report its finding "TK 421 reporting Mistress Aisha…"

Aisha raise her hand up gesturing the robot to stop, before sit down on the couch that was a makeshift bed in her quarter, and then that she turns her attention to the Nasod Scout drone. "OK, now I'm set, what do you got today?"

Its eyes turned red before start playback the records of its adventure around the castle, and by extension, the letter that Umbridge sent to the Ministry this night. Once it's completed, Aisha started to feel a bit of headache as she sighed at the news the Scout Drone brought to her, it seem she has another problem to deal with.

Granted, it was a given considered what she just did today in front of the representative from Ministry was something that would tipped them off that she's not Muggle like they previously assumed, and knowing how capable she is will stir up the paranoid inside their mind and force them to try to gain some comforts back, likely by installing more rules and decrees to restrict her movement.

Aisha snorts, not that she care, she doubt they would go through with their plan when they see that her next lesson are practically harmless to them… well, in their eyes at least, while she's skeptical about this assessment if her bout with the Order that day was any indication, as she's sure that some normal old martial art master, even in this world, can probably kick those Pureblood Wizards pompous ass if they happen to know that magic exist and prepare for it beforehand, not to mention… she blushed a little… Elsword, Wizards will never stand a chance against him, not when Killing curse can miss if the target duck out of the way like this.

Shaking her blush off her face, and move to the desk to pick up glass of water to pour down her suddenly thirsty throat, she knew there's another problem coming her way, this one from Malfoy family, she knew it of course, with that kid bragging loudly in the hall this dinner she would be deaf to not heard any of it. But let them try, as if they can find any record of her in the first place.

Noticing that it's one in the morning, she moved to her couch, pulling out a blanket, lies down, and drifted into the dreamless sleep, preparing herself for the next class tomorrow.

* * *

A few days later…

Harry groaned while fumbling around his bed to find his glasses in irritation, the sleep in these past few days wasn't a pleasant experience and he barely get to rest at all. And it involved that damn blasted dark-narrow hallways every single time! Something that he thought will never surface again after he met his Sister.

Ignoring the snoring from nearby bed, the patter of raindrop hitting the window and occasional thunderclap, he finally got his glasses. He put them on, get up and start his routine, change his clothes, go down to the common room, say hello to any friends who's not an idiot that believe in that stupid lies of Daily Prophet, get out of Gryffindor dorm, and having a breakfast.

Glancing at the teacher table from the quite empty table of Gryffindor in the main hall, Harry suppressed a sigh once he saw that Aisha's seat was empty, it's always like this for nearly a whole week now, it's as if she never touch breakfast to save weight like some crazy teenager girls like to do, something which worried him despite he know too well that she's anything but that.

Speaking of worry, Harry picks up a toast absent-mindedly while thinking back to the first DADA class with her, wondering about her so-called 'test' for the hundredth time during the span of few days, well… from Monday to Friday at least, but the fact still remain that he cannot find the appropriate answers to her questions, nor does he find what was being tested. After all, when one giving a question, they must want to know the 'Right' answer, but no one will ever give the right answer to that kind of questions, as everything was flawed, if so, how can she gauge the score of her students at all?

Then there's a matter of Umbridge, Harry grimaced at the sight of Toad Lady in her ever-ugly dress, this time it's Orange! Slowly making her way to the table and sit down to have her breakfast, but not before she send him a chilling, dissatisfied glare at his direction, showing her not-quite-subtle intention of her being here in Hogwarts for him to see, while other teachers simply ignored it and mind only their own breakfast.

A sound of dragging snapped him out of his thought as he looked to the side only to see Ron and Hermione sitting down on both side of his seat before both of them start complaining about Fred and George somehow posted another advertising poster about getting someone to test their 'Product' for some Galleons on the House's billboard _again_ just after she tore it out days before! And from the ranting Hermione currently snapping at Ron, they has incorporated some kind of enchantment to make sure that the bushy haired Prefect couldn't get it out anytime soon.

"Why I'm not surprising…" Harry mutter to himself quietly, knowing that this's coming a miles away from the moment he saw her tore the first poster out, as persistent as the twin he know of, it wouldn't be them if they're not trying something to one-upped the law-keepers (of the school, at least.) like this, and if they don't succeed this time, well, it's their fault for challenging Hermione openly like this making it extremely likely, they'll go underground for sure, so they don't have to bother with these kind of 'Set back' of their Master plan for their joke shop any longer.

It seems these thought made him spaced out a bit, as Ron begin prodding him at his shoulder while asking "Hey, Harry, what do you think?"

That snapped him out of his thought as he look back and ask "Sorry, Ron, what do ask?"

"Concerning about your El… I mean, Professor Aisha aren't you?" Hermione piped up before quickly correct herself when she realized she nearly breaks the promise given to Aisha regarding her relationship with Harry, then she explain in details when Harry gave her a confused look. "I mean, she didn't show up in the morning at all, while she does show up during lunch and dinner, she never talk to anyone and always has that serious face on."

Harry couldn't help but admire his friend's keen attention to some details that he missed before nodded and answer her. "Yeah, I'm kind like that, I mean, she never talked to us at all after that class, haven't her? Oh, did you two get to talk with her during your curfew patrol?" He quickly asks back after realizing that both of his best friends are Prefects.

Ron shook his head and replies with his mouth full earning a glare from Hermione which he paid no attention to at the moment thanks to the growling stomach. "No such luck, mate, I never see her patrolling around at all if you're asking that."

Glancing at Hermione and see her shook her head lightly, Harry know that her answer is the same.

He sighed, it's not like he wanted to pester Aisha with his own problems, she'll likely shoo him away while scolding _'You should've try solve that yourself first!' _or something along that line, something that he always adhere as his ways of life, he just worried about her, that's all.

However, since neither Hermione nor Ron could use Occlumency, they didn't know what he's thinking, thus the conversation went on, by the bushy haired girl who stood up, hands on her hip and staring at him while she deliver another line. "I don't know why you should worry about her, isn't we have a class with her today, the first period of the day to be exact."

That knocked Harry back to his sense in an instant, he facepalm himself, groaned mentally while saying to Hermione who just sit down again. "Why I'm not thinking about that earlier, it would save me the headache."

"Maybe it was you're having a lot of weird dreams lately that you cannot let it go as you have to record it for Professor Trelawney's homework?" Ron suggests, trying to disperse the heavy atmosphere around them.

But that only serves to bring out another issue regarding the Boy-who-lived himself as it reminded him of what he just saw in his dream last night, however, as absurd as it might sound, he knew that telling his friends about it won't make it any better, as both of them already knew about that since he told them at 12th Grimmauld Place last summer and both cannot form any answer better than  
"the connection between him and Voldermort", and the only other options he could turn to for advice somehow has been avoiding him lately.

Not that he actually angry about Dumbledore for this though, as both of them know as much that they're in tight spot regarding the issue with the Ministry already, no need to bring more fuel to the fire. But still, went to such length to avoid him is too much, no, let just say BOTH of them avoiding each other could be more appropriate, Harry not sure why, but his guts feeling keep telling him that going to Dumbledore now will only set both of them into danger path, and consider his instinct has keep him safe where his thought has failed him so many times throughout all these years, he's more than obliged to follow it.

However, Ron saw that he didn't reply after that, become worried again thus the redhead quickly spoke up. "C'mon mate, no need to think too hard about it, you've enough on your plate already, getting something irreverent like a dream into consideration."

Harry took in what Ron said, then suddenly smirk inside while formulate something up, before he turn at Ron, and spoke with neutrality in his voice. "Somehow I feel I should be more worry after hearing you say that."

Both Ron and Hermione raise their eyebrows at the sudden statement, before Harry quickly follows up tried hardest not to laugh. "You speak like a sage there, that's what makes me feel worried if you're the real Ron I knew for the past five years or not, or you're someone impersonating Ron."

The redhead's cheek turned crimson with anger before he lashed out, both hands rising overhead comically while Harry clutching the side, laughing. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

Hermione sighed at the display before quickly finishing her meals and stand up, grabbed her books and let out her displeasure in two words "Hmph, Boys…" before storming out from the hall, passing the students who just awake and begin filling the hall as both boys stop their quarrel and hurried up to finish their meal so they can get out before those foul whispers start getting on their nerves like the past few days again.

Even though they feel like they forget something, but they put that thought to the back of their mind as they go to the castle's entrance, waiting for more students to gather up before venture outside to meet their first lesson of the day.H

* * *

Later on that morning…

The masses of fifth year students from all four houses step out into the chilling air of September morning, although the sky was a little gloomy as if the rain could pour down at any moment if it get any thicker, none is that much worrying about it, quite the opposite, some of them deliberately HOPED that it'll pour down, as it only serves to motivate the teacher who has to teach outside to cancel their classes, which in turn mean a free period to do whatever they want to do.

However, the sun shining past the clouds illuminating more and more of the fresh, green grassy field on the school courtyard dispelled that illusion, as it was a sign that the cloud is dispersing as they walking down, mean that the rain more than likely not come to pass. So after a while, most of the fifth year's lazy students or the bigots against their teacher of unknown origin give up that hope and hurried down, thinking that the faster the class ends the better.

When Harry and his friends arrived on the field just outside of the main gate of the castle, alongside with other fifth year students from all houses, they found that they arrived early before the first class begin for about fifteen minutes, thus not all students are present there as there's still plenty of time before they'd be considered late to the class after all.

At first, nobody was around at the grassy field aside from the early arrival, however with careful looking around for a few moments, they finally found their DADA teacher at the far side of the castle wall and walk toward her. They get closer nearly about ten meters from her before able to see clearly that she still clad in her usual garb, the schoolgirl-lookalike purple shirt and short skirt, a white jacket, all while she is doing some sort of movements… Harry couldn't call it a dance because she move so slowly, slow enough that he afraid that she'll lose balance and fall over in some stances that she let her center of gravity out of place for such a long time, even it was clear after small observation that she could manage just fine.

Truth to be told, when he saw her slowly moving her palms in large circle while stepping around, he thought that his big sister has learned gymnastic, except that, like the speculation about dancing before, too slow to be a gymnastic, and once he realized that she incorporated a mild, weak looking punches, palm strikes, hands flicking, and elbows subtly into her moves, he suspect and wonder at the same time that if this's a martial art she learned, how in the world one defend themselves with such a slow moving technique that's so easy to read and dodge at all.

A wind suddenly blow across the field, strong enough to flip the long-brownish wizard and witch robe of students gathered there up or even blow someone across the field (Colin Creevey comes to his mind), so the scream from female students is inevitable as their knee-length skirts were not exempt from this rule of nature.

However, luckily for them that their dignity didn't tarnished mych for those whose skirts was lifted, as the boys were also not so much of staring at them when it happened, but rather, for some that didn't try to stop their robes from flying away, they starred at their teacher as her skirt also lifted… as if they thought that they could get some blackmail materials out of it, only to disappointed as they saw that she wear another shorts underneath to keep her modesty intact no matter what!

"I told you all not to wear robes to my class today… and you lot just don't get it… do you?" Their teacher seem to not care about the boys who attempted to squeeze a good look under her skirt, and instead berated them for disobey her order a few days earlier while her body still going through fluid motions of the pseudo-dance-gymnastic-thing without flaws despite winds still blowing around, her gaze look upon the mass of her students who just scrambled enough to reform rows and lines nearby with disapproval. "However, as this may be the first time Hogwarts has any outdoor activity like this, I'll let it slide just once… next time, I'll deduce ten points per student who doesn't follow my instruction on your outfit to wear on exercise…"

She pause her speech a little, and then throws another bombshell that makes everyone groan in protest. "…from every single houses equally, as you see, this's a joint class, so you all are equally students in my eyes, it's your duty to help reminding your fellow, whether they're the same house of yours or not, thus if one Gryffindor do not wear their attires as I say, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin all get 10 points taken away as well as Gryffindor, vice versa!"

After that statement, her exercising motions come to a finish as she stood up straight, hands slid behind her back, her face has mild sweats running down all over even though her expression didn't seem to indicate tiredness, and now her sharp glare fell upon the student mass, which quickly avert her gaze wherever it went on pure instinct, something that Harry noted to asked how a mere gaze could instill such feeling into the receivers later.

"As you all know from our previous classes…" Aisha continues, ignoring the relieve sigh emanated from the student bodies that she didn't deduce point from their house as a punishment… temporary. "…this period will be a physical education class, that's what normal human called. Our aim is to improve your physical body, endurance and strength being the primary concern…"

"…as I told you last time we met…" She quickly said before any of the students, mostly some pure-blood bigot in Slytherin in particular "…magic may allow a lot of options and utilities, but having a good healthy body always a benefit, even in spellcasting though it's not directly visible, you don't want your spell to fail because you catch a cold and cough during the incantation would you?"

A sound of snicker echoed through the air at that comment, but she paid them no mind while continue on with serious face. "…Laugh it all you like, I'm not in any delusion that some of you, who believe that magic is all that matter for Wizardkind, will ever heed my word until it blow up in your face. But as this's a Defense Class, while I let you handle the spell aspects as you see fit, I'll whip your Self-Defense without using wand into shape, not to the same level as martial artists, but at least enough to fend for yourself."

At this Malfoy, who stand in front of the Slytherin group, can't resisted the urge to insult his teacher, who despite gaining some respect from him that she cannot be any run-of-a-mill Muggle, still loathe anything Muggle-related, and ask her sarcastically "But your demonstration in previous class also use your own magic to do it, you have yet to make a living example why this whole 'Physical Training' is important to us, Professor."

Instantly, Aisha, who was standing just about a meter away from the students group, sprang into action, in the students' eyes witness, her form turned into a blur shot out toward the pale blonde boy who can only blink once before the diminutive Professor was upon him, her brownish gloved fist lashed out at his head with such a force that create a wind blowing his blonde hair behind, only to stopped just a single inch away from connecting on his face and send him flying with a broken nose!

Malfoy's eyes widen in shock at the sudden attack that he didn't even have a time to draw his wand out, let alone start chanting spell, his face went white, his hands hung uselessly at his sides, his form shaking in fear, while other students also shared the same reaction, too stun to act.

"Well?" Aisha snorts in… contempt? Slowly draw her fist back and right herself up, she then start her verbal chewing on the poor Malfoy. "Where's your magic that will save you from getting punch then, boy? From what I saw, you don't even consider drawing your wand, you froze up at my sudden movement, your eyes unfocused and not registered any incoming potential threat, and you don't even try to defend yourself from my strike, let alone trying to put your distance away from me to buy time and cast spell! I ask you, Mr. Draco Malfoy, do you honestly think that you'll be able to cast any charms, jinx or hex to defend yourself in this split second?"

Malfoy opened his mouth and shut it without noise, his eyes tried it hardest to avert gaze of purple orbs next to him, seem too fear to answer her question, that, or he couldn't confidently say that he can stop her punch earlier, nobody know, and Aisha decided that she shouldn't press further as the point has been made, so she turn back and start walking away to her former position.

It was then that Malfoy's face turned red in rage as he let it overcome his fear due to the humiliation she just gave him, and when she present the opportunity like this, how can he let it slip past? Thus, before anyone could notice him, he quickly draws a wand from his pocket, point at the small Defense Professor, who still turned her back at him, and yelled out a spell incantation. "Stupefy!"

Unlike the first class where Aisha was prepared to cancel out the spell before it even formed, this time the red glow on the tip of Malfoy wand expanded, before soaring out in red bolt of light straight toward the middle of the back of unsuspecting Professor, the sight make the pale blonde smirk, thinking that he'll now humiliate her and get his revenge in the next second…

What he didn't expected is for Aisha to casually make one sidestep, elegantly spin in place to let the red bolt graze the tip of her white jacket, before come to a stop when she face the attacker again, while the red bolt of light simply move forward and hit the enchanted outer castle wall in a red spark without causing any damage to the ancient construct at all.

"Well…" Aisha begins, while glaring at the boy who looks like he shrink down a few inches when he rushed to hide behind his goon, Crabbe and Goyle, in almost comical manner, the only thing prevent him from being a laughing stock of other three houses present there was that intense glare from their teacher also shifting around, as if to dared anyone brave enough to do just that and receive her wrath. "I must thank you for demonstrating just WHY physical training is important in Defense even if you have magic… anyone wise enough to clarify the point for Mr. Malfoy here in word?"

Silent, everyone keep looking at each other, but no one dared to even speak out, only sound of cold wind brushed gently on their robe can be heard, until one slowly hand show up from the crowd, which make him become the target of Aisha's glare in an instant, but once she saw who it was that want to answer her question, her lip shot up in a slight smirk before vanish a second later when she called him out loud. "So, care to enlighten our class, Mr. Potter?"

All eyes quickly zero on the Boy-Who-Lived, who slowly taking down his hand while looking nervously at his adoptive sister, before he decided to use this opportunity to rub his so-called rival of-sort-from-Slytherin in the face. "Er, if the attack come too fast for us to cast the spell in time, then it's only our reflex that'll save us from harms, and you can't move out of the way that fast if your body is not physically fit enough to do it , is that right, Si… Professor?" he nearly slips up his relation with the diminutive Professor, but managed to correct himself in time.

Aisha nodded "Correct… and five points for Gryffindor…" even though they just get a point, no one ever dare to cheer out as the glare that Aisha still send at them clearly promised that if they do, those five points will vanish in an instant. She then turned toward Malfoy who's now come out of hiding behind his goons once more. "… That being said, Mr. Malfoy, from what I did earlier, assume you did not freeze up, your physical strength, and by extension, body reflex, is still lacking that my punch will land on you regardless."

"And to sate your curiosity, my friends considered me as just half-baked at martial art, not an expert…" Aisha declared in a matter-of-fact manner. She paused for a while, letting the fact sink in the mind of students, and then drill it in by the next sentence. "…yes, I'm not that good in this kind of things either, but any 'Muggle' martial artist worth his salt will be on your face in a fraction of second, faster than what I did to Mr. Malfoy here even! And before your spell even left your wand, your nose or your wand hand will already break by then! And I have yet to say what's going to happen when you face off against some hostile creatures whose agility and magical resistance surpassed yours."

Normally, any Slytherin, especially those pureblood bigots, including some offspring of pureblood families in Wizarding World in general, would've scoff at her words and laugh at the thought of mundane method being superior to magic, but the display of her mock attack on Malfoy earlier, coupled with the seriousness of her voice and her death-glare was all that need to drive the point home that this's not a joke but a harsh reality of the world outside their backward society which they have yet to see and experience.

Another factor that made Aisha's words more believable is that it was what she experienced first-handed! Words backed up by the truth always much more convincing whether the speaker citing the example out of those truth in their explanation or not, as it worked on the subconscious level that's not noticeable by self. If one's to lie, their mind will always burden guilt, affecting their voice to be less convincing, laced with uncertainties, unless the individual was a compulsive lair by nature or believed firmly that they were doing the right thing, even Occlumency of highest level will be unable to completely fix it.

As for Aisha, her experience came from her friend back at her homeland, sure, Elsword wasn't a martial artist as much as he was a sword man, but the point still stand that mundane arts of fighting still able to trump magic if he know what he's doing, as it's true as well that Elsword is more refined in the art of close combat and he can reliably beat her if he can force his opponents into such situation, which isn't that hard at all, contrary to what many arrogant Wizards and Witches on this world might think of themselves.

Truth to be told, it always amazed her to no end that he still managed to be keep up with her despite having no magic to reinforce his muscles or enhance his senses and reflex, on top of wearing those heavy armors on his person! And when he take them off for a mock spar with others shoot his already impressive speed through the roof, to the point that only Rena and Ara could claimed to be faster than him, and in case of Ara, this claim only hold true when she fused with her deity. The only thing keeping Elsword from stomping the girl clean for an easy win in a spar was her many magical enhancements casted on her body and wide arsenal of high-speed versatile spells she possessed that nullified his advantage and even out the playing field.

Thus, if she forgoes all magic and use only martial arts, she's guarantee to lose to Elsword in three seconds flat, not mention the more agile Ara, or the more experienced and combat-harden Raven.

Aisha then turn her attention back to the present, looking at the round faced boy of the House of Lion, the one who she met on train, Neville Longbottom, who sports a nervous look while trying his hardest to keep straight face while rise up his hand to tell her that he has a question.

"So, Mr. Longbottom, what do you have in mind to share with us?" She asks politely, without any ounce of threat or displeasure in her voice, trying her best to not unnerving the shy and confidence-lacking boy in front of the Gryffindor group.

Even then, Neville hesitate a bit, just like any students who have to meet her gaze directly in the past few days of her time in Hogwarts, before he mustered up courage to blurt out loud. **"Aren't there a magic to increase our physical strength? Professor Aisha, if we can learn that, then wasn't this course being irreverent to us?"**

To the surprise of every single student there, instead of berate him for dare questioning her curriculum, Aisha's lip curls into clearly visible smile, not her regular lip-twitching that only took place a split second before vanished like before, but a genuine, appreciative and approval smile, and then, she replies. "A fair legitimate question, Mr. Longbottom, I think you just win your house another five points…"

The group of students now all pay attention to her intently, as in everyone's mind, learning the spell would be a better alternative to the exhausting physical exercise their teacher wished to push them through, and curious that why Professor Aisha didn't think about it beforehand, as from her reaction, it's clear that she know about the spell Neville mentioned too.

They do not need to wait for long, as she turns to address everyone there in the next moment. "There is, in fact, a spell to enhance one's physical strength in your Wizarding world, BUT…" she adds loudly when the group of students, particularly Slytherin, cheered up in joy. "…The Ministry… no… not only Britain's**, International Confederation of Wizards forbids the teaching and practicing of this and any related spells!** So sorry, no teachers in this school, or anyone in the world will be able to teach you, assuming that they can mastered it in the first place."

The whole fifth year students gathered there explode the same word from their mouths.** "What!?"** Especially Slytherin who just a second ago planned to pressure their teacher to teach this spell instead of mundane thing to them, groan in despair, leaving it up to Mafoy to produce something more productive for the house of snake again with his question. "Why did they have to do that? Isn't this spell is good for defensing ourselves, er… Professor…" He grudgingly called her title as he didn't satisfy one bit about doing this exercise, and of course, her punch earlier still fresh in his mind even it didn't connect, it still a blow to his pride.

At least, his efforts to put up a polite front to this diminutive teacher bore fruit as her next sentence directed at him. "A good question, Mr. Malfoy, I'll give your house five points for that…"

That makes Malfoy smirks a little for the contribution to his house, if only for a while.

Aisha paused a little, confirming the attention of the students, and recall what she read from the texts that Hogwarts graciously provided her before the school year, before she continues. "… Your international government banned the practice of the physical enhancement spell _not because it's Dark Arts, but because of its extremely high chance of killing the users upon __**Successful Casting**_!" she emphasis the **'Successful Casting'** part as to let them know that it's not the failed spell that kill the user, but the success one. "From the records, some witches or wizards who's lucky enough to survive the ordeal has to spend years in your magical hospital, two-third of the survivors cripple for the rest of their life despite being placed in care of the best healer the hospital could provide at the time…"

"But it make no sense!" one Ravenclaw student exclaimed out loud, drawing attention of Aisha, whose gaze forced her to cowed behind her classmate in an instant, until the teacher called out on her to speak, that she stuttering "…I… I mean… why would someone devise a spell that has high potential to doom the caster himself that everyone was forbid from using it, Professor?"

Aisha let out a sigh, shot the student a 'Are you stupid?' look, before answer said Ravenclaw in brutal honesty "I'm not the inventor of this spell so I don't have any answer for that." That made the student in question avert her gaze, face redden in shame for non-constructive question unfitting for the house of wisdom he belongs to. "But if you ask why this spell kills most witches and wizards who cast, or tried to cast it, I have a theory… which may or may not be true… and it's tie to what I aimed to teach you today…"

At that word, her hands slipped inside her jacket before produce a bottle of water and a small teacup, and then she held it in front for everyone to see "Tell me, if I pour all the water in this bottle into this teacup until not a single drop left, what will happen? Oh, wait…" she quickly adds with a grin. "…no magic involved in all these actions of course…"

This kind of question didn't take rocket science or Dumbledore's wisdom to figure out, thus even the dumbest of the dumb know answer, the straight-forward one at least, and while Hermione's hand shot up first, Aisha seem to decide that the house of Lion has got enough points from her today already, not that this kind of answer will provide point for them if they do not dig deeper beneath the obvious one. Thus she selected one of the Hufflepuff, which Harry recognized as Justin Finch-Fletchley, who answer. "Water will spill out of the teacup when it is full, Professor Aisha." And stop just that, which seem to disappoint her a little bit.

Seeing her disappointed look make Justin realize that something in his answer was wrong, but he doesn't know what and look genuinely confused like the rest of his house, while Hermione's hand persisted to stood out among the crowd, this time, Aisha cannot ignore her further, as it seem that Ravenclaw respected the bushy haired girl from Gryffindor, or it's just a custom to give the first one who sort problem out credit, that, or they just plain fear Aisha, thus she turn her attention to Hermione, but not before sarcastically thank Justin for his 'Dumb Answer' first. "Thanks for the obvious… Mr. Finch-Fletchley, now, it seem that Ms. Granger has other idea, are you not?"

Hermione quickly summarize her finding and replies to her friend's elder sister. "You're saying that human muscles cannot endure the enchantment and take damage from the spell?"

Aisha nodded a little "Another five points for Gryffindor…" then she addresses the group "…as Miss Granger just point out, the spell's target is every muscles inside the body of caster… but you cannot just reinforce your muscle or body without limit, if you pour in too much than your body able to take, the excess energy will result in critical injury of the caster as he or she pushed herself beyond what their body could possibly endure…"

Aisha slid bottle of water back behind her jacket, holding the teacup up right between her eyes, before she closed it as if trying to concentrate, to the surprise of students, the cup glowed faint blue light for a few second, then the light faded and Aisha open her eyes once more.

Before anyone could ask what she just done, Aisha turn around and throw the teacup full-force at the castle wall not a meter away from her! Only for the teacup to defy any logic and commonsense by bouncing off the stone wall with the loud 'Clank!' and rolling back toward the purple haired girl! And once she picked it back up and held high for everyone to see, a few gasps can be heard as they saw that the teacup not only survived, but completely fine that there's not even a single scratch on its surface!

"Professor…" Hermione began with shaking voice, as if terrified at what Aisha just done "…is that the spell… you speak of?"

"Body reinforcement spells has their roots in Transfiguration… but it's much like Animagus or Metamorpmagus in that it modifies caster's body… though a bit different." Aisha explains, swinging her teacup by the holder around without much concern "…what I did to this little teacup is more or less a Transfiguration, in a sense, instead of turning it into something else like what you learned for the past five years, I just reinforce its structural integrity to become stronger, thus the result…" she then throw it against the wall again, and the teacup just stubbornly refused to shatter like a good normal teacup would again.

She then pick it up the second time, glancing at the students who stood at her attention after the show, she then proceed to elaborates. "Now, the problem is, you cannot just reinforce any objects, be it your muscles or anything, even the inanimate one, without limitation like what normal Transfiguration was able to… if you try…" the teacup glowed once more, with brighter blue light than the last one for a few seconds, a visible cracks and lines formed around its frame and then, shattered into tiny pieces falling down to the ground, no, not just that, once the pieces touch the ground, **it simply disintegrated**! "…it'll be just like this."

"My guess is that the body enhancements spell conferred caster's muscles and every organ with a specific amount of power, but as I demonstrated, if said amount is too much for caster's body to take, it'll break them down to the bone." She tries to avoid using scientific terms in general, as Wizarding world is quite backward and non-developing in this regard if her conversation with Professor Flitwick during the first day after class was any indication, which is quite effective, as no question like 'what is this mean?' or 'what is that mean?' coming out from students at all, only their shudder caught her eyes.

Aisha glancing around after that, seeing that her students can be categorized in only two departments, too fat or too lean, not a single ounce of _'healthy muscles' _visible, even though the robe did its job quite well in hiding their appearance, but Aisha's quite confident that her assumption is not wrong, thus she tell them bluntly. "My guess is that it required certain amount of physical strength of the caster's body, and I doubt that any of you will have what it required to take the spell _even if by some miracle the government decides to lift a ban on it_. In fact, I doubt that even players in this so-called throwing ball on flying broom…"

"Quidditch… Professor…" one Hufflepuff fill her in the name of the popular sport of Wizarding world when it was clear she forgot it, but then again, no one dared to laugh at her.

"Yes, even Quidditch players will unable to use it without cripple for life either, consider that most of movement you'll use is conferred by a magical broomstick… how their muscles will develop with a sport like that is beyond me." Aisha finished her tirade with a little contempt in her voice.

"This subject, the spell in question is more or less Transfiguration, so you can ask Professor McGonagall for more details yourself… now that you know why this spell cannot be taught… What is it Mr. Malfoy?" She tried to get back on what she want to teach them after told them where to find more information on reinforcement spell, but it seem the pale blonde fifth year Prefect of Slytherin has other idea.

"What about potion?" He asked, surprising a number of Ravenclaw and Hermione for not thinking about such option before "Since there're potions that enhance our strength, even if it's minor in effect, but we can still drink more to multiply the effects right?"

Aisha blink at the stupidity of the Malfoy who came from the house whose teacher is a Potioneer himself, wondering how the boy be the favorite one among their peer if he could even ignore the basic of the basic like this, then again, when she think about it, Wizarding world isn't that bright on Scientific thinking either, so she sighed and tell him. "Next time you see Professor Snape, which if I'm correct, you'll have a class with him this afternoon, aren't you?"

Seeing Malfoy and Harry nodded in tandem confirming her suspicion, she continues "Then asks him this question '**What is Poison?**'… yes, that's the question…" she quickly adds when she saw that most of the students are looking at her in confusion "if he ask back why you ask him that, tell him the story, tell him about this class, if he is what I think he is, he'll know what I am talking about, and surely his answer will be quite… enlightening for all of you…"

Harry think that the only time he'll ask Snape about it is when the Hell freeze over, as for him, he think that doing so will cost his house more points and no tangible answer from the slimy Professor instead. Well, at least she did not order them to ask, so it's purely optional.

"Now we're wasting a good twenty minutes without getting into class yet…" Aisha suddenly declared, before pointing along the castle's outer wall. "Our first lesson is simple, stretching your body now! Then after you're all done, we'll start running lap around the castle!"

No more questions after her order, the students, despite mostly in robes and dresses that do not fit for such activity, started stretching, but some also quite stubborn and refused to do it, when Aisha asked why, they replied that running is enough for them and she simply nodded, well, let them learn by mistake then…

* * *

After five minutes passed, Aisha ordered the entire class to start running, with her at the back of the bulk of them to oversee if any will dare to break formation to slack off elsewhere.

The result were quite as she predicted, and more evident when they're about halfway around the castle, some student start panting heavily, face redden, their robe soaked with sweats, many tired themselves out to the point they start dragging their legs along the ground instead of running, some collapsed when they start tripping their own robe as they're too tired to move their limbs properly, only just about one-tenth, are still fit to continue.

Seeing the carnage before her eyes, Aisha shouted order to those who still fit enough to finish the lap around the castle without her, and promised them that if they cheated when they're out of her sight, she'll see to it that they'd get 'a punishment fitting for cheater.', not that it's necessary though, but she still have to reminded them nonetheless.

Then the small girl turned her attention toward the heap of robes lying all around the field that is her students and sighed, as she thought, they're really unfit and in very bad shape for such physical training, perhaps after a month or so she could work something out for them. But for now, she casually strode past the Slytherin Prefect who's lying on the soft grass in undignified manner, trying to catch his breathes, while his two gorillas-like lackeys fared better, but still not much to be remarkable, as they only get a few dozen meters farther than their boss before slumping down as the rest of their classes.

Slowly walking, Aisha finally stumbled upon the so-called genius of Gryffindor fifth year, Hermione…

Feeling like to chat, Aisha kneels down in front of the girl who was breathing hard and loud due to tiredness, before asking. "How are you feeling, Ms. Granger? It seems my class is not that well receive by young witches and wizards." She motioned her head toward all students lying around who's too tired to care who their teacher is speaking to.

But to be fair, Hermione isn't in much better shape either, she still trying to catch her breath, looking at Aisha who sitting next to her, she noticed that her Professor doesn't even have a single drop of sweat on her, thus she ask back "Is… your… magic… training… including… this… too,… Professor?"

Aisha fold her arms, and answer back with seriousness "At first? I'm just like all of you that lying around here, but when I'm about ten…" She paused a little, looking around and see that even though everyone still trying to catch their own breathes doesn't mean they won't eavesdropping her, thus she choose her words carefully. "…something bad happened, and I know from that event that relying on magic to defend oneself isn't going to cut it, so I started training my body from then on."

"I… see…"

Aisha put up a stern face, before warn her. "Don't forget, you have to self-study your own spells for defense class, and that will be your homework this weekend, I'll call you out to demonstrate in front of classroom as a test, maybe you should begin forming a group of students to help each other in that regard."

Hermione now feel well enough, so she get up and replies to her teacher/her friend's elder sister. "Thanks for the advice Professor Aisha."

But the Professor doesn't paying attention to Hermione at the time, her purple eyes glance around the field seeing that she garnered everyone's attention, eavesdropping even, so she then stood up, cough once, and speaks loudly "It seem everyone is up and beating again, so go on…" she pointed along the field "get yourself moving, do not taking advantage of others who do the hard work!"

"What!" seethed Malfoy disbelievingly "You're going to force us to run again?"

Aisha frowned, temperature around her seem to dropped a few dozen degrees, before replies coldly "If you can shout that loud, then you have enough energy to run, Mr. Malfoy, everyone has to finish one lap around the castle before class end, no exception!"

"I'll tell my father for this!" Malfoy decide to play his last card, which somewhat super-effective against other teachers thus far barring Professor Snape, McGonagall and Binn, though the latter is because he just don't care about anything as he's just a ghost, thus he thought that this small Professor should cowed in and leave him to rest here as demanded.

But Malfoy forget that Aisha did not come from his community, thus there's no way she'll know how influential his father is, and even if she know, after surviving a war that claimed millions of life, this's nothing to her.

Predictably, she looks upset, frowning even, glared in Malfoy's direction, caused him to move backward and tripped over his robe, falling flat on the ground, while Aisha then tells him in his face. "I care not who your father is… I only care that if you do not finish the lap around the castle before class end, I'll not give your house a single more point today! Oh, that's right…" she smirk a little, then declare loudly for everyone to hear **"If your house finished the lap before the class end, I'll award that house with extra one hundred points, note that everyone from your house MUST-FINISH IT, so get your legs going ladies and boys!**"

And so they start running yet again… with no one waste their breath to protest her as they do not want their house to fall behind by such large margin on the house cup competition just yet…

* * *

When the group of the 'Weak' students finally finishes the lap 30 minutes later, Aisha applaud them for finish a lap around the castle before the bell rang, thus awarding every single house with points she promised, earning a cheering sound echoed from everyone there, well, everyone that's not lying on the ground, out of their breathe, with sour and aches sensation coursing through their legs to the point that they can barely stand, some practically splayed on the ground, too tired to move.

However, the happiness didn't last, as then Aisha decide to chew them out some more before letting them go to their next classes, not that there will be many who can really go to their classes anyway, as from her observation, at least half of them may need to rest in the infirmary for the rest of the morning, maybe more.

"Before I let you go back to the castle, I have this to say…" Aisha called them "…start self-study your self-defense magic, curses and counter curses, while there're no particular orders in what spells you should study, I'll suggest to look into basic, like disarming charm, or stunner charm first, as I may or may not ask you to perform in front of the next class we meet."

At those words, groans from the collective of students can be heard even from the upper wall of Hogwarts, but Aisha ignore them and tell them even more bad news. "Another thing is, after observing your performance today, you should consider doing more exercise, this's entirely optional, but of course, _'Only those who did it will gain it…'_ What you'll gain, I'll leave you to figure it out, it's pretty obvious, you know? And I expect development from you as well…"

Harry, who's one of the few still standing, was rubbing his sweats with his handkerchief, wondering why his Sister has to speak in such cryptic manner instead of telling them outright, this behavior is quite confusing him the first time he met her few years back then, and he never once questioned her why she love to do this so much. He decide that he has to ask this next time he come up with an excuse to meet her though.

Aisha continue on, unaware of what Harry's thinking "For self-study, I suggest that you all form a group to help each other, but make sure to inform your head of the house just to be safe, considered that Ministry prohibit me from teaching them, at least your house teacher can give advice. Now, the class is dismissed…"

Everyone scurried away from her at that moment, stagger toward the castle, while some who's too tired to move simply fell asleep on the spot, forcing their housemate to carries them back on top of being tired themselves.

From Harry's perspective, only Dean from his house, who played football as his hobby during summer break, that has yet to show any sign tiredness, not breaking a sweat, in fact, he hear the boy complained that Aisha should've let them run at least two laps around the castle even!

Focus his mind back to the present, Harry cannot help but impressed at one hell of a trick she devised to keep their education going. Especially the trio of Gryffindor who already know about her restriction upon becoming teacher here and see how tight the grip was on her position, and yet it seem that she can one-up anything Ministry can throw at her without directly defying them at all.

Still, Harry scowled when he think about it while walking beside his two friends, his Sister have so much magic power, possessed knowledge that no one in Wizarding world ever know, why should she resign to subterfuge action and go along with the system like this? Sure, he has questioned this in his mind multiple times and cannot come up with any more suitable answer than 'Like you know where Voldermort's hiding' or ''

"Harry…" Hermione's voice reached his ears, from the stutter, it seem she hasn't recover yet. "How can you… not tired… like us?"

Then he heard Ron who's walking between him and the girl, who's not much better, repeat the same question with slight jealousy. "I… want to know… that too…"

Harry suppress the smile that trying to creep up on his face, feeling good that he's at least can do something better than Hermione or not, he doesn't want to rub it in their face as they're only few friends he has left after all, so he casually replies, trying his best not to make it look smug. "I used to run away from Dudley when I was young, so it's kind of help out… I think…"

Seeing that pursuing this topic won't do any good, he change subject to what his Sister just said, ignoring the stares and whispers from other students who rushing past the main hall to get to their classes. "So, what about this self-study Ai… Professor Aisha wanted us to do? Do any of you have any idea that might work?"

Hermione frowned deeply; as if he just forced her to bring out something unpleasant, before muttering, almost whisper to Harry. "I have a few ideas, and it's not really hard to do, just cooperation from you, Harry, but that's not important right now."

Ron suddenly gasps loudly. "Impossible! How can Hermione see something more important than study?"

Hermione nearly tripped the stairs when she hears that, she then scold him back "Ron… Aisha is much more suspicious than we thought, and many of her tales do not add up at all…"

"Why?" both boys ask simultaneously.

"Something about her… her magic… just doesn't right… that's all I can say… for lack of better word…" Hermione reluctantly replies. "You see how she demonstrated magic in class, don't you?"

Both Ron and Harry nodded, but Harry can't help but adds his thought "If you're going to say that she can cast it wandless and wordless, that's old news already you know."

Hermione shook her head at the sheer dumbness of her friends, before patiently explain "Did you not notice the hypocrisy of the situation she told us? For the latest example, the International Confederation of Wizards banned the use and practice of reinforcement spells… whatever that's called, so that we cannot get an easy way out of this exercise, and Aisha can use it without problem…"

"Wait, wait, Hermione…" Harry quickly argues "…they banned the use on human don't they? She just used it on teacup, and as she said, it's just transfiguration which is the closest thing to that spell she mentioned and nothing else…"

"You're going to say that she didn't use it at all when she punched Malfoy?" Hermione shot back, before stopping in the hallway, forcing the other two to stop as well. "Since you're the most _'healthy'_ of all students, not mention you're a head taller than her, has more muscles even, would you mind trying it? Just think of that armor suit as Malfoy and punch, try to do it as fast and as hard as Professor."

Harry looked at where the bushy haired girl is looking and saw one of the Armor next to the wall, he look around the hallway, hesitate a little, when he saw there was no one here at all he shrugged and said "Fine, I think I can do it like her, heck, I think even Crabbe and Goyle can do it better than me."

"Proof it…" Hermione said simply, crossing her arms, with Ron glancing between the two with worrying look.

Harry see no point in arguing further without proof of some sort, thus he now standing about a meter from the target, hand held at chest height, curled into a fist, in a stance he emulate from boxers he once saw in TV, it wouldn't be hard even if he never once did it before, beside, his opponent… is just an air, not living thing, not even that suit of armor because he doesn't plan to broke his hand yet, how hard can it be?

Harry drew his fist backward, legs positioned in preparation, and launched himself at the imaginary foe, only to surprise as his leapt wasn't as fast as Aisha, who reached Malfoy in a blink of an eye, nor his punch is as swift or powerful as hers as well, not only that, due to how he step with little to no regard of his own balance, his momentum carried himself forward, tripping and diving his face onto the wall next to the intended target, but his fist connected to it first with a soft crack before himself plummeting down to the floor.

Pain spiking from his hand nearly make his tear drop, while his friends rushed to help pick him up from kneeling position. He heard them ask how much he hurt himself, when he tried flexing his injured hand, pain shot up once more, but it's not as bad as he can still move it like normal, thus he told them that he need to see Madam Promfey.

Hermione couldn't resist berating him at least once "So, easy to do huh?"

No matter how irritating, Harry now see that Hermione was right about Aisha, as he, who should be stronger than her in physical department considered both of their stature, cannot move as fast as her, heck, compared to what he saw she did on the field, he's more like a snail.

"I see…" He winced at the pain on his hand, before agreed with his friend "It seem my Sister can use Magic to reinforce her body after all… wonder how can she use it without end up cripple for life…"

"No Harry, you ask the wrong question… her physical condition maybe better than what she look, thus made her able to take the spell, if her own theory is true of course…" Hermione shot back, before contemplated what she should say a moment, then telling the other two. "…the real question is… where did she learn it? As the book and tome that has instruction of how to do it should be locked away or already lost per Wizarding Community placing a ban against them, I bet that our book will only mention this spell in the passing, no incantation, no instruction at all."

No one has any answer for her question, as they make their way to the infirmary in silence…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Just saw the developer's notes about Aisha's design, and noticed the irony, as Elemental Master's "Prototype" is supposed to look like a Professor, the role she reluctantly embraced in this fiction! But it didn't get past the drawing board and we got Elemental Master Aisha we know of today just because Developer noted that even when she grow up Aisha should look like that of a High School Student at best and not Professor considering her small stature even when she's 15 at the beginning of the game, oh, well.

As for someone worried about Aisha would be "Too powerful and overshadow Harry" I think I will manage, after all, we have a recent lesson in Maoyuu Maou Yuusha, where being Powerful (The Hero) doesn't mean one can solve every problems, and Aisha is no exception, else she'd have blast her way through the Ministry to make them preparing themselves against Voldermort (indirectly at least.) or just rush the Voldermort's Stronghold and kill him instead of becoming a teacher. (Even if, at this point of the HP series, it won't stick for long, for the reason everyone should already know.)

As for body reinforcement spell, I take lessons from multiple sources, here, it behave a little like Nasuverse where there's a limit how much you can reinforce something before it break. But the spell itself is Aisha's base class Accelerator buff of course!

Rate and Review as you see fit, I still reluctant to ask for beta reader though... maybe I'm just that stubborn, oh well, whatever...


	11. Chapter 10: More Mysteries, maybe…

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 10: More Mysteries, Maybe…**

The day that Aisha began her teaching of P.E. class on the fields of Hogwarts was relatively peaceful, save for some commotion caused by fifth year students who began spreading news about what they saw in class today, and of course the rumors running amok about the new, forbidden type of spellcraft that conferred the caster physical strength, yet was banned by every nations of Wizarding World due to danger it also brought.

Those who were lucky enough to have Transfiguration after DADA, Ravenclaw, quickly asked McGonagall the moment the stern professor waltzed into class that afternoon. Rapid-fire questions from the students so deafening that the Professor has to create a loud explosion to keep them in line, then proceeded to tell them that yes, what Aisha said about that type magic was true, and that she too, was unable to teach them how to cast it, even if she know how, further explaining that all the tomes holding this spell were lost, or confiscated and destroyed by International Confederation of Wizards.

However, the chaos did not stop, before she can begin into the lesson prepared for this class, another student asked a question. "Does strengthening an object also count as this kind of magic? I mean… the body strengthening spell?"

A small _'thud'_ echoed throughout the classroom as McGonagall accidentally dropped her wand on her table. At the same time, her students suddenly got quiet, waiting for the answer to the question. Her brows furrowed at the thought of what she had learned regarding the subject she's teaching, which include the one that her student just asked about a moment ago.

Her mind ran through many scenarios as quickly as she can, trying to find the best solution to the current problem facing her. Sure, it wasn't her problem per-se, but she'll be damned if she let any slip of tongue leak anything to that despicable stalking Toad that was able to dig up and undermine Dumbledore with some ridiculous accusations.

Not to mention that, after a few days, it was clear to McGonagall that, despite the girl's mysterious upbringing away from Wizarding World and her age, she proved to be diligent and hard-working teacher, how else could she find out about all this information so quickly and effectively in such strict time limit? Considering that the seat of Defense Against the Dark Arts always shifted every year due to freak accidents or outright incompetent teachers; she will not let some witch with great potential like Aisha slip away from Hogwarts if she can help it.

Still… The professor's lip tensed up, to tell them a lie was not an option either, it was a pride of teacher to not leave students with false information and knowledge on the subject they taught, no matter what.

Drawing in one breath, McGonagall has made her decision. Even if she liked Aisha a bit, she's not going to let her teacher's pride be tarnished by giving students false information, moreover, when thinking about what students told her about their class this morning, it was quite clear that Aisha did have a contingency plan, and that telling the truth won't come back to bite the girl, and by extension, Dumbledore, as hard as she pessimistically thought.

So she opened her mouth and answers truthfully the question that has all of fifth year Ravenclaw curiously awaiting the answer, but not before applauding for the brave girl who asked this question first. "Five points for Ravenclaw, Miss Patil…" Then she addresses the entire class loudly, drowning any sort of cheering almost instantly. "Although the object strengthening spell is counted as Transfiguration, it deviates from what we normally learn in class, as it is more of a fusion with Animagus and Metamorpmagus, along with several enhancements no longer taught in Wizarding World curriculum." She paused a little before concluding. "Thus, if it is true that Professor Aisha could strengthen a teacup with a wordless spell, then of course **she knows how to use the same spell to strengthen her own body as well.**"

A cried of protest arose, something along the lines of "And she did not teach us that, and instead forcing us to exercise so much, how unfair!" erupting among the students, some whispering to each other with displeased voices, completely forgetting that they're in the presence of one of the strictest teachers in Hogwarts, or what the laws have to say about this particular spell, so what follows is something that any sane students would see coming…

McGonagall bit her lip in anger, before casting a sound-enchantment spell on her throat. Seconds later, her voice boomed through the air, stunning every single student in her class. **"Quiet! Now!"**

As the fifth year Ravenclaw held their breath, they looked back at McGonagall in fear that their actions have result in punishment. The Transfiguration professor glared at them before speaking "If you listen to me, that spell she used was classified as Transfiguration, thus it will be me who'll be the judge on whether to teach you Hogwarts students this spell or not. Even if Professor Aisha knows how to perform it, it'll be me who decide if you can learn it or not!"

"Wait, so Professor can order Professor Aisha to teach us?" One of the students asked in hope, as they began to feel that if McGonagall ordered it, Aisha couldn't complain about anything, and had to teach them how to use it.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet!" McGonagall's voice boomed out once more, drowning her students' whispering and gossiping completely and garnered herself the attention needed in class so that she can continue uninterrupted. "I do not know the spell myself. But it is well within my authority, as a teacher of the sole school in Britain, to request materials regarding it from the Global Vault of International Confederation of Wizards… by the exception that teacher wishes to use it as reference, if they still had one. Or using my authority as Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, I could order Professor Aisha to teach you…"

"But…" She emphasis the word _'but'_ to make the students realize that this's a serious matter she's talking about. "… what Professor Aisha said about the spell, the lethality toward the caster upon successful casting, also hold true as well, and by the law, teachers must ensure their students' wellbeing. So myself, Professor Aisha, or any teachers out there, are automatically forbidden from teaching this particular dangerous branch of magic to any of you, even if it wasn't labeled _'Dark Magic'_…"

Seeing the disappointed and sad looks on the students' faces, McGonagall sighed. "I'm sorry that you all must endure muscle pain and tiredness from Defend Against the Dark Arts class in this coming school year, but I share the same opinion with Professor Aisha, it's all for your own good."

"Now!" She then barked out orders suddenly, making nearly half the class jump in panic "We've wasted too much time discussing something too impractical to use in real life, no matter how some of our staff happened to mastered it." She narrowed her eyes. "It's time to back to the practical lesson that you can use in your life, now, let's see if you can apply that enthusiasm and eagerness to avoid doing physical exercise with this spell that always guarantee to be tested in O.W.L instead…."

Needless to say, the Transfiguration Class for fifth year Ravenclaw that day becomes as much tiring as the hellish (in the opinions of those who never once exercise beyond flying with broom before) exercise Aisha put them through that morning. And by the end of the day, about half of them had to ask for permission to go to Madam Pomfrey's infirmary to rest for the day.

* * *

While Ravenclaw were having their own nightmare in Transfiguration class due to asking too many unconstructive questions (it's not that unconstructive, but they just focused too much on the fact that Aisha might be wrong, as she came from non-Wizarding community, and that they want any excuse to not exercise in her class anymore, it's tiring!) to McGonagall, the fifth year from the House of Lion doesn't fare any better, as that afternoon, they have to attend their most hated class…

Double period potion class, with Slytherin…

The hawk-like eyes of Snape glare down every single student attending his class the moment they appeared inside the dungeon, his greasy hair whirling around whenever he took a sudden turn to look at some Gryffindor who made the mistake of brewing a potion the wrong way as if he has a sixth sense, well, more like the sense of smell actually… before cutting down their House points the moment he found out what was wrong, all of this while leaving Slytherin untouched…

The blatant bias of the greasy haired Ppofessor made Harry want to call him out, but now, as he paired up with Ron trying their best to perfect their – ironically – **strengthening potion**… he had decided to resist that thought and ignore Snape altogether, knowing that being involved in a shouting match with him only made thing worse, not that it stopped him from doing so before when he was in bad mood, like when he was forced to enter Triwizard Tournament, when he still believed that Sirius Black was a murderer, or when Basilisk in Chamber of Secret let loose. All those events spanned the entire year and always put stress on his conscience in one way or another, whether he know it or not, and of course, it resulted in losing it against someone like Professor Snape when pushed too far in class.

Speaking of class, Harry mused while carefully putting ingredient into his potion cauldron, checking to make sure that he does everything right, now that he thinks about it, despite his sneer, berating, biased judgment and all hatred directed at him for a full four years, he always passed the exam in Potions class, albeit not a good grade, but still a pass, Snape never once declared him failing his subject, even though he sometimes failed his homework, his potions were just an utter failure and should've cost him enough points to fail.

At first, he thought that Dumbledore might be the one pulling some strings behind the scenes to help him out, but after the conversation with Big Sis Aisha, he started to look at the details, and it becomes clear during the past few days that indeed, Snape will only chew out on those who made mistake, or those who didn't pay attention to class. Although he never once applauded Hermione for brewing any potion he assigned correctly, he also never cooked up mistakes to blame on her either.

And thus, the Boy Who Lived decided to put his newfound theory to test, he thought while slowly stirring his potion as instructed on board, he'll make sure to make no mistakes today, and see if Snape will still accuse him of anything or not.

Unfortunately, as he's just a few steps away from finishing his and Ron's potion, Malfoy decided to ask the Potion Professor about some matters as he left his Cauldron to his partner, Pansy Parkinson, to care for… a matter that also bugging everyone else, especially Harry. "Professor, do you have some time to answer my question?"

Of course, as the head of Slytherin, Snape clearly favored his own house, because if it was Gryffindor who ask him, that'll be at least a point from their house or just 'Go back to your work.' Instead, the greasily haired Professor make a stop next to the prefect of Slytherin and his cauldron before replied in an impassive tone. "What is it, Draco? We're in a middle of a class here, so you should make it quick."

Malfoy smirked a little, before stating his question loudly. "Professor, what is poison?"

Most Gryffindor, along with most Slytherin, nearly dropped their potion ingredients or stopped the process of making their assignment in surprise, as they all know what the Malfoy heir is talking about, and how seemingly basic the question is.

But to Harry's surprise, it seems that even Snape has limit to how much favor he could give to his own House as well, as the Professor's eyes narrowed down, as if Malfoy just crossed some line he shouldn't. His cold stare suddenly snapped upon other students as if he knows he's being watched, before he orders them coldly. "Get back to your work! If you can't brew the strengthening potion by the end of this class, I'll have to reduce point from your house and have you write an essay!"

Snape turns his attention back to Malfoy, but then, as if a thought hit him, he glared back at his class and, seeing them hurry back to their cauldrons somehow confirmed his suspicions, thus instead of scolding Malfoy, he told his favorite student in low voice, "You better have some explanation why you choose to ask this seemingly stupid question."

Malfoy nodded before retelling the events of DADA class that morning to the Potions professor, who was surprisingly calm and silent during the entire thing, his arms crossed while standing still, except for his obsidian black eyes that glared around from time to time to check if other student were still doing his assignment, until Draco finished the tale. "That's all that happened, Professor. Oh, and on that note, how much strength this does the strengthening solution we're brewing confer us? Could it be enough to surpass those Muggles who exercise like Aisha, Professor?"

"That's Professor Aisha for you, Draco!" Snape suddenly berated his favorite student, making Draco take a step back in surprise, looking up to see that the Potions professor now has a thoughtful expression on his face while looking back at him. "No matter how young she is, she's still your teacher, and from that tale you told me, she deserves such respect in every single aspect."

At those words, he slowly walked back to the front of the class, before turning to face them all and addressed them with a shark-like smile. "Now, let me ask you all the same question Professor Aisha kindly sent you to ask me: **what is poison?**"

As expected, Hermione's hand shot up in an instant, and at that moment, Harry thought that Snape will do what he always did and ignore the bushy haired genius of Gryffindor, however, that's not the case here as he rounded on her the moment he caught sight of said hand. "Ah, it seems Miss Granger is willing to enlighten us. Care to elaborate?" He speaks in a slight mocking voice as if he knows something… or rather, had something prepared in store for her…

"Poison…" Hermione begin, ignoring some snickers from Slytherin, who tried to mock her with a raised hand mimicking her action moments ago, "…is any substance that can cause severe distress or death if ingested, breathed in, or absorbed through skin. Example included Baneberry Potion…"

Snape decided to cut the girl off here with his trademark sneer. "Your answer almost the exact copy of the text from the book, Miss Granger…" he paused a bit before adding another insult "Honestly, Professor Aisha already gave you all a lot of hints earlier, if Mr. Malfoy's story is complete and he didn't leave something out, yet it seems that all of your heads are still stuck to a book… incapable of understanding the real world…"

Hermione's face reddened with embarrassment, while some Pureblood fanatics of Slytherin snickered at the sight of the non-pureblood's suffering, but some didn't, as they wondered what is the correct answer was if those from the book weren't. And predictably, some Gryffindors, like the redhead Ron, glared daggers at the Potions professor to show their displeasure with his insult, and that's what will cost Harry his potion later, since he's also entranced by the conversation.

"Sit down Miss Granger, so we can continue…" Snape ordered in a boorish tone, prompting the girl to sit down quickly. "Although Granger's answer will award you a full mark when you use it to answer this exact same question in your upcoming O.W.L, in reality, the concept of poison isn't that… limited…"

His eyes glared around the room, spotting some cauldrons that started to emit strange smoke, turning funny colors, or whose surface began bubbling in a strange pattern while the owners weren't paying attention to their work. He paid them no mind, not even thinking of warning his pupils, not even Slytherin, as that means he'll just have snatch up their marks for the assignment and House Points, it'll at least teach them something, had the blind hatred not swept the lesson away.

And so he continues his explanation under the intense attention of entire class, before he asks sudden question. "…tell me, _if one were to drink seawater instead of fresh water for a day, what will happen?_"

A squeaking noise from one pudgy, round-faced boy in the room caught everyone's attention. Snape quickly rounded up on the source, which is none other than Neville Longbottom, who apparently left his cauldron boiling unattended for a bit too long and cause the substance inside to bubble up furiously, one small droplet of the hot substance splashing on his face. Snape took one glance at the liquid smeared on the boy's face, deducing that it's entirely harmless, and asks him in smooth, yet terrifying silky voice, but not before shooting him a quick jab and punishment first. "Ah, Mr. Longbottom, it seems that your strengthening potion is… a failure… _so ten points from Gryffindor…_"

Ignoring cries of protest from other member of House of Lion, Snape continues with a mocking smile. "But I'll give you a chance, as it's clear that you were paying attention to my lecture at the moment, so what's your answer?"

Neville looked around in desperation, trying to see if someone will give him any hints, but to no avail, so he slowly stands up on his shaking feet, looking fearfully at Professor and replies. "They'll die, sir."

"Thanks for the obvious, Mr. Longbottom…" Snape sneered, but do nothing to threaten the poor boy more than already was, before he dismissed him. "Sit down Mr. Longbottom, and listen carefully. Did any of you know that seawater is the primary source of salt you use to flavor your meal? It was harmless in your food, then why it's not-so-harmless in seawater?"

It turned out that no one wanted to answer, even his own house, which is justified however, as most witches and wizards do not have such knowledge of the work that they deemed _'beneath'_ them, and do not know something that should be common knowledge like this. After all, at best they just go out to the market and purchase salt from the merchants. So unsurprisingly, Snape has another issue to pick on them while of course, ignoring Hermione's hand that rose up from behind her cauldron, again…

"Pathetic…" The Professor sneered at the masses. "…ten points from Gryffindor for the lack of obvious knowledge of the world at large!" Then he decided to give the answer himself, care not if Gryffindor demand the same treatment on his own House. "The quantity of salt in seawater is much more than what you intake during the meal the entire day, and our human body cannot tolerate such amounts found in it if you to drink it as if it was fresh water."

"So that brings us to the answer to Professor Aisha's question: **poison can be anything!**" Snape barked out, making more than a couple of students jump up and nearly knock down their cauldrons. "**…as long as you ingested enough, it'll become poisonous, even fresh water in excess amount can poison your body as well!**"

The Potions professor glared again at some of the cauldrons that has strange color liquid that's supposed to be strengthening potion, but went wrong one way or another during the series of questions, some obviously from over-adding ingredients, before speaking. "…And the **strengthening solution** isn't exception, it confers those who drink it better strength than they have normally, more than enough to lift a 10 kilogram stone block without tiring, but to ingest more than advised or trying a strong concoction in hopes that it'll give you more strength to lift 20 kilogram objects, for example, it will still grant you strength, but once the effects wear off, you'll be faced with unbearable pain and lots of injuries to your body, crippling you if you're lucky, death if you're not, from poisoning of the very same harmless potion…"

Fifth year Slytherin looked at each other, before sighing in defeat as one of the reasons they tried to use against Aisha cannot be used, and they cannot find any excuse to be excluded from running laps around the castle anymore. While Gryffindor still is grieving from the unfairness of Snape, they too, shared the same sentiment as Slytherin, exception maybe only the athletic ones such as Dean Thomas or Harry, who got used to it due to their life before coming to Hogwarts.

Then Snape proceed to remind them of something they forget with that mocking smile of his. "Now, you should get back to your work, as it seems, your so-called _'strengthening solution'_ will not become a strengthening solution at all when you're not paying attention to what you're doing. And I'll have to deduce points from your house if you cannot give me a sample of the correct strengthening solution by the end of this period!"

And so everyone scrambled back to their own potion brewing projects, only to find that most of it had already evaporated, smelled stinky, changed color, turn into a goo, or many more undesirable effects for those who want a completed potion,** not even Slytherin was spared from this fate**. As none of them can brew a proper potion at all, and seeing that right now this class is doomed to failure, Professor Snape coughed one last time, before shouting an order. "It seems that none of you will be able to provide me a sample of your own assignment. So, I'll assign you all to compile me an essay describing each step and each ingredient used in brewing a proper strengthening solution, which you will hand to me on Monday. Now, clean up your mess of a potion before dismissal… **without magic!"**

Harry sighed while looking at the purple goo that was his strengthening solution in his cauldron, _'Just great…'_ He thought. _'Snape will still be a biased git as always, but then again, we're at fault for this one…'_

Thus, he rummaged through his bag for a piece of cloth to use to clean up the mess. _'This day is getting better and better…'_ he thought sarcastically. _'And all of Hermione's questions about my big sis did not help either, oh, never mind… I have to clean this mess first before Snape sees it.'_

* * *

That evening, Aisha decided to withdraw herself from the chaos that was the dining hall, going back to her room, as she knew that after the stunt she pulled during the morning exercise, the entire school would be either trying to get her cancel such a '_ridiculous_' curriculum so they can get back to being too lazy and too reliant on magic to do their bidding again, or, if McGonagall answered the questions she sent those annoying students to ask truthfully, they'd try to worm the secret of her enchantment spell out of her, to try to have her goes against the Ministry and teach them this particular forbidden spell.

Not that anything can persuade her to do as they wished though, not mention they're unable to use it in the first place, but it still is annoying…

And so she sits at her working desk, enjoying a meal which that little house elf, Dobby was his name if she's correct, kindly brought here as she requested, while looking at the scenery outside the window as she began to reminiscence of her homeland.

The meal, as always, since she arrived at Hogwarts, tasted good, although it was a little too heavy in calories to be healthy, but nothing a few hours of exercises cannot fix. And all the more reasons to round those boys and girls up and have them exercise every chance and opportunity she can get! Well, in her class at least.

To be frank, the mage-turned-professor sighed while munching her pork stew absent mindedly, how can those witches and wizards keep their lean figures or not have a heart attack or diabetes yet, despite indulging in such heavy meals nearly every single day is beyond her grasp.

Of course, it was just Hogwarts staffs and students whom she observed, but if she counted the time where she was still staying at Order of Phoenix's headquarter, and what meals they served there, it's clear that such an unhealthy diet from the school also influenced those who graduated from there as well, if Molly Weasley was any indication. At the time she didn't think too much about it, as Mrs. Weasley stated that it was for her little brother, who rarely get any decent meals from Dursleys, after all, she knew what kind of family they were so she let it slide that time, not so much here though…

Perhaps they also take some dose of medicine or their potions to counteract the effects regularly? Or they're using some kind of ingredients in their meals without her knowing? That didn't matter to her, as she's going to run them ragged the next time she teaches them anyway.

Her musing stop all of the sudden when a blue glow from the floor shone brightly for the second time since she claimed this room as her personal quarter. As if she knew what to expect, Aisha simply sat at her desk and ate her meal calmly, uncaring of the object slowly manifesting in the center of the room, not even TK-421, who stood still like a small table next to the sofa, cared more than making a beeping noise once!

Once the light faded, the same time Aisha finished her meal and used a napkin to wipe her mouth clean, she stood up and moved toward the object, which she now identified as one metallic box about the same height as TK-421, attached to two square meters of solar-panel and an accessible glass monitor at the top, another smaller cardboard box with a letter attached to it.

No matter how she looked at it, this's another piece of technology sent from her homeland… and she doesn't need to think that hard to know who sent it…

"Eve…" Aisha muttered while picking up the letter from the smaller box. It was written in her home language, thus even if she left it lying around for some students or anyone in Hogwarts to see, they'll still be unable to make head or tails what it was saying anyway, unless there's a universal language translation spell or equivalent that she didn't know of…

Of course, given the paranoid nature of the magician who went through war and lived, along with that Toad lady poking everywhere in Hogwarts for a hole to exploit against her little Harry and Dumbledore, it might be for the best if she burn this thing after she read it, no matter how important it was… it was not worth the risk of her still recovering land getting discovered by these self-centered, stuck up people…

So she tore open the letter and read the content inside.

_"My dear friend Aisha,_

_I know that is has been just 5 days since the last time we talked face to face, but there is an important matter that I wished to bring to your attention, but forget to mention it, as I was too caught up in your interesting story about another world you're in. It seems that this event proved that even a Nasod Queen like me still has some flaws. But it is a flaw I gladly welcome, as rulers who do not understand emotion cannot rule, let alone talk with another country, don't you agree?"_

Aisha chuckled at the handwriting of the Nasod Empress, no matter how strange it maybe, Eve still understood emotions enough to not be alienated to other races of organic life away from her. Truly, she's not only the ruler of her own people, but she's also the only spokesperson for their entire nation as well, considering that all of their minds were always linked to Eve, even each individual Nasod has their own personality… [1]

_"Today is the 3rd anniversary of the Declaration of Victory against the Dark and Corrupted One's Grand Armada in Elrios, I'm sorry that I cannot re-establish connection with you at the moment, as the Kingdom of Senace has invited me, as the Empress of another nation and their war hero, to their celebration, as that place is the turning point of the entire war, the great battlefield where we made our stand and began pushing them back after a decade of continuous defeats._

_Unfortunately, the device which I used to send this letter, along with new present to you, required a full day worth of energy collected from one of our experimental solar plants, thus I doubt that it'll reach you before nightfall, as of now, I've probably just arrived at the Capitol City of Hamel when Ophelia activated it._

_Everyone will gather there, I suppose… Rena, Raven, Chung, Ara, Elesis and Elsword… they all agreed to the meeting, I'm quite sure that everyone also really wishes that you could attend as well..."_

Aisha sighed, to think that she'll missed out the reunion of their friends to come here to see her younger brother, what an irony… Smiling sadly, she continued reading.

_"Do not worry, as the last time TK-421 send his reports back was just yesterday, he says that you're fine, albeit serious about your new role as a professor there. I'll tell them to not worry about you and that you're fine there, but I'm not sure if Elsword will calm down with just the report, he really misses you after all._

_So, until I find a way to replicate your feats of world travelling with a more manageable and practical method, stay alive, stay strong, and watch over Harry until we can meet him in the flesh, I'm sure that Elsword and Rena will be glad to see both him and you again._

_Your friend_

_Eve_

_PS. The device I sent you is a video player with independent solar power grid and the smaller box contains a memory disk used to record the day you were promoted to Elite Magus Commander by the new King of Senace Kingdom after successful of major operation five years ago, you can learn how to use it with the manual inside the same box._

_I know how much you hated that day, in fact even myself and our friends hated it as well, it reminded all of us the sacrifices made to achieve that victory, deaths in tens of thousands, but that's the only memory I deemed 'safe' enough to extract from my memory core, in case of some stroke of bad luck this fell into Voldemort's hand, as all he'll see is another civilization that thrives on magic to the point of borderline fantasy and not reality, or that you once held a high military rank of said society, and nothing else if he somehow thought it was real._

_Sorry if it bothers you."_

Folding the letter back, Aisha quickly hid it into a pocket of her jacket while looking thoughtfully at the new device situated in her quarter. She did so just in the nick of time, seconds before a small 'pop' sound signifying the arrival of one small, skinny house elf who was dressed in a mismatch pair of socks and huge bright orange sweater, whose big eyes stared curiously at the new addition of Aisha's room for a second, before quickly addressing the owner in a high-pitched voice.

"Dobby comes here to pick up the dirty dishes as Mistress Aisha asked Dobby to…"

A pair of sharp purple eyes shot up at the cheerful house elf in an instant, stopping whatever the house elf wished to say in his track, before the glare turned into sadness when she thought about what happened to this species, a distant cousin of her friend Rena, long time ago. Even if Kreacher told her that their fate is what they brought upon themselves, those who instigated such event were all dead, and now their descendant are paying the price without knowing it.

Still, it's not her place to judge or liberate these so-called house elves, as the curse was placed the moment they betrayed Rena's kind, so it's the Wood Elves who will decide, thus Aisha merely nodded to Dobby to carry out his task, to which he happily complied, gathering the dishes on her desk before disappearing with another pop, no questions asked about the new addition to her room, a few curious looks aside, but then…

Aisha's eyes widened when she realized that she forget to order the House Elf to not tell anyone about the new item in her room, but as of now, he might as well be back in the main kitchen, too far for her to reach, because if he decided to tell someone about it the moment he's back, then it's already too late and her presence there will only confirm his words to be true.

All she can hope for now is that the house elf will be loyal enough to not spill his master's secret (technically, she's his master, anyway), and if there's no evidence left in her room for anyone to find, then the damage can still be controlled, the secret of another more advanced society can still be kept secret…

Still, asking him and any elves that already heard what was in her room to not spread it further was the best course of action, so she opted to visit the kitchen sometime later, and while she's at it, ask them if they can cook her some food different from of those greasy meals… or if that failed, she was quite sure there would be spare equipment and enough ingredients for her to cook her own meals, thus she better see to it that she can borrow some…

Then again… Aisha sighed while looking at the large video player Eve sent to her, and pushed those thoughts and plans for the future aside, before muttering to no one in particular, **"How the hell I'm supposed to hide this thing?"**

* * *

At the same time as Aisha is trying to figure out how to hide the video player in her own room, Dolores Umbridge took the opportunity to take the seat normally reserved for Aisha at the main dining hall, indulging herself in a good quantity of food the House Elf graciously provide to her seat, despite the occupant not being one of the Hogwarts staff. Not that it would make any difference though, as House Elf were meant to serves Wizardkind like her anyway, no exception!

The only consequence of claiming this seat as her own is that the other teachers seemed to stiffen when they saw her, but they could do nothing but glare with displeasure at her… she has Ministry backing up, that much was obvious, and as a representative to oversee Hogwarts, she was granted a lot of leeway in this castle anyway.

Still, Umbridge thought, while listening to the noise of the children in dining hall, trying to eavesdrop on them and what they're talking about to no avail, as there're too much for her to differentiate and deduce who's who, being in the teacher's seat but have no authority… is infuriating…

Of course, she tried to prod Fudge into giving her more 'special authority over Hogwarts' days before she submitted him reports about first period of DADA with that little Professor, but it isn't something that can be done on a whim, and being the Minister as he is, he still needed a few more supporters in order to pass up this new decree she suggested, a trivial matter, as now half of the Ministry is on their side,_ thanks to Lucius Malfoy's monetary support…_

After it came to pass this coming Monday, Umbridge believed that she can begin her campaign to ensure the Ministry's stability by removing any troublesome teachers here, and Albus Dumbledore will not be that much out of reach like before any longer.

For now, she'll just savor this moment where she takes the seat of a teacher, just temporarily, just for the image of what is to come soon, Dumbledore will never see it coming…

Not surprisingly, most of the students decide to avoid getting anywhere near the Toad Lady for the days to come, thanks to that creepy dreamy smile of hers…

* * *

On that same day, at the same time, but a world apart, people are celebrating…

Songs of joy and celebration echoed from great crystals on top of white flagpoles lining every corner and every street in the gigantic city that spanned for hundreds of kilometers in all directions in circle from the central Palace. The streets were all paved with white and gold, flanked on both sides by great white and blue buildings of all sizes and shapes, towers and spires all gleaming in sunlight, projecting the sight of the peace and prosperity of Hamel, the Senace Kingdom's Great Capitol for all who travel through the land of Elrios, whether they're on the ground or in the sky to see the sight that closely matched its former glory many centuries ago, after being ravaged by decades of long war against the Dark One. After said war ended, just three years of peace and hard work on restoration brought the city back to its former glory, people began to return, the city expanded once again...

The main street which leads to the great palace in the center of the Capitol was built on top of the great river, flowing through the entire city and ended at the edge of a waterfall connected to the ocean hundreds of meters below. Three golden halo rings hover vertically, supported by the gigantic, nearly twenty meter tall arch next to the great tower like a symbol of power, reflecting rays from the moon downward, illuminating the gold lining on the street. Lining up on both flanks are citizens of Hamel and neighboring cities, villages and towns who can gather here today to be witnesses of the greatest event about to unfold right before their eyes, and also to prepare for the celebration that is to follow.

Above the city, instead of a cloudless night sky, there are ships, as in a sea faring ship, of various size sailing overhead via contraptions built and attached to their sides and stern, some bristling with cannons on the broadside, while the deck carried soldiers on watch for intruders, their experiences in the Great War honed their senses and skills enough that even with a large party currently being held below them, they'll perform to the best of their duty without fail.

After all, they're not going to let what befell this Capitol decades ago happen again, especially when they have a _'guest'_ from another nations that will come to attend their celebration soon.

The same can be said to the ground troops, from knights in shining armor to the magus in robes, patrolling the streets of Hamel, looking for a sign of danger and keeping peace among the populace, preparing for the guest to arrive.

They don't have to wait for long, as one '_airship_' with black and white trimmings slowly approaches the city from over the great ocean. The fleet of airships hovering above Hamel and the surrounding area, becoming alert instantly, begin to turn their broadside full of cannons toward the incoming craft, only they do not fire upon it, but shoot up a flare from their ships as a sign, thus the new arrival sails forward, passing through the guarding ships without incidents.

The black and white ship slowly descends toward the waterfall where the main street ends in a large circular platform, big enough for a ship of its size to land on... and so, from the hull came a _'leg'_ that is used to stabilized the ship when it was on the ground and not floating, reaching down to the landing pad before entire flying barge becomes still.

Dozens of soldiers in royal blue uniform rush in from the end of the street towards the recently landed flying ship, lining up and forming two rows while turning to face each other from the opposite sides of the street, waiting patiently.

One section of the ship's lower hull splits open, revealing a staircase extending down onto the landing pad before one figure emerged from the shadows inside the ship, descending down.

A young woman, with white hair and large blue crystal on forehead, dressed in an elaborate white and gold ball gown, flanked on both sides by small, hovering, round machine with golden eyes to match their mistress's, peered at the escorts who stood nervously in line once her feet touched the ground, her hand gestures signifying them to be at ease, which did not help them be any less nervous in the slightest, as if they were unable to decide how to behave around the like of her.

After all, they're in the presence of royalty from another country, a country which is composed solely of machines, unlike them who composed of different species of organic beings, the country that waged war on organic creatures not so long ago…

_The Kingdom of Nasod…_

However, the white haired royal does not take offense at their reaction, as she knows what her race has done under the guidance of the late King during her long slumber. And, after her taking control of what was left of her race after the end of his reign, there were still many renegade Nasod terrorizing various lands, until they finally eliminated them all years later. It'll be a very long time before the animosity between their races can vanish, and the tension dissolves completely.

Until then, she'll bear with resentment and wary glances from them, no matter how long it'll take…

And still, she glanced behind the welcoming guards toward the crowds on the street who smile, pointing, waving hands, and cheering while some calling out her name in admiration, being the Empress of another Kingdom who honored the host with her presence aside,_ she's also adored by the people of this Kingdom, as one of the heroes _who came and helped reclaimed this Capitol from a demon incursion, and saved the world without using the debts of her deeds to her advantage and demanding anything for her under reconstruction Kingdom in return - _despite it was her rights to do so_ – which only increased her popularity with the masses even more, though some soldiers who once fought with her corrupted brethren, like these guards, did not adore her, they still grudgingly accepted her as one of their allies nonetheless.

Small lips tugged into a smile, a sincere gaze from her golden eyes falling on the people she passed by without dropping. It's not that she forced the smile out, it was what she does naturally, as she really did care for them even they're not the same as her, or did not return the courtesy she had shown them.

It seems like years, graciously walking along this long road escorted by two of her drones, but finally, she arrived at the castle in the center of the city.

She look around in amusement, taking in the atmosphere of the place, as it has been years since she set foot here, and everything changed fast.

From what she remembered, the first time she came here with her companions, castle was in ruins, survivors tried to put up resistance against the demonic forces and reclaim their land at the time, but now, it was all spires of gleaming white and gold, people came from all over the land enjoying the festival that reminded them of victory four years ago, when this very city came close to its destruction and its people was on their last leg.

The Empress of Nasod's train of thought came to a stop once she reached a giant gate towering four times her height, the guards standing beside it saluted her before pressing their hands on the runic circle next to them, a soft glow emanating from it before the door let out a shrieking sound and begin to move, followed by the declaration of her presence towards everyone inside the hall behind it.

**"Presenting Her Majesty _Eve_ of the Nasod Kingdom!**" The announcer's voice boomed through the entire hall, waiters and waitresses that were lining up the main gate bowed simultaneously, welcoming the white Royal of the Nasod. However, Eve just gestured her hands to let them resume their duty before walking in, her gaze fell upon the King of Senace on his throne at the end of this hall, and then to the side where a blonde, effeminate young man in his late teens, clad in white and blue heavy-looking armor with twin handguns holstered on his big blue belt around his waist [2] was standing guard over his charge.

As she comes to a stop next to the throne where the middle-aged man in elaborate costume befitting that of a ruler was currently sitting, all honorable guests from all species around Elrios, representative of their villages, clan, and nations, looked at the Empress of Nasod with curiosity while exchanging whispers among themselves, as if they were questioning what she'll do next, before Eve curtseyed to the new King of Senace, showing respect to host as a normal guest would do.

The king however did not return the gesture, instead turning to the young bodyguard and nodding silently, as if it was some sort of signal, only to see young man shake his head in denial, and prompted the king to speak. "I know you may think of me as reckless, but there's no danger here in the Capitol anymore after the war ended three years ago. You should go and enjoy yourself, _Chung_."

The bodyguard did not budge at the king's statement, as muttered his defenses. "Underestimation leads to destruction, your Majesty. I cannot leave you unguarded as it is my duty."

The King let out a soft laugh, then addressed Chung in commanding tone "I expected you to say that, so **I command you to protect this lovely lady who came to represent her Kingdom here.**" He gestured his hands and nodded in Eve's direction, who still waiting for King's response out of good manners, looking at the exchange with amusement gleaming in those golden eyes of hers.

Chung rolled his eyes in annoyance at his King's antics, as he knows that his King was as aware as himself that out of all the foreign representatives attended this celebration, _Eve is the last one who needed protection_, not because she and her Kingdom has fraud with Senace, and his King wants something to happen to her, but because she was more than capable of defending herself, too much in fact, that she might as well have not needed them in the first place, if the second Battle of Hope Bridge where she helped him hold the bridge alone against 3,000 demonic troops while others, including her servants, were trapped inside some sort of time-space maze was any indication.

Still, Chung sighed in resignation, an order is an order, and he must follow them. Thus he moved towards his old friend, who just finished her conversation with his King and looked back at him with a pleased smile. The Guardian smiled back a little before leading her into the crowds, as he knows where she want to go, and by extension, Chung himself, too.

The crowds quickly moved out of the duo's way whenever they went, as if they still fear the Nasod Empress, which is understandable, considering the deeds she had done during the Great War, combined with her upbringing, but they simply ignored it and made their way silently towards a small garden located outside the Great Hall.

There, they found their old companions chatting at one another, eating and drinking at their own private table, as to not disturb other people, who practically see them as saviors and heroes with their presence. _All of them were dressed in attire suited for a formal feast_, not a single one in their usual clothes they wore during battle, the exception being the two newcomers, as Eve's Empress dress is already her formal wear, while Chung was on duty just moments earlier, not having any time to change.

Soon enough, their friends noticed their presence, with a tall, green-haired girl with pointy ears clad in nice-looking green one piece dress being the first to wave her hand to reel them in, along with an excited welcoming speech. "Ah, Eve, Chung, I'm glad that you can join us on this feast today, it's like our team has come together once again after all these years!"

Chung frowned a little, making the green-haired girl blink in confusion, before Eve explained to her what happened at the throne. The smile returned, and then she took liberty of placing her hand on Chung's shoulder guard and said, "Please relax a little. I did not sense anything since I set foot in this city and even now, all the whispers I hear from the wind carries nothing."

"At ease, Chung. As if someone will try something when our whole team is attending the feast. And as _Rena_ just attested, there's nothing to worry about." The redheaded man in black tuxedo suit with red ties spoke up, his thumb pointing around the table they are currently sitting at, showing the blonde all the familiar faces. Then the redhead himself smiled at the blonde and his old friends, as if to assure that there's nothing to worry about.

"Well, most of us are here at least…" A black haired, middle-aged man in more or less the same attire as the redhead with a nasty-looking metallic, mechanical claw for left arm grumpily said, his grim orange eyes with a scar on his left eyebrow glancing around the table before finally settling on the Empress of Nasod. "…Have you made any more contact with her yet? _You're the one who gathered her research notes to study after all… as the rest of us cannot made heads or tails of it..._" He finished in resignation, as his field of study was not geared towards matters like this, just like the rest of their group, who were not the types to focus on academic research like Aisha's.

Eve's face saddened a little. The faces of the entire group of former saviors of Elrios seems to darken at the Empress's reaction to the question about one of their friends, who couldn't attend because she's now stuck on another world apart from them, a decision she made on her own, no less.

However, once she saw everyone's reaction, Eve chuckled a little before shaking her head, as if she knew what they're thinking "No, she's fine, the last time I checked with reports from my scout was yesterday. And good news is, the time flow of that world is pretty much like ours, seven years here equals seven years there."

Her words draw interest from the group, particularly the redheaded man who asks quickly, "Wait, you found a way to go to…"

But Eve interrupted him before he asks any further. "No, not yet _Elsword_, I did not go there…" Seeing the confused look on his face, she elaborated. "I can only send one Nasod scout drone there, the method of travelling is still limited to sending and receiving messages, or at best a small object… it took too much energy to be practical as of now, but I'm quite excited at result it will produce if we make a breakthrough, which I estimate to be soon enough."

Elsword has disappointment written on his frowning face, while the others looked eagerly at the Empress as if they wanted to hear more about their friend, and so she continued "I had a chat with her before communication went down six days ago, sadly the boy you two met there wasn't present at the moment, but Aisha found him still alive and well..." She trailed off, not sure if the boy is 'well' or not considered what currently happening there.

"Is he still with that sad excuse of a family? Or did he already leave and find a way to take care of himself?" Rena asked, instantly Eve telling about Harry Potter. Of course, she met him about three times when they were stranded there seven years ago, but for an elf who already lived for centuries like her, she was able to tell from first glance without having Aisha fill her in that the boy's condition wasn't good. Being a kind girl she is, Rena will surely have some bones to pick with the Dursley family if she is able to get there.

"You should at least bring us the photos…" A woman in her mid-twenties with waist-length red hair and dressed in an equally fiery red ball gown spoke up from her seat near Elsword's, her hand holding an empty wine glass, behind her a giant sword as tall as her is leaning against her seat, spoke up, her fiery eyes locked with Eve's golden orbs. "…I want to see the little boy who made my little brother here interested enough to tell his girlfriend to go there and look at him instead of proposing to her…"

"Aren't we all as curious as you are about this, Miss _Elesis_ [3]…?" That was all Eve could reply before Elsword grumbled at the redhead's words, making his excuses with cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"It's just that Aisha has promised the boy to visit him after the war was over, and I intended for her to keep her word, big sister Elesis…"

But his sister doesn't want to hear any of that, and so she put her glass down on the table and poked her brother with her finger while teasing him. "Boy… how long you gonna make me wait? How dense can you two be? The feeling was mutual between both of you, everyone can see it for crying out loud!"

It was Rena who tried to bail her friend out of this situation. "We were busy during the last few months, so no one ever expected Aisha to finish her research and go there by herself. It's not that he told her to go there first, it's just we don't know…"

"Miss Elesis, are you a little drunk?" the forth female of the group, a black-haired girl with a ponytail, dressed in what look like traditional Chinese female robes, shot a glance of worry with her orange eyes toward the redheaded female.

"Nah, just speaking out what I'm thinking, that's all, my little _Ara_..." Elesis stop poking Elsword, frowning a little before dropping down on her seat once more, while still glaring at her little brother as if he offended her in some way, making Elsword gulp and look the other way.

Eve smile silently as the scene played out before her eyes, it was this atmosphere that made her relaxed the most, despite the fact that a machine like her wasn't supposed to have emotions. It was this kind of atmosphere, unlike the throne room, the mainframe core, and the meeting rooms with diplomats from foreign countries, where she had to watch her reactions, her expression and her words. Here, she feels at ease, knowing that there are no secrets to be withheld from her true companions, knowing that they'll stand by each other's side no matter what happened.

No matter what happens…

Eve closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating her next course of action in a few seconds. Clapping her hand loudly a few times to gain everyone's attention, she looked at the slightly confused Elsword, Chung, Ara, the cold-questioning look from Raven, Rena, and Elesis, who all looked as if to ask her what she has to say, not caring that she's the Empress and a representative of her Kingdom.

After all, here at this table, they are equal... they… are friends… and friends will not abandon friends in need…

So Eve begins to speak. "I've spoken a bit with Aisha when I first contacted her, and she told me of many things she learned there… and it was… disturbing…"

It was Raven who broke the silence as he quickly demands answers, signifying that he's now interested. "So what's that lad uncovered there that warrants everyone's attention? I doubt that a child abuse of her _'little brother'_ will pose that much of problem for a master mage like her."

Seeing the worry look plastered on Elsword and Rena's faced, the Empress know that there's no turning back now and so she continues. "Well, it's the child's upbringing… or the secret that has been revealed to him after Elsword and Rena parted with him seven years ago…"

For the next half an hour, Eve recounting the tales of the Boy Who Lived from what she heard from Aisha, who now staying in the other World for their old companion, once she finished, Raven was the first one to voice his thoughts.

"I'll have to say this_ 'Boy Who Lived'_ thing is the most stupid thing I ever heard in my life…" The raven-haired man grunted in annoyance, his claw clenching as if he wants nothing more than strangle those higher up in Wizarding society that shoved the responsibility of Voldemort up a child's throat since he was one year old, even if he didn't know about it at the time. "Still, at least his arch nemesis is quite predictable for still holding grudge for this long, even if the child himself doesn't know of him… Just what is that kid doing? She should just waltz in and blast that guy already, like she would've done the first time we met her…"

"I don't think that's the best course of action, _Raven_…" Elesis, one of the eldest people there piped up, her red eyes gazing upon the Empress as if to read any hidden sign before continuing. "…That bloke survived a one-hit-kill spell of that World deflected back at him, granted I don't know how to compare it to our style of magic, or if that old man Dumbledore is really telling Aisha the truth. But, even it took this many years for him to return from the dead, I don't think it's a good idea for Aisha to vaporize him yet, **who's to say he will stay dead this time?**"

"My thoughts exactly…" Eve nodded, agree with the elder Sieghart. "…even though I have yet to completely replicate the feat Aisha did to travel to the other world… I estimate it will take maybe a few months from now, but even if I can, I'll have to postpone sending one of us there until we have more information first. And of course…" her eyes narrowed "**…their government isn't someone we can initiate first contact with on a whim**, based on what Aisha told me… there are few reasonable authorities… the rest are stuck in the past…" She then shook her head "…**it would be best if they think Aisha is the only one of her kind, for now… our World is not ready yet…**"

Everyone nodded at the Empress's opinion, surprising Raven, who sighed in relief. "For once, we can all agree on the same thing. I really miss the days when you guys argued with each other for hours before settling down on one option. Especially Elsword…" That earned him a glare from the boy in question, which Raven just shrugged off.

"They all grown up you know…" Rena voiced her opinion matter-of-factly while taking a sip from her glass. "…they're not kids anymore…"

"Yeah, indeed…" Raven said, while looking at Elsword, who now reverted to staring at the night sky longingly, deep in personal thoughts, as well as the rest of the group.

And so the party continued on the night, only the great heroes of Elrios did not enjoy it as much as other guests in the castle as their minds ventured toward the last member, who's now gotten herself into another problem in a far, far away land with no way of them sending help to her without consequence to their beloved homeland.

Until they find a better solution, they can only pray that Aisha will stay safe…

* * *

** Author Note:**

**First of All, I must thank Rosamanelle for Beta reading this Chapter. He really help me there.**

And now onward to some explanation.

[1] I'm not quite sure what the source says about Nasod in general, as how they operate, how their hierarchy worked at all.

_My interpretation is that Nasod is somewhat like Zerg as they appeared in Starcraft_, or more precisely, _the first Overmind from the Original_, in which he has many intelligent Cerebrates who controlled individual, mindless Brood of lesser Zerg, Cerebrates have their own personality, drives and desire, yet they're still utterly incapable of disobey or betray the Overmind, and their mind were linked to the Overmind as well.

_Thus, I interprete that Eve and Nasod should operate in the same way_, the more intelligent Nasod, like Ophelia and Oberon has their own individual personality and desire, while the lesser one is just a dumb AI who just following orders from their superiors like the Nasod Scout Drone currently with Aisha, but both type shared one trait, they're incapable of betraying Eve or disobeying any direct order from her, and Eve can communicate with them any time she wished to, as long as they're on the same world at least.

If Eve were to part to another world (hint much?), then Ophelia or Oberon will assume command, as they're the highest hierarch second to Eve, they're her right hand man (woman), but even then, they still following whatever order Eve gave them beforehand so that Nasod will not stray from the path she envisioned, like Cerebrate following Overmind's directive after his demise.

_I did not include Epic NPC expy of Eve like Apple or Q-Proto_00 here because I doubt the Canon of their existence, if you're wondering why I did not speak about those two._

[2] The _'Big blue belt'_ Chung wore may make you peg him as Iron Paladin while carrying handguns from Deadly Chaser line, which isn't any fluff-accurate. But let's face it, carrying that Giant Cannon on guard duty in a Party? Look awesome for readers, but I don't think the guests will feel the same, they'll think the King want to threaten them to sign something their Kingdoms do not agree, oh, and if the fight really heat up, collateral damage using that BFG would be… monumental to say the least.

[3] **Elesis is NOT an OC,** but a newest addition to Elsword's playable characters' roster (_Only announced on KR server for this moment sadly._) she's Elsword's full blood elder sister, her skills has yet to reveal much so I'll try to stick to original gang first if I really need to write about Aisha's gang in the future.

Rejoice, readers, for your wish for other Elsword's characters to make appearance has been granted!

Drama queen aside, I'm trying to describe the world of Elsword to the best of my ability, as so other people who never heard of it can read this without any problem. But still, hope you enjoy it.

But if you were to ask how much I'm going to screw with canon Order of Phoenix, well, let just say that this already a lot, expanded to Book 7 even (consider Aisha destroyed Hocrux in Black's Manor **without knowing what it really was** and earn Kreacher's loyalty in the process.) and there'll be more in the future.


	12. Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Army

**Harry Potter and Big Sister**

**Chapter 11: Dumbledore's Army**

Most of the weekend rolls around without any incidents, as students who got assignments from teachers tried to finish their work before the next Monday come by and they receive punishments or House point reductions, some do their homework, some don't, and those who had free time at hand tended to hang around their own respective House's common room, only gathering at the castle's main hall for meal, since they were not allowed to leave for Hogsmeade until two weeks later.

As for the assignment from Aisha, however, most students were still confused as to where and when to practice their own wand work, because of the rules and orders of the school, practicing magic in the hallways was prohibited, and most cannot work up the courage to ask their teachers to borrow a room for practice.

_Yes, most of them… but not Harry and his friends, though._

It is Sunday morning when Harry, who had just changed his clothes into the student uniform, headed down to Gryffindor's common room, to be greeted by the sight of many fellow fifth year students, some in sleepwear, some in Hogwarts robes, whispering to one another, some have their wands out, pointing at the empty wall next to the fireplace, muttering spells under their breath. Red bolts of light surged forward from their wands, colliding with the wall with absolutely no effect once in a while, as most of the students failed to cast the spell entirely. One of the casters, who Harry identified as Seamus, raged in frustration after another failed attempt to cast the Disarming Charm.

"It's just a simple Disarming Charm! Why is it so hard to cast? _Expelliarmus_!"

Seamus yelled out while waving his wand, a soft red glow emanated from the tip of the wand before dissipating like his earlier attempt, much to his embarrassment, as his peers start to mock him, but the mocking stopped abruptly when they noticed a certain _'Boy Who Lived'_ staring at them from the staircase with an unimpressed look in his eyes.

Unfortunately for Harry, Seamus decided he need to vent out his frustration on someone, and so he rounded on the latest 'acceptable target' of the wizarding world today and snarled at him. "What do you want Potter, laughing at my failure aren't you?"

Other people whispered amongst themselves, pointing at Harry once in a while as the Boy Who Lived crossed his arms and shot back a curt reply at his classmate in angry tone. "I'm trying to decide whether to help correct your botched Disarming Charm or not, but it seem I'm worry for naught, you don't need my help anyway."

"Don't talk big Potter; we all know you're all about attention!" Seamus barked back. "As if you can cast a Disarming Charm, for all we know, you might just have had Cedric clear the path while you backstabbed him to get that damn Cup last year!"

Harry ground his teeth together, his mind seething with rage at such ridiculous accusations, which likely stemmed from another stupid article in today's Daily Prophet that he has yet to read, because he can't recall any article like that before. And thus, before anyone could react, or before Harry realized what he's doing, a wand was in his hand and a red bolt of light, characteristic of a Disarming Charm, flew right past Seamus's right cheek, close enough that the boy felt the heat of it, and exploded harmlessly on a wall behind them.

"Don't try my patience, Finnigan…" Harry spat out, slowly lowering his wand but not putting it back as of yet. "…as you see, I know how to cast said spell, so I'm not bragging an empty air like you, or what the Daily Prophet might have thought."

The rest of the group gulped at the sight of Harry's wand, backing away from him instinctively, as if he was some kind of monster, while Seamus stuttered "I… I… you're crazy Potter! You hear me… just like Dumbledore, you two are going to bring shame to Hogwarts!"

Harry's eyebrow twitched, as the attempt to shut Seamus up has produced the opposite result. He chuckled darkly while his emerald eyes glared at the offending boy, sneering back. "At least I'm still lucid enough to cast spells properly, Finnigan… you and everyone else who believes in those lies should've performed an IQ check… oh, I think that isn't possible…" He grinned at the sight of confusion running through the eyes of everyone present, as all of them are pureblood wizards _who probably never lift their heads out of the Haven that's the Wizarding community and check the outside world_, so he didn't pass this opportunity up, heedless that he's up against a group of students, not just Finnigan. "It seems you don't even know what IQ checks are… truly, your heads are stuck under a rock."

**"****What did you say!?"** Cries of rage echoed throughout the common room as everyone in Seamus' group did not take the insult well. It was then that Harry realized just what transpired, as everyone have their wands out and pointed at him, so he did the same, bringing his wand out and pointing back. In his mind, he prays it never comes to a brawl, as he knows that it'll guaranteed end in detention once McGonagall finds out.

Luckily he was saved by a timely intervention of their Prefects, who just woke up and see what's going on, thus they shouts orders immediately in unison. "All of you, **drop your wands, now**!"

Harry's heart leapt as he saw one redhead and one brunette in uniform, prefect badges pinned on their shirts, descending down the stairs from both the boys and girls dorms, both with their wands drawn, pointing at the opposing parties. Hermione huffed, shouting loudly. "Casting spells or brawling in the common room is prohibited! Now cease this action before we are forced to punish you all!"

Gritting their teeth, both sides realized that their quarrel has drawn the attention of practically everyone in the Gryffindor dorm and that they'll be punish if nothing is done. So, Harry withdraws his wand as well as Seamus and others, barely averting the conflict between them.

Seeing that the entire room was now silent, Harry took the chance to escape, moving toward the entrance while shooting a thankful glance at Hermione and Ron seconds before he exited.

Once the Boy Who Lived left, the whispers return, most of the crowds dispersing to attend to their own problems, some staying, waiting for their friends so they could get breakfast together. The two prefects glared at those who started the commotion one last time, with Hermione giving advice to Seamus, who tried to practice spells in common room. "If you really want to practice spellcraft and wandworks, you should ask Professor McGonagall to borrow her classroom, practicing in common room is not allowed as well."

After she was done, the duo then headed out of the dorm, following their friends…

* * *

It was well after breakfast that the trio finally reunited at the main hall, although Harry was still in a sour mood, he was nowhere near as mad as he was at the dorm, and so their discussion ventured towards more pressing matters that they had to do on Sunday… Homework…

But, since they already did the essay part of every subject's homework the other day because Hermione had insisted it, all that was left was to prepare for the test Aisha was going to give them the next period.

"So… Someone please tell me," Harry said, while the three of them were walking down an empty hallway on the third floor, with no one else in sight. "What are we doing here, anyway?"

Hermione did not slow down at all; instead she went faster, prompting the two boys to hasten their own speed, listening to her mutter with annoyance. "Well, we need to borrow a classroom for practice, and since she's the one who gave us those instructions, we should go ask her to borrow one." She then stopped abruptly, making both boys nearly crash into her.

Harry adjusted his glasses. "You mean Sis? But where should we… oh…" His words faded out once he realized that they were in front of a closed door, one of the many in the hallway.

Ron, however, was not convinced, as he peered around them and saw many more identical doors lining up the hallway. Turning to Hermione, he asked, "Are you sure her quarters are really here? Also, did you know where her room was in the first place?"

The smartest of fifth year Gryffindor stiffened her lips, glaring at the redhead as if she's unable to believe his idiocy, before face palming. "Ron, did you even listen to what Dumbledore explained to us on the first night of patrol duty? He told us all of this."

Ron blinked in confusion, which was enough of an answer. Hermione ignored her friend, proceeding to knock on the door a few time, getting a response almost immediately, telling them to come in.

"Please excuse us…" The trio said simultaneously and entered the room.

The first thing that Harry saw in Aisha's room was that his sister, clad in her usual dress, was sitting behind her desk at the end of the room, her eyes seemingly radiating with displeasure, her frosty gazed fixed on another occupant of the room who seemed to radiate 'ugly pink' in every direction from her seat. It was a woman Harry wished to never be alone in the same room with since meeting her in the Ministry's Courtroom… Dolores Umbridge.

The toad lady, who was sitting opposite of his sister, had her hands on a parchment that's currently on Aisha's desk. She turned to see who just entered the room, grinning like a shark when she spotted the trio. Umbridge greeted them in a very fake, irritatingly cheerful manner. "Oh, Mr. Potter and his friends. Do you have something to discuss with Professor Aisha? I think you'll have to wait outside, you see… ahem… I have business to…"

"What you're discussing with me at the moment is not a secret to be kept from students, Madam Umbridge…" Aisha interrupts Umbridge with a growl of barely contained annoyance. "You're going to announce it tomorrow anyway, so why not? And you three…" She then motioned at a couch. "…sit down, there's no need to stand up."

Umbridge, taken aback by Aisha's statement, glared at the diminutive young girl for a second before replying. "Ah, yes, yes,… Ai… Professor Aisha…"

After they were all seated, it was Hermione who decided to show them her prefect badge, proclaiming her authority, and went straight to the point. "Excuse me, Madam Umbridge, but what is going to be announced tomorrow? Does it impact the students? Also, why did you have to visit Professor Aisha about this specifically?"

Hermione's observation wasn't untrue, because if the Ministry were to announce new laws and decrees to pass upon the school, it should be Dumbledore, the current headmaster, who had to be informed of the new law or decree. So why did Aisha have to deal with it?

Umbrige let out a giggle before speaking in a false, sugar-coated voice. "My, I doubt that a child like you'd have enough knowledge to question Ministry's actions…"

"Can you politicians tell us anything straight out for once, Madam Umbridge…?" Aisha cut Umbridge off mid-sentence, answering Hermione's question herself with hands clasped in from of her, her eyes narrowed in displeasure. "The Ministry's new decree will not allow students to form a group of more than three people, regardless of its purpose, without permission from a senior staff member of Hogwarts acknowledging it."

"Ahem, you forget to mention that they need permission from the Ministry Education Inquisitor, **or ME**, as well." Umbridge added her part in with self-importance, all the while grinning a shark-like grin at the trio, as if she was promising to make their life a living hell if they tried to form a self defense self-study group.

"Ah, yes, you must have permission from the Ministry Education Inquisitor, or Madam Umbridge here, too… This law will take effect tomorrow, resulting in the disbanding of all clubs, groups, and student organizations of all kinds, including the House's Quidditch teams." Aisha explained in boorish tone.

**"What!?"** Harry and Ron shouted in matching disbelieving voices, before they promptly shut up as a pair of purple eyes glared at them.

"If you want someone to blame for this decree, it is Professor Aisha's fault." Umbridge didn't pass up the opportunity to insult the girl who happened to snatch her initial post, albeit it being Umbridge's fault (She would never admit it), before explaining further. "Thanks to… ahem… her assigning students to self-study defense spells. It has come to the Ministry's attention that if children were to group up to learn spells together, like a self-study group, without a teacher's guidance, _**it may lead to uncontrollable spellcasting when they teach each other incorrectly, or cause children to have traumatizing experiences brought by uncontrolled violence,**_but still… ahem… her assigning self-study is justified by the Ministry Decree issued before the start of the semester for the wellbeing of Hogwarts students. Therefore, we cannot take back that decree, as it would endanger many more students. So, Professor Aisha, we have decided to pass this decree to control the damage instead."

The toad lady's logic had so many flaws, and was crazy on so many levels that even a bookworm, like Hermione, didn't know where to begin. She only stared at the Ministry official, slack-jawed and speechless. Harry and Ron could only blink and look at each other, while Aisha simply gave Umbridge a death glare and muttered something under her breath, which Harry, being able to read her lips, identified as, "Politics…" She did not, however, make a move against said toad lady, as she's not so stupid that she would lose her position and put Harry in more danger because of an outburst on this '_petty_' matter.

Seeing that no one objected or contradicted her in any way, Umbridge, who was oblivious to Aisha's death glare coming from behind, stood up, her seat fading away to nothingness as it was conjured, and summarized what was to come. "So, as I said, all clubs and Quidditch teams will be disbanded starting tomorrow, and to create any groups, you must gain approval from me, the Ministry Education Inquisitor, along with one other teacher first."

Then she turned to address Aisha. "As for you and the other staff members, you will be subjects of evaluation by me in the upcoming class as well, to maintain '_standard quality_' of our education system."

She paused to see the reaction of the young professor, but all she received was a large yawn, which was delicately covered by a hand, signifying how boring her speech was. "Is that all?"

Avoiding eye contact with those piercing purple orbs, Umbridge nodded. "Yes, that will be all. See you on Monday, Miss Aisha…" She then left the room, but not before sending a chilling glare, promising pain and torture, at Harry one more time.

Aisha closed her eyes, listening to Umbridge's footsteps echoing doing the hallway getting weaker and weaker, until there was silence. Opening her eyes, she looked at the trio, who seemed to have just woken up from their own shock at what had transpired before their eyes earlier. "Alright, what brings you three here?"

Hermione was the first one to reply, speaking solemnly. "Professor Aisha…"

"Called me Aisha, like I said before, I don't mind."

"Alright, Miss Aisha…" The resident genius of the fifth year students complied, before speaking again. "At first, we wished to borrow your DADA classroom to practice the spells that you assigned us, but as Madam Umbridge just said…" She looked back at the closed door, as if to send a glare through it and reach the woman in question. "…It's now illegal to study in groups without permission now."

"What, Hermione…" Ron exclaimed in disbelief. "You're going to give in to that toad just like that?"

"It's not like we have a choice if we're to stay in this school." Hermione argued "That Umbridge woman now has a power to expel us, or even Miss Aisha, through that law."

Aisha decided to give them some ideas. "It's only illegal if that woman finds out. You have to do it in secret, but by the way…" It seemed like she noticed that something was odd, as she glanced suspiciously at the trio as realization hit her before voicing her thoughts. "As long as the members don't go over three, it's still legal, isn't it? Don't tell me you're planning to…"

All three of them nodded, Hermione speaking first. "I'm sorry Professor, but we want to prepare against V… Voldemort…" (Ron nearly jumped out of his seat, while Harry looked both surprised and impressed at the girl) "I doubt that only Aurors will suffice, and from what I've read, he also targets family members of those who oppose him, as well as those who opposed him in the last war. This is more than just good grades or passing exams now, I hope you understand."

Purple eyes narrowed down, her body tensing up a little, before Aisha speaks in a serious tone. "I see, then I won't stop you three. Just be careful, because I can't bail you out of this one if you get caught." Her shoulders then sagged, as if to voice her disappointment and feeling of uselessness. "I'm just a teacher here, a warrior and scholar, maybe, but not a politician; that should be Eve's expertise…" She said the last part to no one in particular, but loud enough for the trio to pick up.

"Huh?"

Aisha simply waved her hand while explaining her statement with a mischievous smile on her face. "It's nothing; just a friend of mine who has a knack in politics."

Then she added more of her thoughts on the matter Hermione stated earlier. "So, if you want a secret place to meet with your soon-to-be members of this Defense Club, I suggest you ask a House Elf. Speaking of which…" She trailed off before shouting with a magic-reinforced voice. **"Dobby!"**

A loud crack sounded, paired with an explosion in the center of the room, as a House Elf in the most ridiculous outfit Harry ever saw appeared out of thin air, its large, yellow eyes glancing around the room, before settling on Aisha. She stood up from her desk as the House Elf began to speak. "Dobby has come as Mistress has asked. How can Dobby serve you?"

Aisha rubbed her eyebrow with one hand before motioning to the students with the other. "I called you here because I want you to help out these kids in their quest to study, this is…"

"Harry Potter…" Dobby interrupted, surprise crossing his face as he became aware of the other occupants of the room. "Mistress asks Dobby to help Harry Potter?"

Aisha raised an eyebrow, granted, she's not surprised that Dobby knows of her little brother or was very fond of him as he already told her the story of what happened during Harry's second year, but still, this reaction was a little too much. "Yes…" She said. "Just be careful; he's my little brother after all. And stop calling me '_Mistress_,' it's embarrassing!"

And so, the meeting and plans went on as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aisha discussed the details about what they were going to – and willing to – do to prepare themselves and the others against the Dark Lord, while keeping it low-key as to not alert the ignorant Ministry of what they're trying to do.

_Not a single member of Harry's group noticed something wrong, for example, a certain high-tech decoration, within Aisha's room at all…_

* * *

As Umbridge has said – and made herself clear on – beforehand, the news of her new position, along with the new Ministry's Decree on Hogwarts, hit on Monday, much to the protest of students who just wanted to enjoy their free-time hobbies with each other, or just wanted help from their smarter friends on their homework and subjects at school, and much to the displeasure of the teaching staff, save Professor Binns, as he's already dead thus exempt from being watched by the Inquisition.

The good thing was Umbridge didn't hold any grudges against students as long as they weren't requesting to form a group to study the self-defence spells with more than three members, and let them pass immediately. On the other hand, _as long as Harry Potter was on the list of membership_, she'd try her hardest to delay the approval, or demand removing him from said club or organization, as he found out when Angelina, the new Quidditch captain of Gryffindor, came back to the common room and told them that Umbridge required him to be removed from the team, or she wouldn't approve of the Gryffindor team!

Luckily for the Boy Who Lived, Angelina Johnson did everything but comply to the Ministry blindly…

The Hogsmeade's weekend came too slowly for Harry's taste, as he had many things to worry about, from the House's Quidditch team finally getting officially reformed, thanks to the help of Professor McGonagall and after an amount of postponing from Umbridge (Who saw it as a form of comfort for him, one that must be taken away no matter what suffering it would cause innocent people), but they were still in dire need of new members to replace those who already graduated. Harry was run ragged at the testing ground to qualify many new members in one day, and tried to convince Ron, who hesitated to be on the team, to take the test, along with withstanding many glares and whispers directed at him once in a while. It was tiring, but the end result was that they got Ron to be Keeper and all the other positions filled out, ready for the first match three weeks from now.

The classes during this period wasn't any easier either, between the homework, preparation for the O.W.L. exam, and Umbridge, who seemed to have memorized his schedule and decided to perform her duty regarding evaluating every teaching staff member the moment they had to teach him. She tried to catch him in his non-existent wrongdoing while trying to interview the teacher in question, resulting in some hilarious moments, like spacing out while listening to Flitwick's answer as she watched him practicing the wandwork of the day, or when McGonagall seemed to scold at the toad lady as she interviewed the students about subjects that didn't concern her teaching in the slightest because she had mixed the subjects up. He still had to watch his back all the time, however, least he land in detention, which she could easily give by abusing the authority she had.

Still, Harry allowed himself to smirk a little while thinking about his Sister Aisha, and what had transpired during her class on Monday, as she _completely ignored _the Inquisitor by telling her straight in the face with a strict attitude, telling her to _"Talk after the class is over."_ Aisha then proceeded to leave with the students running a lap around the castle to make sure that they didn't slack off.

However, it seemed that Umbridge was, ironically, attention-seeking, as much as she accused Harry of being, and could not take well that a girl half her age bossed her around, so she furiously followed the diminutive professor around the castle, forgetting about a broom or summoning charm entirely, only to quickly give up as she exhausted herself trying to catch the girl on the lap. Once they finished, Aisha found Umbridge sitting near the castle wall, panting heavily, while squeezing out incoherent words every now and then while the smaller professor carried her to the infirmary, this ending the evaluation without any interview or questions.

But that came with a price, as Umbridge came back a week later with vengeance, putting Aisha on a close watch regarding teaching capabilities, the same as Professor Trelawney of Divination, but it had more to do with Aisha pissing Umbridge off by ignoring her during the class more than her incapability of teaching, unlike Trelawney. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all agreed that if Aisha didn't change her teaching to more indoor activity like the other subjects soon, it won't only be Umbridge against her, but the whole student body as well, if the complains he heard in the common room nowadays regarding DADA was any indication.

His musings was cut short once the Hog's Head sign was in sight, Hermione quickly leading them inside without caring about Ron's protest or Aisha's warning when they went to see her earlier that morning and told her that they were going to hold a meeting with the other students there.

Harry's mind then wandered back to an hour before, recalling their conversation with Aisha…

* * *

"So…" His sister stated without looking at them from the corner of her room, where she's fixing the old-looking cardboard by waves her hands around and pouring magic into it – well, that's what they thought, as it was clear that the dents and bruises on the object began fading, the nails floating with hammers knocking them into the cracking wooden frame without anyone holding them. "What brings you here today, aren't you kids going out to that village and enjoy yourself?"

"We're going to hold a meeting with potential students who wish to join our little defense club today at the Hog's Head inn in Hogsmeade." Hermione quickly filled her in on the details, while Aisha clearly wasn't in the right mood to listen, as she waved her hand one more time, making the dust fly off of the repaired object, before settling back down on her seat behind her desk.

Once she was finished whatever she was doing, Aisha rubbed her forehead and repeated what Hermione had just said. "Hog's Head… That old, dirty excuse of an inn?"

A look of surprise plastered itself on the trio's faces, as if they didn't expect her to know this, considering that she should've been too busy with teaching and such to go out and explore. "How did you know where we're going to go?" Ron blurted out.

Aisha narrowed her eyes and glared at the redhead as if he had just asked something stupid, causing him to avert his gaze before she decided to explain, albeit after a pause where that odd, calculating look crossed her face. "To tell the truth, with the options of teaching this limited, there's not much to prepare for my next class, so I decided to take a day off last weekend and take a look, as Dumbledore generously offered me."

"Speaking of class, Sis…" Harry spoke quickly as a memory of the common room stirred in his head, recalling the gossip between fifth year students that he overheard during the two weeks. "…How long are you going to make us run laps around the school and test the spells which you cannot teach? The students are complaining more that before that they're too tired to think after your class. It won't be long before one of them tells their parents about you and your class."

Aisha sighed. "Let them try, as if they can go against what the Ministry decided. But, if you're concerned that you won't improve in more than your muscles, don't worry…" She smirked mischievously, sending a chill down their spines. "As I stated during the first class, there is still a matter of mental focus I plan on teaching you. It doesn't involve any exercise like I put you through during the last two weeks, but is equally important, so don't think I'll go easy on you."

The trio looked at each other nervously while Aisha chuckled at their reactions, before returning to the original question with an inquisitive look. "So, you kids are going to hold an illegal meeting with other students, who share the same interest in learning Defense Spells properly, in that inn?" All three nodded, causing Aisha to warn them. "That place is the easiest for others to eavesdrop, if you wish for privacy, go to the usual Three Broomsticks, the masses of people there will make it impossible to hear who's saying what."

Hermione looked like she didn't believe what Aisha said, but she was still polite enough to not outright disagree with her, Ron having the same reaction, while Harry seemed a bit more thoughtful, before they took their leave as to not be late for the Filch's check out to Hogsmeade.

Unknown to them, when their backs were turned, Aisha shook her head while muttering in a tired tone to someone who wasn't there. _"It seems you have a job to do, TK-421…"_

* * *

…The sound of an old, rugged door opening brought Harry back to the present, as the trio stepped into the dirt looking bar at the farthest end of Hogsmeade. He couldn't help but agree with his sister, the place was too suspicious… Even though there aren't many people in the bar – just a witch in a hood sitting at one of the many dirty tables, a man at the equally dirty bar, the bartender himself, an old man with a rugged and unclean look, further complimented by a dirty beard and robes (Harry wasn't _quite sure if he saw him somewhere else before or not_). The first impression he got from this man wasn't a good one, and that they should get out of here before something bad happened.

"Hermione…" The raven-haired boy called out to his friend, still gazing around the dirty inn warily. "Are you sure we should hold a meeting here?"

The bushy haired girl didn't answer; instead, she pinched her nose as if she smelled a particularly foul odour, before glancing back at Harry and replying carefully in a low voice. "I know that you hold… Professor's advice and teaching in high regard, but trust me, this is the best way to do it."

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she said, but Harry was still unsure about it. On one hand, eavesdropping in the Hog's Head was so easy that Harry worried that some of the customers would be spies for the Ministry to keep an eye on him, or even the bartender himself! On the other hand, doing the thing your enemies don't expect was also a viable option, because Umbridge may think that this place made eavesdropping so easy that the student wouldn't pick it to hold a meeting of questionable legality.

And so, without him knowing it, he and the rest of his group had already sat down at one of the dusty tables, with Hermione ordering butter beers for them, twiddling her thumbs, glancing at the entrance, waiting for the others to show up.

Seeing that they're already past the point of no return, with no Umbridge in sight – since all the people there didn't have a body shape that resembled Umbridge at all, Harry decided to ask Hermione about the upcoming event. "Hermione, how many people agreed to meet us here?"

Taking a sip of the warm liquid in her glass, Hermione looked up and casually replied. "Oh, a couple of people…" She then gestured towards the door that was slowly opening. "…I guess they're arriving now."

A mixed feeling of dread and horror crept up on Harry once the people came in, starting with Dean Thomas, Colin Creevy, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasly, Lee Jordan, followed by his Quidditch team captain and members – well, most of them. And it's not restricted to Gryffindor, either, as the students of fifth and fourth year still pouring in, including Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, and Justin Finch Fletchley and Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, to name a _few_ whose faces and names he knew.

"Just a couple of people?" Harry said hoarsely. "This's just a couple of people, Hermione?"

"Well, it seems the idea is quite popular, despite being against the rules." Hermione said happily while the group dragged chairs from other empty tables to sit around them, Fred ordering butter beers from the stunned bartender for everyone.

Once all of them have their drinks and are seated properly, Hermione glanced at Harry and, seeing that he is still unsure of how to act, decided to speak first. "Er, well, hello everyone, you know why you're here. Um…" She glanced at Harry again, this time a hesitant look spreading across her face, as if she's about to offend him, before continuing. "I have an idea… It might be good if we can really learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, not just the fitness course Professor Aisha is running…" She then immediately defended her claim. "I… I mean, she's not a bad teacher, but…"

"No need to say more, Hermione…" Fred cut her speech short, before voicing his own thoughts. "We all know that she had been restricted on what she can teach is by the many ridiculous '_Ministry orders and laws'_ they passed up on a whim."

Harry looked at all the people gathered, seeing the skeptical or outright unbelieving looks on their faces. It was obvious that the lessons Aisha put them through were not well-received by the students, just like what he had observed and told Aisha that morning.

Hermione saw the looks too, and seeing that Harry's fists were shaking, she knew that she had to do something quickly, so she provided them facts that could not be denied. "Think about it, if she really didn't want to teach us spells, why order us to self-study? Why test us every class before making us run a lap around the school grounds? It was obvious that something was holding her back." She tried not to use the word 'Ministry,' as some of the students were still oblivious to what's going on between Fudge and Dumbledore, and won't believe her if she said it out loud.

Dean Thomas spoke first, looking at his fellow Gryffindor as if to accuse them for not taking action, or rather, for not remembering what had transpired in class. "You have a point… Hermione, we all saw what she did during our first DADA class with her, haven't we? She can cancel out opposing spells before it is even casted, said spell being casted by Hermione of all people! **If that's not ****telling us how capable she really is, was she not restricted, I don't know what is! **To me, she probably sees that if she can't teach us how to defend ourselves with magic, she might as well teach us how to defend without it."

A murmur rises through the students gathered there, as another rumor running around their school has been confirmed by eyewitnesses, and when the other fifth year students of the House of Lion, who were all present when it happened, told the other that it was true, all the students looked a bit more relaxed at the thought that their teacher isn't some nutcase who wanted to make them suffer, but a teacher who did really care for them, albeit a little too strict and serious about her job to the point of making sure that students _did _get something from her class, even if it's something they don't like and deem useless, like physical training.

Then a boy named Michael Corner from Ravenclaw spoke up. "As good as it is to hear that Professor Aisha is not running us ragged without a purpose, we still have a problem – she cannot teach us the real Defend Against the Dark Arts." He then looked at the genius girl of fifth year Gryffindor. "I'm guessing that you want to pass the O.W.L. as well, if you're willing to break the Ministry's Decree by forming a self-study group this large, so we can help each other out and correct our mistakes before the O.W.L. … Am I right?"

"Well, that's one thing…" Hermione reluctantly answered. "But that's not the only reason I wanted to do this. You see…" She glanced around nervously, before gathering up the courage to speak. "Becauses… V… Lord Voldemort is back..."

As expected, everyone at the table let out a gasp of horror as if she just spoke the name of the devil himself, some even falling off of their chairs. However, once the initial shock passed, all of them fixed their eyes on one person… The Boy Who Lived…

Harry did not flinch under the attention he receive, instead he swiftly silenced any attempts to question his sanity be pre-emptively stopping them. "If you're here to listen to how Voldemort murdered people, or ask if I'm telling you the truth or ask for any proof that he's back, I suggest you leave now."

No one did as he said, but one of them spoke up, a girl named Susan Bones, if Harry wasn't mistaken, asking him with interest. "Were you able to cast a Patronus charm? As in it having a corporeal form?"

Harry was taken aback by this, blinking and looking back at the girl in confusion, before giving her an answer, although he didn't know why she would want to know that yet. "Um, yes, I can…"

"Where's the proof that You-Know-Who is back?" A blonde Hufflepuff boy suddenly asked in an aggressive tone out of nowhere, cutting off Susan's answer mid-sentence, much to the ire of the girl and Harry, who had grown tired of this kind of question already.

So, he adopted what he saw his sister Aisha do when one of her students complained too many times in class, crossing his arms and glaring at the boy sternly, before replying in a cold voice. "As I said, I saw him come back before my very eyes, that's all I have to say, if what _Professor Dumbledore told us _in the hall last year couldn't convince you, I won't bother either. To be frank, if you really want someone to teach you defense spells, why not ask a sixth or seventh year about it? They should have more knowledge than me… and you're…" He trailed off, as he didn't know the boy's name.

"Zacharias Smith," The boy replied quite arrogantly, before continuing. "So you have no proof to show us that You-Know-Who is back… Why are we even here?"

"And when did I say I want you to believe that?" Harry interrupted. "I said that if Dumbledore cannot convince you, then I won't bother. But we're straying from the main topic here, so can you all give me a reason to teach defense at all?"

"Well, you can cast a real Patronus charm…" Susan Bones started again. "That's a sixth year spell, and you were only a third year when you performed it, if what I heard is correct. That has something to say about your ability."

Everyone looked perplexed at the girl's words, but once she said that her aunt, Amelia Bones, questioned Harry at the Ministry to help out with a certain case that happened in his neighborhood (She had enough sense to not spill what case it was, Harry was quite grateful for that) who told her this, everyone decided that it's the truth and moved on, with Neville telling them how he protected the Philosopher's stone in year one, and killed the basilisk in year two, to name a few, and the doubt in each one's mind about Harry's teaching capabilities diminished as one achievement after another was listed. Finally, mostly everyone agreed, to Harry's surprise, that he should be the one teaching DADA spells to them, and thus the unnamed club was formed.

And so, after the meeting was over, the gathered students decided to sign a piece of parchment Hermione conjured, swearing to secrecy. At first, everyone hesitated, until Hermione told them that it was enchanted to be blank to anyone but those in their group, and told them the first meeting schedule and location, before all of them went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

No one noticed a pair of eyes from one of the customers staring intently at the back of the Boy Who Lived, before taking one last gulp from his drink and left the inn long after they left, or a small green dot of light at the center of an odd ripple the size of a small table in the background that followed the man while the green dot of light faded away…

* * *

On the following Tuesday, Harry came to regret the decision to follow Hermione's plan, as Aisha's words came back to bite their little group with a vengeance…

A new announcement from the Ministry of Magic forced the re-evaluation of the student organizations once again, this time with even more pressure during the _'inquisition,' _causing Umbridge to delve more into the minds of the person who's the leader (or seemingly the leader) of each group, seeing if they'll act suspicious under the pressure of a tiring, hour-long questioning, and this continues from weeks as she scours the list of clubs she had on hand since that day!

It was obvious to Harry and Hermione that Umbridge did catch wind of what had transpired at Hog's Head, although from the way she acted he could at least feel a little comfort that she didn't know all the details. Hermione assured him that there were no spies among their members, as she jinxed the parchment they signed to react, in her own words,_ 'in a way that everyone else will know who the traitor is right away.'_

But still, with some members of their little group tried walking across the tables to speak with him about it, it was quite worrying. Hermione had shooed them away quietly, because he was sure as hell that Umbridge was looking and eavesdropping on him from her newly acquired seat, preparing to catch any signs of his misdeeds, thus he ought to relay a message via the Weasly twins, who know the ins and outs of the castle, to deliver it without no one noticing, to their members that the meeting will proceed as planned.

And of course, when Umbridge failed to get anything, the interrogation came next… with detention orders for no reason other than _'acting suspicious'_ placed upon him all of the sudden, forcing him to miss Quidditch practice that evening to go to the toad lady's room, decorated in all the high-class glory befitting a noble, unlike the Spartan room his sister Aisha resided in.

There, she ordered him to write _'I must not tell a lie' _on a piece of parchment repeatedly with an enchanted quill that cut open the back of his writing hand whenever he wrote anything on the parchment with the same shape and letters he wrote with the quill. Although the wound healed as quickly as it came, it still left a noticeable red mark and intense pain, all while Umbridge is asking him in a false sweet tone whether he has tried to do anything that is illegal according to the newly applied Ministry Decree or not, as if the pain will somehow force him to speak.

Yet he endured and Umbridge gained nothing, but she didn't give up and ordered him for more detention for the whole week! That whole week he tried to hide the scar on the back of his right hand from Aisha, who still had them running around the castle and doing various exercises, stating that they cannot expect muscles to begin growing just by doing this once or twice, and that you have to do it constantly for it to take effect.

Of course, he didn't feel the need to tell about this particular punishment to Dumbledore or Aisha yet, as it is now, they're in an even tighter spot than before, and Harry didn't want to bother them even more.

The only good thing in all those weeks was that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, at least those who met him at the Hog's Head meeting, were no longer looking at Aisha with contempt, but with sympathy, maybe because Hermione's reason got to them, reinforced even more when one of them caught her sighing sadly while watching them run and assumed that it was a sign that she was also frustrated with not being able to teach them due to the laws tying her hands.

Finally, after another two weeks of torture at the hands of Umbrige, running himself ragged around the school in DADA class, tolerating Potions class and trying to perfect every assignment Snape gave him (Harry was surprised that he didn't get punishment from him anymore, but didn't gain any House points, either), the Saturday night, the first official meeting of their Defense study group, had come.

Harry, along with Ron and Hermione, were walking in silence under the safety of his father's invisibility cloak down the seventh floor hallway, his eyes glued to the small parchment containing the map of the castle with a special enchantment to show the position of whoever was inside the castle in real time,to check if any uninvited guests were making a more towards this particular floor and discovered what they're about to do… The treasure and invention of his father and friends, the Marauder Map…

Luckily, no one was on the seventh floor's left wing this late, so they decided to drop their cramped cloak of invisibility and walk normally until they're next to a section of empty wall opposite to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy attempting to teach trolls ballet, which they didn't pay attention to until now…

"So, here's where Dobby told us…" Harry muttered to himself, while pacing back and forth in front of said section of wall, thinking about the place they needed for their members to study and practice Defense Against the Dark Arts without anyone outside of their group finding out, which they were told about by Dobby, and confirmed by the Weasley twins that there was something here.

Once he turned around for the third time, gasps escaped his two friends before Hermione called out. "Harry, look!"

Harry looked towards the source of her voice, and found that said section of empty wall next to Hermione indeed changed into a door! Walking towards it and pushing it open, Harry moved inside the room that was lit up by many torches arrayed on the wall, finding, to his surprise, a room large enough to accommodate dozens of people and still have enough space for duels or practicing spells, moreover, there was a bookshelf lining one wall filled to the brim with tomes of various subjects regarding Defense Against the Dark Arts, the opposite side holding a long table housing a Sneakoscope, Secrecy Sensor, and various things he suspected to be Dark Detector contraptions, a stack of pillows next to it, perfect to cushion a fall or target practice, or even a replacement for non-existent seats.

"This's incredible!" Hermione exclaimed while examining the bookshelf. "There's everything we need here, both theory and practice!" She then picked up on of the books and a pillow, sitting down and beginning to read, while Harry picked up a pillow, dropped it on the ground and sitting down. Ron also looked around excitedly, muttering something that Harry couldn't completely hear.

They didn't have to wait too long, as around five minutes later, the door opened. Many members from the houses, save Slytherin, began to flood in, most astounded at the sight of this incredible room hiding in Hogwarts, some Ravenclaw looking interested in the many books lining up the shelves, while some made themselves at home and went to pick up their own pillow to serve as their seat in the middle of the clearing.

When all of them settled down and every cushion was occupied, Harry walked towards the door and turned the key protruding from the lock. It clicked loudly, making everyone fall silent and look at him.

"Well…" He began. "This's the place Ron, Hermione, and I were talking about at the meeting."

"It's fantastic!" Cho Chang is the first one to speak up, speaking excitedly, while everyone else nodded in agreement – well, most of them, as Dean seems to be more interested in the contraptions sitting on the table to the side, moving closer to take a look.

"Hey, Harry, what is this stuff?" He pointed at an object that Harry recognized from the fake Moody's room last year as the Foe Glass, and saw various unrecognizable shadows moving inside it.

Adjusting his glasses a little, he moved over towards the devices and explained what they were to everyone. "These are called 'Dark Detectors,' basically it'll detect a dark wizard or anyone with ill intentions towards the user in its working range, but don't rely on them too much…" He shuddered a little when he thought back to the day he was nearly murdered by the fake Moody, as the device did nothing to warn him at all that the teacher he and his friends interacted with for a year had been a dark wizard in disguise. "They can be fooled easily. Now, moving on… Hermione, what is it?"

When he turned back to look at the group, he found Hermione, hand raised in the air, pretty much like when she wished to answer a teacher's question, before speaking. "I think we ought to elect a leader…"

"Harry's the leader!" Everyone called out in unison, much to Harry's irritation. He could already feel a headache coming.

Before he can say anything, however, Hermione beat him to the punch. "Well, we should vote on it properly, making it official. So, who agrees to let Harry be our leader?"

All hands rose instantly, so Hermione wrote on the parchment they signed before that Harry was the leader, before said leader moved on to the next topic to discuss – the upcoming Disarming Charm test, only for Hermione to raise her hand again, this time saying, "We should have a name for out group, too."

And so the chaos began, each student giving their thoughts, ranging from mundane like _'Study Group' _to outright open defiance against the Ministry, like _'Minstry are Morons' _or so, but in the end, Ginny won the contest with _'Dumbledore's Army,' _as everyone agreed that it was what Minister Fudge feared most right now.

Thus, Hermione quickly wrote down the name of their little club at the head of the parchment before pasting it on the wall next to the door, and Harry was finally able to speak without any interruptions. "Okay, now we're going to have to find a schedule for our practiced here…"

"Without interfering with out clubs…" Ernie Macmillan, a prefect of Hufflepuff, stated, along with others nodding in agreement.

"Or our Quidditch practice." Angelina added, this time with most of the players from all the Houses agreeing with her.

"Yes, that's what I was going to say…" Harry was trying to say something else, but then he caught Dean Thomas staring at the Foe Mirror in the corner of his eyes, without paying attention to their group at all. "Dean, what's wrong?" He asked, turning his attention towards his housemate.

"Harry, do you see what I'm seeing?" Dean pointed at the mirror, which interested more of his peers, except Harry, and made them move out of their seats for closer examine.

Harry glanced at the Mirror along with the others, after he got a clear look at it, saying, "Dean, that's a Foe Mirror, it will only show 'enemies' of the individual user, unless you have the list of those you deem as such like mine. I'll be unable to see the same as you, and to me, there's not a single shadow moving closer at all…"

"I'm seeing one shadow growing bigger…" Cho murmured, along with Hannah, Dean, and everyone else but Luna Lovegood or the trio, much to their confusion, who's coming close to this place now? Harry even silently brought out the Marauder Map to check if anyone is wandering around here or not, but it shows nothing, making it even stranger.

The answer comes with a chill crawling down their backs. Ron was the first one to turn around and look behind all of them, before exclaiming out. "Look! Behind us!"

Everyone turned around and was met with the most bizarre sight they've ever seen… Some blink their eyes or shake their head to make sure they're not hallucinating, but what they see is still the same as before…

At the center of the room, about half a meter above ground, was a small, circular sheet of a solid, colorless, transparent material about the size of a football hovering vertically, water vapor condensing around it signifying the extreme coldness of the substance, an obvious sign of magic at work.

_'What is that?'_ is the question that plagues their minds at the moment, some taking a step back fearfully, while some, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, draw their wands and point at it, albeit in the case of his two friends, they have a look of fear in their eyes, but steel themselves nonetheless, they're not going to let Harry face whatever it was alone.

Before anyone can do anything, the sheet of ice expanded upwards, rapidly becoming an oval shaped icy liquid sheet standing about two meters high, seemingly engraved with runic inscriptions of an unknown language, even to those who take Ancient Rune class, glowing along the edges, then a second later, the center of the sheet begins to glow a bluish color and bulge, as if something is trying to get out from the other side…

The surface bursts open, as if a fish has jumped out of water, a female figure flying out from the ice sheet, while the cold vapor wrapping around her form quickly dissipated, revealing who the newcomer was for all the students there to see.

The newly formed Dumbledore's Army members stared in horror as their DADA professor, in her usual wear with a metal staff they saw at the opening ceremony in her right hand, hovering in mid-air without a broomstick or carpet, slowly descending towards the floor, her sharp purple eyes gazing at the students, who felt like they were lambs being gazed at by a wolf, too shocked at what happened to react, _including the trio, as when they were discussing things at Aisha's personal quarters, they never told her when the meeting will take place at all!_

Aisha's feet touched the floor gently as the sheet of liquid behind her vanished without a trace in the same moment, her eyes never once looking away from the students, her facial expression unreadable, before she let out a sigh and started the conversation first.

"You kids really caused me a lot of trouble…" Aisha said in an annoyed tone while glaring at the gathered members of Dumbledore's Army, particularly Harry and his friends. "…do you know how hard it is to cover the tracks you left behind when you were forming this little group of yours?"

Her words made some students who thought that the best option out of this situation is to use a memory charm on he paused whatever they were planning instantly, not that they'd succeed anyway, as Aisha already deployed her _Spell Breaking _technique since the moment her entered the room, and even if it wasn't deployed, her reflexes and sheer magical resistance will keep her from harm's way.

"What do you mean, cover our tracks?" Harry found himself suddenly blurting out in surprise, while the others still glance at each other, only to stop when they felt Aisha's gaze upon them.

Aisha narrowed her eyes, frowning, her right foot tapping the floor. Her gloved hands seeming to glow a faint blue for a second, making the entire group, Harry included, instinctively take a step backwards. "At that sad excuse of an inn, of course! Someone was eavesdropping on you lot! Willy or something if I remember correctly. While you kids went shopping after that meeting, I had to spend the whole afternoon tracking that guy down and wiping his memory!"

"Wait! So Professor overheard all of our conversation?" Neville, surprising even himself, asked her.

"It's… a familiar I sent to follow you." Aisha elaborated a bit, revealing the true nature of TK-421 as little as possible. "…When it reported back to me, it was nearly too late, just a minute later and you kids would have landed in front of that toad Inquisitor, with your hands tied and expelled from Hogwarts."

All of the student's faces went white at the revelation and the thought that they had just barely passed thin ice without knowing. Then Hermione noticed something amiss in Aisha's story. "Wait, then why did Umbridge still issue orders to re-evaluate student clubs last week? If you wiped the spy's memory, wouldn't nothing have happened?"

Aisha took a step forward and scolded them "I interrogated him and it's clear that Umbridge did send him to spy on you. If I wiped his memory clean, as if he never attempted it, or that he never been at Hog's Head, then Umbridge would notice it right away because she ordered him to do so, or if she came to visit Hogsmeades herself, _there are still plenty of witnesses in the village who can tell her that they saw this guy, and you kids, enter Hog's Head!"_

Seeing that Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down at their feet in regret of their own carelessness, Aisha's facial expression softened a little before she spoke again. "But seeing how many people gathered here like this, even if you held a meeting at the Three Broomsticks, it would still be quite noticeable anyway…"

"I… see…"

Hermione let out a sigh, while the rest of the students, minus Ron and Harry, still on edge, still unsure of their DADA professor's intention of appearing in front of them here are, even though it's clear that she wouldn't sell them out to the Ministry just yet.

It seems Aisha noticed their wary glances as well, so she put her staff away, before let out a small smile that was rarely seen when they're in class and said, "At ease, kids, I'm not here to sell you out, quite the opposite, I approve of your decision."

A long pause… then everyone exclaimed loudly. "What?!"

Nodding her head, Aisha repeated her words. "I said I approve of this Defense Study club of yours…"

Suddenly, Luna Lovegood, who's hidden among the crowd of students interrupted and corrected her. "It's Dumbledore Army, Professor Aisha…"

Aisha chuckled at the blonde's statement. "Just don't get caught then kid, you're guarantee to drag Professor Dumbledore down with you if that happened."

"The only leak left now is you, Professor Aisha…" Luna replies nonchalantly, slightly dispersing the heavy atmosphere somehow at how carefree she was.

"You can count on me to not spill out your little secret, kids…" Aisha stated "…I have a responsibility to teach you, and it seems that with so many shackles forcing me down… this maybe the best way to remedy it…"

"So, you can finally teach us your spells?" Hermione asked, as she, the Weasleys, and Harry, who were curious about the many spells Aisha used in front of them since they met at _No.12 Grimmauld Place,_ seemed excited at the prospect of Aisha teaching this new type of spells, while the rest of students there didn't know as much as them, and thought that at last they can learn the DADA spells that is needed to pass the O.W.L. this coming year.

Aisha also gets the hidden meaning of Hermione's words and replies with a smile. "I'll see what I can do, I grew up far away from Wizarding World remember? Even if I read the books before accepted this position, it hardly a substitute of real practice, but I'll try my best…"

The entire room nearly shook with a loud cheer that echoed from all the Dumbledore's Army members that instant, before the first real Defense Spell lesson finally began…

* * *

**Author Note**

**Same as before, thanks to Rosamanelle for Beta Reading my Fic.**

The teleportation spell Aisha used isn't quite the same as Teleport in Elsword or Apparition of HP's verse we know of, but hey, Rule of Cool isn't it?

Well, this chapter has only this much to say, to be continue then, the next chapter will be the continuation of the first meeting of DA, as you may already know.

Rate and Review as you see fit, the next chapter will be out 'when it's finished' there're no schedule when it'll finish though, depend on if I'm really creative at time or having time to write or not.


End file.
